Amazonas
by Mariamiau
Summary: Natsu, Jellal, Laxus y Gray tienen que completar una misión muy peligrosa en la que tendrán que tratar con una tribu en la que solo habitan guerreras, también conocidas como las amazonas, y que es gobernado por la Reina Scarlet junto a sus hermanas Mirajane, Lucy y Juvia. Jerza Nalu Gruvia Miraxus. Lemon
1. Prólogo

_Muuuy buenas, esta es una pequeña idea que tuve hace tiempo. Me gusta mucho el tema de los dioses y héroes griegos. Y pueees, conocí unas cuantas historias de las Amazonas y me basé en la de Heracles que quiere conseguir el cinturón de Hipólita; pero, la voy a cambiar un poquito (bastaaaante) para que sea Fairy Tail y que puedan salir todas las parejas: Miraxus, Nalu y Gruvia._

 _En este prólogo hablé un poco de lo que son las amazonas y que llevan a estos cuatro muchachos (Jellal, Gray, Natsu y Laxus) a enfrentarse a Mirajane, Lucy, Juvia y Erza._

 _Aviso que habrá lemon, más adelante... Porque en la mitología pues bueno, no se cortaban nada y además, las amazonas estaban asalvajadas sobre todo en ese sentido y pueees... 0 de pudor jajajajajaj Bueno, yo avisaré el capítulo que sea lemon y ya está._

 _Dicho esto, ooooooos dejo el prólogo~_

 _Gracias por leer ^^_

 _Los personajes ni la historia de Fairy Tail me pertenecen._

* * *

En una región frontera de Terma, cerca del Mar Negro, se situaba un reino independiente que era gobernado por una Reina, la Reina Scarlet. La famosa reina era conocida por todo el continente, pues se decía que sus cabellos eran escarlatas en consecuencia de haberse bañado en la sangre de todos los hombres que había matado. Y no eran pocos.

Las habitantes tenían algo en común, todas eran mujeres; sin embargo, eran conocidas como " _las que luchan como varones_ ". Ningún varón tenía permiso para mantener relaciones sexuales ni tampoco residir en el país de las amazonas; sin embargo, había épocas en las que las amazonas visitaban a los gargarios, una tribu vecina, para seleccionar a los varones más aptos para el " _amor colectivo_ ". Las amazonas eran conocidas por se amantes insaciables y feroces. Así mismo, los varones que resultaban de los encuentros sexuales, eran devueltos al hogar paterno, y las niñas; sin embargo, eran criadas por su madre y adiestradas en las labores del campo, la caza y la lucha.

Todo personaje conocido en el continente había luchado y ganado contra una amazona para lograr el título de héroe. Por eso eran retadas y buscadas por la mayoría de hombres que querían obtener dicho titulo. Por supuesto, ninguno se atrevía a meterse, por mucho que quisieran ser nombrados héroes, con las cuatro mujeres mas fuertes del las amazonas que no eran sino la Reina y sus tres hermanas: Lucy, Juvia y Mirajane; siendo Mirajane la mas mayor, seguida por Erza, Lucy y Juvia en ese orden. Era tal la capacidad de lucha de las cuatro muchachas que cuando se organizó el evento en el que se comprobaba cual de las cuatro era la más capaz de situarse al mando del país, la islas donde se organizó dicho evento quedaron destrozadas.

Las cuatro hermanas no tenían ningún parecido físico dado a que su madre, Otrera, había tenido a cada una con un hombre distinto en las épocas de apareamiento. Mirajane, Lucy y Juvia habían sido resultado de sus encuentro con los gargarios; pero, Erza había sido fruto del encuentro con el dios Ares. El dios Ares o también llamado Dios de la Guerra, otorgó a Erza un cinturón mágico que daba más poder a la semidiosa.

Jellal, Gray, Natsu y Laxus eran cuatro habitantes más de Argos. Ellos eran pequeños cuando una gran guerra se llevó a sus respectivos padres; con catorce años Jellal y Laxus y doce Gray y Natsu, tuvieron que comenzar a servir en el ejercito al Rey Hades para poder mantener a su familia pues sus madres no podían trabajar como los hombres. Comenzaron trabajando para el Rey haciendo pequeños trabajos que casi no les daba para alimentar a su familia; pero con el tiempo y el entrenamiento se hicieron muy fuertes. En muchos eventos participaron como gladiadores, y su nombre comenzó a ser oido por las calles de Argos.

Con la fama, vinieron misiones más duras, y recompensas más grandes. Pero llegó un momento, en el que se les exigió que formaran una alianza entre ellos dado que las misiones comenzaban a ser demasiado difíciles para unos adolescentes que aunque habían demostrado su valía en distintas ocasiones, no podían llegar al nivel de acabar esas misiones solos y con vida. Así, los cuatro, formaron un grupo que se convirtió en el grupo más alabado de Argos y poco a poco de otras ciudades. Las victorias de los cuatro jóvenes eran celebradas en la ciudad. Les llovía el dinero y también las propuestas de matrimonio que solían recibir de políticos que les daban la posibilidad de pasar de ciudadanos a nobles.

Pero los muchachos no buscaban subir de escalón en la pirámide social mediante el matrimonio, buscaban que fuera el mismísimo Hades quien los coronara como nobles, dando así mas caché a su familia que mediante el otro método. Y esperaron pacientes hasta que la oportunidad les llegó.

-¿Que quiere de nosotros, mi señor?- preguntó Jellal haciendo una reverencia que repitieron el resto ante el que ahora era el Rey. Jellal había sido nombrado portavoz del grupo ya que sin duda era el que más sentido común tenía de los cuatro. Él era conocido por ser muy rápido, por dar pocos golpes pero estos afectaban como 1000 golpes y además por su perspicacia. Laxus era conocido por ser un hombre callado y que evitaba toda pelea posible, pero que cuando estallaba de furia no había rival para él. Gray era conocido por ser el más frío de los cuatro, no solía hablar mucho con las personas y cuando lo hacía solo soltaba palabras dolientes; a su vez, se decía que dejaba a las víctimas con la piel tan roja de golpes que parecían que hubiesen muerto congeladas. Natsu por su parte, aunque había sido al que más le había costado obtener la fama, era actualmente el más temido de los cuatro pues si la misión se trata de matar a alguien que no cumplía alguno de sus principio vitales solía estallar de furia y no había nada que parase al pelirosado.

Hades se encontraba tumbado en su jardín, disfrutando de los primeros rayos del sol tras el largo invierno que habían vivido. Este, sin dejar de mirar a las mujeres que tenía a su alrededor para su distracción personal, les hizo un gesto a los cuatros para que levantasen la cabeza.

-Os voy a proponer un pacto- todos los miraron con extrañeza al viejo que paró para beber de su copa de vino- Si completáis la misión que os voy a encomendar, os convertiréis en nobles y seréis nombrados capitanes del ejercito, con lo que solo tendréis que entrenar a soldados.

A Gray y a Natsu, de 17 años, le brillaron los ojos ante la idea de dejar que tener que realizar aquellos trabajos que no solían ser de su agrado. Por otro lado, Laxus y Jellal, de 20 años, sabían perfectamente que una misión como aquella tenía que ser muy dura para la magnitud de la recompensa. Aun así, todos permanecieron en silencio para que el anciano continuara, este ordenó a una mujer que le trajese más vino.

-Quiero que consigáis el cinturón de la Reina Scarlet.

Los cuatro contuvieron la respiración, todos conocían a Scarlet. Todos sabían lo que deparaba a aquellos que osaran intentar asesinarla; y de como habían acabado sus cuerpos.

-Con todo el respeto, no sé si nos veriamos capaces de tal misión, su alteza- dijo Jellal apretando los puños. Se sentía como si estuviera hambriento y le pusieran el chuletón más jugoso y apetitoso pero envenenado delante. Natsu gruñó detrás, pero Gray le dio un codazo en advertencia para que se mantuviese callado. El muchacho se veía capaz de cualquier cosa y mucho más con esa recompensa tan jugosa.

El Rey bajó la vista por primera vez hacia grupo de muchachos con una ceja levantada. Se aclaró la garganta e hizo como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

-Como iba diciendo, quiero el cinturón la Reina Scarlet. Y si lo conseguís, el que lo traiga, se casará con mi hija Hisou; pues volvería con el título de héroe.

¿Casarse con la hija legítima del Rey!, pensaron los cinco a la vez. Eso los convertía en el sucesorio Rey, no solo en un héroe.

-Pero señor... Si las amazonas de por si son un reto, se trata de la Reina Scarlet... Hija del dios Ares, dios de la Guerra-dijo Jellal tragando saliva pues estaba rechazando una oferta muy jugosa.

Hades se comenzó a reír junto con todas sus concubinas que rápidamente lo imitaron. Le dio la copa a una de ellas y se levantó mirando fijamente a los muchachos con aires de grandeza.

-A ver como os lo explico para que vuestras cabecitas huecas me entiendan...-bajó los escalones lentamente para ponerse a la altura de los muchachos; aunque todos superaban la altura de este con diferencia.- No os estoy preguntando si aceptáis o rechazáis la misión. Os estoy preguntado si queréis la recompensa, que entiendo que no rechazaréis.

Jellal apretó la mandíbula del odio y Natsu los puños con los que le gustaría estar golpeando en ese momento al Rey. Todos se mantuvieron tensos mientras el Rey continuaba riéndose delante de ellos con unas carcajadas tan fuertes que podían ser escuchadas por todo el jardín.

-Tienen 6 meses para traerme el cinturón.- dijo tras reírse lo suficiente y encaminarse a su sillón rodeado de flores, mujeres, comida y vino.- Podéis marcharos.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, dieron la reverencia rápidamente y se fueron por donde habían entrado. Pero salieron con la certeza que esa iba a ser su última misión. Una que los llevaría hacia una vida llena de lujos o hasta su propia muerte.

Muy probable lo último.

* * *

 _Acabé, ¿que os pareció? :3_


	2. Capítulo 1 - Gargarios

_Quería aclarar que las amazonas han estado en muchas partes de Turquía, Asia Menor y en América. Yo me centré en la zona Mar Negro, pero que eso no quita que no estuviesen luego en otra zona xD_

 _Aaaquí va el capítulo 1, ahora me centraré en subir otro capítulo a Lealtad y ya subiré otro a este :3_

 _Gracias por leer~_

 _Los personajes y la historia de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen_

* * *

Los cuatro guerreros emprendieron su viaje a la mañana siguiente sin demora pues les ocuparía mas de un mes en llegar a la tribu de los gargarios, que sin duda era el pueblo que más información podría darle sobre las mujeres tan temidas en todo el continente. " _En cuanto tengamos más información, pensaremos un plan_ ", les dijo Jellal a sus compañeros que estuvieron de acuerdo con él, excepto Natsu que como siempre prefería atacar directamente.

El mes que estuvieron viajando hacia el lugar fue la calma antes de la tormenta. En cada pueblo donde dormían, tenían fiestas en tabernas y muchas veces conseguían la compañía de alguna que otra mujer hermosa durante la noche que se hospedaban. Aunque esta muchachas solían buscar el calor de Laxus o Jellal, ya que Gray y Natsu aún tenían ese punto aniñado que no les hacia parecer hombres.

Se preocupaban de vivir al máximo aquellos momentos, pues sabían que después de aquello comenzaría la que sería la misión mas difícil que tendrían en su vida.

-Cuando volvamos, seremos alabados por todas estas ciudades que no nos reconocen _-_ dijo Gray mientras esperaban a que Jellal consolaba y se despedía de la mujer con la que había pasado la noche que llorar desconsolada por la marcha de su amado. Laxus ignoró el comentario y comenzó a llamar a Jellal para que se diera más prisa.

-No te van a reconocer como héroe, sino como exhibicionista como sigas paseándote por las ciudades desnudo _-_ le contestó Natsu en tono de burla señalando el ahora desnudo Gray. Aunque los cuatros sabían que había pillado la costumbre debido a que había entrenamientos que consistían en luchar en la nieve desnudos, mucha gente no era familiar con ese método de entrenamiento y solían asustarse cuando lo veían paseando desnudo.

-¿Cuándo me quite la ropa!- exclamó el joven que se encontraba desnudo y montado en su caballo. Se bajó rapidamente, buscando sus pantalones.

-HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA- se rió Natsu, tan alto que toda la calle se giró hacia ellos.

-Y a ti te reconocerán como escandaloso a este ritmo-siseó Gray enfadado ajustándose los pantalones.

-¿Quieres pelea exhibicionista!

-Cuando quieras, cerilla

-Parad, tenemos que irnos- les pidió Jellal subiendo a su caballo y sonriendo a la muchacha que le despedía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Al fiiiin- suspiró Natsu subiéndose a su caballo que había bautizado con el nombre de Happy.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan gentil con las furcias con las que te acuestas... Al fin y al cabo son como esclavas.- dijo fríamente Laxus mientras emprendían juntos su camino de nuevo.

-Son seres humanos.

-Son esclavas.

Jellal suspiró y rodó sus ojos. Aunque eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, cada uno tenía su propio punto de vista en muchos temas peliagudos como era la esclavitud.

Jellal había visto que ante la pobreza de su familia tras la muerte de su padre, su madre desesperada tuvo que vender a su pequeña hermana Wendy, ya que ella ya era vieja para que le dieran el suficiente dinero para pagar tantas deudas que tenían acumuladas, a una casa de un noble donde actualmente trabaja de sirvienta. Y Jellal esperaba que la limpieza y la cocina fueran los únicos acometidos que tendría que cumplir la pequeña en la casa. Cuando las misiones comenzaron a permitirle acumular una fortuna, intentó que le devolviesen a su hermanita, pero el noble de la casa se negó pues según él: " _la había educado el tras muchos años de esfuerzo para que sirviera como buena esclava y no pensaba que todos sus esfuerzos acabaran en nada_ ".Gray tuvo que pararlo de cometer un asesinato, pues sino hacía tiempo que estaría entre rejas. " _En algún momento ellos pasaran pos estrecheces económicas y podrás recuperar a Wendy_ ".Por eso y por muchas otras razones que el joven había visto con sus propios ojos durante todos esos viajes a los que sus misiones lo habían llevado, no estaba de acuerdo con la esclavitud. Pero como muchos, agachaba la cabeza y asentía. Sin embargo, eso cambiaría si se casara con Hisou y se convirtiese en el nuevo Rey. Él aboliría la esclavitud.

Por otro lado, el padre de Laxus, a la vez de soldado, era un conocido traficante de esclavos, por eso siempre le obligo a tratar con ningún respeto ni a los esclavos ni a las mujeres. Y aunque su abuelo, tras la muerte de su padre, había intentado suavizar la opinión recia del joven respecto al tema, no había conseguido muchos progresos.

Tardaron un total de 40 días en llegar a la que se hacía llamar la tribu de los gargarios. Se sorprendieron al ver que era casi como un pueblo, pues era una tribu bastante amplia que tenía mayormente varones por lo que observaron por las calles. Tampoco parecía que fuese peligrosa y que repudiasen a los extranjeros; al contrario, recibieron a los muchachos con gentileza pues era continuo el caudal de hombres que venían curiosos por las amazonas ya sea para derrotar a una de ellas o para compartir una noche de pasión en sus épocas de apareamiento. Esto sin duda daba trabajo para los herreros, para los posaderos, para las prostitutas, para el panadero...

Llegaron a la posada principal del pueblo donde nada más al entrar se encontraba la taberna de la posada donde había un gran ambiente pues eran casi las 2 de la madrugada. La gente bebía, reía, bailaba y volvía a beber. Desde la entrada se extendía una gran plataforma llena de mesas con un escenario al fondo donde una banda tocaba música. A la izquierda había una gran barra donde la gente se agolpaba para pedir cerveza. A la derecha había más mesas solo que al final había una escalera que supusieron que llegaría al segundo piso. Les costó localizar al dueño de la taberna, Gildart.

-Tenéis mala suerte, muchachos- dijo Gildart tras los cuatro pedir alojamiento- Pero tengo la posada llena porque ya sabéis, se acerca la época de apareamiento.

Los cuatro miraron confuso al mesonero tras escuchar lo de la " _época de apareamiento_ " y empujaron las preguntas para otro momento, pues ahora se encontraban demasiado fatigados del viaje y necesitaban estar frescos cuando comenzaran a investigar.

-¿Seguro que no tendría ninguna?- preguntó Jellal mientras le pedía al mesonero que se acercase a él para decirle algo en secreto. Él iba a luchar por tener sus habitaciones en esa posada, pues había escuchado por ciudadanos que esa era la posada a donde iba toda la gente a emborracharse. Y algo le decía que aquí le contarían muchas cosas sobre las amazonas.- Somos enviados del Rey Hades de Argos, ¿sabes lo mucho que os recompensaría si puede satisfacer nuestras necesidades?

Gildart miró a los muchachos durante varios minutos para recapacitar la decisión. Finalmente suspiró y miró fijamente a los cuatro.

-Esta bien, pero manteneros alejados de mi hija Cana. Para follar os esperáis a las amazonas, a mi hija ni la toquéis.- dijo con un dedo acusador a los cuatro y parándose en cada uno de ellos. Por último, volvió a Natsu- Y tu no me mires con cara de confuso, sé como funcionáis, yo también fui joven.

Tras la amenaza le entregó a cada joven la llave de su habitación y Laxus, que llevaba el dinero que el Rey les había dado para completar la misión, le dio un anticipo al dueño por su " _generosidad_ " a la hora de encontrar plaza en aquel para ellos. Obviando las miradas entrecerradas que les daban algunas mujeres sonrojadas tras el efecto del alcohol, los cuatro subieron a descansar cada uno en su habitación pues mañana comenzarían la búsqueda.

* * *

-Te estoy diciendo, que deberías venir- dijo Mirajane mientras recibía el fuerte golpe de su hermana en su vientre. Gimió y maldijo a todos los dioses por haberse despistado.

Continuaron mirándose fijamente en posición felina, mientras daban suaves y lentos pasos formando un circulo entre las dos. Era de noche, en aquel claro del bosque iluminado únicamente por la luna era difícil ver, pero eso no era obstáculo para que las dos mujeres dejaran de entrenar. Habían decidido tener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo ya que la primavera había llegado al fin, dejando atrás un invierno en el que era preferible entrenar con sus arcos, espadas y lanzas, debido a que las pieles gruesas no eran muy cómodas para las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Con la llegada del calor, se pusieron su sujetador y culote de piel que les permitía moverse con mucha más facilidad. La piel de los animales que ellas cazaban y trataban minuciosamente, hacía las prendas mucho más resistente que la tela normal de los de otros países, algo que enorgullecía a las amazonas.

A Erza, aquella conversación, no le quitaba su concentración en la que se sumergía cuando entraba en modo batalla; muy al contrario que su hermana mayor que no aguantaba la actitud de su hermana respecto a ese tema.

-No me interesa, me fio de vuestro veredicto- dijo con voz firme. Esa era la voz que usaba para dar veredictos, y su hermana lo sabía.

-Es una tradición que se valore los varones más aptos para la época de apareamiento, y tu tienes que ir a la tribu de los gargarios porque eres la Reina y vas a ser fecundada con la que puede ser la próxima Reina. Nuestra madre lo hizo, nuestra bisabuela también y las anteriores Reinas, también.

Erza no pareció verse afectada con tales palabras pues ya las había escuchado en boca de sus hermanas desde que le dijeron que la época de apareamiento estaba muy próxima.

-Mira, las Reinas se disfrazaban de peregrinas y se hacían pasar por ciudadanas para así poder elegir el varón. ¿Yo como camuflo mi pelo?

-Por Zeus, Erza, si allí todos conocen se conocen entre ellos. Saben perfectamente quien es una amazonas y quien no.-en ese momento, Erza volvió a darle otro golpe a Mirajane pues volvía a tener la defensa baja. Esta suspiró y miró entristecida a su hermana por su testarudez.- Mira, cuando yo cumplí los dieciséis y tuve que ir a la tribu por primera vez, tenía mucho miedo pues pensé que me señalarían por las calles y pasaría mucha vergüenza; sin embargo, allí están acostumbrados a nuestra presencia por esas épocas... Es más, hasta hacen muchas fiestas en nuestra época de apareamiento en señal de bienvenida; pues no vamos a luchar con sus hombres, vamos a darles _placer._

Erza que se había mantenido seria durante todo el entrenamiento, se sonrojó al oír la palabra _placer_. Algo que aprovechó Mirajane para devolver el anterior golpe, con efectividad. La pelirroja no se lo tomó mal, pues supo que era un castigo de los dioses por no haber apartado su mente sucia durante el combate. Pero no podía evitar sonrojarse al recordar cada uno de los consejos que las mujeres les iban dando para dar y sentir _placer._

-No sé, Mira...

-Ademas, ni te imaginas la cantidad de hombres que han ido a la tribu de los gargarios de todas partes del mundo porque saben que la reina Scarlet que fue coronada con 14 años va a ser desflorada al fin- se rió Mirajane aprovechando en acariciar de nuevo el punto débil de su ya roja hermana. Volvió a devolverle el otro golpe que le debía.

-Bu-bueno, basta ya, m-me lo pensare.-expiró hondo antes de volver a su posición felina y mirar con fiereza a su hermana- Ahora luchemos.

* * *

 _Pues aquí acaba el capítulo, ¿que os pareció? :)_


	3. Capítulo 2 - Mal presentimiento

_Ya pude continuar con Amazonas, después de subir el capítulo de Lealtad :) Ha sido laaaaargo de escribir._

 _IMPORTANTE: Estuve investigando y resulta que todas las hijas de Otrera eran hijas de Ares;pero bueno, como dije yo al principio enfoco de una manera distinta la historia para poder direccionarla yo hacia donde quiera. Porque si tuviera que ser completamente fiel, debería haberlo hecho todo en la época del imperio romano pero prefería hacerlo más medieval... Más bien la época en la que se encuentra es la transición entre la Grecia antigua con la medieval. (y bueno, ya os hice una aclaración)_

 _Este capítulo no tiene mucha acción, es mas bien una manera de poner al corriente de la información y eso. Que como he dicho antes, no es completamente fiel a los mitos que se conocen._

 _Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2 ~ MAL PRESENTIMIENTO**

Los cuatro jóvenes se habían pasado el día recorriendo el pueblo para hacer tiempo, pues en la posada el ambiente no comenzaba hasta las ocho. Habían hecho varias preguntas a mujeres que se encontraban lavando ropa cerca de un río, pero todas le habían dicho lo mismo; que ellas y sus maridos se mantenían alejadas de las amazonas por precaución.

Tras cenar y haberse duchado, los jovenes miraron como poco a poco el bar se comenzaba a llenar. Entonces, entró un hombre con el pelo anaranjado y una sonrisa pícara que deslumbró a todas las mujeres del bar. Se encaminó a la barra para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas al viejo hombre dueño de aquello que contestó señalando a los cuatro hombres que permanecían sentados bebiendo cuatro jarras de cerveza.

El hombre se acercó con pasos elegantes al grupo, dandole antes una sonrisa seductora a una mujer sentada.

-Muy buenas, señores.- dijo para llamar la atención del grupo.- Mi nombre es Loke, Loke asecas. Me dijo Gildarts que buscáis información sobre las amazonas y resulta que yo lo sé todo sobre ellas. En realidad, lo sé todo sobre las mujeres- chasqueó la lengua formando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.- Estoy dispuesto a daros cierta información a cambio de oro.

Todos miraron con precaución al muchacho. Justo esa mañana, se habían acercado a Gildarts para preguntarle sobre alguien que pudiera darles información sobre las amazonas ya que sabían que no serían los primeros en preguntarle al mesonero sobre información. El les habló sobre cierto hombre que daba información basta fiable a todo extranjero que venía interesado por ellas, ofrecía información pero a cambio de dinero.

-¿De cuanto dinero estamos hablando?

-¿Cuanta información busca?- preguntó a Jellal que era el que había preguntado.

-La máxima posible y segura.- dijo un Laxus que miraba inseguro al extraño.

-Bueno bueno, eso serán 20 oros.

-Eso son muchos oros, 15 oros con 50 de plata.

-18 de oros.

-17

-18

Se hizo el silencio, Laxus y Jellal se sostuvieron la mirada sopesando si podrían confiar en aquel desconocido o no... Ellos dos tenían las mismas preguntas pues dudaban de la fiabilidad y de que si fuera suficiente y útil. Además, ¿equivaldría a los 18 oros? A lo mejor tenían la posibilidad de hablar con alguno de los hombres que se emborracharían esa noche en la posada y podrían sacarle información... Sin embargo, algo les decía que muchos podrían hablar con la voz de sus experiencias o rumores... Pero no en profundidad. Necesitaban saber sus tácticas de luchas, el sitio exacto donde vivían, familia real, en qué épocas se acercaban al pueblo, como funcionaba ese cinturón... eso no lo podría saber cualquier borracho de una taberna, eso Jellal y Laxus lo sabían.

-¡NO NOS INTENTES TIMAR!- gritó Natsu explotando. Todos los clientes de la taberna se giraron hacia el muchacho que rápidamente fue obligado a sentarse ya que se había levantado con el grito de furia. Fullbuster, ya sin camiseta, pegó su frente contra la de Natsu cabreado.

-Por eso te dicen que te mantengas callado durante los negocios.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan nenaza, exhibicionista?

-¿A quien llamas exhibicionista?

-A alguien que no lleva camiseta en un sitio público.

-¿Quieres que yo te deje a ti sin cara en un sitio público?- preguntó levantando el puño amenazadoramente.

-¡Eh! -les paró en seco Jellal haciendo que ambos tragaran saliva al ver la creciente aura oscura alrededor del joven- ¡Basta!- luego se giró a el extraño que se había mantenido callado durante todo el encuentro- Estamos dispuesto a aceptar, pero tendrás que responder a todas nuestras preguntas.-dijo poniendo hincapié en la palabra toda.

-Trato hecho- dijo con una sonrisa, confiado que sabía todas las respuestas posibles del poblado. Cogió una silla que había en una mesa vacía cercana y se sentó en la mesa con los jóvenes. Entre Laxus y Jellal, pues tenía cierto presentimiento que ponerse cercanos a los otros dos podría traerles problemas.

-Antes de nada- dijo el rubio por primera vez, parando con la mano a Jellal que comenzaba a sacar el dinero- ¿de donde sacaste toda la información?

Mantuvo la mirada a Loke que suspiró, era normal que quisieran saber que la fuente de información era fiable. Él había contado varias veces su historia, y lo había superado. O al menos eso se repetía cada vez que comenzaba a relatar la historia.

-Hace unos 17 años, una amazonas, visitó el pueblo a sus 16 años en su época de apareamiento y... nos enamoramos. Ellas no pueden tener relaciones, solo mantener lazos sexuales durante una época del año. Ella... Ella era tierna, no le gustaba el mundo de la lucha a diferencia de todas las amazonas. Se llamaba Aries. Ante todo, las amazonas son mujeres libres, todas las que quieren pueden abandonar el poblado y dejar atrás a sus hermanas... para siempre. Pues una vez que dejan el poblado, no pueden volver a tener contacto con ninguna de sus antiguas compañeras. Aun así, ella decidió dejar a sus hermanas y comenzar a vivir conmigo, nos casamos y comenzamos a vivir juntos. Durante esos años felices, ella me contestó muchas de las preguntas que hoy en día muchos forasteros como vosotros me vienen a preguntar.

Después de la historia permanecieron en silencio varios minutos.

-¿Y porque lo cuentas? ¿No eran cosas que ella te confió para que permanecieran en secreto? - preguntó un Natsu confundido.

-Cuando ella estaba viva si me preocupaba de mantener todo en secreto pues no quería que Aries se metiera en algún problema por largar alguno de sus secretos. Y cuando murió... digamos que tampoco me importaba meterme en problemas con las amazonas, pues no me importaría recibir la muerte después de perder a las dos mujeres de mi vida. -miró a Gray que le miró extrañado. Loke suspiró y decidió proseguir con la historia que contaba su triste pasado.- Fue hace 6 años. Nuestra hija tenía 10 años, se llamaba Karen. Era de noche y se celebraban las fiestas que festejan la época de apareamiento. Nosotros siempre permanecíamos en casa durante esas semanas para evitar contacto alguno entre Aries y algunas de sus antiguas hermanas, pues algún encuentro podría costar la vida a mi mujer. Pero ese año fue distinto, Karen siempre había crecido con extrema curiosidad por aquel mundo tan conocido en este pueblo. Ella, a diferencia de su madre había heredado el espíritu guerrero e indomable de una amazonas. Consiguió escapar de nuestra casa y correr hacia los festejos para poder conocer una amazona en persona. Mi mujer y yo en cuanto descubrimos la ausencia de nuestra hija no dudamos en correr en su búsqueda. Tras varias horas en su busca nos la encontramos a las afueras de la ciudad.-tragó saliva antes de proseguir con la historia.- Había tres amazonas, una de ellas era la antigua Reina amazonas en persona. Tenía el pelo canoso y la figura de una anciana, pero seguía mostrando ese aire de fuerza aún teniendo a la muerte cercana. Ella le estaba poniendo una capa roja escarlata a mi hija, esa es la capa que llevan las amazonas cuando cruzan el bosque para venir a este pueblo. Aries no dudó en ir a por su hija, aunque intentase detenerla con toda mi fuerza solo consiguió que ambos nos llevásemos varios golpes pues nos dejaron anteriormente claro que no debía de volver a encontrarse con ninguna amazonas si quería seguir viviendo. Es más, le aconsejaron que abandonara el pueblo de los gargarios; sin embargo, nuestra situación económica no nos lo permitió... En fin, la Reina, al ver a Aries le lanzó una mirada fría y le dijo ante las súplicas para que dejase a su hija: " _Ella porta la sangre de las amazonas que tu nunca llevaste, deja que ella siga su camino, como tu seguiste el tuyo_ ". Mi hija se limitó a disculparse de su madre y despedirse de mi, su padre, para correr detrás de la Reina que desaparecía por el bosque oscuro. Las demás amazonas también desaparecieron en el bosque tras sisear varias amenazas. El tiempo no nos trajo a nuestra hija de vuelta, ni tampoco volvimos a verla en los 3 años que esperamos su vuelta. Esos años fueron consumiendo poco a poco a Aries. Al final, una gripe se la llevó de mi lado por siempre... No les guardo odio a las amazonas pues fue decisión de mi hija el ir con ellas; pero tampoco les guardo ningún aprecio por el cual tenga que guardar sus secretos.

El bar se había llenado completamente y había bastante ruido a su alrededor, pero al haber escogido una mesa un poco apartada del resto, les daba intimidad para poder escuchar la conversación sin que nadie más se enterase pero que tampoco parecieran sospechosos. A las vista de los demás, ellos solo querían ser otro par de aventureros más que buscaba ver con sus propios ojos lo que tanta gente se dedicaba a esparcir por el continente. Que nadie supiera que eran enviados de un Rey les podría evitar bastantes problemas.

Jellal arrastró las monedas hacia el hombre que mantenía un rostro inexpresivo pero que volvió a sonreír tras contar las monedas y asegurarse que no le timaban.

-Bien, podéis preguntar.

-¿Porque están cerca de este pueblo y porque siempre vienen a este y no a otros?

-Bueno, las amazonas es una tribu muy antigua. Se cuenta que durante el imperio romano y puede que hasta antes, las amazonas ya existían. Ellas eran por aquellos entonces, un pueblo nómada que nunca se quedaba en ningún sitio. Por aquellos entonces no tenían un pueblo específico de apareamiento con lo que iban deambulando, se quedaban en una zona cierta temporada en la que se apareaban con el pueblo más cercano, esperaban los meses de embarazo para saber si eran niño o niña y si era niño se volvían con su padre. Pero no siempre fue tan fácil, con muchas tribus que se cruzaban solían tener problemas pues siempre habían mujeres celosas que sospechaban que sus maridos podían sucumbir a la tentación, habiendo peleas con heridos; a veces en las que los hombres perdían la cabeza por ellas e iban tras su búsqueda o simplemente pueblos que las atacaban porque no veían bien la manera que tenían ellas de vivir.

-¿Que le importará a las guerreras que las atacasen si siempre se han conocido por ser muy buenas en la lucha?- preguntó Gray y suponiendo por la cara que puso Loke que no le gustaba que lo interrumpiesen.

-Que las ataquen en el pueblo al que iban de visita no les importaba, pues como tu dices, ellas sabían defenderse. Pero cuando eran los del pueblo vecino los que iban a atacarlas, ellas se defendían pero las pequeñas que aún estaban en proceso de convertirse en guerreras solían caer en aquellos enfrentamiento. Ya que aunque tenían el espíritu guerrero tan característico de las amazonas, aún no habían aprendido lo suficiente sobre la lucha como para enfrentarse a hombres experimentados. Es así, como en una de sus paradas acabaron donde están ahora fijas. Se dicen que fueron muchas razones por las cuales ellas se quedaron: porque el bosque cercano a donde están situadas les da la caza que necesita, el suelo donde cultivan es fértil, tienen un lago cercano para poder bañarse, un arroyo de agua dulce... Pero mayormente, fue por el hecho de este pueblo. No sé si sabéis la historia de los gargarios, pero este pueblo es muy antiguo. Anteriormente era muy pobre y la gente que vivía aquí moría de hambre. Además, la asistencia médica anteriormente aquí era nula con lo que las mujeres solían morir en los partos con mucha frecuencia. Fue por eso que cuando llegaron a la aldea, no había casi mujeres y las que había no les importó pues sus maridos permanecieron fieles. Tuvieron buena bienvenida y también aceptaron con alegría a los niños que volvieron de esas uniones, pues en el pueblo se necesitaba sangre nueva con urgencia.

Hizo una pausa para beber un sorbo de la cerveza que le había traído Gildarts hace unos minutos mientras hablaba.

-Por eso, las amazonas decidieron aumentar el periodo asentadas en esas tierras hasta que se prolongó tanto que el pueblo de mujeres decidió quedarse aquí para siempre creando su propio Reino y poniendo en cabeza a la primera Reina, Lisipe. Al no tener ninguna hija, le sucedió su mejor y fiel amiga, Otrera. Y a Otrera le sucedió su hija Erza, también llamada Reina Scarlet por su pelo, que co-reina con sus hermanas Mirajane, Lucy y Juvia.

-Cuéntenos más sobre Erza, sus hermanas y el cinturón mágico- le pidió Jellal que miraba con curiosidad al pelinaranjado.

-Se cuenta la leyenda que Otrera desapareció por el este del bosque, justo dirección contraria a este pueblo. Allí se encontró con el Dios Ares. Este se le apareció y le avisó de numerosos males que deberían de afrontar su pueblo en el futuro, pues este mundo está dominado por hombres que suelen menospreciar a las mujeres- Jellal miró de reojo a Laxus que se revolvió inquieto en su asiento- con lo que le dijo que en cuanto su pueblo se viera en problemas deberían de ir por Asia Menor y seguir avanzando hasta tierras desconocidas donde todavía no ha llegado el hombre. Era tal el afecto que el dios Ares profesaba por las amazonas que esa noche fecundó a Otrera y nació su segunda hija, Erza. Con la particularidad que tenía el pelo color escarlata, como la sangre. Muchos no se creen esta historia, pues también se sabe que si sigues mucho al este y pasas el bosque, encontraras otro pueblo lleno de gente... Aún así, es completamente misterioso la razón por la cual la actual Reina tenga ese color de pelo ya que no hay persona en todo el continente que lo tenga aparte de ella.

Hizo otra pausa para beber y sonrió al ver como tenía a todos los oyentes completamente cautivados.

-Respecto a ese cinturón, se dice que fue Ares quien se lo dio a su hija una vez que la encontró entrenando en el bosque. Le dijo que este le daría poder y bañaría la espada de una luz protectora para que siempre venciera sus batallas con ella. Solo se sabe de una persona que se adentró por el bosque, vio el cinturón y pudo volver con vida, pues es imposible acercarse a ellas sin que sepan de tu presencia... Y bueno, no son muy gentiles con las visitas que reciben. Esta persona pudo escapar gracias a la princesa Lucy, una de sus hermanas, que descubrió al intruso y le instó a escapar antes de que sus otras hermanas lo vieran. El suertudo pudo ver a las muchachas de lejos y vio el cinturón que llevaba Erza. Se trata de una pieza de cuero ennegrecido con remates de plata. Tiene para portar su gran espada y sus múltiples dagas.

-¿Y las chicas? -dijo Natsu emocionado mientras Laxus rodaba los ojos ante la emoción de este.- Cuentenos más sobre las niñas

-La mayor tiene 19 años, Mirajane. Muchas la comparan con un demonio pues dicen que mientras lucha la posee Satán. Hace dos años tuvo su primera época de apareamiento aquí, es realmente hermosa. La muestra de que las apariencias engañan, pues aun siendo apodada la demonio parece muy delicada... como si fuera porcelana. Tiene los ojos azules y un pelo plateado, algo así como albina. Si el año pasado no vino es porque tuvo que tener una hija de los encuentros que tuvo durante las visitas de hace dos años... La segunda es Erza Scarlet, 16 años. Fue coronada reina hace 4 años cuando tenía 12. Este año sería su primera época de apareamiento por eso hay tanto revuelo por el pueblo. Sabemos de su aspecto físico gracias al hombre que salió con vida. Además de tener el pelo escarlata, tiene la piel de porcelana como su hermana Mirajane. Tiene ojos grandes y castaños. Su cuerpo, a diferencia de Mirajane, no parece delicado sino un cuerpo preparado para la lucha. Pero eso no quita que tenga unas muy buenas curvas... Antes de nada os digo que las amazonas son mujeres que trabajan mucho y tienen un físico espléndido; si un hombre que ha visto varias amazonas dice que tiene un cuerpo de escándalo, es para echarse las manos a la cabeza. También es verdad, que su madre, fue una gran belleza pues tenía una cintura pequeña, grandes pechos y caderas. Parece ser que sus hijas lo heredaron, para la satisfacción de los hombres solteros del pueblo- se rió secamente antes de volver su mirada de nuevo al resto.- La tercera es Lucy, ella tiene 15 años y es rubia. Ella, con su hermana menor Juvia que tiene un año menos que ella, se suelen acercar durante las épocas de apareamiento para conocer el pueblo y divertirse. Las he visto varias veces, son muy bonitas, parecen tener un buen corazón por como tratan a la gente y hay gente del pueblo que le han cogido verdadero aprecio a las muchachas.

-Entonces, ¿hasta los 16 años no pueden mantener relaciones con nadie?

-Relativamente no. Las amazonas no consideran a una mujer lo suficientemente madura para educar un hijo hasta esa edad, por lo que si ellas tienen un hijo antes de los 16 deben de encomendar su educación a una hermana suya hasta que cumpla la edad suficiente para hacerlo por ella misma. Sin embargo, si eso lo hiciese la Reina, su hija no podría ser la heredera, pues se considera que debe de ser la misma Reina la que se dedique a la educación de la próxima Reina. Por eso, por si acaso, la Reina no visita el pueblo hasta su mayoría de edad.

-¿Y cuando será la próxima etapa de apareamiento?

-No suele tener fechas exactas, algo que ofusca a muchos extranjeros que vienen desde lejos en busca de las mujeres. Normalmente no se sabe hasta cuando las amazonas comienzan a frecuentar el pueblo para elegir los candidatos óptimos. Suelen estar semanas viniendo por las noches para conocer a los hombres y elegir el que desean para tener varios encuentros sexuales con este después. Teniendo en cuenta que esta vez puede que se elija el candidato que fecunde a la Reina para dar al heredero, puede que se alargue a 3 semanas.

-¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que vinieron?

-Puede que fuese hace más de un 1 año, deben de estar por venir...

-¿Y porque hacen tanto hincapié en que ningún hombre se acerque a su Reino?

-Dicen que ese Reino esta fundado para mujeres libres, y que su libertad acabaría cuando un hombre profanara sus tierras para quedarse. -Loke miró su ya vacía jarra- En cierto sentido tienen razón, ¿que hacemos nosotros cuando una mujer nos gusta? La atamos a nosotros, la hacemos nuestra, no queremos que nadie ni nada nos la quite. Llamamos a nuestra posesividad: "amor" y esperamos a que nos sirvan hasta el último minuto de nuestra vida o de su propia vida.

Se mantuvieron en silencio después de esas palabras amargas de Loke, este pidió otra cerveza que Gildart le sirvió rápidamente.

-¿Como sabemos que nos encontramos delante de una amazonas?

-Suelen llevar capas escarlatas al entrar en los sitios. Su vestimenta normal es ropa de entrenamiento, pero cuando vienen al pueblo suelen vestirse de acuerdo con el pueblo, intentan infiltrarse aunque nosotros distinguimos perfectamente entre quien es ciudadano de este pueblo y quien extranjero.- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica-. Aunque, si a quien queréis distinguir es a las cuatro hermanas... Fijaros en el pelo. A la Reina la distinguiréis fácilmente, es la única con el cabello escarlata. Mirajane será la única con el pelo plateado. Juvia es una mujer con el pelo azul pero con una mirada triste. Y Lucy, ella es rubia, no hay muchas rubias entre las amazonas pues suelen tener el pelo castaño, oscuro o negro... Y ella es rubia con unos ojos enormes y unas -hizo gesto señalándose el pecho- enormes.

-Otra pregunta- le paró Jellal mientras obviaba el comentario de Loke- ¿forman peleas cuando están aquí?

-No suele haber problemas, son bien recibidas. No traen armas consigo, pues no es su intención pelear. Pero cuando se han metido en peleas porque uno halla aprovechado que no estuviesen armadas para atacarlas y así conseguir el título de héroe tras vencerla, han peleado cuerpo a cuerpo y se han sabido defender perfectamente.

Miró varias veces al peliazul que se frotaba la cabeza pensando que si venían desarmadas, no traerían el cinturón.

-Mirad, si queréis pelear con ellas, no os aconsejo que lo hagáis durante la época de apareamiento... Son varias y no se despegan, no se dejan solas pues saben que están desarmadas y aunque tengas el mejor cuchillo, contra dos amazonas no puedes.

-No queremos luchar con ellas- protestó Natsu.

-Queremos quitarle el cinturón mágico a la Reina- dijo Gray sin pensárselo. Jellal y Laxus miraron con desaprobación al muchacho, pues no podían esparcir la información con tanta facilidad.

-Entiendo, tranquilos guardare el secreto- dijo al ver la mirada de Jellal y Laxus.- En ese caso, no podréis conseguirlo durante la época de apareamiento porque no lo traerá consigo. Ni tampoco podréis acercarse en emboscada... Solo tenéis una opción.

Todos miraron atentos al pelinaranjado que se acercó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Deberéis seducir a la Reina o a las princesas, ganaros su confianza... Hay varios rumores de que cuando una amazonas se encapricha de un hombre, escapa de su ciudad para tener encuentros apasionados con su amante algunas noches. En esos encuentros puede que lleve el cinturón.

-¿No decías que las amazonas no podían tener ningún encuentro sexual fuera de la época de apareamiento y ninguna relación?-se aceleró Natsu a preguntar, dejando a Jellal con las ganas de preguntar

-No, en todo caso como dije podrían ser amantes... Nunca llegaría al matrimonio ni a vivir en pareja. Y respecto a los encuentros sexuales... las amazonas suelen dejarlo pasar cuando no hacen ningún daño a su Reino y conlleva a que hayan más progenitoras.

-Osea que pueden tener amantes...

-Exacto- asintió Loke con la cabeza mientras se dejaba echar hacia atrás.- De todas maneras, si queréis llevarse el cinturón deberéis luchar, pues no creo que os dejen que os llevéis el cinturón tan fácilmente ni en uno de esos encuentros.

-¿Y para que querríamos seducir a las hermanas? Con que uno seduzca a Erza, bastaría.-pudo preguntar al fin Jellal.

-Mmmm si, bastaría... Pero a ver como os lo explico... Allí todas las amazonas se consideran hermanas unas con otras... Cuando ya de por si son hermanas de sangre, ese lazo supera a lo anterior y es como... como si fueran uña y carne. Como consecuencia llegamos a que ellas se lo cuentan todo, absolutamente todo. Con lo que vuestros encuentros lo sabrían las otras tres hermanas. Llegados a ese punto, sus hermanas comenzarían a investigar sobre vuestras intenciones y raíces; pues te habrías interesado precisamente en la Reina. Con facilidad, averiguarían el porqué de vuestra visita a este humilde pueblo y estoy seguro que no saldríais bien parados ninguno de vosotros cuatro después de que ellas lo averiguasen todo... Sería todo más fácil si entretuvieseis a todas las hermanas y las mantuvierais alejadas de investigaciones sobre vuestras intenciones.

-Seducir a cuatro mujeres que solo pueden tener sexo durante 3 semanas al año, es pan comido.- dijo Laxus levantando la ceja.

-Yo que vosotros no me confiaba tanto... Tienen sangre amazonas, corazón acorazado-dijo señalándose el pecho-... Si vuestro plan principal es enamorarlas y que os den el cinturón por amor, y si no luchar para quitárselo por la fuerza... Yo que vosotros me buscaría un tercer plan, por si acaso... Podría funcionar, pero es bastante complicado.

Todos, hasta Natsu para la sorpresa de muchos, se quedaron pensando sobre las palabras de Loke. No querían luchar con las amazonas, a ninguno de ellos le gustaban la idea de luchar contra mujeres; aunque fuesen las mujeres más fuertes del continente y que muchos hombres vinieran específicamente a luchar contra ellas para ganarse el título de héroe. Hasta a Jellal le costaba admitirlo, pero no podía evitar ver a las mujeres como seres de naturaleza débil y pensar en luchar con ellas era como luchar contra un cachorro. Pero aun así, temían que los rumores fueran ciertos y se vieran obligados a luchar. Espiraron hondo y le dieron gracias al pelinaranjado.

-Si tenéis alguna otra pregunta sobre ellas, suelo pasarme por aquí por las noches- dijo antes de acercarse a varias muchachas que conversaban en una mesa aparte.

Los cuatros se quedaron pensando en silencio durante un rato sobre que podrían hacer.

-Creo que lo he entendido.- rompió el silencio Natsu, todos lo miraron sorprendido y esperaron a que el joven continuase.- Debemos de atacar a su pueblo esta misma noche, robar el cinturón e irnos. Pero atacar al pueblo entero.

-¿Tu verdaderamente has escuchado algo de lo nos ha dicho?- dijo Gray fulminando con la mirada a Natsu que miraba emocionado a sus amigos. Jellal y Laxus suspiraron decepcionados por la actitud impulsiva de Natsu.

-Eeeh, ¿quieres pelea cerebro congelado?

-Cuando quieras, cerilla.

-Esta bien, podemos seguir varias fases.- dijo Jellal captando la atención de todos.- Primero, esperaremos durante 3-4 días para ver si la época de apareamiento es cercana. Sino, investigaremos por los bosques.

-¿Y después?- preguntó Gray que miraba concentrado a Jellal.

-Después os iré diciendo que hacer dependiendo de nuestra situación, tengo cierto plan pero prefiero mantenerlo en secreto y perfeccionarlo, porque Natsu es demasiado impulsivo a veces.- Laxus asintió totalmente de acuerdo. Gray comenzó a insultar al chico de ojos rasgados y este comenzó a gritar cosas que no se podían entender.

Gray y Natsu se fueron a pedir otras bebidas a la barra mientras intentaban coquetear con varias mujeres sin ningún efecto.

-Puedes contármelo a mi.- dijo Laxus tras ver que se habían ido esos dos. Jellal asintió a su compañero.

-Verás, Loke me ha dado varias ideas pero tengo que perfeccionar el plan... Creo que lo mejor en el caso que la época de apareamiento fuera cercana es que...

* * *

-Mañana- canturreó Lucy ilusionada mientras tiraba la ropa al suelo.-Tengo ganas de volver a probar esa manzana tan dulce quee... ¿con que la bañaban?

-Caramelo- dijo una Juvia mientras abrazaba la almohada de su cama y veía como su hermana rebuscaba entre su ropa.

-Eeeso.- por fin sacó una blusa azul que combinaba con una falda azul oscura que tenía en su cama.- ¿No te hace ilusión? ¡Vamos a ir las cuatro juntas! Mira es increíble. Cuando quiere consigue hasta que la tozuda de Erza venga al pueblo, pensé que nunca cedería. ¿Te gusta esto para mí?

Le enseñó una blusa roja que tenía varios volantitos en la parte de las mangas largas.

-A Juvia no le gusta como a Lucy le queda esa, Lucy debería probar la rosa- Lucy asintió y siguió buscando.

-Creo que esa la tengo en mi cuarto...- miró a su alrededor y vio el gran desorden que había formado en varios minutos y se dispuso a recoger.

-En fin- dijo mientras doblaba la ropa para volver a meterlo en el cajón.-¿Crees que habrá algún hombre apuesto? ¿No tienes ilusión por ver al hijo de Levi? El niño ya debe de tener casi el año...¡Este año Levi conocerá a Erza y a Mira! Estoy deseando bailar ese baile que nos enseñaron las mujeres, ¿como se llamaba?

Juvia se encogió de hombros.

-Me gusta ese pueblo, está tan vivo... No es decir que el nuestro no me guste, pero solo que no entiendo porque tenemos que crear barreras...

-Juvia piensa que estamos bien así, Juvia no quiere que ninguna hombre le quite la libertad.

-Tienes razón.- suspiró Lucy triste tras una pausa.- En fin, dejo a Juvia descansar porque mañana es ¡la gran noche! Tengo ganas de ver los ojos brillantes de Erza cuando vea todo lo que se ha perdido estos años por no escaparse y acompañarnos.

-Buenas noches, Lucy- dijo Juvia antes de que esta desapareciera por su puerta.

-Buenas noches, Juvia- se escuchó por el pasillo.

Tras varios minutos de silencio Juvia apagó la vela que mantenía iluminado su cuarto y se recostó en su cama.

-Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento.

* * *

 _Se acabó. Siento si a lo mejor me excedí un poquito con el capítulo pero es que había tanto que explicar :') Si me he contradicho con algo de la historia, o esta mal escrito, hacedme lo saber pls ^^_

 _Graaaacias por leer~_


	4. Capítulo 3 - Un mundo lleno de dolor

_Bueenas, siento tardar tanto en subir este capítulo, se suponía que me iba a dar tiempo a acabarlo antes de comenzar Septiembre... Pero he estado muy liada porque tengo exámenes ahora. Supongo que no podré volver a publicar un nuevo capítulo hasta que pase una semana mínimo o más, porque ahora me toca escribir capítulo de Lealtad ^^_

 _Este capítulo me ha costado bastante la parte del recuerdo de Erza porque quería describir bien los sentimientos de esta, ya que influye mucho en su manera de ser y eso... En fin, espero haberlo hecho bien :')_

 _Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

 ** _CAPÍTULO 3 ~ UN MUNDO LLENO DE DOLOR Y ODIO_**

Esa noche la niebla era espesa y se apelmazaba en el suelo del bosque, haciendo casi imposible moverse por él sin perderse. Por esta niebla, se movían cuatro figuras que en silencio mantenían un ritmo constante en fila, sin perder el orden. Sus capas escarlatas se agitaban contra el frío gélido y húmedo. Detrás, dejaban su pueblo ya prácticamente a oscuras pues los niños y las ancianas se habían acostado ya. Las únicas luces provenían de pequeños puestos de vigilancia que había a los alrededores. Por delante, sin embargo, se iban a encontrar algo completamente opuesto a lo que dejaban.

El centro del pueblo de los gargarios se encontraba completamente iluminado por faroles y en la plaza se habían instalado pequeños puestos de bebidas y comida. Justo en el centro, un pequeño grupo ponía la música para que la gente comenzara a bailar y festejar que la época de apareamiento acababa de comenzar.

La gente ya había comenzado a beber, a comer y a bailar; y sobre todo a celebrar. Casi todas las amazonas ya se habían integrado y celebraban entre los ciudadanos. Todas menos cuatro hermanas que aunque fuera media noche aun no habían aparecido por la fiesta; para la sorpresa de muchos, y sobre todo para cierto grupo de cuatro hombres que escrutaban la multitud con detenimiento.

Y es que ya habían pasado casi 3 horas desde que se diera la alarma en el pueblo de que las primeras amazonas habían llegado y procedieron a montar las fiestas de inmediato. Durante esas horas nadie había avistado ninguna cabellera escarlata, ninguna figura albina, ninguna cabellera azul ni tampoco ninguna rubia. Entre los hombres había cierta decepción, pues muchos habían acudido expresamente por la suculenta idea de desflorar a la Reina y a su vez ser padre de la que podría ser la próxima Reina amazonas. Pero ese ambiente de decepción se fue evaporando con el paso de las horas, pues la cerveza y las mujeres abundaban en estas fiestas.

-¿Escucháis la música de fondo?- preguntó la que llevaba la capitanía de la marcha. Miró a sus hermanas encapuchadas con una sonrisa dulce, más la dulzura no fue correspondida.

-Sí, Mira. Ya han empezado hace varias horas.- dijo con un aire de tristeza la rubia que se esforzaba por no pisar por terreno fangoso que la hiciese caer y estropear el modelo que tanto le había costado escoger.

-Hubiéramos llegado antes si no hubieseis tardado tanto en vestiros.

-No fui yo la que tuvo que ser cambiada y sacada a rastras de su cuarto porque quería llevar su armadura y cuchillos.

-Si me hubierais dejado ir como quisiese no hubiera habido problema alguno- dijo la muchacha escarlata que iba al final de la marcha. Para la sorpresa de sus hermanas, no lo dijo con tono enfadado como solía contestar a los comentarios doble intencionados de sus hermanas, sino con un tono neutro y sin ningún rastro de emociones. Mira la miró con preocupación pues seguía sin entender porque esto le afectaba tanto a su hermana. Era algo que hacía sentir insegura a una mujer que hacía que todos agachasen la cabeza ante su aura de poder.

-Juvia piensa que no vamos a luchar, con lo que la armadura no es necesaria.

-Nunca se sabe Juvia, nunca puedes saber a quién te vas a encontrar.

-Vamos, Erza.- dijo la rubia mientras los tambores se hacían cada vez más sonoros.- Sin armas eres igual de letal que con ellas.

La muchacha escarlata entrecerró los ojos y continuó caminando en silencio detrás de sus hermanas. Ella no se sentía cómoda con aquellas ropas de campesina, se sentía desnuda, y eso la hacía recordar cierto incidente hace casi siete años.

Es muy normal que las mujeres antes de llegar a los 16 años puedan contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que se habían podido encontrar a un hombre. Estas ocasiones eran enfrentamientos con ciertos varones que se aventuraban por el bosque para poder enfrentarse con una de ellas y ganarse el tan ansiado título de héroe que otorgaban a todo aquel que vencía a una de sus hermanas. Ella había crecido mientras las demás amazonas le decían que los hombres eran malvados por naturaleza y tendían a jugar con la libertad de las personas. " _Las mujeres de otros pueblos están obligadas a casarse con hombres que durante toda su vida las maltratan físicamente y psicológicamente. Para ellos no somos más que un juguete sexual que les proporciona hijos y un plato caliente a la hora de comer y cenar_ ", les solía decir su madre. Crecieron pensando que los hombres eran algo de lo que estar alejados; sin embargo, los dioses varones no eran vistos igual. Ares era un hombre y era el dios más amado de las amazonas, él era su padre. Creció con profunda admiración hacia él hasta ese día.

Fue un día normal de entrenamiento para Erza, había practicado con Mira hasta tarde. Normalmente, solían caer rendida ambas a la vez pues sus fuerzas estaban muy igualadas, pero ese día Erza había conseguido la victoria. Orgullosa, había decidido darse un descanso merecido e ir al lago cercano a su pueblo para darse un pequeño chapuzón refrescante que relajara sus tensos músculos. Había dejado la armadura de entrenamiento en su casa y aún no se había quitado su vestido azul cuando escuchó una grave y sombría voz.

Era un hombre, quien flotaba en el agua, de unos treinta años, musculado y que llevaba una falda de tablas rojo escarlata con una armadura tan brillante como el sol que le cubría el pecho, los antebrazos y los gemelos. No se le podía ver la cara, pues llevaba un yelmo que le cubría prácticamente toda la cabeza y parte del cuello, no dejando ver ni si quiera un atisbo de sus ojos.

Erza se quedó paralizada ante la figura impetuosa del hombre, alzándose casi 1 metro y medio por encima de ella, haciéndola sentir pequeña e indefensa.

-Tu, Erza Scarlet, futura Reina Amazonas-, dijo una voz fría que transmitía poder. Divinidad. En el momento que escuchó por primera vez su voz supo quién era. Él era Ares, su padre. Y la figura del dios guerrero cercano y justo que tenía Erza en su cabeza se hizo añicos. Algo le pedía que corriese, que huyese de allí en cuanto antes.- deberás dedicar tu vida a tu pueblo y a la guerra. Obviar todo lo demás será tu obligación.

A la muchacha se le secó la garganta y se concentró en no temblar de miedo mientras la figura que antes flotaba en el agua, se acercaba elegantemente hacia ella.

-Los vencedores de las batallas serán quien lleven las riendas de este mundo tan lleno de odio y dolor.- alzó las manos mientras continuaba su discurso. De pronto, paró en seco y se quedó contemplando a la muchacha.- Noto tu miedo.- la pequeña tragó saliva y clavó sus uñas en sus palmas para concentrarse en el dolor.- Una verdadera Reina de la guerra nunca debe de tenerlo. ¿Tienes miedo de que te pueda hacer daño? –un pequeño silencio se extendió tras la pregunta-¿Miedo a que te pueda matar? - La niña siguió sin contestar y desvió su mirada al suelo sin responder.- Respóndeme.

Un pequeño temblor se deslizó por la columna de Erza mientras su cuerpo escuchaba la orden y como el hombre volvía a acercarse a la niña. El aura, cada vez más cercana, era fría y siniestra. Erza tragó varias veces saliva antes de finalmente contestar.

-Sí- dijo con una fina voz, tan fina que pensó que el dios no la había escuchado. Ella creyó que mentir a un dios no era la mejor manera de escapar de esa situación, pero al momento se arrepintió al ver como el silencio era cada vez más tenso.

-Quizás si te enseño el máximo dolor que un mortal puede sentir, no vuelvas a tener miedo a que te hagan daño… ni a morir, porque desearías morir antes de volver a vivir ese dolor.- un frío sudor comenzó a deslizarse por la frente de la niña mientras el dios que ya estaba casi a su lado se mantenía sereno. Las piernas de Erza comenzaron a temblar, quiso suplicar pero no había aliento en su garganta que la ayudase.- Será lo mejor, pues no me enorgullece tener hijos débiles.

Fueron Mirajane y Lucy las que salieron a buscarla a las 12 de la madrugada, pues les parecía muy extraño que su hermana no hubiese vuelto aún. Habían pasado casi tres horas, y aunque Erza soliera tardar bastante cuando iba al lago a relajarse, nunca había llegado a estar tanto tiempo. Se encontraron a su hermana en el suelo inconsciente, y completamente cubierta de su propia sangre. No respondía a ninguna de las llamadas de sus hermanas; sin embargo, agarraba con todas sus fuerzas una pieza de cuero que después de quitarle la sangre, resultó ser un cinturón.

La llevaron lo más rápido que pudieron, con cuidado de no mover mucho a su hermana por la posibilidad de que tuviese algún hueso roto astillado. Y sus sospechas fueron ciertas al saber que casi todas sus costillas se habían roto, sus rodillas habían sido pisoteadas hasta romperse. Sus uñas habían sido arrancadas. Uno de sus ojos había sido acuchillado dejándola ciega de su ojo derecho. Y no había zona de su cuerpo que no hubiese sido golpeada, ni siquiera averiguaban como podían haber sido infligidas algunas de las heridas que presentaba. Todas las ancianas pronosticaron la muerte de la niña en pocas horas, pues no veían salvación posible.

Esa noche ninguna amazonas durmió, todas fueron a sus pequeños templos para rogarles a los dioses que ayudasen a la pequeña o que al menos cuando partiese, la acogiesen con ellos. Nadie comprendía quien podría haberle hecho eso a Erza. Ella, aun teniendo nueve años, había superado a muchas guerreras del pueblo. Por ello no entendían quién podría haber vencido a la pequeña e infringirle tanto dolor.

Cuando esperaban que la muchacha diese su último suspiro y las abandonase para siempre, comenzó a sanar. Sus huesos se juntaron como si nunca hubiese recibido golpe alguno, su ojo se curó aunque no dejó que volviese a derramar lágrima alguna por el, sus morados desaparecieron más rápido de lo normal, sus cortes se cerraron con una velocidad inhumana… Nadie entendió nunca el milagro que se aconteció esa noche, pero celebraron y agradecieron a los dioses por su bondad.

La niña despertó a la mañana siguiente y deseó que todo aquello hubiese sido una pesadilla. Una pesadilla que había sentido en cada poro de su piel.

Sus hermanas, acompañadas de su madre, no tardaron en pedirle explicaciones de porque había acabado en tal situación.

-Iba a bañarme al lago y me encontré con un hombre que era… -miró a todos lados, evitando las miradas de sus hermanas y de su madre.- era muy fuerte. Me hizo estas heridas… Aun así vencí y… – tragó saliva antes de continuar con la farsa que iba improvisando.- Ares se apareció para darme este cinturón como mérito... Y también ha curado mis heridas… al parecer.

Erza miró con fingida alegría como su familia festejaba para agradecer al dios Ares su benevolencia. Era sin duda el dios más querido para las amazonas.

Ella había inventado esa historia para que nadie sintiese lástima hacia ella, quería ser una Reina fuerte y orgullosa, tal y como su padre le dijo entre golpes que debía de ser. A su vez, entendía que todas dudarían sobre su historia pues aunque sabían que Ares era un dios severo y fuerte, no creían que él pudiese hacer algo a una amazona ya que estas eran sin lugar a dudas su pueblo favorito; lo verían como si ella pusiese una excusa tras ser tan lastimada por un vulgar guerrero.

Las noches que acontecieron se nublaron de pesadillas donde volvía a sentir el miedo, la impotencia, el dolor infinito… Y fue entonces cuando contempló las palabras de Ares desde una nueva perspectiva para ver la gran verdad que escondían, ella prefería morir antes de volver a vivir aquello. Por ello debería ser la más fuerte, nunca nadie le volvería a hacer tanto daño. Ni dejaría que ninguna amazona lo viviese.

Volvía a sentir cada latigazo cuando llevaba puesto aquel cinturón que su padre le dio como recuerdo de aquella noche. " _Con este cinturón con el que te azoté para enmendar tu camino hacia el poder, deberás gobernar a todas las guerreras que vivan durante tu Reinado. Úsalo como tu signo de poder y nunca dejes que nadie se apropie de él, pues significaría tu derrota como Reina y como guerrera._ ", esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo el dios, o al menos que escuchó Erza antes de desvanecerse al fin en la tan esperada inconsciencia en la que Ares procuró que no cayese hasta que quiso.

Desde entonces, ella siempre lo llevaba puesto. El cinturón y su armadura era su vestuario diario; puede que cambiase de armadura dependiendo de la época del año, pero siempre llevaba puesta una. Sin quererlo, se había ido encerrando poco a poco en ella, dejando que solo sus hermanas y su difunta madre conociesen la verdadera persona que esa armadura guardaba.

Además no le gustaba socializarse, ella prefería el lenguaje de la lucha. O al menos ese había sido el lenguaje con el que desde entonces se comunicó con los hombres que acechaban las proximidades de su pueblo. No volvió a escuchar a un hombre a hablar, como máximo escuchó gritos, maldiciones, insultos… Pero nunca volvió a hablar con ningún otro hombre.

El hecho de tener que ir a un sitio que estuviese lleno de ellos, sin su armadura, y para conversar o procrear la incomodaba hasta tal punto de tener nauseas. Ella sabía que ya no era una niña, y sabía que podía defenderse perfectamente, con armadura y sin ella. Pero, vestida así se sentía como aquella niña de nueve años que fue a bañarse al lago. Insegura y expuesta a su enemigo.

-Al fin llegamos- dijo Lucy sonriente mientras aligeraba el paso poniéndose a la par con Mirajane. Juvia miraba atenta a su alrededor con un brillo especial, pero a su vez con cautela.

-La plaza queda a unas cuantas calles de esta.- les informó Mirajane mientras comenzaban a callejear. Erza las seguía un poco apartada del grupo, aún inmersa en su amargo recuerdo. Mirajane le lanzaba constantes miradas para asegurarse que su hermana no había huido aún.

Entonces, pasaron por una casa que a Mirajane le resultó muy familiar y paró en seco. Se mordisqueó el labio con nerviosismo para mirar después a sus hermanas que la miraban confundida, menos Erza que seguía en sus cosas.

-Podéis adelantaros, os veo en la plaza.- les dijo Mirajane mientras se quitaba la capucha de la capa. Lucy y Juvia guardaron silencio para asentir y continuar su camino, seguidas de una Erza aún inmersa en sus pensamientos; pues comprendían que se trataba de algo que no era fácil de contar, solo esperaban que llegado el momento se lo contase.

La hermana mayor se acercó a la puerta de roble oscura que servía de entrada para aquella casa blanca. Dos golpes secos bastaron para que una voz grave le pidiese que esperase. Mirajane expiró varias veces para calmar sus nervios.

Un hombre rubio de tez blanca abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que desapareció en cuanto vio quien visitaba su casa a tales horas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó en voz baja mirando hacia el interior de su hogar para verificar que su esposa no estuviese cerca para poder ver a la amazona.

-Sabes porqué vengo…

-Mira, llegamos a un acuerdo en su momento, no creo que debieras estar aquí...- iba a continuar cuando notó la tristeza de la muchacha. Suspiró y dulcificó su mirada.

-Necesito verlo una última vez.- le suplicó Mirajane con lágrimas en los ojos. –Por favor, Sting.

El hombre dudó durante varios segundos hasta que escuchó la voz de su mujer desde la cocina que preguntaba por la visita.

-¡Es la vecina, Yukino!- gritó Sting como respuesta antes de volverse a Mirajane.- Escucha, mi esposa se va a acostar en breves, tiene un sueño fácil... luego no tardara en dormirse. En cuanto se duerma, lo bajaré al jardín, puedes entrar a él desde la valla que tenemos por atrás. Es difícil saltarla, pero no creo que sea inconveniente para ti, ¿no?

Mirajane negó y agradeció mil veces a Sting por su comprensión. Con alivio y una felicidad creciente por segundos, la albina serpenteó por las calles para llegar hasta la parte trasera y saltar la valla de su jardín, que como dijo el rubio, no resultó ningún reto para la entrenada guerrera. Allí, espero a que todas las luces de la casa se fuesen apagando una tras otra. Después de que pasase casi una hora sentada en una sombra del jardín donde nadie podría verla si se asomase a una de aquellas ventanas, un pequeño albino de dos años y medio salió corriendo desde la casa, seguido de Sting quien llevaba puesto su pijama.

-Elfman- lo llamó mientras lo abrazaba con ternura mientras pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus blancas mejillas.

-Mami.- dijo Elfman resguardado entre los brazos de su madre.

-Te eché de menos, cariño.

Mirajane se recompuso y se quitó las lágrimas que no paraban de brotar de sus ojos azules. Los bebes permanecían con la madre durante un año. A partir de entonces los niños debían de irse a vivir con el padre. En el caso de Elfman, fue Sting. El día que llevó a Elfman a su nueva casa, se enteró de que Sting acababa de comprometerse con Yukino y se alegró que su hijo de ahora en adelante viviera con una familia completa. Puede que hasta tuviera un hermanito o hermanita en breves con el que jugar.

Aun así, necesitaba ver a su hijo una vez más. Poder despedirse en condiciones, no como lo dejó, dormido y sin poder decirle que recordase lo mucho que lo quería. Le hubiera gustado verlo crecer y convertirse en un hombre, pero las amazonas no era un mundo para su hijo. Por ello, se obligaba a que las madres nada mas dejasen al niño, perderían el contacto con él.

-Tardaste mucho en volver.- preguntó el niño mientras le ponía las manos en sus húmedas mejillas y miraba profundamente a su madre, como hacía cuando era un bebe.

Mirajane miró de fondo a Sting que se revolvía inquieto. Él sabía que las amazonas no debían volver a tener contacto con sus hijos y esperaba que ella también cumpliera su parte del pacto, como él lo hacía cuidando de Elfman.

-Mami no puede volver más.- dijo con la voz ahogada a causa de las lágrimas. Los ojos de Elfman comenzaron a nublarse de lágrimas mientras miraba confundido a su madre.- Mama tiene que irse. Pero tranquilo que papa, con tu nueva mama, te cuidara.

-Pero, yo te quiero a ti. No te vayas, no me dejes.

-Yo también te quiero, cariño, pero no puedo volver aquí.- sabía que tenía que irse pronto pues estaba excediendo la benevolencia de Sting por dejar ver a su hijo una última vez.- Prométeme dos cosa.-el niño asintió mientras las lágrimas corrían por su barbilla. Mirajane acarició su pelo albino y lo miró con una sonrisa dulce.- Crecerás y te convertirás en un hombre bueno.

-Seré un hombre, te lo prometo.

-Y nunca,- agarró su carita con fuerza pero con delicadeza.- nunca olvides lo mucho que te quiero.

Mirajane le besó la frente y le susurró lo mucho que le quería de nuevo en un largo abrazo que sabio poco para ambos. Salió de la vivienda por donde vino, no sin antes musitar un gracias a Sting y ver por última vez a su hijo. Cuando saltó de la valla y cayó al suelo, se encontró con unas calles mucho más frías que cuando había pasado hace apenas una hora, mucho más solitarias y todo parecía en tonos grises. Sin poder evitarlo, se sentó con la espalda contra la pared de un callejón cercano a la casa y comenzó a llorar todo lo que había guardado durante ese año y medio tras perder a su hijo. Nunca había dejado que sus hermanas se preocupasen por ella por este asunto, al fin y al cabo era algo que una amazona debía de hacer. Pero ella no pensó que sería el reto más duro de su vida.

Por otro lado, cuando Mirajane se fue a hacer su visita, tres hermanas prosiguieron su camino en dirección a la plaza central donde se estaban dando los festejos. Cada vez el ruido de la música era más atronador en los tímpanos de las jóvenes. Juvia y Lucy se intercambiaban miradas de felicidad.

-¿Dónde está Mirajane!- preguntó una Erza que al fin salió de sus pensamientos.

-Se fue hace tiempo… - dijo Lucy mientras sus preocupaciones aumentaban, pues ella también llevaba notando desde hace tiempo el extraño comportamiento de su hermana. Erza no era de las que se perdía detalle alguno, un comportamiento así en su hermana era muy inusual.- Oye, Erza, deberías disfrutar de esto.

-Lo único malo son los hombres.- masculló Juvia con un toque de odio. Entonces doblaron la última esquina y apareció la plaza. Con sus puestos iluminados por faroles, su escenario con el grupo de música tocando, la gente bailando, un pequeño cuadrilátero con dos hombres peleándose a puños, muchos hombres borrachos en la pared medio inconscientes… Al fondo, un gran edificio que resaltaba respecto a los demás edificios. Era un antiguo templo de la diosa Vesta, la diosa del hogar.- Son sucios, borrachos, maleducados, siempre piensan en el sexo, y… y…

-¿Juvia?- preguntó Lucy confundida porque su hermana no acababa la frase.

Juvia quedó completamente hipnotizada ante la figura de un hombre con el pelo color azabache que se encontraba en la barra del bar sin camiseta con un amigo suyo pelirosado. Juvia comenzó a examinarlo detenidamente para deleitarse.

-¿Juvia? ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Lucy preocupada por su hermana. Siguió su mirada hasta toparse con el mismo hombre que miraba su hermana tan anonadada.- ¿Quién es ese? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Te hizo algo?

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó una Erza que había salido del trance de ver a tanta gente junta en un mismo sitio y se había encontrado con una hermana suya completamente ida.- ¿A quién tengo que matar?

-Erza, relájate.- dijo Lucy mientras su hermana pelirroja zarandeaba a su hermana Juvia.

Juvia al ser zarandeada, sin dejar de mirar al muchacho, despertó y se deshizo del agarre de su hermana y comenzó a correr hacia el muchacho, dejando que la capucha cayese para destapar su melena azulada y gritando muchas veces seguidas:

-¡JUVIA ESTÁ ENAMORADA!

-¿Qué!- preguntaron las dos hermanas a la vez mientras veían atónitas como su hermana corría a máxima velocidad hacia el muchacho.

* * *

 _Bueno y aquí acaba el capítulo de hoy. Espero que os haya gustado y no decepcionado, como dije antes la primera parte me costó bastante y la reescribí muchísimas veces sin quedarme satisfecha del todo jajaajaja_

 _Muchas gracias por las reviews,favs y follows. Espero no defraudaros :3_

 _Graaaaaaaacias por leer~_


	5. Capítulo 4-Lo que se siente al ser libre

_Muuuuy buenas, lo siento por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo, pero: ¡YA ACABÉ LOS EXAMENES! me siento un alma libre (durante una semana -.-)... PERO UN ALMA LIBRE DURANTE UNA SEMANA. En fin, la universidad es lo que tiene 3 Asi que intentaré publicar otro capítulo de Amazonas en breve (cuando suba el siguiente de Lealtad, me pongo con este.). Lo intentaré, porque tardo lo suyo en escribir un capítulo de Amazonas, me resulta más denso escribir un capítulo de Amazonas que de Lealtad... Creo que esto y lo he dicho, pero bueno, da igual (si me repito, lo siento :'D)_

 _Eeeeeeeeste capítulo tiene ya por fin DOS ENCUENTROS, dos nada más. Sí. Para los demás tendréis que esperar.*risa malvada*_

 _Quiero dar las gracias a mi Nat, que se ha ofrecido para que le pase los capítulos antes de colgarlos para corregirlos (faltas y algunas frases que no concuerdan). Lo hará a partir de este, así que espero que notéis la diferencia :3 Es un sol, si. Tengo mucha suerte con mis amigos :3_

 _Diicho esto, os dejo el capítulo ^^_

 _Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4 ~ LO QUE SE SIENTE AL SER LIBRE**

-¡Juvia!

Lucy desapareció detrás de Juvia sin decirle nada a Erza, quién aún miraba confundida como la figura de su hermana desaparecía entre tanta multitud. Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado sola, rodeada de extraños. Y la mayoría eran hombres. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. Aún no había captado la atención de la gente, pues no se había acercado lo suficiente, pero bastaría con quitarse la capucha para captar toda la atención.

La mayoría de las amazonas se habían quitado sus capas y las habían depositado en una mesa que había al lado del improvisado bar, era una suerte que le pusieran marcas para identificarlas porque si no sería un completo lío. Por ello, Erza y sus hermanas eran las únicas que las llevaban aún puestas.

Erza decidió quedarse mirando desde las sombras, durante un rato. Sus ojos bailaban entre rostros de hombres, cada uno totalmente distinto al anterior. Su hermana Mirajane le dijo que tenía que sentir una atracción, un flechazo cuando lo viese, pero no vio nada. Solo vio desconocidos.

Observó cómo, en un pequeño cuadriláteros dos hombres musculados peleaban entre ellos, viéndose la clara superioridad de uno de ellos hacia el otro, pues lo había arrinconado. Y aunque el otro ya yaciera inconsciente en el frío suelo, seguía golpeándolo entre risas. Fue entonces cuando la imagen de su padre volvió a su cabeza, la viva imagen de la brutalidad y la violencia. Apartó la vista de aquellas bestias, concentrándose en aquellos que bailaban con algunas de sus hermanas amazonas que podía ir identificando sin problemas. Comenzaba a tranquilizarse de nuevo tras aquel suceso, haciéndose poco a poco a la idea que debía de cumplir su deber de Reina. Si su deber era aquel, lo cumpliría, aunque fuese uno de sus mayores retos.

Sus manos temblaron mientras volaban hacia su capucha. Dio dos pequeños y tímidos pasos hacia la multitud que no se alteró sobre su presencia. Comenzó a deslizarla hacia atrás con delicadeza y los ojos cerrados, cuando escuchó un grito. Sus manos volvieron a colocar su capucha donde estaba, girándose por completo hacia dónde provenía el sonido.

Siguiendo su buen oído, abandonó la plaza por un callejón a la derecha, cercano a la calle por donde habían llegado. No tardó en encontrar con espanto la persona que había pedido auxilio.

Era una mujer de tez blanca y pelo morado oscuro. Tenía casi todo su pelo desbaratado y manchado de sangre, como toda su ropa. Encima de ella, una sombra oscura que le daba la espalda a Erza, pero que por su complexión pudo adivinar de quien se trataba: un hombre. La mujer estaba siendo golpeada sin pausa por el hombre, aunque esta profiriera suplicas hacia su agresor. Ante Erza se encontraba un vívido recuerdo, un espantoso recuerdo.

Al principio, la amazona observó horrorizada y en shock la escena. Para ella pasaba como una película a cámara muy lenta. Se teletransportó a la piel de ella, y teletransportó a Ares a la piel de él. Volvió a sentir el dolor, volvió a sentir el miedo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, acompañados de muchos golpes, hasta que la muchacha que se encontraba en su límite avistó la figura de la pelirroja que observaba en las proximidades con cara de horror. El contacto visual hizo que Erza saliera del trance y ahogara su miedo en algo que siempre la desahogaba, la furia.

Apretó sus puños hasta clavarse sus propias uñas en las palmas, comenzando a andar decisiva hacia la figura. Aunque él no fuese Ares, y no le hubiera hecho daño alguno a la Erza, ella se encargaría de darle una gran lección a ese animal, esa noche, en ese momento.

Cuanto más se acercaba Erza, podía escuchar con más facilidad los insultos que el energúmeno escupía a la mujer sin piedad mientras una lluvia de puñetazos la sacudía. También oía con más claridad las súplicas y llantos.

Con la agilidad que la caracterizaba, se deshizo del animal con solo un golpe.

\- ¿Quién te crees perra!- le gritó el hombre en el suelo. Erza vio su semblante duro, sus ojos rasgados, su cicatriz en el lado derecho de su mandíbula, sus ojos oscuros escrutándola con la mirada... Pero en el fondo, vio miedo pues la capucha de Erza había resbalado y dejado a la vista su pelo.- ¡Tú eres una zorra! ¡Vete a la plaza a follar y no te metas en esto!

La mujer gimió dolorida en el suelo mientras tosía sangre. Erza miró con furia al individuo, sin proferir palabra alguna, pues no le gustaba desperdiciar palabras con semejantes monstruos. Hubo varios minutos de silencios en los que solo se escuchaba los gemidos y la respiración entrecortada de la agredida. Pero en esos minutos, a diferencia de Erza que mantuvo una mirada dura y fría, el hombre fue retrocediendo temerosamente. Su pulso se aceleraba, comenzó a sudar en frío, y todo el poder y la superioridad que había sentido mientras pegaba aquella paliza a su esposa, se vino a abajo.

-Te arrepentirás de esto, puta.- y se giró a su esposa.- Más te vale estar de vuelta en casa y ya... terminaremos lo que empezamos...

Y se fue a paso ligero, huyendo. La muchacha se incorporó como pudo y miró a la pelirroja con tristeza.

-No deberías haber hecho eso... es mi marido- dijo con la voz rota. Erza se apresuró a ayudarla y romper un trozo de su propia falda para limpiar a la muchacha.

-Aunque sea tu marido, no tiene derecho a hacerte esto... ¿dónde hay una fuente para que pueda limpiar tus heridas?

-Unas calles más abajo.- dijo la muchacha mientras varios quejidos escapaban de su boca al notar las manos de Erza tanteaban por su cuerpo en busca de todas sus heridas.

-Ven.- la ayudó a incorporarse y casi la arrastró hacia la dirección que había señalado.- Me llamo Erza Scarlet.

-Lo sé... Yo... Kagura.-respondió sin saber muy bien si debía decírselo o no.

Tras llegar a la fuente, Erza comenzó a lavarle las heridas en silencio y con sumo cuidado. Kagura no dejaba que su rostro expresase sus sentimientos, mientras una nube de miedo la invadía de nuevo. ¿Qué pasaría cuando volviese a casa?

-¿Por qué te hizo esto?- preguntó Erza, rompiendo el silencio.

-Él... él quería hacer… eso... en la calle.-respondió sonrojada.- Y yo, pues... le dije que no quería hacerlo en mitad de la calle.-añadió entrecortadamente, miró al suelo para añadir:- Estaba borracho, ¿sabes? Es normal que...

-No es normal.- la interrumpió Erza tensándose.- Él no debería poder hacer contigo lo que te diese la gana, somos todos seres humanos. Todos iguales.

-Pero... Es mi marido... Hace 2 años, me compró a mi padre en un pueblo bastante alejado de aquí, desde entonces pasé a ser de su propiedad y me trasladé aquí. Dejando a todo atrás.

-Varias palabras delante de los dioses no hacen que le pertenezcas.- negó Erza mientras enjuagaba su improvisado paño en la ahora rosada fuente.

Kagura sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero lo hizo amargamente.

-¿Entonces por qué siento como si le perteneciera? -Erza estuvo a punto de responder cuando Kagura negó para callarla- Desde pequeñas somos vigiladas por nuestros padres, que permanezcamos vírgenes hasta el matrimonio y sepamos hacer las tareas del hogar es su único cometido hacia nuestra educación. Después, las riendas de nuestras vidas se las pasan a nuestro marido.-miró suavemente a Erza que se mantenía concentrada en la herida de su brazo, donde le había clavado las uñas en el primer agarrón que le dio.- No llegas a entender esto porque nunca has vivido bajo la sombra de un patriarca.

-¿Y por qué lo aguantas?... Si hablas sobre ello con tanto desprecio es que la situación no es de tu agrado.

-Nos educan desde pequeñas para esto, al igual que a vosotras os educan de una manera muy distinta.-dijo recalcando la palabra mucho.

-Te equivocas.- dijo Erza con fuego en su mirada.- Las amazonas pueden tomar sus propias decisiones, si quieren abandonar el poblado, están en su completo derecho.

Kagura se quedó callada ante esa revelación. Ella no conocía nada sobre ellas, excepto lo que le habían contado sus vecinas mientras lavaban las ropas en el río. Se las imaginaba robustas, casi como hombres, con una brutalidad digna de seguidoras férreas de Ares. Sin embargo, la muchacha que estaba ante ella que no era sino la Reina, era una muchacha con curvas femeninas que se adivinaban detrás de esas ropas de campesina tímidamente. Un rostro angelical pero con mirada intensa y salvaje. Y una actitud cercana y cariñosa, una que había desaparecido por completo al enfrentarse a su marido. Se salía completamente de la imagen mental que Kagura se había planteado.

Se dio cuenta que había muchas cosas que no sabía sobre ellas. Y misteriosamente, sentía curiosidad, mezclada con una cierta de admiración hacia las mujeres que levantaban la cabeza con dignidad hacia los hombres. Kagura siempre había querido ser tan fuerte como ellos, poder hacer las mismas cosas, pero nunca le había sido permitido. Siempre protestaba cuando su hermano asistía a la escuela, quedándose ella limpiando la casa con su madre. También protestó cuando su hermano pudo tomar cargos en el ejército, mientras ella esperaba que un hombre pidiera su mano.

-Nosotras no tenemos libertad.- concluyó cuando Erza acabó de sanarla.

-Todos tenemos libertad, está en tu mano reclamarla.

Kagura miró con admiración cada vez más creciente a la pelirroja.

-Ten, toma.- se quitó su capa, ofreciéndosela a la muchacha.- Póntela mientras te acompaño a tu casa, mojada y con esta brisa, te vas a congelar.

Kagura asintió sin protestar y se colocó la capa. Erza se sintió desprotegida sin poder ocultar su cabello que era como decir a gritos su identidad, pero la situación lo requería. Y no iba a faltar a su moral por un acto de egoísmo. Kagura comenzó a guiarla por las calles, sujetada y casi arrastrada por Erza, refugiada en la capa, pensando sobre el cabreado marido que la esperaría en la cama. Erza por su parte se preocupaba por como volvería, pues no tenía ni idea de por donde la estaba llevando.

Kagura había sido violada incontable veces por parte de su marido, al fin y al cabo, ella nunca había querido practicar sexo con él. Sin embargo, nunca había protestado. Esa era su obligación como esposa, y eso era lo que se repetía cada vez que él acudía a ella.

Pero esa noche, era distinto. Kagura sentía las palabras de Erza por cada poro de su piel. Aquella libertad tan soñada. La había visto en los pájaros. La había visto en su hermano. La había visto en aquella pelirroja. Su heroína. Ella le había salvado. Pues en ese encuentro, su marido no parecía tener la voluntad de parar, y no tenía claro si la llevaría de vuelta a casa inconsciente. Seguramente la hubiera dejado allí, desangrándose. Pero, ¿qué más dará que un hombre matase a su esposa a golpes? En esa sociedad eso estaba a la orden del día.

-¿Que se siente?

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Erza que miraba desorientada a todos lados.

-Que, ¿qué se siente?- preguntó Kagura de nuevo. Erza la miró confundida sin entender a qué se refería.- ¿Que se siente al ser libre? Al poder elegir tu futuro. Al poder vivir sin miedo.

-Bueno es... -Erza se quedó callada, pues no sabía describir el tipo de sentimiento.- Placentero. Te da ganas de seguir luchando por seguir así. Daría la vida por mi libertad.

-¿Preferirías morir que a ser esclavizada?- preguntó Kagura sin mirarla fijamente, pues lágrimas nacían en sus ojos. Erza asintió solemnemente.

No volvieron a cruzar palabra alguna hasta que llegaron a una pequeña casa, con solo una luz encendida. Kagura se quitó la capa para dársela a Erza tímidamente. Erza sonrió y se volvió para intentar volver a la plaza; sin embargo, una mano la detuvo.

-Mátame- le pidió Kagura con lágrimas.- Por favor.

Erza se volvió asustada hacia la muchacha que se arrodilló y continuó llorando sin pausa.

-N-n-no voy a...

-Por favor, te lo suplico. No puedo vivir así, yo no soy fuerte. Como tú. Como Simon. Quiero morir.

Erza se puso en cuclillas delante de ellas para levantarle el mentón y mirarla dulcemente.

-Tú eres fuerte, Kagura. Solo tienes que romper tus ataduras y dejar libre la fuerza que hay en ti.-Kagura permaneció en silencio mientras cada palabra se repetía como un eco en su cabeza.-Debes de afrontar tus miedos, solo tú puedes liberarte.

-Pero... Yo no tengo a nadie.

-En mi pueblo siempre hay sitio para mujeres libres y luchadoras.- Erza le sonrió mientras Kagura seguía llorando y abrazaba a Erza con aún más fuerza.- Allí todas somos familia, tu no serías una excepción.

Pero algo la congeló, haciendo que se separasen.

-Yo... yo no puedo. Tengo un marido, y un deber que cumplir. Si yo me fuera... pondría a todo el pueblo de los gargarios en contra vuestra, no puedo haceros esto...

-Nosotras no tenemos miedo a nada.- dijo con un toque frío mientras recordaba cómo su padre le había clavado esas palabras en su mente a base de golpes.- Si quieres venir, puedes venir, eres libre. Pero comprendo que tengas ataduras que te retienen... Sin embargo, tú eres la dueña de tu destino. Tú eres quien decide quedarse, o romperlas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confundida.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, sufrir otra paliza de tu marido, cosa que algún día te llevará a la muerte.-Kagura miró hacia la luz encendida en su casa y tembló.- O puedes entrar ahí, dejar tu papel de esposa y enseñarle a ese marido tuyo sobre la mujer se esconde bajo esa faceta de fiel esposa. Demuéstrale esa fuerza que veo en el fondo de tus ojos. Libérate. Y si cuando seas libre decides que este no es tu sitio, siempre puedes venir conmigo. Con las amazonas.

Kagura miró en silencio durante un buen rato a Erza quien esperó paciente. En su mente viajaron muchos recuerdos de su niñez, cómo siempre había competido con su hermano mayor en juegos, y cómo muchas veces había ganado. Había ganado a un hombre, y se sentía orgullosa cuando lo hacía. A su hermano siempre le caían broncas por ser vencido por una niña que encima de ser mujer, era más pequeña que él.

También recordó cómo su perspectiva de ella misma había cambiado tanto. Antes, aunque su padre la tuviese cohibida, se sentía inteligente, guapa y fuerte. Ahora, tras las palizas y violaciones, se sentía casi tan importante como el sofá. ¿Dónde había quedado la Kagura que ella había sido? ¿Desde cuándo una persona podía cambiar tanto?

-¿Me esperarías aquí mientras entro, hablo con él y recojo mis cosas? Realmente, quiero volver a ser yo. Recuperarme a mí misma... Y tú me das fuerzas.

-Claro, permaneceré aquí y nos iremos juntas a casa.

 _"A casa"_ , pensó Kagura con un sentimiento nuevo en su interior. Quiso recordar que era algo llamado, esperanza.

Unas cuantas calles más alejadas de aquello, se acontecía un episodio un tanto más... Peculiar.

-¿Pero qué coño!- gritó Gray en cuanto una mujer de pelo azulado se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Juvia le va a hacer muchos hijos!- gritó la azulada escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del hombre sonrojado. A su lado, Natsu miraba la situación con diversión.

-Espera, ¿tú eres Juvia? ¿Una de las princesas amazonas?- preguntó el muchacho mientras buscaba seriamente a su alrededor en busca de una cabellera roja. Las órdenes de Jellal habían sido claras: las dos más pequeñas no serán problema alguno, pues no son tan peligrosas y calculadoras, debemos de entretener a Mirajane y seducir como dijo Loke, a la pelirroja. Si Juvia estaba aquí, solo podía significar que sus otras hermanas también.

-Sí, ¡esa es Juvia! -dijo con la cara aún metida en el torso de Gray.

-¡Eh! ¡Juvia!- apareció una rubia que sin aire arrancó de tirón a Juvia de los brazos de Gray, sin dejar contestar a este.

-¿Qué haces! ¿Acaso mi hermana también siente cosas por mi amado! -miró con odio a la rubia- ¡Love rival!

-¿Que! ¿De qué hablas Juvia? Si ni lo conozco...- miró al pelinegro que observaba la situación intentando guardar la calma.

-¡Eh!- " _Y el tonto pelirosado hace su aparición_ ", pensó Gray.- ¿Tu eres Luigi?

-¡Soy Lucy! ¿Y tú quién eres?-luego su vista se posó en Gray y se sonrojó- ¿y tu amigo por qué no lleva camiseta ni pantalones?

-¡Eh! ¡No me había dado cuenta!- y se apresuró a recoger su ropa del suelo y ponérsela.

-¡A Juvia no le importa!- gritó la peliazul mirando descaradamente el trasero de Gray mientras este se agachaba a recoger su camiseta.

-¡Hala Gray! ¡Ya estas asustando a Juvia y a Luigi!

-¡Gray-sama!-gritó una Juvia que se zafó del agarre de su hermana y se tiró encima de un Gray ya vestido.

-¡Que soy Lucy!

-Bueno bueno, eso no importa, ¿qué tal si te llevo a comer comida grasienta? -le puso un brazo sobre el hombro y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera de la situación.- Tienes pinta de que te guste muy grasienta.

-¿Por qué sacas esas conclusiones? ¿Y a donde me llevas!

-Este seguro que no echaba cuenta mientras Jellal nos habló del plan...- susurró mientras veía cabreado como Natsu desaparecía con Lucy a su lado.

-¿Decía algo, Gray-sama?- preguntó Juvia, levantando la vista del pecho de Gray.

-No, nada.- luego miró a Juvia y suspiró.- Oye, niña...

-No soy una niña... tengo casi 15.- dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Pues eso, niña.

-¿Es Gray-sama un anciano?- Gray la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No, tengo 17 años.

-¡Entonces es perfecto para Juvia!- gritó Juvia apretándolo más aún en su abrazo.

Había varios hombres a su alrededor que se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de la princesa amazonas y comenzaban a murmurar entre ellos. Uno, al fin, se acercó seriamente a la muchacha para comenzar el cortejo.

-Hola, me llam...

-¡Lo siento, ya he elegido al amor de mi vida!

Gray sentía muchas miradas clavadas en él, y ninguna era agradable. Intentó zafarse del abrazo como pudo y correr en busca de Natsu, tenían que ponerse a buscar a Scarlet, cumplir la misión e irse. Estar con esas princesas era una pérdida de tiempo para ellos, pues tenían un trabajo que cumplir.

-Oye, Juvia, yo...

-¡Juvia quiere a Gray-sama!

-Juvia, escúchame...

-¿Es Gray-sama homosexual?

-No, no es eso...

-¡Pues Juvia le dará amor!

Gray suspiró. No iba a ser tan fácil como creyó.

* * *

 _Bueno chicos, aqui acaba el capítulo. :3 Como veís me encanta reivindicar el pensamiento de las amazonas de independencia masculina. Ellas, rodeadas de un mundo gobernado por hombres, se hicieron de valer y defendían sus ideales con uñas y dientes. Aunque en muchas cosas... se pasaban. El hecho de separar a una madre de un hijo debe de ser muy doloroso, y pues eso lo quise destacar del capítulo anterior._

 _Aquí van mis contestaciones a las Reviews (sí, las voy a contestar por aquí porque puedo (?)) jajajajaaja_

 _ **Rikket** : Si la verdad es que sí, cuando me enteré que las amazonas dejaban a sus hijos con sus padres si eran niños... Tendría que ser muy duro. Pues aquí tuviste dos encuentros :33 Espero que te gustaran! ^^ Pues si, Jellal lo tiene bastante difícil jajajjajajajaja Muuchas gracias, me alegro mucho que pienses eso de mi fanfic :') De verdad, me hace ilusión que os guste porque me da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo y pensar sobre la dirección que tomará en el siguiente capítulo. _

_**MandyFernandes** : Ooh me alegro que este fanfic te guste también :33 Si la verdad, es que un poco de aire cómico por parte de Juvia da un aire fresco, pues todo lo demás toma un aire más... dramático xDDD Pues si, pobre Gray jajajajajajaja Vas a tener que esperar un poquito más para el encuentro Jerza *risa malvada* pueeees se va a hacer de rogar jajajajajaja Aunque puede que pase algo en el siguiente capítulo :) Noos leemos~_

 _ **AmeliaCipri** : Me alegro que te guste ^^ Y yo esperaré encantada que sigas leyendolo y comentandolo, me anima bastante leer vuestras reviews y ver que os gusta, en serio :)_

 _ **Tobitaka97** : jajajaajaja aquí lo tienes! Me encanta que te guste ^^ Y también el one-shot Nalu, "Mi mejor amigo" :3 Gracias por comentar, seguir y dar fav; me anima mucho a seguir!_

 _Y eso es todo por hoy, espero que os haya gustado y graaaaaacias por leer y comentar~_


	6. Capítulo 5 - No te haré daño

_Bueeeno chicos, aquí os traigo uno nuevo. Como os dije, esta semana tenía más tiempo libre y pude subir otro nuevo. Aun así, este finde me voy a la playa con unos amigos, asi que si no subo el capítulo nuevo el domingo por la tarde-noche, lo haré poco después._

 _"Lealtad" no subiré hasta octubre porque estoy ahora mismo confusa en un detallito de la historia, espero pensarlo en breves ^^_

 _A mi defensa diré, que este capítulo es laargo. Lo es comparado con los otros capítulos que habitualmente suelen ser entre 3900-4200; sin embargo este supera las 54000 ^^_

 _En este capítulo habrá violencia, avisado quedan los sensibles :'))_

 _De nuevo dar las gracias a mi amiga Nat que me corrige mis fallitos (a veces fallotes) en la historia :') (y me ayudará con el lemmon que he de decir que en mi vida he escrito... pero en fin, para todo hay una primera vez.)_

 _Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5 - NO TE HARÉ DAÑO**

Mirajane había alzado de nuevo el muro interior que guardaba sus sentimientos. Caminaba erguida hacia la plaza, expectante por saber cómo sus hermanas menores habían sobrellevado la situación con Erza. Se sintió mal por haberla dejado sola en un momento que, por la actitud que había mostrado en el camino, no debió de ser agradable. Se prometió que, de ahora en adelante, trataría de apoyarla lo máximo posible.

Seguir con su vida, avanzando, era la prioridad de Mirajane. Algo que le parecía imposible cuando su mirada volvía a posarse sobre aquella casa. Con cada paso que daba, sentía como la conexión que siempre había compartido con su hijo durante la temporada que vivieron juntos, se iba marchitando. Ella sabía que nunca la olvidaría, pues seguiría habiendo algo de aquella unión, aunque no tan estrecha como cuando él aún estaba en su vientre.

Mirajane sacudió su cabeza pues ya casi había llegado a la plaza que a pesar de ser las dos de la madrugada, continuaba con los festejos. Atisbando la multitud, no pudo distinguir a sus hermanas con la facilidad con la que pensaba que las encontraría. Aún había demasiada gente, para la sorpresa de la albina. " _Sí que acudieron hombres por Erza_ ", pensó sintiéndose aún más culpable por abandonar a su hermana. Ella había esperado que esta destacara entre la multitud, pues sin duda estaría donde más hombres se arremolinaran. Sin embargo, todos los hombres se distribuían equitativamente a lo largo de la plaza.

Paseó su mirada entre la multitud hasta toparse con dos hombres sentados en la barra, sin duda los únicos no sobrios que podía encontrar en esos momentos. Se encontraban escrutando la multitud con lentitud y una mirada seria, profesional. Mirajane pensó que, a unos hombres como ellos dos, no se les pasaría que las tres princesas amazonas estuviesen allí.

Caminó hacia ellos pensando en el porqué de la visita de aquellos forasteros. Ya que no parecían formar parte de los gargarios por su estilo, debían de ser de fuera. Uno de ellos era rubio y robusto, pero aun así parecía elegante. Aunque también tenía un aire peligroso con aquella cicatriz en el ojo derecho en forma de rayo. A Mirajane le atraían las cicatrices faciales, eso fue lo primero que le atrajo de Sting quien, por lo que le había contado, era el único gargario con una de ellas.

La albina empujó sus pensamientos de lujuria hacia otro lado para enfocar su mirada analítica en el acompañante del rubio, un hombre de pelo azul. Tenía una extraña marca en el ojo derecho que le daba un toque misterioso. También parecía bastante musculado, pero sin duda no tanto como el rubio. El tono de su pelo que hacía que sus ojos esmeraldas brillasen.

Mientras se dirigía/caminaba hacia los desconocidos, observó cómo varias mujeres, que Mirajane identificó con facilidad como amazonas, se les habían acercado, insinuantes, para hacerles varias preguntas. Supuso que tendrían las mismas intenciones que toda amazona que visita a los gargarios durante la época de apareamiento tiene. Sin podérselo creer, varios pensamientos la invitaron a correr a lanzarse encima de una muchacha que había posado una de sus manos encima del bíceps del rubio para hablar con él. Pero todas eran rechazadas, para la sorpresa de la albina. No se veían como hombres pudorosos, si no que parecían entrar dentro del tipo de hombre mujeriego que hacia suspirar a cualquier jovencita.

" _Concéntrate, Mirajane. Antes tienes que encontrar a tus hermanas, luego podrás continuar con tu misión_.". El peliazul fue quien la vio antes. No pareció sorprenderse, pues si lo estuvo, lo disimuló muy bien. El rubio posó sus ojos en ella después, para recorrerla completamente con la mirada y sin pudor. Mirajane no se sonrojaba por aquellas ojeadas que muchos hombres le lanzaban, sabía que entraba en los parámetros de belleza de la mayoría de ellos. Sin embargo, algo en aquella mirada hambrienta la hacía temblar, _"¿Cómo me hizo sentir eso?_ " se preguntó Mirajane mientras se refugiaba en su capa para disimular su inseguridad ante los ojos del rubio.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de otro hombre que estuviera tan atento a la multitud y le pudiese dar esa información, pues ya no se sentía tan cómoda preguntándole a ellos. Pero no había ninguno, casi todos estaban borrachos, seguramente se lanzarían sobre ella antes de escuchar si quiera la pregunta. Cuadró hombros y continuó su camino hacia ellos, convenciéndose de que solo tendría que compartir con ellos unas pocas palabras.

-Buenas noches,-dijo Mirajane, posando la mirada en el peliazul ya que si la posaba en el rubio, acabaría coqueteando como todas las amazonas que se habían acercado. Ambos la miraban fijamente.- ¿no habréis visto por casualidad alguna pelirroja, una rubia y una peliazul juntas?

Ella sabía que aquellos hombres debían conocer la identidad de las mujeres que estaba mencionando. Es más, ellos debían saber su propia identidad. Mirajane estaba acostumbrada a que a donde fuese, todos supieran sobre ella y sus hermanas.

Por otra parte, esperaba que todas sus hermanas permanecieran juntas. Porque si llegasen a separarse… " _Ares nos ayude_ ", rezó Mirajane al recordar sus temperamentos. Podían crear muchos problemas en solitario; sin embargo, cuando estaban juntas, tendían a controlarse mutuamente.

-No.- negó el rubio con una voz hosca y ronca. Mirajane no pudo evitar compartir una mirada electrificada con él que sonrió torcidamente al notarla. Para él, ella cumplía todas y más de las expectativas que se había imaginado sobre ella, gracias a los comentarios de los habitantes sobre la muchacha.

Pero lo que realmente no llegaba a entender Laxus era como podían llamarla demonio. Se veía delicada, dulce, risueña… " _Sería la imagen perfecta de una ama de casa con sus hijos_ ", pensó Laxus mientras recorría de nuevo a la albina con una expresión más hambrienta, " _Nuestros hijos_ ". Él se alegró pues de tenerla como objetivo, haría su trabajo mucho más ameno. " _Y satisfactorio_ ", añadió mientras su cabeza volaba a cierta habitación.

Mirajane suspiró pesadamente, girándose para irse.

-Gracias.

-¿Te das cuenta, Jellal?- le preguntó Laxus por lo bajo mientras la albina se alejaba.- Scarlet está por los alrededores del pueblo, no en la plaza. Ocúpate de encontrarla, yo me haré cargo de entretener a esta.

Jellal se sintió confuso por no ser él quien daba las órdenes, pero la decisión que los ojos de Laxus reflejaban mientras le hablaba, le hizo asentir, agarrar su capa negra e irse por la dirección contraria a la que Erza se había ido hace casi una hora. Varias mujeres le siguieron entre risas.

El rubio se bebió de un trago el resto de cerveza que le quedaba en el vaso, para poder llevar a cabo con su ahora más que feliz plan. Había seguido en todo momento el contoneo de las caderas de Mirajane que se adivinaban debajo de su capa escarlata. Estaba mirando con una preocupación que se reflejaban en unos ojos que escrutaban minuciosamente la multitud.

Sin prisas, se dirigió a la amazona que continuaba paseándose por la plaza. Recibiendo codazos, algún que otro manoseo, empujones y muchas interrupciones de hombres ebrios. Mirajane no tuvo problemas en rechazarlos. Le daban tanto asco como los gusanos que cuidaba (y decía que domesticaba) Lucy en su cuarto cuando eran pequeñas. Se rio ante el recuerdo de la noche en que Erza y ella se entrometieron en su cuarto, en mitad de la noche, para "liberarlos". Solo que los liberaron en el armario de Juvia. " _Lo que no recuerdo es cómo pasamos del cuarto de Lucy al cuarto de Juvia_ ", pensó Mirajane.

Una mano no le dejó continuar su búsqueda ni su hilo de recuerdos. Se giró para encontrarse con el rubio. Luego miró la mano, firme y decidida, que aún estaba agarrada a su brazo.

-Laxus- se presentó tras varios segundos en silencio.

-¿Qué quieres, Laxus?- se soltó de su mano, aunque realmente no quisiera perder aquel contacto que le transmitía seguridad. Una seguridad reconfortante tras sentirse tan culpable por haber abandonado a sus hermanas.

-Quería ayudarte, se te ve bastante perdida y preocupada.-dijo entre gritos pues se encontraban entre un gentío que gritaba y bailaba a su alrededor.

-Puedo hacerlo yo sola.

-Vamos, te puedo proteger de cualquier borracho que se te tire encima.- dijo intentando coquetear con la muchacha, pero solo recibió una sonrisa... Una sonrisa que desde el punto de vista de Laxus, era un tanto… Escalofriante.

-¿Crees que no me puedo defender por mí misma?

-No te estoy diciendo eso… Eres amazona, sois salvajes y eso…

-¿Salvajes?- preguntó manteniendo aquella sonrisa. Laxus comenzó a sudar en frío, él nunca había tenido tantos problemas a la hora de llevarse a una mujer a la cama. " _Diablos, sólo suelo necesitar dos o tres palabras y ya se tiran a mis brazos."_

-No, no, no. No me refiero salvajes a… compararos con animales. Sino más bien… Eeeeh… - se quedó pesando en como expresar lo que quería decir, revolviéndose el cabello.

-¿No tener marido para ti es ser una mujer asalvajada? ¿Necesitamos dueño para que nos domestiquen? ¿Cómo animales domésticos? -preguntó Mirajane, pero sin dejarlo responder- Mira, déjalo, tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo gastar mi tiempo con hombres como tú.

Mirajane desechó de su cabeza cualquier idea que tenía sobre mantener alguna relación ya sea sexual o de amistad con aquel hombre. Podía resultar completamente sexy y arrebatador, pero había resultado ser un completo machista, y ella no aguantaba a los hombres como él. "¿ _Qué pasaría si volviese a tener un hijo y lo educase con esa mentalidad?"_ , se preguntó Mirajane mientras ignoraba aquella extraña conexión que la empujaba a los brazos de aquel robusto hombre.

-Te vas del asunto, sólo quiero ayudarte.- respondió divertido, siguiendo a la albina.

Laxus se enfrentaba a un nuevo reto: ligar con la mujer más bella que había conocido, y también la más fuerte y respondona. Algo en su interior se arremolinó emocionado. Sería un reto difícil. " _Con una recompensa muy dulce",_ pensó Laxus antes de recibir una cachetada muy fuerte de Mirajane.

-¡Que me dejes sola!

-Te estoy diciendo que dejes de mancharme mientras comes-le pidió una rubia que apoyó la frente en sus palmas, lastimosa. Había perdido de vista a todas sus hermanas, y en vez de salir a buscarlas, se encontraba tomando pollos asados (sí, en plural por el gran apetito de aquel hombre que se hacía llamar Natsu) con él. Parecía buena persona para la vista de Lucy, pues la había hecho reír en varias ocasiones aunque estuviera triste. Pero de modales sabía bien poco-. Oye, Natsu… Cuando acabes eso, me ayudaras a buscar a mis hermanas, ¿verdad?

-Cdfbsdfbardfbsd Lukjiobugi.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que me llamo Lucy!- le respondió Lucy que misteriosamente había entendido todo lo que había dicho el pelirosa.

-Oye, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?- preguntó un hombre misterioso rubio que se acercó a la rubia por detrás, rodeándola con el brazo. Lucy le miró con asco pero este le sonrió, mostrando una boca llena de dientes marrones.- ¿Querrá la princesa amazonas bailar conmigo?

-No, gracias, estoy con un amigo.- le respondió Lucy, alejando su rostro del hombre, quien se había acercado demasiado, invadiendo su espacio personal. " _Huele demasiado fuerte a alcohol_ ", pensó Lucy asqueada.

-Oh, vamos, insisto.- el hombre volvió a acercarse, dejando de nuevo su rostro a la misma distancia que anteriormente- Te aseguro que yo tengo más experiencia… En todos los sentidos, respecto a este crío.

-No, lo siento.- Lucy casi iba a perder el equilibrio tras haberse alejado tanto del hombre buscando espacio.

-No seas testaruda, deja que…

-Te está diciendo que no.-interrumpió Natsu quien había dejado la comida para agarrar el hombro del hombre y empujarlo lejos de Lucy. Esta miró con admiración la mirada seria y decidida del muchacho. " _Parece un hombre totalmente distinto_ ", pensó maravillada.

-¿Qué te crees, niño?- preguntó el hombre que se acercó amenazante, cuadrando hombros contra Natsu.

-Alguien que te puede dejar en el suelo de un solo puñetazo.- le respondió crujiéndose los nudillos. Lucy posó una mano en el bíceps de Natsu, para intentar pararlo. Mas sólo consiguió que dejase de andar hacia el hombre y se plantase amenazante justo al lado de Lucy.

-Oh, a ver si dices lo mismo cuando te deje llorando por tu mami en el suelo.

Varios hombres se habían parado para observar divertidos la escena, y se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Pero la diversión fue corta.

El hombre levantó un puño que Natsu sujetó con facilidad, como si el atacante no ejerciera fuerza alguna. Luego lanzó un gancho derecho con la otra mano libre que le quedaba. El gargario cayó al suelo en el momento, de un solo golpe, confundido por el dolor y desorientado por culpa del alcohol. Natsu se agachó para darle otro puñetazo que lo mandó al mundo de la inconsciencia.

-Ya no despertará hasta mañana.- le dijo Natsu a Lucy sonriente antes de volverse hacia su comida.

-Natsu, grac…

-¡Estas aquí!- gritó Mirajane abalanzándose sobre su hermana entre lágrimas.-Estaba muy preocupada, ¿y las demás?

Lucy casi no podía respirar por el fuerte agarre de su hermana, pero tampoco puso objeción alguna pues se alegraba de volver a estar con ella. Ahora solo deberían de encontrar a Erza y Juvia.

-Eh, Natsu.- le llamó Laxus quien había aparecido tras la albina, mirando con desaprobación al hombre inconsciente antes de fulminar a Natsu con l mirada. Este dejó de comer y miró a Laxus con sorpresa. No captó el aura peligrosa de Laxus, por lo que esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡Ei, Laxus! ¿Qué tal te va la noche con Jellal?- preguntó con toda la naturalidad y despreocupación que lo caracterizaba. Laxus suspiró, definitivamente no había hecho caso alguno a Jellal cuando explicaba los pasos que deberían seguir para que la misión fuese un éxito.

-Juvia, por favor, quítate de encima.- le pidió por vigésima vez aplicando un poco de fuerza sobre sus hombros para separarla, sin resultado alguno pues era casi como una caricia para la amazona.

-Juvia no puede vivir sin Gray-sama.- respondió la peliazul que nunca se había sentido más cómoda como se sentía entre los brazos de Gray.

-Lo sé, Juvia, lo sé. Ya me lo has dicho.- A Gray nunca le habían dicho aquellas palabras, ni había encontrado a alguien tan abierto en lo que sus sentimientos se respectan. Sin embargo, el tiempo que había pasado con esa muchacha, había equivalido a toda una vida llena de palabras empalagosas y cursis.- Pero, de verdad, llevo sin poder moverme casi una hora porque no te quitas de encima. Tengo las piernas entumecidas.

Juvia apartó a regañadientes y con tristeza para que su amado se levantase del taburete donde lo había abrazado por primera vez. Primera y única, pues en esa hora no se había separado de él.

-Si le dolían las piernas de estar Juvia encima, debería habérsela quitado.

-No quería empujarte y hacerte daño.- dijo mientras se masajeaba los muslos. Un rubor apareció en el rostro de Juvia. " _Se preocupa por Juvia, siente algo por Juvia_ ", pensó con el corazón acelerado.

-Gray-sama es tan considerado.- dijo mientras se lanzaba para apretarlo de nuevo entre sus brazos. Entonces, una mano la agarró de un puñado por su capa, haciendo que se elevara del suelo.

-¡Juvia!-la llamó Mirajane con una de esas sonrisas que te hacían correr por salvar tu vida.-Lucy me contó cómo te has portado en mi ausencia… No está bien, hermanita. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Juvia miró asustada a su hermana, permitiéndose únicamente asentir. Gray suspiró aliviado al ver a Natsu siendo casi arrastrado por Laxus.

-Bien, solo nos falta encontrar a Erza.- dijo Mirajane mientras Juvia hacia pucheros mirando a Gray.

-Mira, Juvia no puede separarse de su amado…

-Juvia, mañana volveremos, tranquilízate.- Mirajane suspiró ante la nueva actitud de su hermana. Nunca la había visto aferrarse tanto a alguien, mas esta no debía de ser el momento. Su otra hermana estaba ilocalizable, y no en la mejor de las situaciones posibles.- Debemos de encontrar a Erza.

Juvia tardó varios minutos en recapacitar sobre las palabras de su hermana, dándose realmente cuenta de la verdadera situación en la que se encontraban. Había abandonado a su hermana aun siendo este un mal momento para ella. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad, muy parecido al de Lucy y Mirajane, recorrió a Juvia de pies a cabeza.

-Juvia lo siente, Gray-sama. –dijo Juvia mirando tristemente al muchacho-Mañana Juvia volverá y lo buscará.

-¿Esto es una despedida? Os dije que os íbamos a ayu…

-¡Ya!- le cortó Mirajane. Miró firmemente al rubio, con una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación.- Necesitamos encontrar a nuestra hermana y solo nos ralentizáis.-marcó estas palabras mirando al pelirosa quien sonrió.- Está claro que por más que busquemos, en la plaza no está… Vamos a buscar en los alrededores, no nos sigáis.

-Pero…- comenzó a decir Natsu, pero la mirada de Lucy lo calló al momento.

-Es urgente.-cortó esta.

-¿Mañana volveréis?- preguntó Laxus directamente a Mirajane. Durante el tiempo que habían estado hablando cuando buscaban a sus hermanas, había descubierto que no resultaba ser un hombre simple, machista. Tenía un trasfondo que salía a deslumbrar cuando tocaba algunos temas sensibles para el rubio.

La amazona reconoció a un hombre con una faceta de chico duro. No podía resistir querer saber que había llevado a aquel hombre a tener que construir aquella faceta.

Las dos mayores asintieron al unísono, al contrario que la menor que asintió varias veces seguidas, mirando a Gray. Se despidieron de los muchachos y se alejaron de la plaza en cuanto pudieron.

-Es culpa de Juvia, si Juvia no hubiera salido corriendo… Erza no se hubiera quedado sola.- dijo Juvia con tristeza.

Iban en camino de la fuente más cercana, era una de las zonas que debían de rastrear en busca de su hermana. Además, a Lucy le venía bien quitarse algún que otro rastro de suciedad que el pelirosado había dejado en su ropa.

-No, Juvia no es tu culpa. – dijo Lucy quien a su vez se culpaba de haber salido corriendo detrás de Juvia sin procurar que su otra hermana la siguiese.- Es mía también…

-Venga, chicas. Erza es fuerte, no le habrá pasado nada, estamos hablando de la Reina Scarlet.

Mirajane le sonrió a ambas, mas en su mente se formaban ideas totalmente distintas. Ella había abandonado la primera a sus hermanas, todo a pesar de que Erza se encontraba totalmente ida. Ella era la responsable y la mayor; la que debía de llevarse toda la culpa.

Anduvieron hasta la fuente, que no estaba muy lejos de la plaza, cuando para su sorpresa encontraron cierto objeto que las hizo imaginar lo peor.

-Mirajane, Juvia… Mirad.- cogió el trozo de tela que flotaba en la fuente. Lucy se había acercado a limpiarse cuando se dio cuenta de que un pequeño trozo de tela azul oscuro flotaba.- Esta es justo la tela y el color de la falda de Erza.

-Está manchada de sangre.- dijo Juvia cubriéndose la boca de espanto y con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas.

-Hay un rastro de sangre.- Mirajane miraba el suelo con el ceño fruncido. Sin espera alguna, sus otras dos hermanas la siguieron.

Habían pasado diez minutos desde que Kagura entró en la casa. Erza había insistido en que la muchacha llevase su capa puesta para que sintiera la fuerza de su pueblo con ella mientras se enfrentaba a su última prueba antes de la libertad. Tras ponérsela y darle palabras para que recuperase su confianza, la muchacha entró.

Erza se prometió que no entraría ni aunque escuchase gritos de pelea, pues comprendía que eso era un paso que solo Kagura podía dar. Aun así había algo que no iba a dejar pasar, se mantenía pendiente por si escuchaba algún grito de auxilio o sonido de algún golpe. No dudaría en entrar.

La amazona sabía que Kagura no estaba en condiciones de pelear, ni siquiera estaba segura si sabía cómo golpear sin hacerse ella misma daño al dar el golpe. Había visto los movimientos de aquel hombre, eran toscos y bruscos. No sabía pelear. Si a eso le sumabas el hecho de que estaba claramente borracho, confiaba en que no le diera muchos problemas a su ahora nueva amiga.

Sin embargo, Erza no conocía aquel hombre. Por eso se pegó a la puerta, pendiente de cualquier ruido.

Al principio solo fueron voces, luego fueron gritos. Erza se enorgullecía de que los gritos de Kagura contra las palabras de su marido fueran casi tan fuertes como las del propio hombre. " _Eso es, alza tu voz_ ", la animaba Erza. Escuchaba como armarios y cajones se cerraban. " _Está haciendo las maletas y él no ha llegado a las manos.",_ sintió más tranquilidad pues el tiempo había pasado y solo llegaban a las voces. Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó. Un golpe seco. Luego, silencio.

Echó la puerta abajo con la ayuda de su propio peso. Todo estaba hecho un desastre. Erza comprendió que no estaba haciendo las maletas cuando escuchaba tanto ruido, estaban revolviendo todos los muebles. Aunque eso tenía pinta de haber sido un arrebato de furia de él. Se encontraba en el fondo de lo que en su momento fue el salón. El animal se volvió furioso hacia la amazona

-¡Tu!- dijo señalándola y acercándose sin resto alguno del miedo que sintió en la calle en su último encuentro.- ¡Tú tienes la culpa de esto! ¡Tú, zorra amazona!

Erza no lo pensó más.

Corrió hacia él y comenzaron a luchar. El puño de la amazona voló hacia su costado, haciendo gemir al hombre que se mantenía ocupado agarrando un afilado cuchillo de una estantería. Sonrió triunfante ante lo que creía él que era el objeto de la victoria adjudicada.

Erza se mantenía atenta a los cortes que el hombre daba al aire, en busca de un poco de la carne de la pelirroja. Mas no obtuvo resultado. Por su parte, la amazona se dedicó a dar golpes en todos y cada uno de los puntos ciegos del hombretón. Con el paso del tiempo, él sólo consiguió infligir ciertos moratones a su rival a causa de los empujones que le daba contra los muebles de la casa. Sin embargo, ella utilizó una de sus estampidas para propinarle una patada desde el suelo en su brazo. El cuchillo voló peligrosamente por el aire. Incorporándose rápidamente, se tiró encima del hombre para golpearlo sin detenimiento. Fue en ese momento en el que ninguno dudó sobre la superioridad de la amazona en el arte de la lucha.

El hombre aprovechó el momento en el que se separaron para escapar.

En cuanto se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta, se miró en busca de heridas. Sólo había sufrido un corte en su mano al intentar doblarle la muñeca que sostenía el cuchillo. El corte era lo suficiente profundo como para necesitar varios puntos, cierta mujer peliviolácea no estaría nada feliz cuando volviese aquella noche.

Acordándose de Poluchka, Erza corrió por la casa en busca de Kagura. Buscó en lo que debía de ser el baño, la cocina, el almacén y al fin, dio con la habitación de matrimonio donde Kagura se encontraba inconsciente. La causa había sido un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte que le había hecho perder la consciencia. La amazona corrió a comprobarle el pulso para certificar que aún estaba viva. Sonrió feliz al notar las pulsaciones regulares de la muchacha. Agarró la capa negra de mujer que había a su lado, junto a una bolsa llena de las pocas pertenencias que había reunido Kagura. Tras haberse puesto la capa que resultó ser mucho más gruesa que las que solía llevar, y coger a caballito a Kagura. Salió de la casa, por el camino por donde vino.

Tenía mucha prisa por volver al pueblo, pero todas las calles le parecían las mismas. Fue entonces cuando algún dios de arriba decidió darle un golpe de suerte a la amazona.

-¡Erza!- escuchó los gritos de sus hermanas al final de la calle.

Tres figuras escarlatas comenzaron a correr en su busca. Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca, Erza pudo ver sus lágrimas. Fueron a abrazarla con fuerza cuando vieron la figura encapuchada con la capa de su hermana en su espalda. La miraron confusas, expectantes por la explicación. Sin embargo, no había tiempo que perder.

-Se llama Kagura, será una nueva hermana en Terma.- y no necesitó darle más explicaciones pues se acercaron para verla con más claridad y pudieron observar sus heridas y moratones.

Mirajane y Lucy se ofrecieron a portarla con delicadeza dado que Erza necesitaba vendarse aquella mano para que dejase de sangrar. Habían iniciado su vuelta a casa, serpenteando por aquellas calles, cuando varias voces interrumpieron el interminable parloteo que Juvia había iniciado sobre las cualidades de Gray.

Todas se volvieron para ver la figura de cuatro hombres que se acercaban decisivos hacia ellas. Erza reconoció a uno de ellos como el marido de Kagura. " _Fue a por ayuda_ ", susurró la amazona muy bajo para que ninguna de sus hermanas la oyese.

Sus hermanas miraron aún más confusas a Erza, en busca de alguna explicación del porqué aquellos hombres parecían tan enfadados y se acercaban tan amenazadoramente a ellas.

-Id adelantándose, Kagura necesita atención de Poluchka urgentemente.- les dijo sonriéndoles, mostrándoles tranquilidad. Mirajane fue a protestar, pero Erza la interrumpió al momento- Cuatro hombres, aún desarmada, no son mucho para mí. Sólo necesito saber el camino de vuelta.

Sus hermanas vacilaron, pues aunque les preocupaba la situación de Erza, ella era su Reina. Aquellos individuos no tenían nada que hacer contra la Reina amazonas.

-Sigue recto esta calle, llegarás al bosque. Giras a la izquierda nada más sales y rodeas la ciudad hasta encontrar una piedra con cuatro símbolos raros, ahí esperara Juvia para guiarte por el bosque.

-¿Por qué no quieres que Juvia se quede contigo, Erza? De todas maneras, Juvia esperara por ti allí.

-Es mejor no tenerte por aquí, Juvia. Esos hombres son rencorosos y no quiero que te asocien a este acontecimiento. Con que me recuerden a mi, es suficiente.

-Pero a Juvia no le importa lo que piensen aquellos hombres.- dijo Juvia apenada.

Erza no iba a involucrar a su hermana en ello, ¿qué si la perseguían como a ella? ¿Cambiaría la ilusión de Juvia por ver los gargarios cada año cuando recibese las amenazas de aquellos hombres en el momento más inesperado de su visita?

Aunque Juvia fuese una amazona, no imaginaba a su hermanita teniendo que luchar en aquellas fiestas donde las amazonas guardaban las hachas de guerra y se divertían por una vez al año. Todas menos Erza, el hacha venía casi incluida en su mano. Nada ni nadie le harían esconder su hacha de guerra, o al menos eso pensaba. Por eso, a Erza no le importaba aquella situación.

-Ve- le impuso como su Reina. Todas obedecieron y abandonaron a la pelirroja en aquel combate.

-Esta es la que se llevó a mi Kagura.- escupió el hombre aún con las heridas abiertas de su anterior encuentro.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó uno de los hombres, el más delgado de todos.

Erza no respondió. Ella no hablaba con animales, y ese no iba a ser el primer día. Y a este ritmo, nunca hablaría con ningún hombre. Todos parecían animales para Erza.

-Ya nos lo dirás cuando te estemos follando por cada agujero que tengas en ese lindo cuerpo tuyo.- rio otro sopesando su cuchillo.

-¿Te vas a ofrecer o tendremos que darte lo tuyo?- preguntó el último que quedaba por hablar.

Erza hizo oídos sordos a los comentarios sobre como la iban a violar cuando acabaran con ella, pues lo consideraba una manera de autoconvencimiento de su propia fuerza. Su manera de subir su ego para la pelea. Uno que estaba demasiado alto para su situación. Y pronto se lo haría comprender.

El primero que atacó fue el que había mencionado su preferencia por ser el primero en violarla. Este esperaba que aún fuese virgen debido a que era su primer día de su primera época de apareamiento. Portaba un cuchillo carnicero que cortó la mejilla de Erza superficialmente tras varios intentos. Sin duda, tenía un dominio del cuchillo superior al marido de Kagura. Aun así, la capucha de Erza no cayó hacia atrás por poco, aunque prácticamente le daba igual pues todos los presenten conocían su identidad.

Agarró el codo del brazo con el que había extendido el cuchillo y le dio un golpe seco. Le hizo gemir y luego gritar, pues le dio una patada en la entrepierna. Dejando a este en el suelo, se dispuso a recibir al siguiente que se acercaba por detrás para amenazarle con el cuchillo en el cuello.

Se giró rápidamente, para la sorpresa de este, dándole una patada en el costado que lo hizo estamparse contra la pared. Para la felicidad de Erza, se había golpeado tan fuerte la cabeza que había quedado inconsciente al momento.

El tercer hombre llegó demasiado rápido sorprendiendo a Erza, y consiguió atraparla. La estampó contra la pared cercana a donde yacía el hombre inconsciente. Presionándola contra la pared, hizo que su daga recorriera su cuello y fuera bajando lentamente; creando un hilo de sangre por donde pasaba pero sin conseguir quejido alguno de la amazona. Su daga empezó a romper la tela que cubría la parte delantera de su blusa, dejando ver un poco de escote.

El marido de Kagura y el primer atacante, se levantaron para unirse a su otro amigo, felices de haber concluido su misión de atrapar a la amazona. Sin embargo, Erza aprovechó que toda la atención del hombre estuviese en su escote para hacer una llave que su madre le había enseñado poco antes de morir. Se alegró de estar tan bien en forma, pues la llave había necesitado de todas sus habilidades físicas.

El hombre cayó por los aires, golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente. Erza sonrió, pues con otro hábil movimiento noqueó al marido de Kagura, dándole en un punto especialmente doloroso a sabiendas, justo donde le hizo caer la vez anterior. Una vez en el suelo, le propinó un puñetazo que le rompió la mandíbula y la nariz. El momento de disfrute de Erza al ver la cara sangrante del hombre tuvo su parte negativa para la amazona pues el hombre que quedaba en pie, el de la patada en la entrepierna, aprovechó el momento de despiste para hacer lo que el otro no pudo, poner una daga en su cuello.

-Levántate muy despacito.- le ordenó el hombre con una sonrisa de victoria.

Se levantó lentamente, aún espaldas al hombre. Intentó pensar en alguna manera de escapar de aquella situación.

-Pon tus manos en tu lindo trasero, pero no detrás de la capa, por encima.-continuó ordenándole a la muchacha. El tiempo corría y Erza aún pensaba en alguna táctica.- Eso es. Ahora quiero que…

-Será mejor que la sueltes.- dijo una voz grave y suave pero que emanaba fuerza.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Suéltala.

Hizo lo que ordenó al sentir que la mano que le había agarrado el brazo con la cual mantenía sujeta la daga, no le dejaba moverse. Además, tenía otra daga en su cuello. En cuanto soltó la suya, esta cayó al suelo, creando un tintineo. Al retirarla, también fue liberado de la amenaza de la otra daga, lo que aprovechó para huir despavorido por donde vino. Huyó sin ver la identidad del rescatador, sentía demasiado miedo para volverse a ver la cara de aquel individuo.

Erza, por su parte respiró aceleradamente agradeciendo que aún portara su capucha, a pesar de la pelea. Sin duda, el tejido de la capucha de Kagura era mucho más pesado que el de Erza con diferencia y gracias a ellos, aquel desconocido no sabía su identidad.

-Se fue, puede darse la vuelta, no le voy a hacer daño.-dijo suavemente su rescatador, mientras se preguntaba que hacía una muchacha de los gargarios a tales horas por las calles. Que él supiera, solo había amazonas, pero estas portaban una capa escarlata, no una negra. Y sin duda alguna se trataba de una mujer, pues aquellas manos eran inconfundiblemente femeninas.-Mi nombre es Jellal Fernandes, a su servicio.

* * *

 _Espero que no me odiéis mucho por como lo dejé jjajjjaja_

 _Y aquí vienen las contestaciones a las reviews que en serio, ayudan mucho y animan :)_

 _ **Rikket** : Cuando leí tu review te juro que me reí un montón, habías acertado totalmente con lo de Kagura jajajajaja En un principio iba a hacer que hubiera pelea y tal, pero luego pensé mejor en como iba a desarrollar el siguiente capítulo y vi suficiente pelea en este con lo cual no me merecía poner pelea en ese. Pero vamos, acertaste de lleno jajajajaja De Lucy y Natsu deberas esperar aun un poco, estos capítulos están orientados a que las parejas tengan su primerencontronazoflechado (?) jajajaja Y pues, queda todavía historia para ver como Natsu utiliza sus "técnicas" para ligarse a Lucy jajajajaaja También tendrás que esperar al siguiente sobre el encuentro xD Y muchas gracias por lo de mis exámenes y la review^^_

 _ **kat-dreyar** : Pues si, eso ha sido una escapada romántica para Natsu jjajajajajja Pues si, la relacion mira/laxus avecina se sangrienta cuando Mira muestre su lado demonio jajajajaja_

 _ **Tobitaka97** : Sii, esta es mi semana de libertad ^^ Me alegro que quieras más y te haya gustado el anterior capítulo :3_

 _ **AmeliaCipri** : De nada! El jerza se hace de rogar jajajajajajaja Pero en el siguiente capítulo habrá algo ^^_

 _Muuchas gracias por las reviews, por leer, por seguir, por favs, etc... ~_


	7. Capítulo 6 - Brujas

_Bueeenas aquí está el capítulo 6 :3 Siento deciros que como comencé las clases, todo se vuelve un poquito más complicado porque me paso el dia en la universidad estudiando y tengo poquito tiempo para relajarme... Además, a la vez escribo Lealtad. Estoy planteándome subir cada Viernes, pero intercalado con Lealtad. Por ejemplo, la semana que viene tocaría Lealtad. Con lo que habría capítulo cada dos semanas... Por lo menos hasta vacaciones o días especiales que no tenga nada mejor que hacer :3 Además voy a intentar adelantar capítulos y tal para que si llega un periodo en el que tenga mucho ajetreo, siga habiendo capítulo cada dos semanas. :')_

 _Este capítulo también es un poco violento, ¡lo violento que es esto últimamente! Sobre todo la parte de la historia de Poluchka... Pero bueno... ¿que vamos a esperar de las amazonas? ajajajaja En realidad, es violento porque hay muertes y eso... Si sobrevivisteis a los anteriores, sobreviviréis a este jajajajajaja_

 _En definitiva, Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yyy gracias Nat, por corregir mis 646846874 fallos ortográficos y sintácticos :')._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 6 - Brujas_**

Erza contuvo el aliento durante varios segundos, sopesando la situación. Había cometido un despiste al emocionarse mientras pegaba al marido de Kagura, exponiéndose al otro contrincante. Y había sido un desconocido quien la había salvado. Precisamente un hombre.

La amazona se sentía confusa pues, hasta ese día, sólo había llegado a reafirmar su mala opinión sobre del género opuesto y conocer a uno que tuviera bondad hacía que todo aquello en lo que había pensado, se derrumbara.

Con la cabeza en esos pensamientos, dio varios pasos hacia adelante, rodeando el cuerpo del marido de Kagura quien permanecía inconsciente. Alejándose de Jellal.

-¿Le pasa algo?-insistió Jellal que cada vez se sentía más preocupado por la joven. Él era consciente de la rudeza con la que los hombres solían tratar a las mujeres, y como esto era un hecho casi común. Pero no podía aceptar ver con sus propios ojos tal fechoría. No aceptaría que ninguna mujer fuese golpeada en su presencia, y así se lo había hecho conocer a varios hombres.- Puedo acompañarla a su casa, si lo desea.

 _"¿Me salva y luego me quiere proteger?_ ", se preguntó Erza sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

Jellal, quien desde un primer momento no se había parado a observar los cuerpos que había cerca de la pared, se detuvo confuso al verlos. " _Esto tuvo que ser una pelea fuerte, uno de aquellos hombres en la pared debe de ser su marido o hermano o padre.",_ pensó Jellal buscando una explicación.

-Puedo ayudar a cargar el cuerpo de quien la ayudó.- continuó aún sin recibir respuesta alguna.-Sólo si me dice qui…

Pero se calló súbitamente. La amazona se había girado para enfrentarse al guerrero. La capucha solo dejaba ver su rostro blanquecino, con varios cortes de cuchillo que hacían que varias gotas de sangre crearan surcos en sus mejillas. Aún con sangre enmarcando su rostro, Jellal pensó que este era delicado como la porcelana. Erza, por otro lado, no encontró la mirada hambrienta y agresiva que solía encontrar en los hombres. En su lugar había dos grandes ojos esmeraldas, cálidos, con una marca en el izquierdo. La amazona pensó en él como un hombre apuesto, uno con un gran corazón. Un hombre con valores. Por un momento se sintió intimidada por aquella mirada de una manera extraña y peculiar. Una que la hacía sentirse nerviosa.

Erza se asustó de la situación, no pisaba terreno conocido. Algo que no gustaba a la reina amazona. Sentía curiosidad por conocer si era tan buen hombre como aparentaba ser. De dónde provenía aquella marca. Por qué la había salvado. Por qué la ayudaba. Por qué era tan distinto. Y aquella curiosidad era la que la asustaba pues nunca la había sentido hacia uno del género opuesto. Un sentimiento distinto a los que antes sentía cuando veía a algún hombre la recorría de pies a cabeza.

Jellal, abrumado por su belleza, la contempló en silencio, escuchando sólo su corazón el cual tamborileaba con fuerza.

-Gracias.- dijo la amazona para luego comenzar a correr y así reunirse con su hermana Juvia cuanto antes.

" _Gracias ha sido la primera palabra que he compartido con uno de ellos_ ", pensó Erza mientras con las manos se cercioraba que la capucha no cayese hacia atrás en su huida.

Jellal, aún embobado, tardó en reaccionar.

-¡Espera!- le pidió. Pero la silueta ya casi había desaparecido por la calle. Y corría tan veloz que sería imposible alcanzarla.

El guerrero cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho, aún pensando sobre la misteriosa muchacha que acababa de ver. Quería conocerla, servirle, divertirla, protegerla… Se sentía un estúpido por decir esas cosas cuando ni si quiera conocía su nombre. Pero Jellal tenía una cosa clara. En cuanto la conociera comenzaría su cortejo, se la llevaría a la ciudad con el cinturón de la reina amazona y se casaría con ella. La sacaría de aquella ciudad. Y si estaba casada… Volvería como uno de los cuatro héroes que consiguió el cinturón de la reina amazona, le estaría permitido reclamar cualquier mujer como su esposa.

-A…a…ayuda- le pidió uno de los hombres que estaban en el suelo.

Jellal suspiró y volvió a la realidad. Tendría que llevar a aquellos hombres a la guardia primero.

-~.~-

En la ciudad amazona, había una casa morada que sobresalía sobre las demás. Aunque pareciese corriente, varias piedras decoraban la entrada de la morada. Además, era la única que, aun siendo las cuatro de la madrugada, mantenía su chimenea encendida. Y así era debido a que la mujer que la habitaba no era otra que Poluchka.

La mujer dragón, como la llamaban cariñosamente las amazonas, por ser una mujer solitaria pero poderosa a la vez. En este caso en el campo de la medicina. Ella prefería la compañía de sus plantas medicinales, de sus mejunjes, de sus setas… Por eso, era la casa más alejada del poblado. Poluchka dormía a pierna suelta en su cama cuando escuchó dos golpes secos en la puerta.

Si hubiese sido una persona normal, Poluchka hubiera habría tenido algún que otro problema para despertarse debido a que segundos atrás estaba sumida en un sueño profundo. Sin embargo, la mujer siempre estaba preparada para cualquier enferma que le trajesen.

Al colocarse su bata y abrir la puerta, se encontró a las princesas Mirajane y Lucy, cargando a una muchacha joven y malherida.

-Dejadla en la cama.- les ordenó sin preámbulos, despejando el camino hacia la camilla.

Rápidamente comenzó a examinar a la muchacha.

-¿Aún estáis aquí? –preguntó molesta a las muchachas que tragaron saliva y huyeron de la casa. Ella odiaba la presencia humana, sólo la admitía cuando se trataba de su trabajo. Pero aunque fuese borde y no quisiera compañía alguna, se preocupaba por la salud y bienestar de las amazonas como si fuese la madre de todas.

Continuó curando a Kagura en silencio, aplicando los medicamentos con el esmero, delicadeza y profesionalidad que tantos años le habían otorgado. Comenzaban a saludar varios rayos de sol a través de las viejas cortinas cuando la muchacha despertó.

-¿D-dónde estoy?- preguntó con miedo.

-Estás en mi casa.- respondió brusca. Se giró para observar con detenimiento a la muchacha, comprendiendo lo asustada que se hallaba.- Mira niña, no sé muy bien que te pasó pero has acabado en el pueblo de las amazonas. Yo soy una de ellas… Poluchka, encantada. Y te he curado las numerosas heridas y fracturas que tenías… Hablando de eso, tenías varias costillas rotas, por lo que tendrás que guard… ¿niña?

Kagura, al saber dónde estaba y que había conseguido escapar de las garras de su marido, comenzó a llorar de la felicidad.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que te aplique más ungüento calmante?

Kagura negó con la cabeza y esbozó la sonrisa más brillante que en años había expuesto.

-Estoy más que bien, al fin soy libre.- dijo mientras se sorbía la nariz.

Poluchka observó la reacción de la niña durante varios minutos, mientras un sentimiento de tristeza la revolvía. Esa situación le resultaba muy familiar. Ella recordaba sentirse de la misma manera cuando la Reina amazona en ese momento, Otrera, la sumaba a su gran familia.

-Vale vale, ahora descansa.- le dijo para luego obligar a que la niña se tumbase y relajase. Pasó poco tiempo hasta que volvió escuchar la respiración profunda de la muchacha.

Se sentó en un sillón cercano a la cama de la joven. Pasó varias horas mirando el rostro ahora calmado de la mujer. Se preguntó por qué tipo de cosas horribles había podido pasar ella, que no tendría más de veinticinco años, para estar así. A continuación, se rio de sí misma. " _Hoy en día todo el mundo tiene un presente, un pasado o un futuro doloroso, con el que vivir. Ya seas joven o anciano"_ pensó Poluchka _"Justo como el mío."_ Cerró los ojos y su mente voló a unos cuantos años atrás.

La caza de brujas empezó hace mucho tiempo…

 _"Cualquier mujer que gozara de cualquier tipo de independencia era proclive a ser considerada bruja. Se creía que las mujeres que quedaban fuera del control masculino, al margen de su tutela a través de la familia, o que se mantenían fuera o en los bordes de los roles femeninos prescritos para ellas, eran elementos perturbadores del orden social establecido._

 _Había mujeres que oficiaban como comadronas en el parto de sus vecinas, hijas, madres… Sin embargo, existía la idea generalizada de que el nacimiento tenía cualidades mágicas y que por esta causa, las comadronas, al conocer los misterios del nacimiento, tenían poderes especiales._

 _Las personas que habían solicitado sus servicios y_ _quedado satisfechas, llamaban a este grupo de mujeres: "mujeres sabias". Sin embargo, las instituciones, temerosas de su influencia las llamaron "chafarderas", antes de llamarlas brujas._

 _Estas mujeres conocían las aplicaciones medicinales de muchas hierbas y plantas y el conocimiento sobre muchas de ellas se aprendían de generación en generación. Y esa cadena llegó un día a Poluchka._

 _En un pequeño pueblo, al sur de Argos, había una pequeña familia formada por una mujer callada y sumisa, una hija enfermiza y un padre que normalmente estaba borracho, fuera de casa. Su_ _madre, que no solía confraternizar con sus vecinos, se centraba en el bienestar de su propia familia. Todos pensaban que la mujer era tímida o reservada o simplemente malhumorada (en parte lo era, característica que su hija heredó), pero la realidad era otra completamente distinta._

 _Ella era autóctona de otro pueblo, donde quemaron_ _a su abuela, acusada de ser bruja. Realmente ella había sido comadrona de su vecina, pero el niño murió a causa de asfixia (el cordón umbilical se le enroscó en el cuello) y salió completamente azul. Muchos creyeron que se trataba del demonio quien había intentado poseer al niño, sin tener éxito, y que había sido culpa de su abuela quien lo invocó durante el parto._

 _Su abuela murió y todo el pueblo se puso en contra de su familia. Su abuelo era un hombre solitario que se dedicaba a su ganado. Tuvo que comenzar a vender la carne a pueblos vecinos, ya que sino no había forma de conseguir dinero. Fue comerciando con la carne en el exterior como le consiguió un marido._

 _Durante los años de clausura tras la muerte de su madre, había perfeccionado las artes curativas_ _que ella le había inculcado desde que era pequeña. Se había vuelto completamente asocial. Su abuelo, que siempre había apoyado a su abuela, le advirtió que su marido posiblemente no profesara tanta aceptación como él hacia esas artes curativas. Y así fue. En el pueblo al que pasó a vivir, cualquiera de esas artes eran inmediatamente tachadas como actos de brujería. Y castigadas con la muerte en la hoguera._

 _Su madre se refugiaba en la cocina cuando su marido se encontraba bebiendo en el_ _bar y le enseñaba a su hija aquellos conocimientos que guardaba con tanto afán. Con paciencia, le enseñaba anatomía con el cochinillo que más tarde almorzarían, cómo utilizar los cuchillos, cómo coser heridas, cómo mezclar hierbas, dónde hallarlas, qué era venenoso, cómo sustraer el veneno… Toda la información que un día formarían una nueva mujer sabia. Su padre nunca dio problemas, pues nunca estaba en casa. Y cuando llegaba estaba tan borracho que ni la reconocía como su propia hija, directamente pasaba al cuarto donde se encerraba con su madre._

 _Durante diecisiete años, aquello funcionó correctamente. Sin embargo, algo alteró la rutina en aquella humilde casa. Poluchka, que siempre había sido una niña con las defensas débiles, cayó enferma. Pero no resultó ser una enfermedad cualquiera, pues las fiebres no remitían aun cuando el tiempo pasaba. Su madre conocía el remedio para la cura de su hija, sabía que solo sanaría si tomaba el antídoto conveniente. A escondidas de su marido, creó la_ _el remedio y se lo dio a su hija. Comenzó a mejorar día tras día, pues la medicina diaria cumplía su deber._

 _Sin embargo, cuando casi la niña había sanado por completo, su padre descubrió la manera en la que curaban a su hija. Desnudó a su mujer y la llevó a la plaza de la hoguera; llamando por el camino a todos sus vecinos. Estos acudieron con madera y antorchas. Ese fue el final de su madre._

 _Cuando su padre volvió le gritó que ella estaba sucia pues había sido el demonio_ _quien la había ayudado a recuperarse, su misma madre tuvo que hacer un pacto con él para que continuara con vida. Ella comenzó a recibir el trato que él le daba a su madre cuando volvía borracho cada día. Al no tener virginidad, desechó la idea de encontrar marido y así huir de aquel infierno. Tampoco recibía ayuda alguna de sus vecinos, que apartaban la mirada en cuanto aparecía por la calle. Ignoraban los rosetones y moratones que teñía su piel, de un color casi tan violeta como su pelo. Y por si fuera poco, se había quedado embarazada de su propio padre. Aunque esto duró poco, hasta que recibió una paliza que le costó el aborto. Pronto comprendió por qué nunca había tenido un hermano._

 _La vida para Poluchka había llegado a su fin, o al menos eso creía. Escapó de casa, ella siempre había querido ver el mar del que tanto hablaba su madre ya que_ _su pueblo era de origen costero. Meditó sobre su corta vida escuchando las olas chocar mientras pensaba en cómo. Pero ciertas voces no la dejaron. "¿Amazonas? Esas mujeres no son más que un problema. Son unas zorras que se comportan como salvajes. ¿Todo sabes por qué? Porque no tienen ningún marido que las reprenda. Se creen seres libres…", decía un hombre que, al igual que había llegado se fue de manera que su voz fue disminuyendo de volumen._

 _De pronto, un futuro en el que ella encontraba una niña a la que educar como una nueva mujer sabia, se abrió paso en su mente. Ella quería ser libre para poder salvar vidas. Y allí, en la ciudad de las amazonas, nadie le reprocharía nada sobre su pasado. Definitivamente, aquel era su sitio._

 _Se levantó temblando, pues comenzaba a anochecer y el frío se asomaba con la luna. Aligeró su paso hacia su futuro. Aunque no supiera la dirección, al fin tenía un destino._

Poluchka cerró los ojos y cedió al sueño con una sonrisa.

-~.~-

-¿Cómo va a ser la Reina Amazonas!-exclamó el gobernador de aquella ciudad- Las amazonas han afirmado que su Reina no ha pisado la ciudad en todo el día y que vendría mañana, ¡no ensuciéis el nombre de Scarlet de esa manera!

-Te estoy diciendo que vi su pelo.- gritó el hombre mientras escupía sangre.

Jellal presionó su daga contra su cuello para que se relajase. El guerrero había arrastrado a los tres hombres a la casa del gobernador para que la autoridad tomara su papel en aquel encuentro. Al parecer insistían en que la muchacha no era otra que la Reina amazona. _"¿Cómo estos hombres pueden confundir a una muchacha con el rostro de un ángel con una fiera como la Reina amazona?_ ", se preguntó Jellal, ya cansado de escuchar la misma historia.

Los hombres, arrodillados en frente del gobernador, presentaban heridas por todos lados.

-Además,- completó uno de ellos.- si fuera una muchacha normal, ¿Cómo nos haría estas heridas?

-Debería de haber tenido ayuda de algún hombre.- respondió el alcalde sin pensar más en el asunto. Con un dedo calló al que iba a protestar.- Debe de estar avergonzado de no haber podido defender lo suficientemente bien a su hija o mujer o lo que fuese… Pues no pudo con todos. Ahora, no quiero que volváis a mencionar el tema amazonas. Ya sabéis que nuestra comunidad se mueve económicamente gracias al turismo que se ve atraído por las amazonas. Si ellas nos dan la espalda, estamos en la ruina. ¿Entendido?

-Pero… ¡esa zorra se llevó a mi Kagura!

-Si Kagura decidió marcharse allí es decisión propia, si tanto quieres recuperar a tu mujer… y tu hombría, ve a la ciudad amazona a recuperarlas.

El hombre rechinó los dientes. Con esto, el gobernador se quitaría cualquier habitante molesto que pudiera dar problemas con las amazonas ya que los mandaba a una muerte asegurada.

-Bien, todo dicho, ¿no muchachos?-preguntó con una sonrisa cínica. -¡Estupendo!- exclamó al no obtener respuesta alguna.- Espero no recibir ninguna queja vuestra, sino tendré que tomar cartas… no tan permisivas.-su vista se movió a Jellal- Y muchas gracias…

-Jellal, Jellal Fernandes.

-Muchas gracias, Fernandes. Siento que haya tenido que lidiar con esta clase de problemas durante su visita, espero que no se vuelva a repetir y disfrute de su estancia.

Jellal asintió, intercambió varias palabras corteses y se fue, dejando al gobernador a cargo de aquellos hombres. Una noche de calabozo no les vendría mal. El guerrero puso rumbo a la posada con la mente muy lejos, en aquel rostro angelical. Preguntándose dónde estaría y si estaría a salvo.

-~.~-

-¿Qué hemos aprendido hoy?- preguntó Mira, cruzando los brazos debajo de su pecho.

-Que las manchas de grasa son muy difíciles de quitar- suspiró Lucy.

-Que las capas de este tejido son muchísimo mejores para ocultar mi pelo.- Erza abrazó la capa de Kagura con una sonrisa.

-Que los abdominales de Gray están estupendamente definidos.

Mira dio un golpe en la mesa, sacando al demonio que llevaba dentro.

-¡Lucy, deja de juntarte con depravados mentales que devoran muslitos de pollo!- Lucy tragó. Pero en su cabeza no veía al pelirosa como tal. Lo veía como alguien divertido, alguien al que tener especial aprecio… " _un… un mejor_ _amigo_.", pensó la rubia sonrojándose al recordarlo pelear contra aquel acosador.- ¡Juvia, deja de ser tan pervertida! ¿Desde cuándo te comportas así?- Pero Juvia no pudo contestar, ni aunque Mira sacara su demonio. Desde que habló había volado a otro mundo.- ¡Y tú, Erza… Tú eres la peor de todas! ¡Debías ligar, Erza! ¡Ligar! ¡Y has acabado con cuatro hombres, pero luchando! ¡¿Hace falta que te vuelva a dar la charla de cómo se tienen hijos?!

El rostro de Erza se camufló con su pelo.

-N-nnnnn-n-nnnnnnnnn-nnno

-Vale- respondió, conteniéndose la risa ante la expresión de su hermana. " _Definitivamente creo que le di demasiados detalles aquel día_.", pensó mientras una risa malvada se reproducía en su cabeza.- Pues quiero que mañana te esfuerces de verdad. Quiero que hables por primera vez con un hombre.

" _Pero yo ya hablé con uno_ ", pensó mientras cierto peliazul volvía a su mente. Había intentado sacárselo de la cabeza varias veces, pero le había llamado demasiado la atención de la muchacha. " _Quizás mañana pueda hablar con él_ ", pensó para sí misma sintiendo una extraña felicidad.

* * *

 _Y aquí acaba el capítulo de hoy, en el siguiente pasaremos a la siguiente noche. ¿Que creéis que pasará? ewe Como adelanto os digo que habrá Gruvia seguro, pero no tengo muy claro si habrá Nalu o Miraxus sobre todo... Tengo claras las situaciones donde se encontrarán, pero... No sé quien irá antes... D: El Jerza tendrá que esperar un poco más, creo que en este capítulo hubo Jerza suficiente y espero que haya Jerza en... mmm 2 capítulos :3_

 _Reeespondo reviews:_

 _ **AmeliaCipri:** Bueno es cierto que Gray lo tendría más "fácil" por la forma de ser de Juvia... Pero, bueno Juvia también tiene presente sus responsabilidades como amazona y tal (al menos, porque sino sería un descontrol ajajajjaja). Lo siento si avanza lento :') Es que me gusta explicarme demasiado, y quisé explayarme en los encuentros *w* A partir de ahora espero que te resulte más rápido :3 (aunque seguiré metiendo algún que otra historia relacionada de algún personaje, como en este capítulo con Poluchka) ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!_

 _ **Rikket:** Sii, Natsu es tan especial conquistando... Pero de alguna manera o otra, llama la atención de Lucy al menos jajaajaja Si, bueno tienes razón, supongo que buscaba un toque cómico con la personalidad de Juvia que siempre me ha hecho reirme mucho en el manga/anime :') Pues si, Laxus tiene que aprender muchas cosas sobre las mujeres aún xDD ¿Técnica de seducción relajada? jajajajajajaja Me la plantearé para el próximo capítulo xDD Claro, en este fanfic quiero resaltar que son como las mujeres que se levantaron ante esa sociedad machista y obviamente no van a suspirar, van a llevar los pantalones, por supuesto. jajajajajaja Nononono me encaaaantan tus reviews largos porque así te explicas bien sobre lo que piensas del capítulo, asi que tu no te preocupes. Tu escribe lo que quieras y que una cifra no te detenga (?) xDDDD_

 _ **lady-werempire:** aquí está, je :3 ¡Gracias por la review! *w*_

 _Graaaaaaaacias por leer~~_


	8. Capítulo 7 - Amantes

_Muy buenas tardes :3 Después de dos semanas os traigo un nuevo capítulo ^^ Pero para la larga espera he de deciros que el capítulo es largo, tomando como referencia los demás claro está xD_

 _Quiero agradeceros a todos los lectores que siguen este fanfic y sobre todo a los que comentan; anima mucho y sin duda no dejo de escribir porque seguís ahí :')_

 _Además, quiero dar las gracias a Natalia, como siempre, que una semana antes recibe el capítulo y se lo lee 5465464 veces para corregirme los fallos (ella es perfeccionista, sep.)._

 _Vale, bueno, lo de siempre: Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Mashima que está ocupado trolleandonos. :'( (que salga ya Jellal en el manga, Mashima :'(...)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 – Amantes**

Juvia había decidido adelantarse a sus hermanas. A su lado, la amazona Ultear, quien tenía veinte años, parloteaba sin parar. Sin duda, la llegada de una nueva amazona al pueblo había revolucionado a sus habitantes que no tardaron en acercarse a la Reina en busca de la verdadera historia de la muchacha. Al poco tiempo, todas conocían sobre el ahora pasado de Kagura y, como consecuencia, sabían sobre la cruel razón por la que había huido despavorida de su antiguo hogar.

-Realmente tenemos suerte de que exista nuestro pueblo.-continuaba Ultear.- Conoces el carácter que tengo, y aún mejor el de mi madre Ur, ¿nos imaginas a alguna de nosotras dos, siendo doblegadas por uno de aquellos hombres?

Ur provenía de una estirpe de amazona muy antigua, se enorgullecía de ello y no dudaba en proclamar a cuatro vientos que el sentimiento de libertad viajaba en sus venas casi como la sangre que su fuerte corazón palpitaba.

-…Y entonces le dije, "No puedes decir que eres tan hombre si guardas esa cosita entre las piernas". Y si, era cosita.- comenzó a carcajearse en alto. Juvia miró de reojo a su amiga, había dejado de escucharla alrededor de uno o dos minutos y eso había bastado a la peliazabache para cambiar de tema. Y sin ayuda alguna.

Juvia se dio por vencida, al fin y al cabo tenía un plan en su mente que requería toda su concentración. La noche anterior, consiguió informarse sobre el sitio exacto donde Gray y sus amigos pernoctaban. Estaba deseosa de llegar a la habitación de su amado para poder averiguar nuevas cosas de él. Y no era solo el hecho de saber cuál era el color de su ropa interior, necesitaba hallar información para corroborar la inocencia de él y sus amigos.

Fue una vez reunidas, al fin, tras todo lo acontecido, cuando las hermanas dialogaron y compartieron opiniones sobre los tres individuos que parecían conocerse y ser cercanos entre ellos. Habían mostrado interés hacia todas ellas, excepto a Erza quien al no aparecer en toda la noche por la plaza no dio posibilidades para ello. Era un hecho que no les pasó por alto a las amazonas, por lo que decidieron ir con cuidado. Pero a la más pequeña no le pareció correcto ensuciar así el buen nombre de su amado, ella iba a demostrar la inocencia de los jóvenes.

Pero su misión era demasiado arriesgada, pues era en terreno ajeno y desconocido, no lo podía hacer sola. Requería la ayuda de una de sus compañeras: Ultear. Esta debía un favor a Juvia y además, nunca decía que no a un poco de acción y emoción en su día a día. Habían tomado un camino un tanto distinto al habitual, pues la posada estaba justo al lado contrario de la ciudad por donde solían llegar. Y no les convenía cruzar el pueblo, donde las reconocerían y acosarían al momento.

Por aquella ruta no habían encontrado a ninguna amazona extraviada, algo que las tranquilizó ya que los rumores no tardarían en extenderse si las vieran por aquellos sitios a tales horas.

-¿Cómo decía que se llamaba?

-Gray- respondió con una sonrisa, al fin habían llegado a su destino.

Esa posada era conocida para las amazonas. Normalmente, cuando una tenía una amante solían encontrarse en esa posada ya que en el bosque se arriesgaban a ser descubiertos. Allí al menos sólo tendría que entrar por la parte de atrás o taparse lo suficiente para no ser reconocida. Además de que allí a veces, durante las épocas de apareamiento, se celebraban fiestas paralelas a la de la plaza que igualaban o incluso podían llegar a superar a la central. Era claramente la competencia de los pequeños comercios que pagaban para poner una tienda durante las fiestas.

Sin embargo, esta vez no entraría por la puerta como solía hacer durante esta época.

-¿Y cómo vamos a saber cuál es su habitación?

-Déjeme eso a mí, princesa.- dijo Ultear con una sonrisa. Se quitó la capa y se la tendió a Juvia. Abrochó unos botones más en su blusa para así cubrir su gran escote y entró en la posada con aires de inseguridad. " _Muy buena actriz_ ", pensó Juvia quien se asomaba por la ventana para no ser vista y así poder presenciar el espectáculo que la joven se disponía a efectuar.

En la taberna, cuatro hombres jugaban a los dados mientras que una joven se bebía una cerveza de un solo trago. Su padre y dueño del bar, Gildarts, se centraba en servirle la siguiente jarra a la muchacha. Había varias personas alrededor de la barra bebiendo y manteniendo conversaciones muy animadas. Varios ya habían iniciado la fiesta que en pocas horas prometía empezar.

Ultear se acercó al mesonero con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oiga, ¿me podría decir cuál es la habitación de Gray?

Gildarts la miró de arriba abajo para luego negar.

-No puedo niñita, esa información es confidencial.

-¡Pero necesito verlo!- gritó mientras las lágrimas eran más visibles.

-Lo siento, tendrás que esperarlo tomándote algo… Además, no me suena tu cara, tú no eres de por aquí. -preguntó Gildarts sin comprender a la muchacha.

-Mi padre es mercader y vine con él… Gray me dijo que después de aquella noche… me pediría matrimonio.-continuó dramáticamente, sorbiendo varias veces. Varios hombres se volvieron para escuchar la conversación.- ¡No ha pasado por mi casa aún! ¡Mi padre está furioso! ¡Dice que le va a prender fuego como no me pida la mano!

-¿Prender fuego?- preguntó con los ojos como platos.

-Sí, donde sea que este.- Ultear se hizo la sorprendida y miró a su alrededor.- Oye, ¿esto no será todo solo de madera?

Gildarts miró molesto a la muchacha y lo pensó durante varios segundos.

-Mira, niña, creo que salió… ya sabes, con eso de las fiestas de las amazonas. Llama de todas formas, es la habitación 22. Sino, vuelve en otro momento… lo antes posibles.-tragó saliva al imaginarse la imagen que crearía su posada en llamas.

-¿Cómo podría ir a la habitación?

-Sube esas escaleras de ahí, el pasillo a la izquierda, al final.- respondió acompañando con gestos.

Juvia, quien memorizó cada gesto que el mesonero hizo, siguió con la mirada a Ultear quien no tardó en desaparecer por las escaleras. La princesa amazona se apresuró a dar la vuelta al edificio y situarse en la puerta trasera. Ultear no tardó en abrir una ventana que había al final del pasillo del segundo piso para darle así una entrada a su amiga. Juvia subió por la pared con ligereza, sin hacer ruido alguno y aterrizando sobre el suelo de la segunda planta de la posada.

El pasillo era estrecho y la ventana era la única iluminación existente. Siguiendo las indicaciones que el mesonero le había dado a la muchacha, Juvia agarró una daga que había guardado en su muslo y comenzó a forcejear con la cerradura para abrirla. En cuanto la puerta cedió, la peliazul asintió a su amiga y entró en la habitación.

El plan era simple, Ultear esperaría en la taberna, tomándose algo, esperando a que Gray llegase. Mientras tanto, en la habitación, Juvia investigaría sobre los jóvenes. Indagando en las pertenencias del guerrero peliazabache.

Principalmente, en su maleta encontró ropa corriente. Camisas, pantalones, zapatos, hilo, monedas… Juvia sonrió aliviada al no encontrar (un) ningún objeto sospechoso. En el baño no halló nada tampoco y al rato se sintió preparada para abandonar la habitación pues ya podía hablar con motivos sobre la inocencia de los muchachos, o al menos de Gray.

Sin embargo, aunque hubiese oscurecido ya completamente, un objeto llamó la atención de la amazona, era un brazalete con extrañas inscripciones. Bailó en sus manos mientras Juvia pensaba por qué le era tan familiar. Debía de ser el escudo de armas de una casa de nobles, o puedes que hasta de un castillo. _"¿Servidores de un Rey o de un noble importante?_ ", se preguntó Juvia.

Esos brazaletes normalmente eran un regalo hacia los servidores más apreciados. Juvia no llegaba a entender qué hacían cuatro hombres tan importantes para alguien de tal prestigio, en un pueblo así. " _A los hombres que tienen tanto poder, les regalan las mujeres… El sexo no debe de ser la razón de su visita._ ", pensó Juvia aún con el brazalete en sus manos.

De pronto, en su mente comenzaron a resonar los comentarios de sus hermanas. La desconfianza. Se guardó el brazalete en un bolsillo que tenía en las enaguas de su falda, y abandonó la habitación aún pensativa.

En el pasillo, ya a oscuras, sólo se podían distinguir la ventana por la que entraba una suave luz de luna y unas escaleras a la derecha de la que se escuchaba un ruido atronador. Ultear, quien estaba al pie de las escaleras, vio la figura de su hermana y salió de la taberna.

Juvia se preparaba para el salto cuando dos grandes brazos la inmovilizaron. Asustada, la amazona confirmó que no se trataba de un aficionado. Su postura estaba perfectamente cuadrada para que no pudiese zafarse del aprieto. Ni llegar a la daga que volvía a reposar en su muslo.

Intentó gritar, pero una mano mantenía cerrada su boca. Un bocado era el único movimiento que Juvia se atrevería a efectuar, pero al individuo no le pareció importar el mordisco.

-Vaya vaya, lo que tenemos por aquí.- dijo una voz ronca y áspera.

Comenzó a arrastrarla hacia una de las habitaciones. Juvia forcejeó como pudo, pues sabía que si entraba en esa habitación, no habría esperanza alguna de obtener ayuda.

-¿Vas a pelear, gatita?- preguntó entre risas ya que evidentemente estaba ganando el asalto.- Eso está genial, a mí también me gusta.

Dicho esto, la estampó contra la pared, dejándola aturdida durante varios segundos. El hombre aprovechó este tiempo para sacar una navaja y comenzar a dibujar surcos por la piel de la muchacha. Juvia, quien había vuelto a ser aprisionada, gimió de dolor.

-¿Mejor así?...

Fue a continuar su frase cuando una figura se lanzó sobre él y lo estampó contra el suelo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Gray miró a Juvia sorprendido mientras inmovilizaba al grandullón.

-Juvia…

-¡Eh!- exclamó Natsu que acababa de llegar.- Si tú estás aquí, Lucy ya habrá llegado…

No esperó respuesta alguna y desapareció por las escaleras. Laxus, quien subía detrás de Natsu, miró molesto como el pelirrosa se largaba sin avisar a Jellal. Luego se giró hacia su otro compañero, que se concentraba en no dejar escapar al hombre que forcejeaba y profería insultos.

-Yo me lo llevaré a casa del gobernador.- dicho esto, Laxus se acercó, cogió al hombre de un puñado haciendo que pareciese un peso pluma y comenzó su camino.

-¿Dónde está Jellal?- preguntó Gray antes de que su amigo desapareciese por las escaleras.

-En la entrada.-poco a poco su voz iba desapareciendo.- Creo que está hablando con una tal Ult…

-Diablos, ¿tú te has enterado?- le preguntó Gray con el entrecejo fruncido. Juvia negó repetidas veces al reconocer el nombre de su amiga y al no querer ser asociada con ella. Conociendo a Ultear, unas pocas copas más y le contaría hasta en qué fecha y hora fue el día que le bajó su primer periodo lunar.- Bueno, ¿y me vas a responder que hacías aquí?

-Juvia… paseaba.-dijo mirando a su alrededor para que sus ojos no la delataran.- ¿Y Gray?

-Yo me alojo aquí.- respondió desconfiado de la reacción de la muchacha. Aun así, no quiso presionarla más con el tema y optó por sacarle más información progresivamente.- En fin, ¿quieres que te cure las heridas? –se giró en dirección a su habitación- Mi habitación es esa y tiene botiquín.

" _Lo sé_ ", estuvo a punto de responder Juvia. Pero se congeló con la boca abierta y el aliento contenido, ganándose una mueca de confusión de Gray.

-¿Gray-sama planea llevar a Juvia a su habitación?- preguntó rápidamente a continuación, siendo esto lo único que se le vino a la mente tras el botiquín.

-Juvia, sabes que no guardo ninguna intención sucia en la invitación.

-Juvia es una amazona.- le cortó Juvia quien miró hacia sus pies. Las palabras habían salido de ella por si solas.

Ese brazalete pesaba más de lo que debería en el bolsillo de Juvia. Su cabeza, paralela a aquella conversación, daba vueltas al asunto. Juvia se planteaba sobre la línea que separaba su deber hacia sus hermanas y al amor. La amazona se mordió el labio mientras su cabeza trabajaba a pleno rendimiento. " _Puede que Gray-sama sea el amor de Juvia; pero Erza, Mira y Lucy son sus hermanas_ ", pensó _"Juvia es una amazona_."

\- Juvia es una amazona.- repitió de nuevo en un tono más bajo. Mirando el suelo. De pronto, el brazalete se hizo más ligero porque ella había tomado una decisión.

-Lo sé…- respondió un Gray que parecía aún más confuso por las reacciones de la peli azul.

-Juvia quiere a Gray, pero Gray y Juvia solo serán amantes.

Gray se sorprendió de aquellas palabras. Chocaban completamente con todo lo que la peliazul solía decir hacia él. Luego, rememorando todos los comentarios aduladores, ninguno tenía algo que ver con una promesa de compromiso. Todo aquello quedaba reducido en amantes; en realidad, siempre lo había estado. _"¿Desde cuándo buscas algo más en ella?",_ se preguntó Gray mientras sentía una cierta decepción. Hizo acopio de su temperamento más glacial para no arriesgarse a que la luz de la luna revelase su propio disgusto.

-Deja de decir eso, aún eres una niña.- dicho esto se encaminó recorrió los pocos metros que lo separaban de su habitación, escuchando los firmes pasos de la amazona.

-Juvia no es una niña. En el pueblo de Gray-sama, las niñas comienzan a casarse y tener hijos a los doce años.

-Eso sólo pasa en mi pueblo, no en el tuyo, así que sigues siendo una niña.-le dijo Gray mientras entraba en su habitación y buscaba alguna lámpara de aceite con la que alumbrar la habitación.

Juvia entró tímidamente y cerró tras de ella.

-Pero Gray-sama y Juvia tampoco se llevan tanto.-añadió, apoyándose en la puerta.

-Puedes sentarte ahí.- señaló a un pequeño sofá que había al lado del armario.

-¿En el sofá? –tras sentarse, suspiró y miró a la cama del que había decidido que sería su amante. Pero se aseguraría de no soltar ninguna información que comprometiera a las amazonas y a la vez, intentaría investigar sobre el pasado de los guerreros.- ¿En qué cama se despertará Juvia mañana?

-Anda, enséñame tu hombro.- fue hacia la muchacha con el botiquín en sus manos.

-¿Ya!- la muchacha se sonrojó.- Vale, pero sé gentil.

-~.~-

-¿Pero por qué no podía llevar la capa de Kagura?- preguntó Erza lastimosa.

-Porque tienes que llevar la capa escarlata, Erza.-les respondió Mirajane de nuevo. Habían llegado hace tiempo al pueblo, ya se hallaban callejeando por las calles y la conversación no había variado un ápice desde que comenzaron el trayecto.- No puedes camuflarte más.

-No me camuflo… Es solo que …- pero lo que decía su hermana dejó de importarle cuando escuchó cierto comentario de fondo por parte de varias vecinas.

-Al parecer, fueron dos vagabundos los que asaltaron la casa de Sting. Hubo un muerto, no sé si su mujer o el hijo que tuvo con la amazona. Espero que…

Mirajane se quedó paralizada en el acto. Su cuerpo se enfrió. Erza miraba preocupada a su hermana y comenzó a hablarle, sin hallar respuesta alguna. La amazona miraba paralizada al frente sin poder quitarse la imagen de su hijo muerto de la cabeza. Comenzó a temblar con fuerza, pero eso no impidió que diera un paso hacia atrás.

-Espérame aquí.

Eso fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a correr en dirección a la casa donde se suponía que debía de estar su hijo. Vivo y durmiendo. O al menos eso esperaba Mirajane.

-~.~-

Lucy se revolvió inquieta, su amiga no iba a asistir ese año a las fiestas tras su reciente maternidad. No obstante, eso no había impedido que ambas fueran a reunirse ese año. La amazona dio dos golpes en la puerta y esperó a que la joven le abriese.

Tras esperar a la intemperie durante varios minutos, Levi la recibió sonriente. Al entrar al salón de su amiga, encontró a su marido apalancado en el sofá, con un niño de aproximadamente un año, jugando con un conejito.

-Nunca creí que te vería así, Gajeel.- bromeó Lucy al ver la imagen tan tierna que tenía ante ella. Y "tierno" no era precisamente un adjetivo que definiera a Gajeel. Él sin duda era el típico hombre con una faceta de duro, verlo jugando con conejitos no era exactamente lo que esperarías de él.

Levy rio al ver la expresión de molestia de su marido. La cual desapareció en cuanto su hijo posó las manitas en ambos cachetes de su padre, intentando recobrar su atención.

Tras una conversación amena donde se contaron todo lo que había acontecido durante el tiempo separadas, Levy procedió a sacar un rollo grueso de papeles que tenía guardado en la estantería de su desván. Lucy, quien durante su ausencia la había esperado en el salón, miró interesada y se acercó emocionada a su amiga.

El salón, que solo se encontraba iluminado por una vela, daba un ambiente íntimo y misterioso.

-Encontré varios relatos nuevos.- dijo haciendo crujir las hojas mientras las desenrollaba.

Lucy tragó saliva, impaciente por saber sobre la nueva historia que había hallado su amiga. Levy, a diferencia de la amazona, sabía leer y no dudaba en relatar a su amiga sobre las maravillosas narraciones que se encontraban guardadas en aquellas amarillentas hojas.

-Parece que traficáis con sustancias alucinógenas.- comentó Gajeel divertido al ver la escena que protagonizaban ambas mujeres. Él había lavado y acostado a su hijo mientras su madre recibía la visita. Cuando el niño se durmió al fin, pudo volver al salón, donde aconteció una de las escenas más habituales en aquella casa.

Levi acostumbraba a crear un ambiente relajado y tenue para sus lecturas, y el sabía perfectamente que no debía molestarla en aquellos momentos. No si quería seguir vivo. Pero cuando se reunía con Lucy… No había podido ver la semejanza y hacer en alto su comentario.

-Calla, y acuéstate.- dijo Levi malhumorada.

Gajeel carraspeó varias palabras que sonaron a "Buenas noches" y se fue. Lucy sonrió ante la estampa de la pareja, sin duda Levi había tenido mucha suerte de encontrar alguien a su altura y que la tratase tan bien.

-Cómo iba diciéndote, esta historia trata sobre dos dioses muy conocidos. Afrodita y Ares.

-¿Ares?- preguntó Lucy impresionada- ¿El padre de Erza? Es decir… de la Reina Amazonas.

Levi asintió con una sonrisa y se acercó al papel para comenzar el relato.

\- Afrodita, la diosa del amor, la distribuidora oficial de pasión en el mundo, la más bella de las diosas, estaba casada con el dios herrero, Hefesto, el único dios deforme, feo, defectuoso, incapaz de suscitar ningún deseo ni siquiera en (la diosa del amor) ella. Se trataba de un matrimonio de conveniencia ya que Zeus temía que Afrodita fuera la causa de violencia entre los otros dioses. La diosa, en vista de que su marido no era muy apropiado para los asuntos de cama, ejercía, como casi todos los dioses griegos, una promiscuidad pública y notoria. A nadie le importaban los amantes, mortales o no, de Afrodita, y es que los escarceos sexuales estaban bien vistos entre los dioses; véase por ejemplo los encuentros que compartía con Adonis. Lo que no estaba tan bien visto era tener un amante oficial, ni mucho menos amar a otro que no fuera tu marido. Y eso era precisamente lo que le ocurría a Afrodita, que estaba locamente enamorada del dios de la guerra, el fornido y valiente Ares y con él mantenía una relación en secreto; una infidelidad en toda regla. Ares no era un amante más de la diosa del amor, era su verdadero amor.

Dos fuerzas, pasión y guerra, que estarán irremediablemente unidas para siempre, por mucho que quieran separarlas. Porque no se puede obviar el factor violento, el arrebato de deseo de los amantes más pasionales. Así, Afrodita y Ares eran la pareja perfecta, pero aquello era una historia de amor imposible, era un amor prohibido.

El marido de Afrodita llevaba tiempo sospechando que su mujer tenía algo más que amantes ocasionales, pero no estuvo seguro hasta que el dios Helios lo confirmó. Le contó que Afrodita y Ares, se dedicaban al amor cada día en su propia casa, en cuanto él salía por la puerta. Hefesto no quería consentir esa infidelidad y decidió tender a los amantes una trampa. Creó una red metálica invisible en torno a la cama y, al día siguiente, cuando Afrodita y Ares se lanzaban a la pasión, quedaron atrapados en ella. Allí estaban, el amor y la guerra, en plena unión, siendo observados por los demás dioses sin poder escapar. El escándalo en el Olimpo fue de los que hacen historia. Sin embargo, todos los dioses comprendieron que ni el amor ni la guerra son controlables, que la fuerza del deseo es imparable y que no hay leyes que puedan regir los sentimientos. Y así, la historia de amor escandaloso de estos dos dioses pudo continuar y continuará hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Lucy se mantuvo en silencio durante varios minutos, reflexionando sobre la historia.

-Oye, Lu, son las doce…

-¡Oh, no puede ser, Mirajane me va a matar!-salió de la casa corriendo sin ni siquiera despedirse, cerrando tras de sí y dejando a su amiga riéndose. " _El tiempo pasa rápido cuando_ _estás en buena compañía_ ", pensó Levi mientras recogía las hojas para volver a colocarlas en su lugar.

-~.~-

Mirajane miró la silueta de su hijo desde aquel callejón donde había llorado la noche anterior. Una mujer albina, le dio un beso en la frente y apagó la luz de la vela.

 _"Rumores_ ", pensó Mirajane. Habían sido rumores los que habían arrastrado a la amazona hasta aquel lugar. Un susto que casi provocó una parada cardíaca a la albina. Se apoyó en la pared, buscando relajarse antes de volver a reunirse con su hermana. Puso una mano en el corazón, en busca de su propio pulso para así notar como poco a poco este volvía a calmarse.

-¿Qué hace una dama por aquí a estas horas?- preguntó Laxus que había aparecido poco después de que Mirajane apareciera.

Al ver a la amazona llorando, prefirió permanecer en silencio hasta que la viera más calmada. Y es que el precisamente, era de los que se daba la vuelta para ir por otro camino cuando veía a una mujer llorando en plena calle.

-¿Desde cuando estás aquí?- preguntó tras dar un brinco del susto. Aquel malentendido había hecho que bajara sus sentidos y la presencia del guerrero le había pasado desapercibida.

-Desde que llorabas mirando a aquella ventana.- dijo mientras señalaba a la casa. Mirajane lo miró inquieta para apartar la vista al poco tiempo.

-Es mi hijo.- respondió para la sorpresa de Laxus. Mirajane tampoco entendió muy bien qué le llevaba a confesar aquello a una persona que no conocía y a la que además consideraba que pudiese ser peligroso acercarse demasiado. El rubio esperó a que continuara y ella se preguntó si se arrepentiría más tarde por abrirse de aquella manera.- Al nacer varones se van con su padre. Aun así, el amor de una madre no se lo lleva… Yo escuché que había muerto un niño o una mujer de esta familia, y me asusté.

Laxus quien conocía la verdad gracias a su visita al gobernador para llevar al pervertido de la posada, miró a la amazona comprensivo. Era amor materno lo que la había movido. A él también le hubiera gustado tener una madre así, no como la que le había tocado.

-Quien murió fue el padre.- le aclaró Laxus acercándose un poco más a la amazona. Esta estuvo al punto de retroceder, pero estaba aún superando el susto con lo que no le importó.

-¿Sting?- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Ahora Yukino sería quien cuidaría de su pequeño. _"¿Tendrán dinero_ _suficiente? ¿Podrá alimentarlo? ¿Lo querrá aunque no sea su hijo?",_ se preguntaba alarmada

-Está en buenas manos, no tienes por qué preocuparte, es una buena mujer.- respondió como si leyera la misma mente de la albina. Se volvió asombrada para preguntarle cómo había conseguido averiguar lo que necesitaba saber, pero los ojos lagrimosos del hombre la hicieron callar.

Laxus Dreyar no había sido educado para llorar, y menos delante de mujeres. Él había sido entrenado para convertirse un hombre de provecho. Desde pequeño, le habían alejado del género femenino hasta tal punto de menospreciarlo, pensando en la mujer como un ser inferior al hombre.

Sin embargo, dentro de ese mismo hombre estaba aquel niño al que nunca le había abrazado su madre. Nunca había sentido que alguien se preocupara de su felicidad o de si estaba a salvo ya que su padre consideraba que él debería salvarse por sí mismo. El éxito que tenía hoy en día era precisamente gracias al duro trabajo que había hecho Ivan Dreyar durante los años de su niñez para convertirlo en un hombre de provecho, o al menos eso era lo que decía su padre a todos sus amigos.

Aun así, ese niño seguía ahí. Y se había apoderado de su ser en cuanto vio las emociones correr por la cara de la albina. Esta era la primera vez que veía a una mujer preocuparse de aquella manera por su hijo, eso en la sociedad en la que había crecido estaba totalmente prohibido. Si tu madre se preocupaba por ti significaba que eras débil. Sin embargo, con Mirajane lo había visto. Y la herida que siempre había permanecido escondida y tapada, dolía.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Mirajane impresionada de que el rubio se hubiese abierto tanto a ella. Lo había hecho hasta tal punto de dejarle ver el lado más vulnerable de él.

Algo en Mirajane se encogió al ver aquella faceta de Laxus. " _No es solo músculo, al parecer_ ", pensó formando una línea con sus labios.

-No, nada, es solo que… -dudó antes de proseguir. Se sentía avergonzado por aquella situación. _"¿Pretendes seducirla convirtiéndote en una mujer? Convive con ellas, no se acuesta con ellas_ ", pensó Laxus. ¿Que le diría su padre si lo viese actuar de esa manera? Bueno, si estuviese delante ya hubiera recibido varias palizas por haber empañado sus ojos. –Me hubiera gustado tener una madre como tú.

-¿No tuviste madre?- preguntó Mirajane con curiosidad. – Lo siento si te hice recordar algo que no querías.- añadió al ver cómo Laxus permanecía ausente en sus pensamientos y no contestaba.

-No, tuve madre… Solo que no pude convivir con ella.- esbozó una sonrisa torcida a la albina. Ella supo que se estaba acercando a algo muy íntimo del guerrero y no podía evitar sentirse curiosa. Sin duda, había borrado todo rastro de la antigua preocupación que la invadía hace breves minutos. Laxus se volvió hacia la albina pues sabía que esperaba más explicaciones.- Mi padre no consentía que…

-¡MIRAJANE!- llamó una peliescarlata sin capucha, apareciendo furiosa por aquel callejón.- ¡No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te he estado buscando! ¡Me tenías preocupadísima!

Laxus aumentó las orbitas de sus ojos, tenía enfrente a la que sin duda era la Reina amazona. Y era muy bella. No podía apartar su mirada del cabello que caía como llamas sobre sus hombros y se extendían hasta su cintura.

Mirajane, quien percató la mirada del rubio, se sintió un poco celosa de su hermana, por haber captado la atención del guerrero tan fácilmente. Y además, había interrumpido la conversación en un punto interesante. Ahora la curiosidad mataba a la albina.

-Está bien, lo siento.- respondió mientras se alejaba del guerrero y agarraba a su hermana para alejarla de aquel lugar.- Perdónala que no te salude, tiene una norma muy restrictiva de no hablar a los hombres.-dijo volviéndose al rubio quién aun miraba asombrado a la Reina.- Continuamos la conversación más tarde, tengo cosas que hacer.

Laxus salió del asombro un rato después de que hubieran desaparecido por donde vino Erza. _"¿Norma de no hablar con hombres? Jelly lo va a tener difícil_ ", pensó divertido.

-~.~-

-¡Esmeralda!-llamó Mirajane a la camarera.

Habían llegado a la plaza, con la capucha de Erza puesta para no llamar la atención. La Reina Amazona le había instado que no era capaz de dar aquel salto tan bruscamente. La albina se propuso el reto de hacerla hablar al menos con un hombre y así romper la barrera que tenía la muchacha hacia el sexo opuesto. La arrastró hasta la barra más cercana con un taburete libre. El elenco masculino le lanzaba miradas lascivas al ver las capas, pero ambas las ignoraron.

Erza, nerviosa por tener tantos hombres a su alrededor sin ser aquello una lucha, se sentó en el taburete y suspiró mientras su hermana insistía llamando a la camarera.

-Voy voy- respondió ella, ajetreada, poniéndole una gran jarra delante a Erza rellena de un líquido verdoso. Hecho esto, Esmeralda desapareció.

-¿Qué es esto, Mirajane? –Acercó la nariz para olerlo y la arrugó al momento.- Huele mal.

-Acostúmbrate, te vas a tomar muchas de esas.-la albina se acercó con una sonrisa amenazante a su hermana.

-¿Diez?-preguntó asombrada mientras daba el primer sorbo y componía una cara de asco.- Esta asqueroso, Mira, yo con esto no puedo…

-Erza, piensa en el vaso de esa cosa verde que nos daba Aya para curarnos de un resfriado… Esa que te dejaba como nueva.- empujó la jarra para que su hermana bebiese más y más rápido.

-¿Pero en qué me va a ayudar?- preguntó Erza mientras tosía varias veces antes de continuar bebiendo.

-Digamos que tiene una clase de elemento mágico que te hace soltarte más con los hombres.

-¿Magia?- preguntó Erza con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Sí, magia.- dijo Mirajane exhibiendo su mejor sonrisa malvada. " _Elemento mágico que aquí llaman alcohol_ ", pensó para sus adentros mientras iba pidiendo la siguiente jarra para su hermana.

-~.~-

Jellal no podía creer que una noche más, la Reina Amazona no apareciera por la plaza. A este paso, todo aquel plan sería un fracaso. Encima, había tenido que hacer malabares para quitarse a una amazona de encima. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, aunque le hubiese repetido varias veces que era Ultear.

Al fin, despistó a la joven y consiguió volver a la plaza para proseguir con su búsqueda. La cual por ahora no había progresado.

Jellal se avergonzó así mismo, él podía considerarse el líder del grupo. Era cierto que su misión era la parte más difícil, él se encargaría de la Reina y de conseguir el cinturón. Pero no había avanzado nada. " _Ni la conozco_ ", se dijo angustiado tras continuar escrutando la multitud sin rastro alguno de escarlata a parte de las capas.

Sólo recordando el rostro de la muchacha de aquel encuentro, pudo calmarse algo. De nuevo, se descubrió pensando en ella, sobre quien era y donde vivía. Durante el día, deambuló por las calles junto a Natsu en busca de la muchacha, pero no halló nada. Ni siquiera la gente a la que le preguntó pudo ayudarle.

Se dirigió a la barra del bar para pedirse una bebida no alcohólica pero, para su sorpresa, vio dos figuras cubiertas por una capa escarlata, acomodadas en la barra. Era extraño pues todas las amazonas solían colocarse en el interior de la plaza, estar allí no les daba la oportunidad de socializarse.

Continuó acercándose hasta que una de las figuras se giró. Reconoció ese rostro al momento. Era el rostro angelical que mantuvo su mente ocupada durante todo el día. _"¿Ella es amazona? Juraría que su capa ayer era oscura…_ ", pensó, aún paralizado por la impresión. La otra figura se volvió a Erza, dejando a la vista su rostro al guerrero. " _Esa es Mirajane…",_ pensó Jellal mientras intentaba conectar todo entre sí.

Esta se giró hasta encontrarse con la mirada del guerrero.

-Ara ara, Erza creo que ya estas preparada, dile algo a él.- la animó Mirajane por lo bajo, sin apartar la mirada del aún descolocado peliazul.

-No hace falta que me ordenes nada, Mirajane. –apartó de un manotazo la cuarta jarra vacía. Su hermana se rio, había tardado como casi treinta segundos en responder. " _Quizá me pasé dándole cuatro, es la primera vez que bebe…_ ", pensó Mirajane.

De un salto que le costó casi perder el equilibrio, se levantó. Su hermana tuvo que aguantarse la risa de nuevo. " _Definitivamente, me he pasado."_ , se rio por dentro.

Dio unos pasos, decidida, hacia Jellal hasta colocarse en frente de él. Este la miraba fijamente, sin saber que esperar. Su mente aún buscaba la conexión entre los hechos. Todos le apuntaban a la Reina Amazona, pero en su cabeza no cabía como una mujer que aparentara ser delicada fuera tan letal.

Erza clavó sus ojos en los de él.

-Llévame a tu cama

* * *

 _Y aquí acabo el capítulo, ¿que pasará? ¿descubrirá Jellal de una vez que esconde tras esa capa ese rostro angelical? ¿Que más ocurrirá con Erza ebria? ¿Que le pasará a Lucy mientras corre hacia la plaza? ¿Conseguirá Gray llevar a la cama a Juvia? Oh, esperad, eso eran cosas de Juvia... ¿o no? xDDDDDDD_

 _En fin, espero que os haya gustado. :3_

 _Ahora respondo reviews:_

 _ **Lady-werempire** : Pues si, se volvieron a ver. Aunque no en condiciones muy normales que digamos jajajajaja Ahora falta saber que pasará :3 Gracias *O* A mi me encanta que te encante mi fic :3 jajajajaja_

 _ **Guest** : Me alegro que te gustara la última parte, Mirajane puso (o al menos lo intentó) a cada una en su lugar. xDD Pues espero que sigan alegrándote los días *w*_

 _ **DanaLovesOhana** : A ver como respondo a los comentarios en orden xD_

 _1.- Sí, yo creo que esa es una de las cosas más duras (sino es la más) de la vida de una amazonas. Y por eso me decidí a comentarla con Elfman. Y si, bastante estrictas, es que pillan a un hombre por ahí y lo sacrifican sin piedad xD. Pues si, se lo quita bien poco, exceptuando en las visitas al pueblo de los gargarios. Sin duda, lo tienen bastante difícil... Pero el título a modo de recompensa es bastante jugoso xD_

 _2.-En realidad la parte de la edad me preocupó mucho al principio, pero es que anteriormente los chicos comenzaban a casarse y procrear a muy temprana edad debido a que la esperanza de vida era mucho más baja... Sobre todo cuando más de la mitad de infantes no llegaban ni a la adolescencia antes de morir por alguna enfermedad... Sobre todo me da cosa por Juvia, que es la más pequeñas de todas :'). Pues si, la esclavitud es otro de los pilares de esa sociedad. Y Jellal tuvo que vivirlo de primera mano :'(. Laxus choca con Mirajane en muchos aspectos y no lo tiene fácil para seducirla, de hecho pudiste ver que abrió la boca y perdió todo el encanto para la amazona jajajajajaja_

 _3.-El truco es imaginarse siempre a Loke con pequeños destellitos a su alrededor jajajajaja Sí, al principio pensé en poner otro personaje... Pero Karen es el personaje más en común que tienen ambos a parte de Lucy y... al fin y al cabo, acaba haciendole daño a ambos tras irse con las amazonas._

 _Y al final, todos ellos tendrán que defenderse de ellas xDDD_

 _4.-La voluntad de los dioses u.u Hizo que su hija sufriera lo peor posible para que nunca más se quejara de dolor alguno ni tuviera miedo a que le hicieran daño._

 _Pues si, es muy injusto. Al menos tiene una familia agradable que lo acoge y le da cariño..._

 _5.-Exacto, Kagura entra en el perfil perfecto de amazona jajajaaja Al fin encontró su verdadero lugar en el mundo, un sitio donde le dejan ser tal y como es. :)_

 _6.-Laxus está tratando con la demonio amazona, tiene que entenderlo. Hasta entonces, seguirá jugando con fuego cada vez que intenté seducirla con sus... métodos varoniles jajaajajajaj Jellal hizo su entrada cual príncipe azul de cuento de hadas, solo que esta vez la princesa es un tanto distinta a los cuentos xD_

 _7.-Jellal se enamoró de Erza, si. Ahora solo le queda averiguar que esconde esa capucha de la capa jajajajajajaja Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, el patriarcado por aquellos entonces era brutal. Las mujeres pintaban lo mismo que esclavos, no tenían ninguna libertad. Gracias a muchas mujeres luchadoras, hoy en día somos tan libres como cualquier hombre. *^*_

 _Sí, Mirajane tuvo que tomar las riendas de la situación y puso a cada una en su lugar (o al menos lo intentó). En este capítulo mismo, tomó medidas drásticas._

 _ **AmeliaCipri** : Jellal cayó rendido a los pies de la amazonas jajajajaja Queda que descubra que hay detrás de esa capa xDD Mirajane ha tomado medidas drásticas en lo que conlleva al comportamiento de sus hermanas jajajajaj Queda ver que hará respecto a Juvia y Lucy xDD Me alegra que te guste como avanza el fic *-* ¡De nada! A ti por leer y comentar desde casi el ppio del fic :3_

 _¡Muchas gracias por las reviews! *w*_

 _¡Hasta dentro de dos semas! Que os vaya bien y que si os bañéis en un lago, no os visite Ares xD_

 _Gracias por leer y... ¡Nos leemos!~_


	9. Capítulo 8 - Perspectivas

_¡Muy buenas!~ Después de dos semanas, os traigo el nuevo capítulo :D_

 _¿Cómo van esos exámenes? :') Espero que bien :3_

 _Antes de nada me gustaría comentaros que en breves, cuando acabe mi otro fanfic sobre Edolas, empezaré con un nuevo fanfic de Fairy Tail basada en una idea mía ^^ "Los protagonistas acuden a un evento que tiene como fin reunir a todas las celebridades relacionadas con el ajedrez. Sin embargo, este pasa de ser un mero congreso a una grotesca partida de ajedrez donde cada uno representa una pieza del tablero y que como tal, si esa pieza cae, la persona muere." Entonces, cada personaje de Fairy Tail tendrá su rol, que se irán descubriendo con el paso de los capítulos, ¿que os parece? :3 He de decir que me inspiré en el libro de "El ocho", pero no es una adaptación, sino todo sacado de mi cabecita pensante xD_

 _De nuevo, gracias a Nat por corregirme el capítulo y también por ser mi animadora personal xD Ella vive el capítulo poniendome comentarios en el word que le mando xDDDDD_

 _Por último, Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son de Mashima... :'(_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 - Perspectivas**

Unas horas antes, en un escenario distinto…

Las calles eran mucho más siniestras cuando las recorrías sola y más aún de la madrugada, al menos eso pensaba Lucy, totalmente alerta por si cualquier borracho la asaltaba. Esperaba llegar a la plaza lo más pronto posible, no porque tuviese miedo en ese momento, ya que como amazona estaba siempre preparada para cualquier peligro, sino porque había una cosa que temía más que ser raptada, violada y hasta asesinada y eso era Mirajane.

La habilidad de venganza de la albina era admirada y temida al mismo tiempo por toda amazona que hubiera tenido la desdicha de probarla. Por ahora tenía asegurada alguna travesura vil de su hermana por llegar tarde, pero no quería empeorar la situación.

-¡Eh!- lo llamó cierto pelirosado que se había cruzado por su camino.- No veas qué suerte que te encontré.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la rubia que por un momento olvidó su misión y paró en seco. No sabía por qué pero, en cierta manera, el carácter despreocupado era contagioso en situaciones de tanta tensión como aquella.

-Estaba perdido.- dijo entre risas despreocupadas. Se rascaba la cabeza mientras la rubia suspiraba.- ¿A dónde ibas? Bueno eso da igual, voy contigo.

Acto seguido, la agarró del brazo tal y como hizo el anterior día, y la arrastró con él.

-Pero… ¿por qué? – preguntó Lucy quien no podía creer que (de nuevo) se viese en aquella situación de nuevo. Se dijo a sí misma que esta vez no se iba a dejar ser arrastrada por él, pues tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Y aunque le pareciese un muchacho inocente y amistoso y gracioso y… No era del todo fiable, su hermana Mirajane tenía sospechas sobre sus propósitos.- Escucha.- le ordenó tirando del agarre que el pelirosa había conseguido hacer mientras pensaba la situación.- Primero, no tengo porque acompañar a un desconocido como tú del que no sé ni sus intenciones. Segundo, ¿acaso sabes a dónde vas?

-Vaya, Lucy, no sabía que tenías una mente tan pervertida.- dijo aguantándose la risa.- Pero no tengo esas intenciones hacia ti, me caes bien. Y ahora, vámonos, tengo hambre.

-¡No quiero que me manches de nuevo con comida!- dijo al momento de volver ser arrastrada.- ¿Y cómo que no tienes esas intenciones hacia mí?! ¿Me estas llamando fea?! ¡Y para, ni siquiera sabes a dónde vas! ¡Caminas en círculos!

-¿Círculos?- se paró en seco. Y comenzó a reírse.- ¡CLARO! Ahora tiene sentido porque no encontraba la plaza… Tengo un poco de mala orientación, me guío por el olor y el de carne parece que está por todas partes.

-Espera,-dijo mientras volvía a ser arrastrada, solo que esta vez en la dirección correcta.- ¿Te guías por el olor?

-Sí, ¿no lo hueles tú?

-Bueno, sí, lo huelo… Pero, ¿no es un poquito raro eso de orientarte por el olor?- le preguntó. Natsu paró en seco, haciendo que la amazona chocara contra su espalda ante el parón súbito.-Natsu, ¿Qué…!

-Ssshhhh. ¿No hueles eso?- preguntó mirando a su izquierda.

-¿El qué? ¿La carne? Te he dicho que…

-No, eso no.

Giraron a la izquierda para la sorpresa de la rubia, que intentó volver a repetirle a Natsu que ese no era el camino para llegar a la plaza. El guerrero la acalló. Lucy se sorprendió de la seriedad que demostraba. Nunca se hubiera imaginado a aquel joven despreocupado tomándose algo tan en serio. La arrinconó detrás de unos cubos de basura y le pidió que se agachase con él.

-Creo que ya sé lo que olías.- dijo con una mueca de asco mientras miraba el escondite que había propuesto.

Natsu colocó una mano en su boca, y se señaló la oreja. De fondo, se escuchaba el hilo de una conversación.

-¿Estás seguro que el trabajo está bien pagado para el riesgo…?-dijo una voz grave.

-Te estoy diciendo que no hay riesgo alguno, solo tienes que introducir este líquido en su bebida, la separas del resto y la llevas al punto de encuentro.

-Pero son amazonas, son peligrosas.

-¿Estás diciendo que te dan miedo unas pocas mujeres sin armas?!- preguntó mientras empezaba a reírse de su acobardado amigo.

Lucy, quien se encontraba muy tensa por aquellas palabras, no dudó ni un instante y apartó a Natsu de su lado. No iba a permitir que se llevaran a ninguna de sus hermanas. No mientras ella tuviese la oportunidad de acabar con aquella amenaza.

Natsu intentó alcanzarla para hacer el trabajo sucio por ella. Sin embargo, quedó sorprendido ante la elegancia felina con que la amazona corrió sin hacer ruido hacia los hombres apoyados sobre la pared de la siguiente calle a la izquierda. Lucy agarró al primero por detrás, sorprendiendo a ambos. Colocando su antebrazo en su cuello, con su otro brazo lo agarró para apretarlo contra ella. Este gritó por la asfixia a la que lo sometía. Agarró y tiró del pelo a la amazona para que lo soltase, pero solo consiguió que esta le propinase una patada en la parte de atrás de la rodilla para que perdiese el equilibrio. A su alrededor no encontró rastro alguno del otro hombre, había huido. Pero le venía bien que fuera a llorarle a sus jefes sobre cómo las amazonas sabían de sus planes.

Tiró al suelo al hombre, que tosió sangre. Tras quitarse el cinturón, amarró con fuerza sus muñecas con él, dejando longitud suficiente para que pudiese agarrarle los pies con el resto de cuero de su cinturón. Natsu, quien había permanecido quieto mientras transcurría la acción, observaba atentamente como daba varias patadas al hombre antes de dirigirle una mirada envenenada.

-¿Vas a interrogarlo?- preguntó Natsu tras su lapsus de silencio.

-Sí, ¿algún problema?- le respondió esta con un deje de desafío. Natsu negó y se apegó a la pared contraria para poder observar a la amazona actuar. Esta se volvió hacia el hombre que gemía en el suelo.- Escúchame, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre las intenciones que tienen hacia mis hermanas, las amazonas. –al ver que no había respuesta alguna, volvió a dar varias patadas al individuo.- Como no respondas en un intervalo de cuatro segundos, pienso llevarte conmigo a mi poblado donde te iremos cortando día por día extremidades de tu cuerpo para hacértelos comer después. Y lo primero serán tus genitales.

-Solo soy un mandado.- rompió el hombre tras la amenaza.- Yo solo me encargaría de suministrar las bebidas y llevarlas al lugar de encuentro.

-Eso ya lo escuché, quiero saber más.

-Son… Son clientes exclusivos. Reyes, reinas, nobles importantes… Quieren una amazona como una concubina y desde que se inventó esta bebida… Piensan que si os dormimos con esto, no daréis problemas para el rapto.

-¡Estúpidos!- insultó Lucy mientras se revolvía el pelo inquieta. Estaban en peligro, todas lo estaban.

-¿Y cómo sabes que al cliente le gustara lo que compra?- preguntó Natsu. Lucy levantó la vista hacia el confundida, con aquella situación se había olvidado de que el joven seguía allí.

-Ellos suelen venir antes y saben lo que quieren… Aunque muchos lo hacen solamente por el hecho de tener la fama de poseer en su harem a una amazona.

-Entonces, ¿es al azar o buscan la fama de la amazona?

Lucy escrutó el rostro del prisionero que cada vez que le costaba más contestar. Se concentró en la conversación que se estaba dando.

-Sí…

-Sí, ¿qué?- preguntó Natsu con una potencia que hizo temblar al hombre. La amazona no se creía que aquel fuese el mismo que estaba riéndose perdido en aquellas calles.

-Por la fama…

-Entonces, pedirán sobre todo a la Reina y a las princesas.

-No es lo que piensan.- se apresuró a decir el hombre que conocía perfectamente quien era la amazona que lo había apresado.- Nosotros no estamos tan locos como para intentar apresar a la Reina y a las princesas…

-No mientras la droga que les suministráis está en proceso de prueba, ¿no? Podría ser muy peligroso si algo saliera mal con la mismísima Reina de las amazonas…

El hombre no respondió e interpretaron como una aceptación de las palabras de Natsu. El cabreo e impotencia de Lucy crecían, ¿qué iban a hacer a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo podían impedir tal ataque?

-Pero eso no quita que, en el futuro, cuando manejéis la droga, podáis cumplir vuestro objetivo.

-Si ya lo sabes todo, ¿Por qué preguntas? Niño imbé…- gritó de dolor. Lucy le había golpeado con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-Llevémoslo ante el gobernador.- dijo Natsu. Lucy asintió y lo agarró de un pie para arrastrarlo.

-Eh, Lucy.- la llamó mientras agarraba el otro pie del hombre para ayudar a la muchacha. Luego levantó los ojos hacia ella.- Siento mucho esto, vosotras decidisteis ser libres y no hacéis daño a nadie, solo cuando necesitáis defenderos. Entiendo que te cabree la situación…

-Concubinas, solo buscan a una amazona para que seamos trofeos a los que acudir cada noche. Quitarnos el orgullo que defendemos a uña y carne.- Natsu le sonrió cariñosamente para tranquilizarla. Después de eso, Lucy no podía creerse que hubiese dudado sobre él. Era imposible que albergase intenciones negativas hacia ellas.

-~.~-

-Juvia debe agradecerle a Gray-sama.- dijo Juvia mientras proseguían su camino hacia la plaza, donde tenía por seguro que sus hermanas la estarían buscando, nerviosas.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte. Gracias a ti por quitarme a mis amigos de encima, pueden llegar a ser muy…

-¿Gray-sama le está dando las gracias a Juvia?- preguntó con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Eerh… Sí.- respondió confundido por la pregunta.

-Estupendo, porque a Juvia le gustaría saber algo a cambio de ese agradecimiento.

-Creo que te has equivocado de situación, tú me hiciste un favor y yo te lo devolví.- le explicó negando seriamente. Fijo su mirada en la amazona que se retiró dolida a mirar hacia la pared.- Si quieres saber algo de mí, pregúntamelo directamente.

-Pues mira,- dijo volviendo al lado del guerrero que no tuvo más remedio que suspirar por la rapidez con la que Juvia se había repuesto de sus palabras frías.- A Juvia le gustaría saber sobre el pasado de Gray-sama.

La amazona llevaba toda la noche pensando en la manera más discreta de saber sobre la vida de Gray. No solo por aumentar los conocimientos sobre su amado, sino porque también tenía demasiadas dudas sobre el propósito de aquellos guerreros.

Se sentía orgullosa por habérsele ocurrido aquella maravillosa idea y a su vez tener la ocasión en aquel instante de llevarla a cabo. Pero había fallado en algo, la discreción. Se había mordido las mejillas mirando hacia la pared, aun pensando en cómo podía haberla descubierto. Sin embargo, la reacción había sido completamente opuesta a la esperada. " _Gray-sama siempre me sorprende_.", prensó Juvia aún sonrojada.

-No me gusta hablar sobre mi pasado, Juvia.- le dijo Gray, aplastando todo tipo de esperanza.

-Pero Juvia…

-Es algo doloroso y no lo puedo ir contando a cualquiera que me pregunte.- dijo para luego gritar:-¿Pero cuando…!

En algún momento de la conversación, se había quitado la camiseta y se encontraba semidesnudo.

Comenzó a buscar por los alrededores de la calle, sin resultado alguno. Mientras tanto, la amazona sentía como si una flecha con la palabra "CUALQUIERA" escrita, se le clavase. " _No soy nada para Gray-sama_ ", lloró antes de disponerse a soplarse los mocos con un paño que misteriosamente había acabado en sus manos.

-¡Para!- le quitó su improvisado pañuelo.- Era mi camiseta.-tras colocársela, continuó observando a Juvia, dudoso.- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- Juvia comenzó a balbucear palabras de las que Gray solo pudo reconocer su propio nombre. Pero lo peor para él no era la incapacidad para entender a la amazona, sino las lágrimas que no paraban de caer por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Sin duda, aquella situación estaba a la altura de la misión de robar el cinturón a la Reina Scarlet. Gray nunca había consolado a una mujer. Confundido, se desordenó el pelo varias veces antes de dar dos golpes en la espalda de Juvia.- Juvia, deja de llorar por favor.-esta, pensando que ahora la trataba como uno más de sus compañeros, aumentó el caudal de sus lágrimas.

Gray se revolvió, nervioso, y no pudo evitar quitarse la camiseta que tendió a Juvia.

-Toma, pero deja de llorar.-Juvia miró confundida la camiseta, pero negó.- ¿Qué quieres Juvia? Pero deja de llorar, por favor.

-asfdfbdskjbnskdjnbfera- murmuró la joven.

-Juvia, habla más lento, no me entero de nada.- se acercó un poco más para poder enterarse esta vez.

-¡QUE JUVIA NO QUIERE SER CUALQUIERA!- gritó. Gray casi cae al suelo por el susto que le dio aquel grito. Se masajeo el oído mientras la miraba confundido

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Gray-sama dijo que no le iba contando su historia a cualquiera, y Juvia no es cualquiera.- dijo expirando varias veces para calmarse.

-¡Aaaaah por eso!- exclamó Gray ya aliviado de saber de qué se trataba la causa de las lágrimas de Juvia.

-¡Sí, por eso!

-Esto…-empezó Gray, pensando en la manera más fácil de salir de aquella situación. Pero estaba tardando tanto en hallar la forma que Juvia volvió a romper a llorar.- ¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! Te contaré algo, pero deja de llorar.

Juvia se sopló varias veces la nariz con la camiseta de Gray, inconscientemente, y esperó el relato del peliazabache. Este se sentó con la espalda contra la pared, pidiéndole a la amazona que lo acompañase. Ya cómodos, esperó varios minutos antes de explicarle a la peliazul algunos pequeños retazos de su vida.

-Yo nací en un pueblo del norte, parecido a este. Allí hacía bastante frío comparado con el tiempo de aquí. Era muy montañoso, y nevaba muchas veces. La comunidad en la que vivíamos se dedicaba sobre todo a la cultivación de la vid. De hecho, nuestro Señor amasaba grandes cantidades de dinero puesto que nuestros vinos eran vendidos a Reyes y a señores de mucha importancia. Pero hubo un año de sequía. Y como todo el pueblo se dedicaba a lo mismo, hubo una crisis general.

Fue entonces cuando nuestro Señor debió protegernos, pero cerró las puertas de sus arcas y no ayudó a familia alguna. Tras ese año, donde varias familias tuvieron que decidir entre mudarse o morir de inanición, todo cambió. La relación entre Señor-pueblo siempre había sido respetuosa ya que ellos veían que el gran porcentaje de comisión que se llevaba este hombre era para tener apoyo en el caso de necesidad. Sin embargo, tras lo sucedido, todos los tratos con él fueron más peliagudos. Había revueltas. Ejecuciones en público. Muchas más revueltas. Y mis padres encabezaban el gentío en cada una de ellas.

Fue cuestión de tiempo que la cabeza del que era nuestro Señor, rodara por las escaleras del templo de la diosa Temis, diosa de la justicia. Tras lo sucedido, fueron días prósperos. A pesar de que muchos clientes dejaron de comerciar con nosotros, muchos otros prefirieron continuar disfrutando del manjar que mi pueblo ofrecía.

Nuestro pueblo trabajaba igual que antes, excepto por un motivo: no había líder. Eso no parecía importarnos, ya que siempre que había una disputa, una asamblea decidía que era y que no era lo correcto. El pueblo tomaba las decisiones. Sin embargo, otros muchos vieron esto como un signo de debilidad. Y entre ellos estaba cierto Rey, Deliora.

Fue este individuo quien, buscando más poder, invadió nuestras tierras, devastando nuestros cultivos y matando a todo aquel que se revelara contra las nuevas normas que él imponía. Fue ese día cuando quedé huérfano, bajo las manos de aquel que se hacía llamar protector.

Solo sobrevivimos los niños, quienes fuimos vendidos como esclavos a la ciudad de Argos. Allí, cierto hombre mayor llamado Makarov, me compró y me dio automáticamente libertad. Hizo que adquiriese conocimientos y también me animó para que hiciese amigos. Fue así como conocí a Natsu, otro huérfano que adoptó. Además, Laxus, quien es el nieto de Makarov, también entró en mi infancia en aquel momento. A partir de entonces, todo empieza a mejorar, si tomamos como referencia lo anteriormente acontecido.

-Juvia lo siente…- murmuró cuando finalizó su relato. Gray le sonrió antes de levantarse de su lado.

-Ahora nos deberíamos ir a la plaza.

Juvia asintió, aun con la historia de Gray en su cabeza. " _Sin embargo, Juvia no ha descubierto que ha traído a Gray-sama aquí… Juvia solo sabe que son de Argos.",_ recapacitó entristecida.

-~.~-

Laxus se colocó el cinturón mientras la amazona acababa de colocarse sus zapatos.

-Oye, ha estado bien; pero si me quedo embarazada, me tienes que asegurar que estarás aquí en 9 meses para darte él bebe en caso de que sea hombre.- le dijo la amazona, recibiendo un " _Hmph_ " como respuesta del rubio.

Sin devolverle la mirada, comenzó su camino de vuelta a la plaza. Él se había sentido muy sensible, y había necesitado volver a encontrar a ese Laxus que no veía en las mujeres más que meros pozos de placer. Y el destino le puso a una amazona delante antes de que tuviera que pensar mucho más sobre el asunto.

Había sido rápido, pero lo suficiente largo como para tener al antiguo Laxus de vuelta. Justo como su padre hubiese querido.

Con una mirada rígida pensó en la idea que tendría Mirajane sobre él: " _un nenaza_ ", se decía Laxus mientras cavilaba sobre la situación. Debía de demostrarle que era todo un hombre. Y lo haría justo como lo hacía con todas las mujeres que caían a sus pies.

-~.~-

-Muchas amazonas ponen en duda que quedarnos aquí sea lo correcto.- comentó Lucy mientras comenzaban su trayecto de vuelta hacia la plaza. –Esto solo les dará una razón para.

-¿Se lo vas a decir?

-Claro, necesitamos estar preparadas.-contestó Lucy con el entrecejo fruncido.- Sinceramente, no sé qué decidirá Erza al respecto. Puede que nos vayamos. Conociéndola, no querrá arriesgarse a que una de nuestras hermanas sea secuestrada.

-¿Eso significa que volveréis a ser nómadas, trasladándoos de un lugar a otro?- miró a Lucy con lastima.

-Sí, pero tampoco es tan malo. ¿Sabes? A mí me hace una gran ilusión pensar en la idea de ver nuevos lugares y conocer nuevos pueblos.

-A mí me gusta tener un sitio al que poder volver, al que llamar hogar.

-Pero el hogar está donde esté tu familia.- Natsu asintió ante la afirmación de Lucy.

-Aun así, cuando fuisteis nómadas debíais relacionaros con tribus diferentes con cada apareamiento y muchas veces aquello no salía bien. ¿No eráis atacadas? ¿No morían muchas hijas vuestras?

Lucy miró al pelirosado con una mezcla de confusión ante los conocimientos del guerrero sobre su pueblo, ya que lo que había dicho era completamente cierto.

-Sin embargo, si nos quedamos, seguiremos desapareciendo. –Apartó la mirada del guerrero.- Para las amazonas, ser raptadas y despojadas de todo rastro de orgullo y libertad, puede ser más doloroso que la propia muerte.

-Es cierto que cada uno puede tener su propia perspectiva de la vida. Con sus respectivas prioridades.- Natsu se encogió de hombros, despreocupado por ese aspecto.- Pero lo que no me parece correcto es que defendéis vuestro modo de vida como si fuera el único modo factible para la mujer libre; sin embargo, erráis en muchos sentidos… Por ejemplo, abandonáis a vuestros hijos varones.

-No te negaré que es duro y cruel.- Lucy cada vez estaba más confusa. Estaba tocando cada uno de los temas peliagudos para las amazonas. Y la había dejado sorprendida demostrando que, aun teniendo un aire despreocupado, era consciente de cada uno de los aspectos que lo rodeaban.- Pero nuestra sociedad se basa en la experiencia. Nuestras antepasadas no solo sufrieron bajo las manos de sus respectivos maridos, sino de sus propios hijos. La mano del hombre siempre se ha decantado por apalear a la mujer hasta que quedase a la altura del suelo. A sus pies. Todo porque saben que en el fondo, son débiles sin su fuerza bruta.

-Generalizáis.-suspiró Natsu.

-¿Cómo?

-Que generalizáis . Entiendo que hoy en día los hombres ejercen demasiada autoridad hacia la mujer, y creo que eso debería ser controlado. Sin embargo, al igual que hay hombres que son completos animales con sus mujeres, hay hombres que beben los vientos por la suya.-la imagen de Gajeel vino a la cabeza de la amazona. El inmenso cuidado con la que la trataba. Y todo el cariño que derrochaba con ella.- Además, la mayoría de hombres que son así, lo son debido a que en su infancia los educaron para que se comportaran como tal. ¿Las amazonas le darían ese tipo de educación? No. Luego el niño aprendería a respetar a las mujeres, tal y como mi padre Igneel me enseñó.

Lucy entrecerró los ojos. Pensó en cómo debatir sus palabras, pero no encontró la manera de hacerlo. En cierto sentido tenía razón, y ellas nunca les habían dado ninguna oportunidad a los hijos varones que traían al mundo.

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a la plaza y un ambiente completamente dispar a su conversación les rodeó.

-Gracias.- le dijo Lucy, agradecida, antes de adentrarse en la multitud para buscar a sus hermanas. Natsu se apresuró a seguirla.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque normalmente, las amazonas no tienden a ser muy abiertas con estos temas y tienden a cerrar la conversación con la misma opinión de siempre: "los hombres son unas bestias salvajes.". Sin embargo, contigo pude ver una perspectiva distinta.- le sonrió antes de cogerle la mano y guiarlo por la multitud. La confusión había llevado a la felicidad. Para ella era como haber estado toda su vida mirando hacia una pared blanca, girar y encontrarse con un prado lleno de colores. Una opinión completamente distinta que había sido expuesta y razonada.

Natsu miró sonrojado la espalda de la amazona mientras esta serpenteaba entre personas, arrastrándolo con ella. Sin embargo, el guerrero siempre estaba atento a su alrededor. Y eso le hizo darse cuenta de lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

Como todas las noches, una pelea de borrachos estaba teniendo lugar no muy lejos de su ubicación. Uno de ellos optó por arrojar su botella hacia su oponente, errando en la dirección y dirigiéndose justo en la dirección de Lucy. Natsu, sin pensarlo, gritó su nombre, girándose esta asombrada.

Se tiró encima para recibir el impacto de la botella por ella. Y tuvo la mala suerte de que la botella le golpease y explotase en la cabeza. " _Al menos estaba vacía_ ", pensó antes de comenzar a marearse terriblemente. Intentó concentrarse en los apoyos con los que contaba su cuerpo, que eran los dos pies que aún se mantenía sobre la tierra y sus dos manos que apretaban algo extremadamente blandito.

Miró hacia abajo para encontrar sus manos apretando los pechos de una sonrojada Lucy.

-¡EH, TU!- gritó una voz completamente desconocida a su lado.- ¡SUELTA A MI HERMANA, PERVERTIDO!

Le tomó tiempo enfocar la escena para encontrarse a una mujer con la capa de amazona aún puesta y su amigo Jellal justo enfrente de ella. Este parecía en trance, porque no apartaba la mirada de la que observaba con furia al pelirosado. Optó por apartar las manos del pecho de la rubia.

-No era mi…-empezó a decir, pero calló en cuanto la mujer se acercó a él medio tambaleándose. Espero varias amenazas, pero recibió el impacto sin palabra predecesora. Y fue uno muy fuerte, _"¿en mi barbilla?"_ se preguntó confundido.

-Lucy, ¿te estás dando cuenta?- preguntó la amazona en un medio sollozo.- Le intenté dar al moflete, pero acabó en la barbilla. Y encima le di más fuerte de lo que quería.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Lucy que miraba aún sin creerse el comportamiento de su hermana. Había hablado a un hombre sin problemas, y encima se tambaleaba ligeramente.

-Sí, mira.- y repitió el golpe, esta vez dejando al pelirosado en el suelo.- Esta vez ni se dónde le he dado. ¡Pero lo voy a rematar!

-Vale, vale. Para.- le pidió Lucy, agarrando su muñeca para que dejase de crear esa lluvia de puños. Comenzaron a forcejear.

-Ara ara, Lucy, hola.- saludó Mira desde la barra con una sonrisa angelical. Entonces Lucy se hizo una breve idea de lo que había ocurrido.

-Mira, ¿qué has hecho?-preguntó Lucy sin esperar más que una sonrisa de su hermana albina.

-Me hizo beber un tipo de magia rara, pero creo que no funcionó bien. –la pelirroja paró de forcejear y la miró con ojos de cordero degollado.- No me encuentro muy bien.

Fue a responder, pero una voz no se lo permitió.

-¡Juvia está feliz de haberlas encontrado!- dijo la peliazul mientras abrazaba a su hermana Mirajane. Gray, por otro lado, miró preocupado a un aún ausente Jellal.

-Ara ara, Juvia, hola.

Juvia se paró a ver a su alrededor, fijando su vista en Natsu, Lucy y Erza.

-Juvia se siente culpable. Todas ayudaron a que Erza se relacionara con un hombre y Juvia no aportó nada.-dijo mientras hacia un puchero. Mira solo) le dio dos pequeños golpes en la espalda y le dijo:

-Seguro que encuentras una manera de ayudar a tu hermana.-Juvia asintió, conmovida.

-¿¡En serio sus golpes en la espalda si sirven cuando lloras, pero los míos no!?- exclamó Gray antes de volverse a Jellal y zarandearlo.

-¡Yo no ayudé en nada!- exclamó Lucy que aún continuaba sujetando a Erza para que no se abalanzase hacia un aún inconsciente Natsu. Luego se giró hacia Gray.- ¿Y tú hiciste llorar a Juvia?!

-¿Quién hizo llorar a Juvia?!- exclamó Erza a su lado, para luego enfocar la vista hacia Natsu quien seguía en el suelo.- ¡Tu hiciste llorar a Juvia! Vas a rogar por tu vida.

-¿En serio, Erza?- preguntó Lucy mientras volvía a comenzar un nuevo forcejeo, esta vez más intenso.

-Entonces, ¿quién ayudó a Erza?-preguntó Juvia, ausente de lo que ocurría entre sus otras dos hermanas.

-Le di algo de alcohol a Erza para que se desenvolviera con más rapidez.- dijo Mira con esa sonrisa angelical tan propia.

-Le dijo que era magia, no alcohol.- comentó Lucy.

-Mirajane es inteligente, Juvia quiere aprender.- dijo con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-¿A manipular a tus hermanas?- preguntó Lucy que casi se podía dar por vencida ya.

-Ara ara, estas cosas vienen solas Juvia. No puedes forzarlas. Es como un don.

-Eeeerh…- miró a su hermana Erza, dubitativa, antes de acercarse a ella.-¡Eh, Erza! –esta paró de forcejear con Lucy para mirar a su hermana menor. Lucy, quien estaba ejerciendo aún mucha presión, perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de Natsu.- ¿Sabes que hoy es el día que mejor se divisa/ se puede apreciar la constelación de Casiopea?

Miró intrigada a Juvia. Tardó varios segundos en levantar la cabeza hacia el cielo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó clavando su mirada en los cuerpos estelares.- Yo no la veo más brillante.

Juvia rió entre dientes. Había conseguido lo que quería. La capucha de su capa había caído, revelando el flameante pelo escarlata de la amazona.

-Ara ara, pues sí que tiene el don.

* * *

 _Pues aquí se acabó D: Por fin todo el mundo sabe quien es la Reina amazona :3 (Y Juvia descubrió un nuevo don oscuro xD)_

 _¡Respondo reviews!:_

 _ **Gkarly247** : Ooh *^* Me alegro mucho que te gustase :3 Ultear representó el papel perfecto jajajajaja Y si, me gusta ir lentito con las parejas porque quiero que aunque sean amazonas/guerreros y tal, pues tienen que tener los rasgos carácteristicos de Fairy Tail. Sí, lo que hace el alcohol... Y tener una hermana como Mirajane jajaajajaj ¡Nos leemos! :D_

 _ **AmeliaCipri** : Mirajane intentó dar un pequeño empujón a Erza y acabó lanzandola jaajajajajaja El Jerza se hace de rogar, lo sé D: Pero es porque es la más complicada, ten en cuenta que ella tiene un trauma con su experiencia con Ares, y encima Jellal se tiene que acercar a ella no por otra cosa sino para robar su preciado cinturón xD Es la pareja más díficil... Aunque la de Mirajane y Laxus, con dos personalidades tan fuertes, no se quedan atrás ajajajaja_

 _ **lady-werempire** : lo que hace el alcohol D: Pero bueno, tranquila, que ella ha seguido a lo suyo jajajajajajaja_

 _ **DanaLovesOhana** : En realidad, el trabajo te lo di yo escribiendo tantos comentarios jajajajaja Si *^* Tiene su punto inocente que la hace muy mona :3 Y Ultear es sin duda otro de los personajes que mejor se asemeja a las amazonas, muy autosuficiente y perfecta actriz también ajajajajja Totalmente, Natsu es y será muy especial jaajajajaja xD Sii, pero Gray tiene en su interior una porción de alma tsundere, no le podemos pedir tanto al chaval xD A mi también me encanta llamarlo 'Jelly', y me pareció perfecto para que fuera el apodo que le guarda Laxus jajajaajajaja _

_¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! Sois un amor 3_

 _Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, como un avance de capítulo he de decir que tocaré todas las parejas. Así que habrá de todo. Sabremos que pasará tras ser revelada la identidad de Erza, como chocaran las personalidades de Laxus y Mira (saltaran rayos *ba dum tss*, no me peguéis por el chiste malo ;/;) y que pasará entre estos dos grupos con vidas y personalidades tan distintas :3_

 _Por último, pero no menos importante... ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _¡Nos leemos!~_


	10. Capítulo 9 - Intensa

_Muuuy buenas, ¡nos vemos otro Viernes! Esta vez toca Amazonas uwu Buenobueno esta semana tocaba Jerza. Yo lo sabía, vosotros lo intuíais, Erza lo estaba esperando y Jellal lo deseaba JAJAJAJAJA Vale. Me relajo._

 _Muchas gracias a Nat por corregir los capítulos con su infinita paciencia *^*_

 _Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Mashima. T-T_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 - Intensa**

El rumor se extendió como la pólvora y poco tardaron las multitudes en rodear a la Reina amazona que no se encontraba precisamente en su mejor estado.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí.- dijo Lucy antes de empujar a otro hombre que extendía su brazo para poder alcanzar a la pelirroja, en el centro de un círculo.

Erza, por su parte, miraba confusa a su alrededor, como ausente. Mareada. Quería volver a sentarse.

Habían sido solo unos segundos y ahora mirara a donde mirase solo encontraba rostros de desconocidos, desfigurados, con sonrisas bobaliconas. Sentía que su cabeza funcionaba a cámara lenta y todo a su alrededor comenzaba a girar estrepitosamente, junto a las figuras que la tocaban, empujaban y arrastraban.

-Vámonos de aquí, a mi habitación mismo, podremos despistar a la gente por el camino.- le dijo Gray a Lucy.

-¡Rival de amor!-se oyó decir de fondo.

Mirajane, quien se había levantado de la barra para poder defender a su hermana, logró enterarse del plan. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco culpable ya que ahí estaba su hermana, enfrentándose a sus miedos, totalmente indefensa. Y por su culpa.

-No vamos a ir a tu habitación, podemos despistarlos e irnos. No hace falta quedarnos allí.-añadió Lucy con la intención de acabar con aquella situación de inmediato.

-¿Vas a vagar por ahí con tu hermana en este estado y teniendo toda esta multitud detrás?- preguntó Gray con el entrecejo fruncido.

Lucy se quedó callada pensativa.

-Iremos a su habitación.- añadió Mirajane.

-Pero, ¿cómo van a salir de aquí?- inquirió Juvia quien ignoró a hombre que estaba en frente de ella, diciendo cosas no muy educadas.

-Se ve que necesitáis la ayuda de un hombre.- comentó Laxus, mientras de un empujón se llevaba a cuatro hombres por delante.

Mirajane entrecerró los ojos. " _Y pensar que horas atrás había conseguido atisbar un rastro de bondad. Pero aquí vuelven sus comentarios machistas_ ", pensó Mirajane antes de resoplar.

-Puedo hacerme cargo yo solita.

-Lo dudo, aquí se necesitan hombres que sean capaces de controlar este tipo de situaciones. ¿Acaso alguna vez te has enfrentado a una muchedumbre de borrachos?

Gray se agachó para recoger a Natsu del suelo, pues estaba siendo pisoteado por la gente.

-No, pero me he enfrentado a hombres tan gilipollas como tú. Y victoriosa…

-Juvia,- Erza, mientras ambos peleaban, posó una mano sobre su hermana.- No me encuentro muy bien, creo que voy a vomitar.

-No serían como yo, preciosa. Créeme que a mí no me podría una mujer.-le respondía Laxus a Mirajane.

-¡Erza tiene que apuntar allí!- dijo Juvia mientras la sacaba del círculo para ponerla de manera que su vómito acabase encima de los acosadores.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro!- preguntó la albina exasperada.

-Natsu, reacciona.- decía Gray mientras golpeaba a Natsu para despertarlo.- Tenemos que salir de aquí y buscar a Jellal.

Lucy por su parte, miraba confundida los distintos tres escenarios que estaban sucediendo a su alrededor. Era tal la confusión que no advirtió lo mucho que Juvia exponía a Erza, hasta entonces rodeada por los guerreros y amazonas. Tampoco se imaginó que esto ocasionaría que un hombre agarrara con éxito a la amazona y la metiera entre la masa de gente.

-¡Mirajane!- exclamó Lucy antes de ir tras su hermana.

Juvia y Mirajane siguirieron sus pasos sin más tardanza. Laxus, se puso en el hombro al inconsciente Natsu para poder así seguirlas junto con Gray. Lucy atizaba y empujaba aleatoriamente a la gente en busca de algún rastro escarlata. Entonces escuchó golpes y quejas.

-¡Alejaos si no queréis acabar igual!- exclamó un barítono.

Lucy consiguió, con esfuerzo, hacerse paso entre la gente. Y así pudo ver la escena en primera fila. Cierto peliazulado desconocido para Lucy, pero conocido por todos los demás, se encontraba mirando amenazadoramente a su alrededor. A sus pies, el cuerpo de un hombre que se taponaba una nariz rota de la que no paraba de brotar sangre.

Se escuchaban protestas y amenazas, pero eso no importó mucho al peliazul ni a Lucy cuando vio la figura de su hermana tras él.

-¡Que susto!- exclamó Mirajane antes de abrazar a la pelirroja.

-Te dije que se necesitaba la figura de un hombre.- añadió Laxus malhumorado antes de dar dos palmadas en la espalda de Jellal. La albina fulminó con la mirada al rubio.

-Te estas ganando una de sus llaves demoníacas.- advirtió Lucy.

-Escúchame, Juvia.- dijo Erza de nuevo, esta vez agarrando a Mirajane.

-Soy Mira…

-Vámonos a casa, llévame a Polucvdslkfnvka.

-No puedes pronunciarlo.- Mirajane no pudo evitar reírse.

-¡Juvia se siente culpable!-gimoteó la peliazul antes de unirse al abrazo.

-Un gran don conlleva una gran responsabilidad Juvia.- le comentó Mirajane intentando animarla.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Jellal ignorando la parodia entre hermanas.

-Bebió demasiado.- le informó Gray.

-Hicieron que bebiera demasiado.- corrigió Lucy.

El peliazul agarró con ambas manos los hombros de la amazona para observarla, una vez que fue liberada del abrazo de sus hermanas. Era ella. La misma chica del encuentro en aquel callejón. Y se culpó por no haberse dado cuenta antes de quien era en realidad, si se fijaba con atención en ella no solo encontraba una piel suave y delicada, sus facciones denotaban fuerza. Sus ojos eran cálidos pero mostraban fiereza. Su piel era blanca y suave, pero también firme y tersa, fuerte. Y su pelo. Si por un momento pensó que algo de lo mencionado anteriormente le había llegado a enamorar, estuvo equivocado pues cuando verdaderamente comprendió lo bella que era fue cuando vio la capucha resbalar por su cabellera. Exponiendo así su cabello escarlata, tan salvaje y atrayente.

-Está bien, llevémosla a mi cuarto.- añadió Jellal incómodo por el hecho de que todos le hubieran visto observar tan intensamente a Erza.

-Se dijo el cuarto de Gray-sama –dijo Juvia mientras agarraba el brazo de Gray. Este dio un salto del susto que le dio aquel abrazo tan espontáneo.

-Va a ser mi cuarto.

-¡Va a ser su cuarto!- añadió Mirajane quien miraba con desaprobación a Gray.

-Bien, pues movámonos antes de que te pierdan el respeto y tengamos a la multitud de nuevo encima, Jelly.- dijo Laxus para después dar una palmada en la espalda del cuerpo que aún colgaba a su hombro.

-Si me dices Jelly en público, lo perderé fácilmente suspiró el aludido. Pasó un brazo por la cintura de la escarlata y la elevó.

-¡Espera!- gritó la escarlata al sentir aquel movimiento tan inesperado. Jellal la dejó en el suelo precipitadamente, mirando a la amazona preocupado.

-No pasa nada Erza, solo te ha…- comenzó a decir Mirajane, pero se interrumpió, anticipándose a lo que iba a pasar.

La pelirroja vomitó. Y todo encima de Jellal. Los demás intentaron contener la risa. El guerrero, quien se apartó al momento, la rodeó para sostenerle frente y ayudarla.

-Al menos has conseguido que todos los que aún merodeaban la zona se alejasen.- comentó Lucy cuando Erza hubo acabado de vaciar su estómago.

-Ya que dejó de vomitar, vamos. Creo que tengo un remedio perfecto para esto.- comentó Laxus mientras comenzaba a andar de nuevo. Luego paró y miró a Jellal.- Y además, alguien debería darse un baño.

Este solo suspiró y volvió a coger en brazos a Erza, esta vez sin ninguna sorpresa. Mirajane por su parte, se adelantó para poder de nuevo discutir con el rubio.

-¿En serio la has vuelto a coger? –preguntó Lucy. Erza había apoyado la cabeza en el hombro del peliazul y cerrado los ojos. Le dolía la garganta y la cabeza después del esfuerzo; y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de quien la llevaba en brazos.- Te gusta el riesgo.

-Da igual, solo es vómito.- Jellal se encogió de hombros.- Cuando mi hermana era pequeña solía vomitar mucho.

-¿Tienes una hermana pequeña? ¿Cómo se llama?

Jellal tensó la mandíbula. Wendy. Esa era la razón por la que debía traicionar a aquellas mujeres. Y se lo estaban poniendo muy difícil. No habían resultado ser las mujeres frías y agresivas que pensó que iba a encontrar. En realidad, se había llegado a enamorar a primera vista de una. Sin embargo, Wendy lo necesitaba. Si él conseguía el poder que le había sido prometido, podría recuperar la libertad de su hermana. Su tan inocente y pequeña hermana.

-Wendy

-Un nombre muy bonito.- comentó Lucy sonriente.

-Lo es.

Esta se desplazó al lado de su hermana Juvia para poder así darle un respiro al peliazabache. Mirajane, aunque continuaba al lado del rubio, había dejado de discutir para sumirse en el silencio. La albina se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos. A ella le parecía demasiado raro que justo los cuatro coincidieran con todas sus hermanas. Y sus ojos no podían evitar pasearse hacia el peliazul que aún llevaba en brazos a Erza. La cual había escuchado más de una vez quejarse.

-Avísame si te vuelves a encontrar mal- le había dicho el peliazul.

-Bájame.- le había respondido.

-Avísame.- repitió él. Luego la peliescarlata comenzó a reírse. El estómago de Jellal se encogió al escuchar la risa más melodiosa que jamás había oído. No pudo evitar contagiarse de ella, aún sin saber la razón que la había provocado.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo siento, es que tu tatuaje se mueve.- llevó una mano hacia él para acariciarlo.

Jellal la miró fijamente. Pasó por alto el comentario tan estúpido que acababa de hacer solo por el hecho de que este le había permitido sentir una caricia de ella. Una sonrisa se le escapó.

-No se está quieto, creo que deberías hacer que te lo miren.- le dijo mientras dejaba de tocarlo.

Al final, consiguieron esquivar a la muchedumbre, callejeando. Y llegaron a la taberna.

-Juvia, Lucy- las llamó Mirajane antes de entrar.- Quiero que os vayáis a casa.

Ambas estuvieron a punto de protestar, pero la albina les echó una mirada severa que las hizo asentir. Satisfecha de su disciplina, se giró para reunirse de nuevo con el grupo de guerreros.

-Se van.- les dijo en cuanto vio que miraban como sus hermanas se marchaban.

Todos asintieron y Laxus se alegró de que Natsu continuara inconsciente. " _Él seguro que habría corrido tras ella. No traería más que problemas_.", pensó mientras recordaba la conducta despreocupada del pelirrosa.

-Llévate a Natsu a tu habitación.- dijo Laxus mientras le pasaba el cuerpo inconsciente a Gray. Al entrar en la posada se asombraron de lo solitaria que se encontraba para ser aquellas horas. Sin embargo, no se detuvieron y prosiguieron su camino a pesar de las miradas que los pocos asistentes le echaron. Jellal, con su capa, cubrió a Erza para que no la reconocieran.- Iré a mi habitación a por el remedio. Vosotros id yendo a la habitación de Jellal.

Todos partieron hacia sus diferentes destinos, Mirajane siguiendo de cerca a Jellal. Tras entrar a su habitación, la amazona se inquietó por el orden que lucía esta. Parecía como si nadie habitase en ella. El peliazul dejó a la pelirroja en su cama con cuidado.

-Puedes sentarte.- le dijo con educación. Mirajane miró con cautela al guerrero para luego asentir.

-Lo haré, pero al lado de mi hermana.- se sentó en la cama, cerca de ella, que mantenía la mirada fija en el techo.

El peliazul, por su parte, cogió una silla y se sentó al pie de la cama.

-Erza, te sienta fatal la bebida.- le dijo quejumbrosa.

-Ya estoy mejor…- le contestó con voz ronca.

-Claro que debes de estar mejor, si has vomitado todo lo que llevabas en el cuerpo…- le contestó con una sonrisa cariñosa.-Seguro que mañana no te acuerdas… Y espero que no lo hagas, porque si no me vas a matar.

El rubio entró en la habitación con una botellita verde, y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Le dije a Gray que se quedara con Natsu para cuando despertase…-le dijo a Jellal mientras se encaminaba a las amazonas y le tendía la botella a la albina.- Es esto.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó mientras examinaba la botella con precaución.

-Sirve para que mañana no esté para el arrastre. Es un remedio casero.

Mirajane le miró desconfiada.

-Pruébalo tú.- le mandó.

-¿Qué! No, qué asco, sabe fatal.- puso un mohín que hizo que pareciese un niño. Mirajane negó varias veces y volvió a ofrecerle la botellita.- Mira, ese líquido es una de las razones por las que dejé de emborracharme.

-¡Que lo pruebes!- le ordenó Mirajane con una aura oscura a su alrededor.

-¿Lo pruebo yo?- preguntó Jellal, temeroso de la amazona.

-He dicho que lo va a probar Laxus, y lo va a probar él.- rechinó la albina con furia.

El rubio suspiró y agarró la botellita, mascullando más de una maldición. Dio un sorbo para luego poner la máxima expresión de asco.

-Maldita sea, que asco.-dijo mientras corría hacia el baño para lavarse la boca.

-Puedes ver que no está envenenado.- comentó Jellal a la amazona que permanecía atenta a las acciones del rubio en el baño.- Quizá sería buena idea poner un cubo al lado, suele dar náuseas. Te limpia el estómago.

-Pero si ya ha echado mucho…

-Lo sé, créeme que lo sé.- respondió el peliazul.- Pero no quiero arriesgarme.

-Haz caso a Jellal, que ya se ha bañado lo suficiente en vómito por hoy.- añadió el rubio mientras salía del baño para reunirse de nuevo con el resto.

-A ver, Erza.- dijo la albina, ignorando a los dos hombres.- Bébete esto.

-Yo no bebo más de lo que tú me des, Mirajane.- dijo con cara de asco, mientras empujaba el frasquito.

-Creo que está retomando la consciencia…-suspiró la amazona.- No me hagas usar la fuerza.

-No te atreve…- le metió el frasco en la boca y lo inclinó, haciendo que bebiese hasta la última gota.

La pelirroja tosió y gimió.

-Puede que le dé un poco de sueño.- dijo el rubio mientras se apoyaba en la pared, cerca de donde Jellal continuaba sentado.- Podríamos dejarla dormir un rato, antes de que os marchéis. –Vio la mueca de disgusto de la albina.- No puedes corretear por las calles con una muchedumbre de hombres borrachos que están dispuestos a violar a tu hermana estando esta medio dormida.

Mirajane suspiró cansada.

-Vale, podéis iros.

-No te vamos a dejar aquí con todas las pertenencias de Jellal. Tú te vienes a mi habitación.- Mirajane levantó una ceja tras el giro de la situación.

-No voy a dejar a mi hermana sola. Y menos con una panda de pervertidos buscándola para violarla, como tú bien has dicho.

-Mira, Jellal se va a ir al baño a ducharse. Tú y yo a otra habitación. Esto se cierra con llave y te aseguro que nos enteraremos cuando despierte.

Mirajane pensó durante un rato el plan. Era cierto que en cuanto su hermana despertase en un escenario completamente distinto y sin tener muy claro lo que hizo para llegar ahí, iba a montar en cólera. Y aunque el hecho de dejarla sola no le agradaba, tenía cierta curiosidad por ir a la habitación del rubio a inspeccionar y averiguar algo sobre los guerreros que tanto estaban acosando a ella y a sus hermanas. Podría conocer nuevos datos.

Pero había algo que no le cuadraba.

-¿Y Jellal que hará cuando acabe de ducharse en los baños públicos del hostal?

-Se irá a la habitación de Gray.-paseó su mirada al peliazul.- Tendrás que controlar a esos dos.

Jellal solo asintió.

Mirajane tuvo que pensárselo varios segundos más antes de asentir también.

-Pero quiero la llave de esta habitación, para que nadie entre.- dijo Mirajane.

Tras salir y cerrar la puerta con llave, se la dieron a la amazona que no dudó en guardársela en el escote. Jellal se dispuso a marcharse no sin antes acercarse a su compañero y susurrarle:

-Es la primera vez que te veo involucrarte tanto en una misión.

Acto seguido desapareció por las escaleras en busca de los baños comunes que había en la planta baja.

-~.~-

-No se darán cuenta.- le volvió a repetir Juvia mientras arrastraba a su hermana hacia la posada.-Estarán en la planta de arriba.

-Pero, ¿por qué tanta insistencia?- gimoteó Lucy ante la mala costumbre que tenía la gente por arrastrarla hacia lugares.

-Juvia tiene que investigar.

-Pero, ¿y si Mirajane se entera?-un escalofrío recorrió a ambas al pensar en un posible castigo de la albina.

-Ha pasado más de una hora desde que entraron, seguro que van a pasar la noche allí. Lucy no tiene que preocuparse.- dijo Juvia mientras arrastraba a la rubia dentro de la taberna.

Para la sorpresa de ambas, la taberna se encontraba asolada, con unos 3 hombres bebiéndose en una esquina del local. Había una muchacha en la barra gritando varias cosas inentendibles y un hombre con varias canas en la barra, asintiendo a los gritos de la muchacha.

Juvia no lo dudó y se sentó en la barra. El hombre dejó la jarra que se encontraba limpiando y acudió a las amazonas.

-¿Desean algo?

-Información.- dijo Juvia decidida, intentando imitar la decisión de su amiga Ultear.

-Me parece que se ha equivocado, esto es una taberna.- le respondió con una ceja levantada.

-Juvia necesita tener respuesta a varias preguntas.-insistió.

Un hombre salió del local carraspeando varias cosas.

-Y yo también tengo varias preguntas sin responder.- dijo mientras seguía con la mirada a otro hombre que le prometió que volvería antes de salir de la taberna.- Así que porque no os sentáis y os tomáis algo, invita la casa.

Juvia se sintió cohibida por no haber conseguido nada, desde luego no tenía tanta habilidad como Ultear. Pero Lucy, quien vio a su hermana deprimirse, suspiró. Entendía el modo de pensar del hombre.

-Espera.- le dijo al hombre que tras dejarle las jarras se iba de vuelta a hacer compañía a la muchacha joven.- No te conviene que nos vayamos, esto está vacío porque ha corrido el rumor que la Reina amazonas anda por la ciudad con sus hermanas. Ahora que saben que estamos aquí, vendrán todos en manada, llenándote la caja de dinero por consumiciones.- el hombre se paró y miró intensamente a la amazona.- Si quieres que nos quedemos, tendrás que responder las preguntas.

El hombre se quejó penumbroso y se arrimó a las mujeres.

-¿Qué queréis saber?- preguntó a la rubia.

-Juvia quiere que le diga todo lo que sabe sobre un símbolo.-le dijo, haciendo que desviara su mirada hacia ella. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a sacar el objeto en público. No cuando podían aparecer en cualquier momento.- ¿Tendría algo donde pintarlo?

Asintió con un gruñido y volvió con un trozo de carbón.

-Puedes pintar en una servilleta.- le dijo mientras se lo ofrecía.

Con toda la delicadeza que el trozo de carbón le permitía, Juvia dibujó el símbolo que había visto en el cuarto de Gray y se la ofreció al hombre. Este la inspeccionó con detenimiento. Lucy miró extrañada el dibujo, _"¿Dónde vio eso mi hermana?_ ", se preguntaba. Pero aunque la mirara llena de dudas, esta ni si quiera le devolvía las miradas, pendiente del posadero

-Si ellas están aquí y se vio a la albina entrar a los dormitorios, la Reina tardará poco en aparecer.- dijo un hombre que entró acompañado de ocho más. Le hicieron varias señas al dueño para que les sirviera.

-Cana, cielo, atiende a los clientes.- le dijo a la muchacha, que solo asintió y se dispuso a trabajar. Luego, volvió la mirada a Juvia.- Tienes suerte, cuando era joven fui un trotamundos. Recorría tierras desconocidas, dejando corazones rotos en mi camino. –Sonrió nostálgico.- Gracias a ello reconozco cada uno de los símbolos de nobleza que pertenecen a cada lugar- le devolvió la servilleta a la peliazul.- Estos símbolos suelen ser entregados a nobles muy cercanos al Rey o a guerreros que son reconocidos por aportar un gran honor al sitio… En este caso, se trata de Argos.

-¿Qué sabes sobre Argos?- preguntó Juvia satisfecha, " _al menos conoce de lo que esta hablando_ ", se dijo, pues había acertado el lugar de procedencia de Gray.

-Argos es una ciudad que adora a la diosa Hera, está gobernada actualmente por Hades, quien tiene una hija soltera.-miró de reojo a las muchachas- Es una ciudad conocida por sus guerreros, han conseguido muchas victorias… Entre ellas la de Esparta.

-¿Y habría alguna razón por la que Argos mantuviera alguna tensión con las amazonas?- preguntó Juvia más fuerte, pues la gente comenzaba a entrar a borbotones y producía mucho ruido.

-Pues que yo sepa, no hay razón alguna…

-¡Gildarts!-lo llamó la muchacha.- ¡Estoy hasta arriba! ¡Ayúdame!

-He de irme, el amor de mi vida me llama.- dijo sonriente.

-¿El amor de tu vida? –Preguntó sorprendida Lucy- ¿No es un poco mayor para ella?

-Es mi hija.- respondió con una mueca de disgusto antes de desaparecer para socorrerla.

-Juvia, explícame lo que…

-Buenas noches.- un hombre se interpuso entre las hermanas, sonriéndoles.- ¿Qué hacen dos chicas como vosotras solas?

-Esto…-comenzó a decir Juvia, pero un ruido de la planta de arriba, sorprendió a todo el personal que acalló al momento.

Era como un mueble cayendo al suelo. Lucy, alarmada, se levantó del taburete y corrió escaleras arriba.

-¡No seáis cotillas! ¡Ronda de cervezas para todos! ¡Invita la casa!- gritó la castaña, haciendo que todo el local se estremeciera de júbilo. Haciendo así que se disimulara todos los posibles ruidos de la planta superior.

" _Es una chica que sabe ganarse al personal_ ", pensó Juvia antes de seguir a su hermana. El hombre que antes las había saludado, se encogió de hombros y serpenteando, volvió a la mesa que ocupaba con su grupo de amigos.

Tras subir las escaleras se quedaron quietas.

-¿Qué habitación es la de Jellal?- preguntó Lucy que correteaba alrededor de las puertas.

-Juvia no te recomienda que hagas eso.- le dijo recordando su anterior encuentro.- Juvia sabe cuál es la habitación de Gray-sama.

-¿Cuál? Podemos intentar encontrar a alguien, al menos.- dijo Lucy, volviéndose a su hermana. Esta corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación del peliazabache y la aporreó.

-¡Gray-sama! ¡Gray-sama!- le comenzó a llamar repetidas veces. Hasta que por fin, el guerrero le abrió la puerta, desnudo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mientras se revolvía el pelo.

Ambas amazonas se quedaron quietas, aun asimilando la escena.

-¡Gray, estas desnudo!- le gritó el pelirrosa desde dentro, tirándole una toalla para que tapase sus partes íntimas.

-¿Es esto lo que pasa cuando dos hombres se aman?- pregunto Juvia aún con la mirada puesta en lo que ahora estaba cubierto.

-Juvia deja de imaginar cosas que no son.- respondió Lucy mientras miraba al fondo del pasillo, para no tener que cruzar miradas con el peliazabache. _"Nunca podré volver a mirarlo igual_ ", pensó Lucy. Y con la mirada puesta en ese pasillo vio como una albina aparecía por la puerta del final, acompañada por un rubio.

-¿Lucy! ¿Juvia! ¿Qué hacéis aquí!- preguntaba mientras se colocaba la capa. Tenía todo el pelo revuelto y se mostraba un poco sonrojada.

-Mira, tienes un botón desabrochado.- le dijo Lucy mientras se fijaba en su blusa. Esta asintió y se lo abrochó. " _No solo nosotras tendremos que dar explicaciones, al parecer_ ", pensó Lucy mientras se fijaba en que la camisa del rubio también estaba descolocada.

-¿Me vais a responder!- preguntó cuándo ya estuvo lo suficiente cerca.

-Es que Juvia y Lucy escucharon ruidos.- respondió Juvia aun con la mirada puesta en Gray.

-¿No erais vosotros?- preguntó Laxus, uniéndose a la conversación.

-No…- respondió Lucy aun mirando de arriba abajo a su hermana.

-Entonces…

-¿Volvió Jellal?- preguntó Mirajane, asomándose a un semidesnudo Gray. Este negó, para luego asentir.

-Se le olvidó la ropa. Tuvo que entrar a su cuarto.

-¿Qué!- exclamó Mirajane.-¿Ha entrado desnudo en su cuarto con Erza! ¡Rezad a vuestros dioses para que no esté muerto!

-~.~-

Minutos antes, cierto peliazul llamaba a la puerta de Gray.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto este en cuanto lo vio mojado y con una toalla anudada a su cadera.

-No tengo llaves de mi cuarto y tengo ahí mi ropa. Con las prisas por salir, se me olvidó…- dijo Jellal, luego se detuvo, al ver a su amigo desnudo.- Deberías vestirte, ¿Qué pasaría si un desconocido llamara a tu puerta y te viera así? Podrían mal pensar.

-Habló el que está completamente cubierto.

-Lo mío está justificado.

-¡Hola Jellal!- gritó un pelirrosado desde la cama. Jellal entró en la habitación para responder el saludo al guerrero que se encontraba en la cama, con una bolsa de agua fría en su cabeza.- ¿Qué clase de monstruo me hizo esto? Nunca me había sentido tan mal…

Jellal se rió, divertido, y se volvió a Gray, dejando a Natsu solo con sus lamentos.

-Déjame ropa tuya, no quiero molestar a Erza.

-No sé si te será útil, eres más alto y más musculoso.- le dijo Gray mientras rebuscaba en su saco de prendas.

-Dame lo más grande que tengas, y solucionado.

-Si al menos supiera donde tengo la llave de mi cuarto, te dejaría la mía.- masculló el pelirrosa.

-Cállate, bola rosa, tú eres más bajo que yo. El problema sería mayor.

-¿Qué has dicho, pervertido?- preguntó Natsu mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

-Lo que escuchas, cerilla rosada.

-Vuelve a repetirlo, ojos rasgados.- dejó la bolsa a un lado y comenzó a acercarse a el peliazabache.

-¿Ojos rasgados? ¿Tú te has visto?- preguntó mientras dejaba el saco y se acercaba a él respondiendo a la amenaza

-¡Oye, chicos! Que necesito la ropa.- suspiró Jellal, cansado de sus peleas habituales.

Gray suspiró y volvió a buscar entre su ropa.

-Esto es lo más grande que tengo.- le dijo Gray. Se probó la camiseta, la cual crujió varias veces mientras intentaba que bajase más. Al final se dio por vencido y decidió que no era lo suficiente grande para él.-Deberías pedirle ropa a Laxus.

-Al menos me sirve la ropa interior… Y Laxus está con la albina en su cuarto, no quiero que me asesine si interrumpo algo…-suspiró Jellal conmocionado.

-Oye, estar desnudo tampoco es tan malo.- le dijo Gray mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

-No, ya tengo suficiente trauma contigo.- respondió Natsu, apartándose apresuradamente de su amigo para dejar espacio entre ellos.

Al peliazul no le entusiasmaba la idea de pasar la noche con tres hombres. Pero lo que realmente le asustaba era la idea de pasarla con un hombre desnudo y otro que te abrazaba por las noches también estando él desnudo. Se negaba.

-Voy a entrar en mi cuarto.- dijo tras un breve lapsus de silencio.

-¿Y por qué te diriges a la ventana?

-No tengo llaves.

-¡No me digas que vas a ir por las paredes!- se carcajeó Natsu mientras tiraba la bolsa por los aires y corría en dirección a Jellal para no perderse el espectáculo.

-Es la habitación contigua, solo será un pequeño salto.- respondió Jellal tras encogerse de hombros.

-Intenta que no se te caiga la toalla.- le aconsejó Gray quien no se movió de la cama.- No sabes lo incómodo que es entrar por la ventana de alguien, desnudo.

Jellal miró confundido a Gray, pero prefirió no preguntar.

En la habitación contigua, una pelirroja se había despertado aún mareada. No tenía recuerdos claros de cómo había llegado a esa situación, ni por qué su ropa estaba tan sucia. Le dolía la cabeza un poco, pero tampoco le era insoportable como en alguna jaqueca que había soportado tras pasarse el día a pleno sol. Se levantó de la cama y le contentó poder guardar el equilibrio, lo último que recordaba era haber intentado levantarse del taburete contiguo al de Mirajane, pero no haber podido ya que el suelo había comenzado a moverse.

" _¿Dónde está Mirajane? ¿Dónde estoy_?", se preguntaba mientras daba vueltas por la pequeña habitación, sin encontrar ninguna evidencia de donde encontraba. La ventana no le ofrecía vistas claras. " _Diablos, no sé moverme por la ciudad, ¿Cómo voy a intentar localizarme?"_ Intentó salir de esta, pero alguien había echado la llave y le fue imposible abrirla. Con un suspiro se volvió a tumbar en la cama. Aún se sentía cansada, habían sido los gritos de un muchacho de la habitación contigua la que la había despertado de tan grato sueño.

De nuevo había silencio, y sus párpados le pesaban mucho. _"¿Me habrán dado algo para dormir?_ ", se preguntó mientras sus ojos se cerraban muy poco a poco. " _Tranquilízate, seguro que Mirajane está cerca y no te ha abandonado con algún desconocido."_

Entonces escuchó un golpe y una brisa fría la bañó. De un salto, a la defensiva, se incorporó.

Una figura había aparecido delante de la ventana, enfocó la vista en alerta para poder identificar al sujeto. Se trataba de una figura alta y esbelta.

-¿E-estas despierta?- preguntó el barítono.

-¡Tú!- exclamó Erza al reconocer al joven que acababa de entrar. El tatuaje, el pelo azul brillante, sus ojos cálidos… Se sonrojó por completo al notar la desnudez del mismo, con solo una toalla atada a su cadera.- ¿Qué haces aquí!

-Es mi habitación…- levantó las manos para recalcar su inocencia.

Erza, aún sin palabras, se llevó las manos a su pelo para poder hundir sin problemas sus dedos en él. No había capucha alguna que lo impidiese. " _Sabe quién soy_ ", fue lo primero que pensó.

-Escúchame, tranquila, no te voy a…-iba acercándose lentamente con cada palabra, intentando tranquilizar a la amazona que lo miraba con pánico.

-¡NO TE MUEVAS!- le gritó mientras en su cabeza intentaba recordar cómo podía haber acabado en la habitación de aquel desconocido, y el semidesnudo. Pero no encontraba explicación, ni recuerdo.

-Erza…- la llamó moviéndose, a pesar de la insistencia de la pelirroja que le reclamaba espacio.

De un rápido movimiento y sintiéndose amenazada, se levantó, agarró la silla que había al pie de la cama, y se la tiró encima. El peliazul, quien la esquivó rápidamente, suspiró aliviado de tener agilidad a pesar de la noche tan larga que estaba sobrellevando. Sin embargo, la amazona no arrojó otro objeto para la sorpresa de este. Se quedó inmovilizada y muy sonrojada. Jellal notó una sensación rara, como más frío en todo su cuerpo. Al mirar hacia abajo, vio la toalla en el suelo.

-¡Perdón!- exclamó antes de volver a taparse.- ¡Estaba en la…!

Otra silla había volado y esta vez, si lo había golpeado.

-¡Escúchame!- le gritó mientras se abalanzaba a ella para pararla de lanzarle esta vez el armario.- ¡No te hice daño ayer! ¡No tengo intención de hacértelo ahora!

Erza se quedó quieta, confusa por las palabras del guerrero. Esto fue aprovechado por el para inmovilizarla contra la pared.

-Te emborrachaste.- le dijo antes de que comenzara a protestar.- No sé si fuiste tú o tu hermana, no tengo ni idea. Una multitud de hombres venía a buscarte porque revelaste tu identidad, decidimos que sería mejor ocultarte hasta que te recuperaras para poder irte con tu hermana, Mirajane. Ella está aquí, en una habitación contigua. Puedes relajarte.

-No me puedo relajar si un hombre medio desnudo entra por la ventana y me inmoviliza contra la pared.- le dijo con una nota de veneno e intentando olvidar el hecho de que estaba arrinconada en la habitación de un desconocido desnudo.

-Perdón.- la soltó y puso espacio entre ambos.

-No entiendo nada.- dijo con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho y retrocediendo, para sentarse en la cama. Jellal, quien estaba a punto de ir a coger su ropa y marcharse, pudo sentir la confusión de la amazona por lo que decidió sentarse a su lado. –No habremos hecho…

-Nonono-negó rápidamente.- Ni con nadie. Tu único contacto con un hombre ha sido el que tuviste con mi amigo Natsu, lo dejaste inconsciente.

-Eso está bien…-dijo Erza contenta. Jellal tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse del pobre Natsu. Luego, la amazona, volvió a pasear la vista sobre el peliazul, incómoda.- Oye, ¿puedes vestirte?

-Eh, sisi- dijo, levantándose de un salto. Se encaminó hacia su saco, donde cogería los primeros pantalones y camiseta para largarse a la habitación de sus amigos, dejando así a la amazona descansar de una vez.

-Oye, y mi hermana, ¿Dónde está?

-Puees- comenzó a decir.- en la habitación de un amigo…

-¿Qué!- exclamó Erza mientras se levantaba de un salto.-¿Dónde!

-Déjalos en paz, ya sabes, son cosas que pasan.- dijo sin darle importancia. Pero la pelirroja se levantó de un salto.

-¿Cosas que pasan! O me lo dices, o hecho esta puerta abajo y llamo a todas las puertas de este piso hasta encontrar la habitación en la que tenéis a mi hermana secuestrada.

-¿Secuestrada! –exclamó. Se volvió en cuanto vio como la amazona se posicionaba para derribar la puerta.- ¿Pero qué haces!- exclamó Jellal mientras dejaba la ropa a un lado e iba a detener a la amazona.

-¿Y si la está violando!

-¡No la está violando!- dijo en respuesta mientras la lanzaba hacia la cama para así apartarla de la puerta y no hacerle daño.

Ella se levantó, dispuesta a torturarlo hasta que le dijese en que habitación se encontraba su hermana. Se había olvidado de la inquietud que le suponía el hecho de que él era el único hombre con el que se atrevía hablar, y también del hecho de que prácticamente estaba desnudo. Y es que puede que en su interior se debatiese entre si amaba u odiaba a Mira después de aquello, pero no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciese daño. Él la recibió agarrando sus brazos, sorprendiéndose de la fuerza de esta. Ambos acabaron cayendo de nuevo sobre la cama y rodando en una masa de forcejeos.

-¡Dímelo ahora mismo! ¿Dónde está!-exclamaba Erza cuando estaba encima.

-¡Para y hablemos!- le respondía este cuando conseguía arrinconarla de nuevo.

En el forcejeo, la toalla de Jellal había acabado en el otro lado de la cama. Y el vestido de Erza, roto, estando la falda subida hasta el nivel de su cintura. Aun así, ambos se concentraban en mantenerse firme y no ceder.

-¡Eres muy intensa! ¿No te lo han dicho nunca!- exclamó Jellal mientras se colocaba encima, justo antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriese.

* * *

 _Pues se acabó. Relajaos, relataré lo que pasó entre Laxus y Mirajane en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que aprendierais con Erza las fases de la borrachera: mareo, desorientación, vomito y cansancio. Y si ya lo sabíais... Sois unos rebeldes empedernidos ewe_

 _Para los que sigan "Lealtad", la semana que viene habrá lemon uwu ¡Para que vayan felices a la batalla! JAJAJAJAJAJA Me da penita, me quedan 2 capítulos y el epílogo por publicar. Lloraré mientras los escriba :'(. El primer capítulo de mi siguiente fic lo sacaré junto al epílogo de lealtad ^^ Ya lo tengo medio avanzado, con lo que no tengo problema en publicarlo y tal. :3_

 _Ahora respondo a reviews:_

 _DanasLovesOhana: Aish, gracias, me alegro que te guste mi idea *^* Avisaré por aquí cuando lo haya publicado :) Sii *^* Quería darle ese toque a Lucy de inocente, pero que cuando se meten con los suyos es capaz de sacar fuerzas xD Y si, los "Hmph" pegan demasiado con Laxus jajajaajaj Juvia y Mirajane tienen un peligroso don xDD_

 _Zarc: Es que hay partes en las que tengo que contar más y en otras en las que tengo que contar menos :') No me entiendes, Carlos, no me entiendes. T^T PD: Esto no funsiona._

 _Y eso es todo por hoy. Muchas gracias por las reviews *^*_

 _¡Y para finalizar! Gracias también a los lectores tímidos que seguís el fic. :) Si tenéis algún lamento, queja o cualquier emoción que expresar dejen su review ^^_

 _¡Nos leemos!~_


	11. Capítulo 10 - Dobles intenciones

_Pues, ¡ya estoy de vuelta! ^^ Lo siento por la ausencia, pero ya estoy aquí para continuar esto :3 No os preocupeis que yo prometo acabar mis fics :3_

 _Os invito a pasaros por el one-shot que subí hace poco que trata sobre Jerza y es mayormente lemon, aunque tiene un transfondo y tal :3 Se llama " Secretos sobre la cama"_

 _En este capítulo habrá lime, asi que... ¡Aquí vamos!_

 _Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Mashima._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10 – Dobles intenciones.**_

Mirajane se sorprendió del caos de la habitación del rubio, que la seguía a pocos pasos. Paseó su mirada entre la mezcla de ropa, cojines, papeles y restos de comida. " _No va a ser fácil encontrar nada sobre Laxus aquí_ ", concluyó tras mirar asqueada a su alrededor.

-Está un poco desordenado…-dijo Mirajane mientras se quedaba quieta en mitad de la habitación sin saber qué hacer.

Laxus pateó varios montones de ropa que había sobre la cama para poder tirarse encima del colchón con las manos en la cabeza. La giró hacia la albina y sonrió.

-No es nada, sé encontrar las cosas en mi propio desorden.- dijo tras guiñar un ojo a la albina.

Mirajane esquivó sus ganas de estrangular al hombre que posaba como si de un dios ateniense se tratara, y sonrió angelicalmente. Continuó con el juego que tenía en mente.

-Pero no sé, hay cosas que no se pueden tener a plena vista.- contestó mientras apartaba una camisa que había en una silla para poder sentarse en ella.

-Ya bueno, para eso están los muebles…- respondió mientras levantaba una ceja. La albina se dispuso a continuar la conversación hasta sonsacar el sitio exacto donde se encontraban los documentos tan ansiados. Sin embargo, el rubio se adelantó:- de todas maneras, no te preocupes por eso.-se incorporó sobre sus codos y le miró seductoramente.- ¿Por qué no te vienes a la cama para descansar un rato?- compuso una sonrisa que dejó claro que descansar no era precisamente a lo que se refería.

La albina, aunque se había sentido atraída desde el primer momento por aquel hombre que la hacía cabrearse para enternecerla minutos después, buscó una manera de eludir la situación. " _Quizá cuando descubra algo pueda tomarme un descanso…",_ se dijo mientras sus pupilas se dilataban, pues el rubio había decidido quitarse la camiseta.

-Es que estaba pensando que quizá, antes de descansar –pronunció esa palabra con una sonrisa traviesa que hizo que los ánimos del rubio subieran.- me podrías traer un poco de agua y hielo. Con toda la tensión por la situación de mi hermana, me duele un poco la cabeza.

El guerrero titubeó antes de aceptar la petición, la recompensa le parecía demasiado buena y merecía la pena darse un paseo por la taberna, que continuaba vacía aún.

En cuanto salió de la habitación, Mirajane atravesó la estancia en busca de la cómoda. En ella halló sábanas planchadas, limpias y perfectamente colocadas. Aunque no parecía que el rubio hubiese tocado aquellas prendas, revisó entre ellas por si pudiese encontrar esa información que él guardaba con tanto recelo.

Tras acabar esa tarea sin éxito, buscó en las dos mesitas de noche para solo encontrar pañuelos usados, esta vez Mirajane no se atrevió a rebuscar entre ellos. Se mordió el labio pues sabía que el rubio tardaría poco en volver. Pero al menos solo le quedaba un lugar por revisar: el armario.

Atravesó la habitación en dirección opuesta a la cama para dirigirse hacia el armario, justo al lado de la ventana que daba a la parte trasera del hostal. Abrió de par en par el mueble para encontrarlo vacío. Iba a exclamar un insulto, maldiciendo a algún que otro de sus Dioses, cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué estas mirando?- preguntó Laxus tras cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

La albina miró al suelo buscando una excusa, pero a su mente no venía ninguna. _"¿Cómo me he podido quedar sin ideas en un momento como este?_ " se preguntaba, nerviosa. Y eran esos nervios los que no le permitían ingeniar algo coherente.

El rubio, confuso, dejó el hielo y el agua en la cómoda. Miraba fijamente a la amazona para poder entrever cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Un buen guerrero como Laxus no hubiese dudado en otra situación que lo que tramaba era robar algo importante, pero esa no era una situación normal. El guerrero había desatado por completo sus hormonas masculinas, y su mente voló en dirección contraria a su deber. Por ello, sonrió torcidamente.

-Ya entiendo. - dijo mientras se acercaba a pasos gigantes hacia la albina quien miraba nerviosa al guerrero, dispuesta a defenderse si era atacada.- Sabía que eras una mujer rara, pero no me había imaginado que te gustasen este tipo de cosas.

Mirajane no se esperaba una respuesta como aquella, por eso su mente se quedó en blanco. _"¿Este hombre tiene aire en el cerebro?_ ", pensó la amazona aún sin creerse la calenturienta deducción del rubio.

-Oh, sí, me has pillado.- le dijo Mirajane con una risa que le quedó demasiado aguda para su gusto. Se apoyó contra la puerta del armario y la cerró.

-No, no las cierres. Quizá pueda complacerte, entra.- cuando fue a abrir la puerta, Mirajane volvió a cerrarla con todo su peso, situándose justo enfrente del guerrero, que aún mantenía agarrada la puerta. Acercándose a la albina, la arrinconó contra el mueble.

-¿No crees que eres demasiado grande para esto? –preguntó intentando evitar la situación, porque realmente a ella le daba claustrofobia. Él la miró confundido.- Es que ahora que te he visto más de cerca creo que –con dedo comenzó a jugar con los pelillos que había en su pecho desnudo.- eres demasiado musculoso para poder entrar.

El rubio tragó saliva mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la albina.

-Bueno,-dejó el armario para colocar ambas manos en la cadera de la albina y acercarse hasta que ambos cuerpos estuvieron pegados.- Estaremos apretados, que es lo que cuenta.

Fue acercando su rostro hacia ella quien había quedado hipnotizada por el calor que transmitía el guerrero, un calor que comenzaba a humedecer cierta zona. Pero en cuanto sintió que las manos del rubio la comenzaban a mover para poder abrir el armario, despertó del trance.

-No.- golpeó el pecho del rubio que paró su descenso para la agonía de ambos.- Te estoy diciendo que no, a la cama.

-¿También te va eso de dominar?- preguntó el guerrero dolido.

-Sí.

Sin ejercer mucha fuerza sobre su pecho, lo fue empujando hacia la cama la cual crujió cuando sintió su peso.

En aquel momento, la albina había olvidado encontrar la información y se había entregado por completo a una nueva misión. El rubio, sin camiseta, observó como la albina se quitaba la capa con lentitud e iba desabrochando sus botones de la blusa con parsimonia.

Laxus, impaciente, la agarró y la echó sobre la cama. A su lado. Esta fue a proferir una protesta cuando sintió al rubio besar la palma de su mano. Con la lengua, comenzó a trazar círculos mientras ascendía por el brazo de la albina. Las miradas de ambos estaban conectadas, por lo que el guerrero notó cuanto disfrutaba de aquellos besos. Ella cada vez era más consciente de la humedad entre sus piernas.

Cuando al fin llegó a la clavícula, esperó que el guerrero ascendiera hasta sus labios; sin embargo, comenzó a bajar por el valle que había entre sus senos. Solo había conseguido desabrochar dos botones antes de que el rubio la empujase sobre la cama. Intentó continuar desabrochándose la camisa cuando las dos manos del guerrero subieron sus muñecas, aprisionándolas por encima de su cabeza.

Laxus no pudo más que sonreír tras ver la mueca de disgusto que esbozó la albina. Ambos querían tomar el control, pero ninguno cedía hacia el otro. Habían iniciado un juego en el que se pasaban el mando, y en ese momento le tocaba a Mirajane ceder. Con nuevos círculos tortuosos, el rubio subió por uno de los montículos hasta llegar al pezón que se encontraba erecto. Ella arqueó la espalda al sentir no solo el movimiento de la lengua del guerrero, sino el cosquilleo que le producía la tela sobre la piel.

No pudo evitar gemir y cerrar los ojos para dejarse llevar por aquellas oleadas de placer. El rubio pasó al otro montículo y cuando tuvo la certeza de que la amazona no se opondría, la liberó para poder así desabrochar el resto de la blusa y tener pleno acceso a la zona. Justo cuando iba a introducir su mano, un gran golpe sonó cercano.

La albina, como si la despertaran de un sueño muy profundo, dio un salto en la cama y se quitó a Laxus de encima. Miró al guerrero con confusión mientras un escalofrío la recorría al sentir frío en sus dos puntos sensibles que estaban mojados.

-No es nada.- le dijo con una voz ronca mientras se volvía acercar a una amazona aún en alerta. Esta se quedó quieta, atenta ante la posibilidad de escuchar cualquier ruido, y el guerrero aprovechó esta quietud para comenzar a subir su falda hasta el muslo y apretarlo.

La albina, excitada, se acercó al guerrero para saborear sus labios por primera vez. Pero un nuevo golpe los separó. Seguido de varios.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la joven se levantó de la cama y comenzó a colocarse el atuendo lo mejor que pudo antes de salir para poder averiguar qué estaba pasando ahí fuera. El guerrero maldijo para sus adentros y se colocó el paquete para que le hiciese el menor daño posible en aquel estrecho pantalón. Buscó su camisa y se la colocó lo más rápido que pudo para seguir los pasos de la amazona.

-¿Lucy! ¿Juvia! ¿Qué hacéis aquí!- preguntó en cuanto vio a sus dos hermanas.

 _"¿Me han desobedecido?",_ se cuestionó Mirajane mientras por su mente volaban los miles de castigos posibles hacia las dos jóvenes. Puede que casi tan duros como el que estaba viviendo la peliescarlata aquella noche.

-Mira, tienes un botón desabrochado.- la albina se sonrojó aún más mientras se colocaba la blusa. Solo esperaba que no se notase cierta zona mojada.

-¿Me vais a responder!

El rubio necesitaba saber la identidad de aquel que ocuparía el segundo puesto en su lista negra, justo después de su padre, Iván Dreyar. Y en el mismo momento que buscaba nombres, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de un desnudo Gray. Concentró la furia contenida en una intensa mirada que hizo que el mundo del peliazabache se hiciese pedazos. " _Estoy muerto_.", sentenció este sin saber muy bien la razón de que el rubio estuviese así con él.

-Es que Juvia y Lucy escucharon ruidos.- respondió Juvia

-¿No erais vosotros?- preguntó Laxus confuso.

-No…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Volvió Jellal?- preguntó Mirajane mientras se imaginaba lo peor.

-Se le olvidó la ropa. Tuvo que entrar en su cuarto.

-¿Qué!-exclamó Mirajane mientras se volvía, directa hacia la habitación del peliazul.-¿Ha entrado desnudo en su cuarto con Erza! ¡Rezad a vuestros dioses para que no esté muerto!

-No iba desnudo, llevaba ropa interior.- le informó Gray mientras seguía a la albina.

-¡Eh! ¡Tú! –Le paró Laxus de un golpe.- Vístete.

Este resopló y volvió a su habitación. Natsu, curioso por saber cómo había acabado el asalto de su amigo, se unió al grupo que se aproximaba a la habitación.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Mirajane al no encontrar la llave en su escote por razones obvias para los que minutos antes, habían estado a solas.- ¡Se me cayó en tu habitación!

-Esperad, voy a por ella.- dijo el guerrero antes de desaparecer hacia su habitación.

En el tiempo de espera, el peliazabache pudo unirse al grupo ya vestido.

-¿Escuchas algo?- preguntó Lucy al pelirosado, el cual había pegado su oreja a la puerta, ocupando toda la entrada.

-Pues escucho voces… -se giró hacia la rubia.- Y huelo a Jellal.

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco; mientras que Mirajane levantó la ceja.

-Quítate.- dijo Mirajane antes de empujarlo para poder ponerse en su lugar y escuchar ella.

-¿Cuántas amazonas más me van a agredir hoy?- lloriqueó Natsu en el suelo, mirando a la albina que hizo caso omiso a su queja y continuó atenta para poder adivinar algo de la conversación que mantenían los que estaban dentro de la habitación.

Lucy le ofreció una mano al pelirosa que agradeció el gesto de ayuda.

-Traigo la llave.- Laxus apareció con la llave en el pasillo. La albina lo animó a ir más rápido y abrir la puerta.

Eran muchos los pensamientos que rondaban a la hermana mayor en cuanto a lo que pudiese estar sucediendo ahí dentro, pero ninguno cumplió las expectativas de lo que halló. Con la boca abierta, como casi todos los que miraban desde el umbral de la puerta, dudaba si dejarles intimidad o acribillar a la peliescarlata a preguntas.

Erza se incorporó en la cama hasta que quedó a la altura de Jellal quien se había sentado en la cama sin saber qué decir a los espectadores. Miró a sus hermanas con un brillo de alivio en sus ojos.

-¡Mirajane! ¿No te estaban violando?

Lucy no pudo más y comenzó a reírse. ¿Cómo su hermana no había encontrado nada extraño en la situación en la que la habían pillado con el guerrero?

-Gray-sama, no mire las piernas de la hermana de Juvia.- le recriminó Juvia por lo bajo, mientras el peliazabache sonrojado no podía apartar la mirada de aquel espectáculo.

-¡Yo debería preguntarte eso a ti!- exclamó Mirajane en respuesta sin poder creerse que la hermana que siempre había sido cerrada hacia los hombres, se hubiese revolcado con uno en una cama el primer día que mantenía una conversación con él. " _Sea lo que sea, ha funcionado mi estrategia de la bebida_ ", pensó mientras paseaba la mirada por el peliazul, acto que no gustó al rubio. " _Parece fuerte y es guapo. Traerá buena descendencia_."

La peliescarlata miró extrañada a su hermana, ignorando a los demás que se amontonaban a su alrededor para poder mirar. Luego se giró al peliazul, se miró a sí misma, y su cara tomó el mismo color de su pelo. Comenzó a bajarse la falda con rapidez, haciendo que el peliazabache saliera de sus ensoñaciones.

-Yo no he intentado nada con ella.- aclaró el guerrero al ver que la amazona no se encontraba en situación de responder por ambos. Él por su parte colocó la almohada justo en su zona íntima para tapar lo que había estimulado aquel forcejeo en él.

-Que responda Erza.- le contestó seca Mirajane.

-Y-yo n-n-n-nnnn-no.- intentó contestar Erza. Jellal sonrió por lo adorable que se mostraba la joven en aquel momento, dejando ver una nueva faceta totalmente inesperada para los guerreros presentes.

-¿Y tú eres la que me dejó inconsciente?- preguntó Natsu sin poder creérselo.

Erza miró al pelirosado sin recordar quien era, pero sí era cierto que podía recordar una mancha rosa en su mente.

-Creo que sí…

-¡Pelea conmigo!- hizo a Mirajane a un lado y entró tan campante en la habitación.

Jellal se preparó para inmovilizar al joven para que no agrediese a la amazona. Pero esta se adelantó y, tomando como punto de apoyo su pierna izquierda sobre la cama, impulsó la otra que, con un golpe ágil y letal, dejó a Natsu en el suelo.

-¿Porqué!- gimoteó este en el suelo.

-Creo que nos deberíamos ir.- dijo Mirajane mientras se volvía hacia el pasillo.

Erza se levantó rápidamente, provocando que Jellal la siguiese sin saber muy bien cómo hacer para que se quedaran más. Y eso mismo pensaban todos los guerreros que las miraban mientras se reunían para bajar las escaleras hacia la taberna. Sin embargo, el ruido atronador que había en la planta baja las hizo parar en seco.

-Está lleno…- pensó Mirajane apenada.

Lucy y Juvia, se mordieron la lengua sintiéndose culpables, pues eso era culpa suya.

-Da igual, me pongo la capucha.- le dijo Erza, colocándosela y sonriendo a sus hermanas que no sabían cómo dar la noticia a la amazona.

-Erza, revelaste tu identidad, te identificarán por tu rostro y la compañía.- se aventuró Lucy lo más suave que pudo.

-¿Qué!- exclamó Erza haciendo que una mirada que infundía terror pasease entre sus hermanas.

-Creo que tienen que darte más de una explicación de lo que ocurrió.- dijo Gray cruzando los brazos en su torso ya desnudo. Jellal le pidió que se callara, pues había captado el aura peligrosa que comenzaba a emanar de la pelirroja. Todas las hermanas de Erza tragaron saliva, hasta Mirajane temió la reacción de la joven.

Erza miró hacia el suelo para tranquilizarse. Por su mente, solo pasaban métodos de tortura física que tanto había entrenado con los hombres que corrían por el perímetro equivocado. Sin embargo, paró el fuego por sus venas pues lo único que quería era salir de allí y poder aclarar la situación en soledad con sus hermanas. En su mente había demasiadas lagunas que debían de ser completadas con información.

-Estoy segura que me lo contaréis con detalle mañana mientras ensayamos alguna que otra llave que quiero practicar desde hace tiempo.

-¿Q-qué llaves?- preguntó Juvia asustada.

-¿Te acuerdas que Laki está lesionada desde hace varias semanas?-preguntó Erza con una sonrisa diabólica.- Eso fue el calentamiento.

Los guerreros escuchaban sombríos y asustados, entreviendo la razón por la que todo el que cruzaba los límites establecidos por las amazonas, no volvían para contarlo. " _Con aquella fiera deambulando por los bosques…_ ", pensó Laxus que, por una vez en su vida, no se atrevía a responder al comentario debido a la aura tan espesa y fría que desprendía la peliescarlata.

-Voy a tener pesadillas con esto…- murmuró Natsu por lo bajo.

-¿Decías algo?- preguntó Erza, girándose hacia el grupo que tembló al sentir la mirada de la amazona en ellos.

-N-no- respondieron los cuatro aunque la pregunta iba a dirigida hacia uno de ellos.

-Bueno, vámonos ya. –pidió Erza, satisfecha de que todos le tuviesen respeto. Le gustaba saber que aún mantenía ese poder sobre la gente.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Lucy, aventurándose a hablar con la temeraria amazona.

-Pues iremos por la taberna, y yo me encargaré de hacer un camino libre. Poneros detrás de mí.- les pidió la peliescarlata mientras se arremangaba la blusa y se crujía los nudillos.- Voy a descargar tensiones.

-Tu no vas a ningún lado.- le dijo Mirajane agarrándola del hombro. Puede que tuviese miedo de la furia de Erza, pero no iba a dejar que le hiciesen daño. No cuando horas antes no podía ni mantenerse en pie.

-¿Cómo que no!- preguntó Erza girándose con agresividad hacia su hermana la cual se mantuvo seria.

Todos los presentes dieron cuatro pasos hacia atrás, pendientes del choque entre mujeres.

-No voy a dejar que te hagan daño.- respondió Mirajane, manteniendo la mirada a la amazona.

-Nosotros os podemos ayu…

-¡Cállate!- rugió Erza a Laxus. Jellal, quien iba también ofrecerse voluntario, miró al suelo.

El rubio se dispuso a protestar. No iba a dejar que hubiese un choque entre aquellas mujeres, y mucho menos con una muchedumbre debajo pendiente de localizarlas. Sin embargo, Juvia se adelantó a todos los presentes.

-¡Juvia sabe cómo salir sin pasar por la puerta principal!- exclamó mientras en su mente agradecía, de nuevo, a Ultear su facultad de asaltacasas.

-~.~-

Tras el camino de vuelta donde relataron a Erza todas sus vivencias mientras no era muy consciente de sus actos, Lucy informó sobre los secuestros que estaban programados pero que consiguió parar y Juvia les habló sobre su descubrimiento. Mirajane no quiso mencionar su intento de averiguar algo, quedó claro que sus hermanas pequeñas habían conseguido mucho más que ella.

Como estaban confusas sobre las intenciones de los guerreros, decidieron acudir a la que más información pudiese tener de Argos, Kagura. Ella debería saber con seguridad si la posibilidad de que cuatro personajes importantes se acercasen a seducir, no a luchar contra amazonas fuera algo habitual.

-No es habitual.- respondió Kagura tras escuchar la historia de los cuatro guerreros que habían mostrado interés hacia ellas.- Normalmente son hombres más corrientes los que acuden.-Poluchka miraba con desaprobación al grupo de mujeres que habían despertado a la muchacha de su descanso para acribillarla a preguntas.- Sin embargo, ha pasado en otras ocasiones.-añadió para captar de nuevo la atención de las oyentes.- Hay personajes de la alta sociedad que son atraídos por vuestro exotismo.

-¿Exotismo?- preguntó Lucy sonrojándose. Eso no era precisamente como se definía a ella misma.

-Sí.- asintió. Ella había escuchado miles de rumores del resto de mujeres que, mientras lavaban la ropa en el rio, dialogaban sobre los nuevos forasteros. Visitantes que acudían atraídos por la idea de poder probar a las mujeres que presumían ser las más apasionadas en cuanto a mantener relaciones sexuales se trataba.- Es cierto que muchos quieren luchar con vosotras para conseguir así el título de Héroe… Pero otros solo quieren veros en primicia y seduciros, es otro tipo de mérito.

-Al menos en ese no tiene implícito la violencia…-suspiró Lucy. Erza negó con desaprobación, no le gustaba ser el foco de uso para presumir en una taberna frente a borrachos.

-Entonces, ¿cuál crees que es la intención de ellos?- preguntó Lucy a Kagura, que no dudó al responder.

-No creo que quieran hacer algo más que mantener relaciones con vosotras, si fuera algo más… Por lo que me habéis contado, ya podrían haberos hecho daño.

Cada una, a su manera, pensó momentos en los que su vida podría haber acabado en manos de aquellos guerreros. Erza recordó cuando fue rescatada por el peliazul de las manos de aquel energúmeno, Juvia cuando fue salvada por Gray de las manos de aquel violador, Lucy cuando estuvo a solas con Natsu y Mirajane cuando se mantuvo inmersa en sus pensamientos sobre Elfman en aquel callejón.

-Puede que Kagura tenga razón…- pensó Juvia en voz alta. Suspiró y sonrió.- ¡Gray-sama no es peligroso para Juvia!

-¡No gritéis!- les riñó Poluchka en el otro lado de la habitación.

Todas se disculparon aun siendo Juvia la culpable de la regañina y se fueron tras despedirse, en dirección a la casa de madera en la que vivían todas como la familia que eran. Tras llegar, cada una se fue a su habitación, para descansar después de tan larga noche.

Scarlet cerró los ojos, ya en su cama, y no pudo evitar sentir un revuelo intenso en su estómago mientras su mente volaba en los sucesos acontecidos durante aquella noche. Le había ordenado a Jellal que la llevase a su cama, después le había vomitado encima y por si no fuese poco, habían forcejeado medio desnudos en su cama.

Dio varias vueltas en su cama, implorando que todo fuese un sueño. Ese era el primer contacto que tenía con un hombre que no fuese divino, y así había acabado.

Estaba claro, Erza Scarlet no había nacido para relacionarse con un hombre.

-~.~-

-He hablado con Gildarts.- dijo Gray mientras se sentaba en la silla recién arreglada de Jellal, aun digiriendo las palabras del dueño del hostal.

-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó el peliazul mientras ayudaba al rubio a reparar el resto de muebles que la amazona había utilizado a modo de defensa.

-Primero mencionó cómo debo de aclarar la situación con las señoritas con las que paso la noche.- dijo Gray mientras se despeinaba el cabello.

-Pero si tú eres virgen.-se carcajeó Natsu.

-¡Y tú también!- respondió este lanzándole la almohada.

-¿Quieres morir, exhibicionista?

-Inténtalo, cerilla.

-¡Parad!- les ordenó Jellal con una mirada de furia. Después de un día tan largo y extraño, tener a aquellos dos peleándose a su alrededor no contribuía nada positivo a su mal humor.- Gray, continúa.

Este le envió una última mirada de mal humor al pelirosa, antes de continuar.

-Luego me pidió que no hiciésemos tanto ruido en los pasillos en horas tan intempestivas; sin embargo, dijo que los días que hubiese mucho ruido en la taberna tampoco importaba mucho. ¿Cuándo no hay ruido en este antro!- exclamó moviendo las manos exageradamente.- Y por último, se disculpó por lo acontecido con aquel huésped que intentó secuestrar a Juvia. Además que a modo de despido me dijo que podíamos traer a nuestras amigas amazona, cuantas veces quisiéramos. Como si le tuviésemos que avisar que traemos a alguien…

-Le hemos llenado la taberna.- sentenció Laxus antes de dejar al fin la última silla ya arreglada.-Debería darnos un descuento.

-Bueno,-comenzó Jellal.-eso lo arreglaremos mañana. Cada uno a dormir.- abrió la puerta para invitar a sus amigos a salir. Se tumbó en la cama, tirando de una patada a Natsu quien aún permanecía sentado en la cama.

-¿Qué os pasa conmigo!- preguntó Natsu, levantándose rápidamente y alzando un puño enfadado por el trato que le estaban dado aquella noche.

-Buenas noches.- respondió Jellal antes de sumirse en un sueño envuelto en el olor de la amazona que aún estaba impregnado a la almohada.

-~.~-

Brain bordeó con la mirada la silueta de la ciudad de Argos en el horizonte, desde su balcón. Su casa estaba situada en un sitio privilegiado que le permitía tener vistas impresionantes.

-¿Me mandó llamar, Señor?-preguntó Midnight, entrando en la habitación de su jefe.

Este le pidió que entrase y se acomodase en los cojines, donde una esclava se encargó de servir vino en dos copas. El Señor de la casa dejó atrás las vistas y se unió a su huésped.

-Quería tratar un asunto importante contigo, Midnight.- dijo muy serio hacia su acompañante.- Sabes que desde siempre te he tratado como un hijo, el hijo que nunca tuve, y por ello quiero que heredes el negocio que con tanto trabajo he elevado, hasta ser la red de esclavos más importante de todo el Mediterráneo.

-Sería todo un…

-Para ello,-respondió, acallándolo por completo al joven.- deberás saber lo esencial que hace que nosotros destaquemos respecto a los demás. –Midnight asintió solemne.- Es Cobra quien se entera de donde puede encontrar nuevos esclavos, él tiene espías en todo el Mediterráneo. Deberás estar en contacto siempre con él, pues es quien te aportará los esclavos que luego venderás. Racer es quien se encarga de transportarlos a los diferentes puntos de ventas. Y por último, Hoteye es quien lleva las ventas. Ellos serán tus tres hombres de confianza, y deberás fiarte de ellos como si fueras tú mismo quien hace su trabajo. Puede que este sea poco ortodoxo, pero deberás de mover algunos contactos para que sus actos no conlleven consecuencias. Para ello deberás hacer algún que otro soborno a órganos importantes del Consejo.

Dos golpes sonaron en la puerta, interrumpiendo la charla.

-¿Amo Brain?- una pequeña peliazul entró con la cabeza cabizbaja. Llevaba unas telas de seda azul que se ajustaban a su figura sin ninguna curva que lucir.- Obaba me dijo que viniera a ofreceros alguna pasta recién echa.

-¡Ah! ¡Wendy!- exclamó Brain con una sonrisa torcida.- Pasa. Si, déjalo por si mi invitado quiere algo de comer.-esta entró y dejó el alimento en su sitio. Cuando fue a abandonar la sala, una mano la agarró del brazo y la giró para que volviese a quedar enfrente a los hombres.- ¿Ves esta preciosidad?

-¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Es la hermana de Fernandes.-respondió orgulloso.

-¿Jellal? ¿Jellal Fernandes? Uno de los guerreros más importantes de Argos- preguntó Midnight mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Pasaron por malos momentos económicos antes de que se hicieran ricos gracias al mayor de la familia Fernandes. Tuvieron que vender a su lindo retoño.-acarició la barbilla de la niña con el pulgar. Ésta en silencio, miró a la pared, sin dejar que su rostro mostrase algún tipo de emoción.- No quise devolvérsela aunque me lo rogasen.-se rió recordando al orgulloso peliazul arrodillarse frente a él mientras le suplicaba que le devolviese a su tierna hermana. Le ofreció su dinero y más del que tenía.- Es una pieza demasiado valiosa como para darla tan fácilmente.

-¿Sabes que Jellal se ha ido a cumplir una misión que puede que lo coloque como futuro Señor de Argos?

-No conseguirán quitarle el dichoso cinturón a esas fieras salvajes que se hacen denominar mujeres.-se carcajeó soltando a la muchacha.

Midnight ojeó a la muchacha de arriba abajo y tras pasar su lengua por sus ahora secos labios, volvió la cabeza hacia Brain.

-¿La probaste?

-No soy un animal.-puso una cara de asco, mientras indicaba a Wendy que abandonara la sala.- Hasta que no tenga su primer periodo lunar y no se convierta en una mujer, no pienso tocarla

* * *

¡ _Y Wendy hizo aparición en el fic! Será importante para el desenlace que ya tengo pensado ^^_

 _Comienzo a responder vuestros hermosos reviews :33_

 _ **DanaLovesOhana** : "Vómito amazónico" jajajajajaja Pues es eficaz xDDD Aquí Erza ya se da cuenta de la situación y ya ves la reacción, la pobre se siente nula con los hombres. Entre el trauma con su padre y lo que le ha sucedido cuando tomó demasiado alcohol... La situación no avanza xDDD Claro, si ellas no saben sobre su experiencia nudista pues... Lleva a pensar cosas realmente yaois xDD _

_Gray sabe demasiado cuando se trata de algo relacionado con el nudismo xDD Le habló a Jellal con la voz de la experiencia. Pues aquí tienes la continuación ^^_

 _ **Nely-Dragneel** : Me alegro que te gustase ^^ Jellal esta muuy jodido jajajaaja Es lo que tiene juntarse con mujeres peligrosas xDD Espero que te gustase este nuevo capítulo :D_

 _ **anonima** : Puees en el siguiente capítulo habrá Jerza, tee lo aseguro ^^ Y lo siento por el parón T-T Es que prefería no escribir por escribir, sino tomarme mi tiempo y que saliese mejor :'3 Y los examenes no me permitían tomarme ese tiempo T-T ¡Pero estoy de vuelta! :D_

 _ **AmeliaCipri** : Nooo D: Tan cruel como Mashima no DD: En el siguiente capítulo hay Jerza ^^ Aunque es de las parejas más difíciles y pues llevan un ritmo más lento y eso... Pero... Ya verás el siguiente:3_

 _Como he dicho en varios comentarios, en el siguiente habrá Jerza; aunque en realidad tocaré todas las parejas asi que... ¡El 1 subo capítulo nuevo! (Si la resaca del 31 me lo permite) Y sino, el 2 o el 31. Pero lo subiré. XDDDDDD_

 _Dicho esto..._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	12. Capítulo 11 - Wendy Marvell

_¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! *^*_

 _Subo este capítulo desde la cama, recién levantada xDDDD Pero bueno, ¡me dio tiempo a subirlo! Así que me voy a volver a dormir en cuanto suba esto :')_

 _Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 – Wendy Marvell**

En la mansión del poderoso Brain, una chica menuda tiritaba en el suelo de su pequeña habitación bien entrada la noche. Se abrazaba las piernas de manera que quedaba en posición fetal. Intentaba dejar de llorar, pero las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin descanso y todo era porque sus peores pesadillas se habían hecho realidad. Se sentía tan impotente que clavaba sus propias uñas en las palmas, intentando que el dolor remitiese su miedo.

Cuando era pequeña le gustaba pasear de la mano de su hermano, saludar a todo transeúnte que se cruzase con ellos, aunque fuese desconocido. Era risueña por naturaleza y siempre llevaba flores a su madre de vuelta a casa.

Todo aconteció cuando tenía la temprana edad de seis años, su padre había fallecido años atrás y la familia Fernandes pasaba momentos económicos terribles. Jellal quien prometía ser una figura importante el día de mañana, no estaba preparado aún para dar el salto a la sociedad y trabajar. Su madre, inducida por el temor de caer como esclavos toda la familia, decidió dar uno de sus dos tesoros más preciados, con la esperanza de que cuando Jellal obtuviese dinero suficiente, la traerían de vuelta a su casa. Y antes de que le bajase su primer periodo lunar a ser posible.

Al principio le costó adaptarse a una casa donde nadie venía a arroparla por las noches o a tranquilizarla cuando se hacía una herida. Tuvo que limpiar sus propias lágrimas en soledad mientras los de alrededor menospreciaban a una niña que nunca en su vida había servido y tenía muy poco conocimiento de los quehaceres diarios. Pero poco a poco fue esquematizando en su cabeza a quienes debía temer y con quien fraternizar entre el servicio. Y fue así como Obaba Marvell se convirtió en su único y esencial apoyo. Una anciana que se encargó de enseñar a Wendy que era lo esencial para sobrevivir como criada en aquella casa.

El día que Jellal, convertido en un guerrero estrella de Argos, vino a llevarse de vuelta a su hermana; esperanzada, hizo las maletas dando por hecho que su hermano del alma lo conseguiría. Con brillo en las mejillas, lo vio aparecer después de tantos años sin verlo. Se sorprendió al verlo tan alto y musculoso. Se había convertido en un hombre y dedujo que apuesto por todas las miradas lascivas que recibió de las demás empleadas de la casa.

Con cada negativa que le daba su Señor, Brain, el alma de Wendy se rompía más. Aquello para ella siempre había sido un túnel, uno cuya luz era su hermano que la esperaba al final, dispuesta a arrancarla de aquella oscuridad. Sin embargo, tras la suma de tantas negativas, consiguió descubrir que aquel túnel se había convertido en su hogar. La encerraría para siempre, la posteridad la aguardaba en la oscuridad de aquella cárcel.

Desde entonces, no volvió a sentir ganas de sonreír. Como una flor seca, caminaba cabizbaja por los pasillos de la casa, cumpliendo sus tareas en silencio. Solo se permitía ligeras conversaciones con Obaba, la única mujer que verdaderamente se preocupaba por ella. Y fue su preocupación la que la llevó a un boticario de la ciudad. Deseaba alargar lo máximo posible el primer periodo lunar de la muchacha, además de que sus senos y curvas se desarrollasen lo mínimo para que el Señor Brain no se fijase en la muchacha de esa manera. Al menos hasta que le bajase el periodo lunar. "Ya pensaremos algo cuando te baje, por ahora tomate esto", le decía Obaba mientras le tendía una infusión cada noche.

Al final, la infusión funcionó y su pecho seguía igual de plano que el del día que entró como esclava en aquella casa. Y ni sus curvas ni su altura habían cambiado. En cierto sentido, había crecido con el cuerpo de una niña.

Toc toc toc

-¡Wendy! –la llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta. A la anciana le dolía cada músculo del cuerpo después de haber pasado todo el día cocinando.-Como no bajaste a cenar, te traigo la infusión.

Al no escuchar respuesta de la muchacha, no dudó y entró. Encontró a la muchacha en posición fetal debajo de la ventana. Suspiró y tras dejar la bandeja de comida sobre la cama, se acercó para tranquilizar a la muchacha.

-¿Qué te dijo Brain?- le preguntó con tono cariñoso.

La muchacha con las mejillas rosadas, elevó la vista. Sus lacrimógenos ojos encontraron a la mujer que le brindaba apoyo, como en todas sus crisis. Formando una línea con sus labios, espero a que los sollozos remitieran para poder responder a la mujer.

-Nada fuera de lo normal.- desvió la mirada de la anciana para posarla en el armario que había desbaratado minutos antes, la anciana la miró confusa.

Wendy, sin ganas explicarlo por ella misma, se levantó. Llevaba puesto el vestido azul con el que solía servir cada día. Como era lo habitual, estaba lleno de manchas de suciedad, solo que había una nueva que llamaba la atención sobre las demás.

Una mancha roja justo por la zona íntima de la niña delataba la razón. La anciana se llevó una mano a la boca. Lo peor pronosticado acababa de cumplirse.

-~.~-

-Os lo repito por última vez, prefiero ir sola.- dijo la peliescarlata antes de irse a paso ligero por aquellas calles que turbaban su cabeza de malos recuerdos.

Sus hermanas atendieron como la figura de la amazona iba desapareciendo hasta que dobló una esquina, que precisamente no llevaba a la plaza.

-Está perdida…-susurró Lucy antes de suspirar. Se volvió hacia sus hermanas con un gesto serio.- Nos lo tenemos merecido, no hemos sido de gran ayuda…

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó la albina que se abrazaba a si misma sin saber muy bien que hacer al respecto. No le gustaba dejar a su hermana sola en un sitio donde podrían acosarla.

-Es Titania.-contestó Juvia como si hubiese leído el pensamiento de su hermana mayor e intentara tranquilizarla.- Sabrá cuidarse por sí sola.

Mirajane solo asintió y volvió a continuar su caminata con sus hermanas. La noche anterior, ninguna había asistido al pueblo, pendientes de la recuperación completa de su hermana que no volvió a mostrar ningún síntoma de embriaguez. "Tengo que pedirle la receta de ese mejunje", se apuntó Mirajane para sus adentros. "Seguro que Poluchka le da buen uso…Siempre se está quejando de que muchas amazonas van ebrias a pedir tratamiento.".

La plaza estaba abarrotada cuando llegaron, la gente gritaba en alto palabras indescifrables para el oído de las jóvenes. Escrutaron la multitud en busca de los guerreros que habían dejado de ser un peligro para ellas, según sus deducciones. La primera en encontrar a su objetivo fue la peliazul que tras gritar el nombre de su amado, corrió en su búsqueda. Este se hallaba bebiendo, medio desnudo, en la barra cuando la amazona lo abrazó con fuerza por detrás.

-¡Juvia! ¡No me des estos sustos!- gritó este, aunque en el fondo se alegraba de ver a la muchacha de sonrojadas mejillas que lo observaba con adoración.

Por otro lado, la rubia y la albina se habían dirigido en unísono hacia una aglomeración de personas que se habían reunido alrededor de una mesa donde un rubio y un pelirosa se habían sentado en cada extremo, pendientes de comenzar el encuentro.

-¡Laxus te voy a vencer!- dijo el menor cuando ya tenía su camiseta remangada y colocaba su codo en la mesa.

-Eres un pesado…-fue lo único que respondió el rubio. El guerrero, harto de escuchar al pelirosa insistir sobre luchar, había decidido darle una paliza en un pulso. "Al menos no le haré mucho daño", pensaba este que había sopesado las diferentes maneras de darle un buen escarmiento a su escandaloso amigo. Imitó el acto de Natsu, y colocó el codo en la mesa. Así esperaba mantener al pelirosa durante un tiempo callado y quizá así se desviaría en luchar contra Gray y Jellal.

-Que comience en… –comenzó a decir un borracho que se había proclamado árbitro del improvisado encuentro. Alrededor de la mesa no solo había borrachos, sino amazonas que miraban lascivamente al rubio. El pelirrosa el cual no podía estar quieto de la emoción del momento, no llamaba tanto la atención como su compañero entre las filas de las amazonas. "Al fin demostrare a Laxus que soy invencible.", pensaba indiferente mientras se palmeaba el músculo que iba a utilizar para luchar contra su amigo. Juntaron sus manos y esperaron a que diese comienzo.- tres, dos, cuatro, ¡UNO!

El rubio no se esperaba que contase mal y estuvo a punto de ser tumbado por un sobresaltado pelirosa. Tras estabilizar el juego, mantuvo la fuerza constante. Su idea era prolongar lo máximo posible el encuentro y así el pelirosa se iría contento del encuentro. Le daba escalofríos pensar en la anterior noche, cuando esperando a las amazonas que no hicieron acto de presencia tuvo que aguantar demasiadas horas de parloteo sin sentido del pelirosa. "Solo grita", se decía para sus adentros antes de darse otro chute de licor para así desconectar de la "conversación" de su amigo.

Pensó en darle más tiempo de tensión, pero unos ojos azules aparecieron tras un grupo de borrachos. Laxus identificó a la muchacha al momento, Mirajane. Con un movimiento, tumbó el brazo de Natsu, ganando la partida. Acto seguido se levantó y comenzó a apartar a la gente que lo vitoreaba a su alrededor.

-Yo pensaba que iba a ganar Natsu, de hecho lo estaba animando.- le dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa juguetona.

Laxus se hizo el dolido, aun con una sonrisa.

-Eres cruel, Mirajane.

-Y tu un machista opresor.

-¿Dejarías que este hombre opresor te invitase a una copa?- preguntó Laxus ofreciendo el brazo a la amazona que levantó una ceja.

Aislados, no se dieron cuenta cuando Lucy se lanzó en la ayuda de Natsu que yacía en el suelo deprimido.

-Oye, no te deprimas, seguro que a la siguiente lo consigues.-intentó animarle tras agacharse y ponerse a su altura, con una gran sonrisa.- Solo debes de entrenar un poco más.

Este alzó el rostro, ya mucho más calmado y sostuvo la mirada a la rubia. La amazona no pudo evitar sonrojarse con la mirada intensa del pelirosa. Le pareció que el tiempo transcurría más lento y que ambos eran los únicos en aquel lugar. Esperó que el guerrero mencionase algunas palabras profundas justo como la anterior vez, sorprendiéndola. Sin embargo…

-¡Tienes razón, Luce! ¡Vamos a entrenar!- la agarró de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla como tenía por costumbre.

-¿Que!- protestó la rubia esta vez sin importar ser arrastrada, porque ahora significaría que estaría con él y conocería un poco más a ese guerrero que resultaba ser una caja de sorpresa cada vez que conversaba.

-~.~-

Erza Scarlet se había perdido. Pero no iba a rebajar tanto su orgullo como para volver hacia donde se había despedido de su hermanas y pedir su auxilio. No.

Por ello, gracias a su buena complexión física, comenzó a trepar por una casa que no ofrecía ningún rastro de luz desde el exterior, con lo que no asustaría a nadie que tuviese la idea de asomarse a la ventana. Tras conseguir llegar al tejado pudo ver donde exactamente estaba la plaza, justo en dirección contraria por donde había decidido ir. Orgullosa de haber tenido aquella gran idea, continuó saltando entre tejados para acercarse lo máximo posible a la plaza.

No tenía por plan dejarse ver en aquel lugar por dos motivos. El primero era que no tenía ganas de ser acosada, tal y como fue hace un día. Y el segundo era Jellal Fernandes. La vergüenza la carcomía cada vez que recordaba todo lo sucedido en aquella noche y no encontraba palabras que decir a aquel hombre. "Aunque seguramente, después de todo lo ocurrido, no querrá volver a verme", pensó mientras observaba la multitud bailar desde el tejado de una casa que colindaba la plaza.

Había tenido suerte en encontrar aquel rincón en el que nadie se fijaría ya que estaba oscuro y solitario. Erza se observaba las manos, escuchando la música de fondo. "¿Qué pensaría mi padre si supiera lo que pasó anoche?", se preguntaba Erza mientras un ligero temblor la recorría. "Seguramente ya lo sepa, es un Dios. Lo raro es que no haya venido a asesinarte por no comportarte como es debido. Se avergonzará de ti ahora mismo.", pensaba mientras el temblor que antes la había recorrido se hacía constante. "No pienses que habrá dejado de tomarte como su hija e ignorará cada error que cometas. Volverá para matarte y así dejes de avergonzarle, manchando el nombre de los Dioses. O peor, puede que te den el mismo trato que hace unos cuantos años." Cerró los ojos mientras revivía aquellos momentos.

Llevaba un día entero con aquellos pensamientos, con el miedo de que su padre hiciese su aparición para torturarla justo como años atrás. El cinturón seguía en su habitación, formando aún parte de su vestimenta diaria, eso le marcaba que ella continuaba siendo la imagen de la hija de Ares. Era un cinturón pesado, y no precisamente por sus materiales. Sino porque llevarlo suponía demasiadas responsabilidades. Y Erza había sobrepasado muchas.

-Sitio peculiar para pasar una noche de fiesta.- dijo una voz a su espalda.

De un salto, Erza se puso en alerta, esperando encontrar la figura imponente de Ares. Pero hallándose la esbelta figura del peliazul.

Erza, aún temblorosa, se volvió a sentar y encogerse, envolviéndose a sí misma para disimular su frágil estado sentimental. Ella no entendía como Jellal podía hallarla siempre en los momentos en los que se sentía tan frágil. Primero con aquel atacante, luego la borrachera y ahora esto…

El peliazul, confuso por no recibir respuesta alguna, se sentó a su lado en silencio. Buscó el rostro de la amazona, pero este estaba oculto entre sus brazos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Erza no pudo evitar pero asombrarse por la capacidad deductiva del guerrero. "¿Se ha dado cuenta de que estoy teniendo flash backs sobre aquel…?", se preguntaba hasta que fue interrumpida por Jellal.- Me refiero a lo de la borra…

-Bien.- le cortó antes de que continuara. Levantó un poco su mirada y suspiró entrecortadamente antes de continuar.- Lo siento por lo del vómito y destrozar tu habitación…-le dijo antes de volver a su posición inicial. Dudó un poco más antes de añadir.:- y por el forcejeo, nadie intentaba violar a Mira.

-Todo está bien.- respondió mientras sonreía enternecido por la amazona que continuaba oteando el horizonte.- Oye, hemos tenido un mal comienzo.- la amazona no le devolvió la mirada mientras hizo una pausa.- Me gustaría empezar de nuevo contigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Erza ahora si volviendo la vista hacia el hombre que la miraba sonriente. Se sonrojó al cruzar su mirada con él, con lo que volvió a mirar al frente.

-Presentarnos de nuevo, y hacer como si lo ocurrido anteriormente no pasó.- Erza miró al infinito, aun pensando en las palabras del peliazul. "¿Tanto le importa nuestra relación?", se preguntaba con un cierto deje de nerviosismo extraño que hacía que su estómago se contrajese.-Jellal Fernandes.

Le tendió la mano aun sabiendo que la peliescarlata no le miraba fijamente. Tras un silencio de varios segundos de suspense, la amazona se volvió y le tomó la mano que misteriosamente había dejado de temblar.

-Erza Scarlet.-respondió la amazona mientras los demonios que su padre había despertado en su cabeza, desaparecían.

La peliescarlata, sin esperar a que el peliazul cambiase el tema de conversión se apresuró a preguntar:

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Pues me encontraba deambulando por las calles cuando escuché ruido sobre los tejados –la amazona se sonrojó. "Al parecer no fui tan silenciosa como pronostique ser", pensó-y me sobresalté. Subí para saber de qué se trataba y te vi.

-¿Y qué hacías deambulando por las calles con la fiesta que hay montada ahí abajo?- preguntó la amazona mientras escrutaba la multitud, intentando adivinar donde estarían sus hermanas.

-Sí, bueno- comenzó a revolverse el pelo, sin saber cómo responder lo que tenía en mente.- ¿Conoces a esta amazona que lleva un lazo en el pelo?

-¿Ultear?

-Sí, esa.- contestó al momento.- Bueno, me la he vuelto a encontrado y, ¿no tiende un poco a controlar a la gente cuando está ebria?

Erza no pudo más que contener la risa. Era cierto que Ultear era algo manipuladora cuando quería algo de alguien, pero eso se intensificaba si ella perdía el autocontrol. Y eso pasaba cuando estaba ebria.

-¿Qué te hizo?- preguntó la peliescarlata preocupada pues sabía que su amiga era poderosa en ese sentido.

-No quieras saber.- sacudió la cabeza quitándose el recuerdo de su cabeza y se volvió a la mujer que tenía a su lado. La cual tenía un mechón suelto que cayó por su frente, exhibiendo un poco de su cabello. Intentó ignorar el hecho de que su corazón se aceleraba con esa imagen tan adorable de una mujer tan letal como aquella.- ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta? Si tuviste que ir por los tejados he de entender que lo hiciste por no tener orientación sobre las calles.

La peliescarlata asintió, levantándose con el guerrero.

Sin mirar atrás, bajaron con la rapidez de un experto del tejado y comenzaron a deambular por las calles. Con la experiencia de alguien que llevaba solo unos pocos días en el pueblo, comenzó a enseñarle los sitios esenciales. Ambos no recordaron cuando dejaron de hablar sobre la localización y solo se dedicaban a hablar sobre sus propias vidas y costumbres. Sin ahondar en problemas internos como era el trauma de la amazona o la pérdida de la hermana del guerrero. Tampoco consiguieron recordar cuando sus manos se habían entrelazado.

-~.~-

Wendy temblaba mientras recorría los pasillos de la gigante casa, en silencio y a oscuras. Finalmente, consiguió llegar a las caballerizas, donde Obaba la estaba esperando con lo que sería su equipaje.

Acarició la yegua que sería su única compañera en aquella aventura y se volvió hacia la anciana.

-Te he metido comida ahí dentro, lo suficiente para que te aguante en el camino entre los puntos de encuentro.-acercó un mapa a la muchacha.- ¿Ves este camino azulado?- preguntó Obaba a la muchacha que asintió.- Tendrás que seguirlos. Todas las mañanas te levantarás y no pararas de caminar o cabalgar hasta que llegues a este punto. No te pares ni con nada ni con nadie.

-Lo entiendo, Obaba. Pero, no tengo dinero para costearme el hospedaje. Ni la seguridad de que nadie me encuentre.

Ella conocía perfectamente las consecuencias de escapar de su Señor. Y no tardarían en acudir en la búsqueda de la muchacha, y si la encontraban hallaría la muerte.

-Haces bien en tener esas preocupaciones en mente.-apuntó la anciana satisfecha de la muchacha.- Pero en estas ciudades no hará falta que te preocupes por eso, tendrás que acudir a los sitios que tienen estos símbolos en el cartel de su posada.- había tomado la precaución de no escribir el nombre debido a que la niña, no sabía leer.- Y deberás decir que eres la hija de Obaba. Mañana mandaré cartas a todos los hostales para avisar de tu llegada. Son viejos amigos míos, no dudaran en darte cobijo durante una noche y ocultar tu identidad. Pero es importante que actúes como mi hija.

Wendy solo asintió y guardó el mapa en su mochila con cuidado. Luego se volvió a la anciana.

-Deberás llegar al pueblo de las amazonas cuanto antes.

-¿Quiénes son las amazonas?-preguntó la niña mientras acomodaba el equipaje sobre la yegua blanca que se quejó por el peso. La niña comenzó a acariciarla para acallarla.

-Son mujeres que son independientes de este gobierno, allí te podrás refugiar. –Sostuvo su barbilla y le sonrió.- Solo admiten mujeres, no deberás temer por más a los hombres.

-Pero, Obaba.-respondió entristecidas.- ¿Le dirás a mi hermano porqué me fui y donde me puede buscar?

-Las amazonas no son muy abiertas a recibir a los hombres…-le comentó la anciana, insinuando que no podría volver a ver a su hermano.

-Pues dile que le quiero, y que no le culpo por todo lo que pasó.-contestó Wendy con tristeza, aunque no duró mucho en hacerse a la idea. Llevaba demasiados años con el pensamiento de que no lo volvería a ver. Pensando que nunca sería libre.

-Se lo diré.-dijo la anciana mientras la abrazaba entre lágrimas.-Ahora preocúpate en huir y sobrevivir. Recuerda que cada minuto puede significar la vida o muerte.

Tras darse otro largo abrazo que esta vez les hizo demorarse más de lo debido, la niña se subió a la yegua que bautizó como Charle y sonrió por última vez a la anciana.

-No te olvides de correr.- dijo la anciana sorbiéndose la nariz mientras la niña salía cabalgando.

Wendy sentía miedo, a ser atrapada por aquellos que comenzarían a buscarla en cuanto supieran que había huido. También tenía miedo hacia el camino desconocido que se plantaba delante de ella, cuando ella siempre había vivido o encerrada en su casa, saliendo únicamente con su hermano, o encerrada en la mansión de su amo.

Wendy sentía tristeza, por Obaba que quedaba sola y abandonada en los últimos años de su vida. También tenía tristeza porque se alejaba de la posibilidad de volver a rencontrarse con su hermano y vivir la vida que tanto había ansiado recuperar.

Pero el miedo y la tristeza siempre fueron sentimientos constantes en la vida de Wendy Fernandes.

Sin embargo, algo nuevo anidaba en ella.

Wendy sentía felicidad. Ella tenía nuevas posibilidades. Al fin aquel túnel abría paso hacia un arcoíris que se asomaba al fondo. Solo necesitaba correr un poco más rápido de lo normal hacia él.

Wendy sentía libertad. Porque no había necesitado a su hermano para salvarla, ella se iba a salvar por sí misma.

Y así fue como Wendy Marvell, con un nuevo apellido que la liberó de su anterior vida, inició su viaje.

* * *

 _Pues se acabó *^* Espero que os gustara ^^_

 _El siguiente es en dos semanas :3 Yyy suerte a los que como yo tienen que ponerse a estudiar muy fuerte por los exámenes de Enero :')_

 _En el siguiente responderé los comentarios :3 Y me pondré al día con los fics que muchos habéis actualizado, ahora me voy a dormir xDD_

 _¡Un abruso enooorme!_

 _Nos leemos~_


	13. Capítulo 12 - Consecuencias

_¡Muy buenas! *^* Lo sé, tarde mucho en publicar el siguiente capítulo, no me matéis T^T Es que hasta el viernes, no tuve ocasión de retomar la escritura T_T Y pues a su vez, tuve que publicar antes el epílogo de Lealtad :') Pero bueno, estoy aquí para quedarme, asi que espero retomar mi hábito de escritura *^*_

 _Ahora, además, estoy construyendome notas más específicas porque antes me había escrito lo básico... Y me estoy dando cuenta que es más útil tenerlo apuntado todo bien esquematizado a tener que estar mirando una cada dos por tres los anteriores capítulos... (Sí, soy novata y me acabó de dar cuenta :'()_

 _Aun así espero tener nuevo capítulo la semana que viene (todo depende de que mi amiga que corrige el capítulo antes de que lo publique tenga tiempo para leerlo-releerlo-rereleerlo-rerereleerlo-etc... y mandármelo jajajajaja)._

 _Dicho esto, os dejo con el capítulo que aviso que será uno más serio respecto a los anteriores debido a que tratamos temas serios u_u_

 _Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Mashima. El mismo que aún no ha sacado a Jellal en el manga (PORQUÉ, MASHIMA?! PORQUÉ?! :''''( Juega con mi kokoro cada Lunes...)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 - Consecuencias**

Solo había una cosa que corría más que el veloz caballo de Natsu, Happy, y eso eran los rumores. Y es que, esa mañana, no se podía hablar de otra cosa que no fuese el jugoso cotilleo que involucraba a uno de los hombres más poderosos del continente. Brain.

-Si es que bien se sabe que una vez que eres esclavo, muy pocos consiguen la libertad sin sacrificar su vida a cambio…- dijo una mujer mientras le entregaba el dinero al hombre que mensualmente le traía telas de la ciudad de Argos.

Al poco tiempo, esa misma mujer compartía la información con la panadera.

-Hay que ser inconsciente como para escarparse de la casa de un amo… -comentó la panadera.- Y más siendo este no otro que Brain… El amo y Señor del comercio de esclavos…

-Y tan inconsciente que le costó muy caro aquel acto…

-Pobre… -pensó en alto la panadera, pues al igual que la mayoría de personas, no estaban a favor de la esclavitud. Todo el pueblo tenía conocidos muy cercanos que habían acabado siendo un esclavo más de entre tantos y conocían las consecuencias intrínsecas de serlo.-¿Se sabe su identidad?

-Solo que se trata de una mujer.-la otra recogió la barra de pan y se dispuso a salir, no sin antes añadir.-Cada vez hay más esclavos que libertos...

Al poco tiempo, la panadera fue a visitar a su hijo que regentaba un puesto en el mercado, donde vendía vino. Tras darle varias hogazas de pan a su mujer, que lo acompañaba a la hora de atender al público, cogió a su nieto recién nacido en brazos y comenzó a relatarles los sucesos acontecidos en Argos que estaban en boca de todos los paisanos.

Y esas mismas palabras acabaron llegando a José, el hombre que se había acercado al hostal para abastecer a Gildart de cerveza.

-Y pensar que una esclava de la mismísima casa del Señor Brain trataría de escaparse de la mansión… ¡Solo consiguió la muerte!

Jellal había levantado la cabeza de su plato de gachas desde el primer momento en que había escuchado el nombre de Brain acompañado de la palabra esclava. Su atención se desvió hacia aquella conversación que tanto le preocupaba. La posibilidad de que algo le hubiese pasado a su hermanita hacia que una pequeña capa de sudor frío comenzase a aparecer en su frente.

Se escuchó el chirriar de una silla al ser arrastrada y todas las cabezas volaron hacia el peliazul, que miraba fijamente a los hombres que continuaban dialogando. Laxus, sin llegar a entender qué había hecho que el paciente y calmado Jellal se alterase, se levantó con él, siguiendo la vista de su compañero. Tardando un poco más, los otros dos guerreros imitaron las acciones del rubio hasta concentrarse en la conversación.

-Hay que ser temerario para cometer una acción tan descabellada… Y más siendo mujer.-había continuado José, ajeno a la mirada intensa de los muchachos.- Si es que las mujeres no saben hacer nada sin supervisión de un…

Jellal había cruzado la sala de unas cuantas zancadas y había golpeado la barra, haciendo que todos acallaran. Gray, quien lo había seguido con el resto de sus compañeros, agarró el brazo de su amigo y le pidió que se calmara.

-¿Cómo se llama la mujer?- fue lo único que preguntó una vez que tuvo la atención de todos los presentes.

José lo miraba con miedo, sin saber si correr a buscar un sitio seguro o tartamudear una respuesta. Viendo la huida como una opción poco factible dado que eran cuatro hombres fornidos, optó por lo segundo.

-N-no lo sé.

Jellal se inclinó hacia el hombre para amenazarlo aún más.

-E-es verdad.-le dijo el hombre mientras ponía las palmas de sus manos entre ambos, buscando ese espacio robado.-No me dijeron el nombre, solo que es una mujer…

El peliazul apretó la mano, formando un puño que se dispuso a incrustar en la cara de aquel hombre. José cerró los ojos, esperando el puñetazo. Sin embargo, una voz lo sacó de su espera.

-Jellal, creo que dice la verdad.- dijo Natsu mientras observaba como José le agradecía con la mirada.

Tras dejar al hombre recuperando el ritmo de su respiración en aquel taburete que era lo único que le permitía mantenerse en pie y no caerse por el temblor de piernas, se fueron a la habitación de Gray con el semblante serio. Dejaron atrás una taberna en silencio que volvió a la normalidad en cuanto todos los guerreros abandonaron el lugar.

-Tengo que volver.- concluyó el peliazul mientras daba círculos por la habitación sin parar, nervioso. Y es que se esperaba lo peor. -Venga, Jellal,-lo intentó calmar Gray- Brain tiene a cientos de esclavos trabajando en su casa. Hay muchas posibilidades de que sea una de sus otras esclavas, no Wendy.

-Pero necesito saber si es ella o no.- Jellal sacudió la cabeza, aún con la imagen de su hermana muerta.-No puedo quedarme sin saberlo.

-Jellal, estás aquí para hallar la manera de liberarla.-le dijo Laxus, cruzándose de brazos tranquilo.- ¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificar la posibilidad de salvar a tu hermana de Brain por un rumor?

El peliazul miró hacia el suelo, pensando en las palabras de su hermano, para sopesar las palabras. Levantó la mirada hacia su amigo.

-Lo sé, pero necesito saber si está bien…

-Enviémosle una carta a Makarov, él nos dirá lo que ha ocurrido…-dijo Natsu mientras agarraba un trozo de papel que Gray guardaba en su mesa y buscaba la pluma.

-Tardará en responder…

-¿No querías saber sobre el estado de tu hermana sin perder el trabajo?- Natsu levantó la mirada de su búsqueda para lanzarle aquella pregunta a Jellal quien suspiró.

-Está bien, pongámonos en contacto con Makarov

-~.~-

-¡Natsu deja de comer!- exclamó Lucy con desesperación.

No recordaba en qué momento se le había ocurrido llevar a Natsu a cenar a la casa de su amiga Levy. Ni como había concluido en que hacerlo sería una buena opción. Pero viendo el escenario que se estaba dando, se arrepentía.

Levy, sabiendo que hoy la visitaría su amiga amazona, había preparado una cena deliciosa para comenzar la velada. Y para el gusto de la peliazul, había salido tan apetitosa, que el pelirosado no había dejado de comer desde que había entrado en aquella casa. Ni para hablar, para el disgusto de todos los comensales que pudieron apreciar como el guerrero masticaba todo perfectamente antes de tragar.

Y el comportamiento del guerrero no era lo único que había convertido la noche en un completo desvarío. Por una razón que ninguna de las mujeres eran capaces de averiguar, ambos hombres, Gajeel y Natsu, no llegaban a congeniar. ¿Por qué? Ninguna de ellas lo sabía. Pero lo único que hacía que el pelirosa desviase su atención de aquel festín era echar varias miradas desafiantes al marido de Levy.

-¿Y os conocíais de antes?- había preguntado Levy, muy confusa.

-¡No reconozco su olor!-había exclamado Natsu como respuesta, haciendo que Lucy se avergonzase. La amazona quería meterse bajo tierra por haber traído aquel acompañante.

-¡Me acordaría!- había respondido el peliazabache mientras clavaba sus ojos en el invitado.- ¿A quién se le ocurre tener el pelo rosa!

-No creo que sea su culpa, Gajeel…- le había dicho Levy con una mueca divertida, la cual pasó totalmente desapercibida ya que su marido seguía concentrado en el pelirosa.

-¡Es salmón!

-¡Es rosa!- contestaron los tres a la vez, acallando al muchacho que en vez de apenarse continuó comiendo.

-¡Eh! ¡Luce, esta es la parte grasienta!- le digo pinchando un muslo y dejándoselo en su plato.

-Natsu, deja de darme comida.- suspiró Lucy, ya llena de tanta comida.

-Pero tienes que recuperar fuerzas, ahora vamos a entrenar.

-Yo no quiero entrenar ahora, estoy llena.

-Pues hay que bajarlo, ¡te vas a poner gorda!

Lucy se puso colorada mientras movía las manos enfadada.

-¡Esto se baja rápido!

Levy presenció cómo ambos mantenían aquella conversación con una sonrisa. A pesar de ser un invitado no muy corriente, Levy tenía una opinión opuesta a su amiga con lo que respectaba a la velada. Ella había encontrado entretenidos aquellos momentos, y casi no había parado de reírse en toda la noche con las disparatadas ocurrencias del pelirosado. Y las respuestas de su marido.

Mientras aquellos invitados continuaban charlando sobre el peso de Lucy, la peliazul acercó su silla a su esposo para mantener una conversación individual.

-Hacen buena pareja, ¿no crees?- le preguntó Levy.

-Hmph

-Oh, venga, Gajeel…- le hizo un pequeño mohín lastimero.

-Está bien, enana.-Levy cambió su mohín de lástima por uno de enfado en cuanto utilizó ese apodo que tanto la irritaba.- Comprobaré si es un buen partido para la coneja.

-Aún me tienes que explicar por qué la llamas coneja…- contestó Levy, aunque fue ignorada por el hombre, que se levantó, moviendo la mesa con él

Todos lo miró atentos, expectantes por saber la razón de aquella sacudida que casi había tirado los platos al suelo. Este solo enseñó la primera sonrisa que había mostrado en toda la noche, y le lanzó una mirada desafiante a Natsu.

-¡Eh tú, cerilla! ¡Pelea conmigo!

Natsu, se levantó de un brinco, para sorpresa de la rubia que se echó hacia atrás. Y con una sonrisa brillante exclamó:

-¡Estoy que ardo!

-~.~-

Laxus Dreyar se sentía el mayor estúpido del lugar. Sentado en un borde de la fuente totalmente opuesto a Mirajane, miraba el suelo.

No podía identificar con exactitud en qué momento la conversación se había torcido pero habían terminado discutiendo. Minutos atrás, entre gritos, había escupido palabras dignas del mismísimo Iván Dreyar. Sentía vergüenza por sí mismo, quería ser distinto a ese padre tan frío y mezquino; sin embargo, acababa de turbar a la amazona con palabras repletas de odio, machismo e insultos, todo en contra de su mentalidad libertina.

No entendía cómo había llegado a esos extremos con aquella mujer, al igual que aquella vez en la que se abrió sentimentalmente a la amazona, las palabras habían salido solas. Como cuchillos voladores dispuestos a hacer trizas en todo lo que creía la muchacha. Y es que, desde pequeño, había vivido con el eco de ese tipo de conversaciones que hieren el alma.

"Por más que te esfuerces, tienes el carácter explosivo de ese miserable", se decía mientras se agarraba el pelo de la furia.

Él había encontrado una mujer que le sostenía la mirada aunque estuviese repleto de furia. Una mujer que le respondía. El mundo de él, hasta ese día, había estado repleto de mujeres sumisas dispuestas a aceptar cualquiera de las decisiones y comentarios de Laxus. Y eso a él le aburría. No podía convivir con una mujer que fuese tan indefensa y sumisa, le recordaba demasiado a su pasado como niño en manos de su estricto padre.

Y había encontrado a una mujer tan diferente pero tan semejante a la vez, ella también había estallado como él. Dispuesta a borrar a gritos aquellas palabras. Había visto el brillo de furia en sus brillantes pupilas. La había visto enrojecer de pura rabia. Cerrar los puños al sentirse tan cohibida. Y ahora arrepentida, mirando al suelo justo en el otro extremo de aquella fuente.

Sus palabras tampoco habían sido suaves, sus insultos habían llegado al fondo de su alma. Muchos de ellos le eran muy familiares al guerrero, pues los utilizaba para describir a su padre. "Cretino" "Animal" "Cavernícola", etc., etc…

"Te lo mereces", se decía Laxus. Él había visto siempre a las mujeres subyugarse, ser sumisas; sin embargo, aquella joven que tenía a su lado no se merecía aquella descripción que minutos antes le había gritado. Ella se merecía algo mejor. Era especial.

Miró de reojo a la albina sin tener respuesta alguna, luego continuó con la vista fija en el suelo.

Y así fue como ambos pasaron el resto de la noche, dado que el orgullo no les permitió arreglar sus asuntos.

Era cierto que todos creían que su hermana estaba viva, y que aquel rumor podía ser fruto de la imaginación y el aburrimiento de la gente o que simplemente la protagonista no era ella. Sin embargo, Jellal no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que el mismísimo Makarov se lo dijese.

Por eso, andaba en silencio muy concentrado en sus pensamientos. Y es que era cierto que había querido abortar aquella misión desde el primer momento que se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerle aquello a Erza. Pero esa no era la manera de la que quería dejarlo, no a ese precio. Se sentía culpable por pensar una milésima de segundo que la muerte de su hermana lo liberaría de aquello.

Erza, unos pasos más avanzada, no paraba de preguntarse qué era lo que traía al guerrero completamente inverso en sus pensamientos. Había mostrado un semblante muy serio cuando le informó que esa noche le enseñaría un lugar del bosque que ella y sus hermanas solían frecuentar con su madre cuando eran pequeñas.

El lugar era precioso, y recordaba chapotear en aquel lago con sus hermanas cuando las luciérnagas iluminaban el paraje.

Había pensado en el hecho de ir solos; sin embargo, al ver a su pequeña hermana coquetear con aquel guerrero no pudo más que obligarlos a acompañar a ambos. Juvia era demasiado joven para quedar a solas con un hombre ya lo suficiente mayor para dejarla preñada.

Suficiente tuvo con ver ir a Lucy con aquel pelirosado cuya sexualidad para Erza aún no estaba decidida. O al menos eso pensaba Erza, pues trataba a su hermana como una amiga. Y fue por eso por lo que no lanzó un cuchillo desde la distancia para parar a la pareja. Cuchillo que por cierto había escondido en su muslo mientras ninguna de sus hermanas miraba.

Tropezó con una raíz tras volver la vista por decimoctava vez para ver a un Jellal aún ausente.

-¿Erza está bien?-preguntó Juvia confusa de ver a su hermana trastabillar con el suelo. Se suponía que ella era ágil y daba pasos firmes. Pocas veces la había visto tropezar… Solo se acordaba de una, el día que Lucy hizo aquella trampa para animales que acabó siendo útil pero para cazar a la peliescarlata.

Gray fijó su mirada en la amazona. Él sí que se había estado fijando en el comportamiento de Erza, y siguiendo su mirada hacia Jellal. Se sentía orgulloso de que su compañero tuviese aquel impacto, tal y como era necesario para completar la misión. Sin embargo, ni eso lo animaba a sonreír. Notaba la tristeza y preocupación de su amigo. Y no había palabras algunas que pudiese recitar alguno de ellos para poder hacer animar al peliazul.

-Sí…-respondió la amazona avergonzada de tropezar. Sin embargo, la vergüenza se convirtió en tristeza cuando comprobó que el peliazul ni había prestado una pizca de atención a su tropiezo.

Tardaron unos pocos minutos más en llegar, acompañados únicamente por el parloteo de la amazona más joven hacia su acompañante. Este le respondía animoso, no queriendo ser partícipe de la atmósfera incomoda que derrochaba la peliescarlata.

Tras llegar y contemplar el lugar maravillados por varios segundos, la peliazul arrastró a Gray hacia una orilla donde esperaban tener un rato íntimo. Erza optó por no detener a los jóvenes ya que creyó que desde el punto donde se hallaban podría mantenerlos en vigilancia.

-¿Nos sentamos también?-preguntó Jellal, sorprendiendo a la amazona, que no esperaba reacción de él.

Se volvió hacia el guerrero que le mostró una tímida sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Ella, inversa en la confusión de no saber que había provocado aquello en el guerrero, se olvidó de contestar. "¿Y si yo tengo culpa de algo?", se preguntaba ausente.

-¿Erza?

-Ah, sí.- dijo desviando la vista hacia la orilla más cercana e indicarle al guerrero que la acompañara.

Se sentaron en silencio durante varios segundos, con el ruido de grillos que camuflaban la conversación que Juvia y Gray tenían unos metros más alejados.

Erza, aún reflexionaba sobre que podría haber fastidiado entre ellos, ya que no le extrañaría haberlo estropeado todo tal y como había hecho al principio.

Comenzaba a sentir fresco debido a la humedad, y la capa escarlata tampoco le daba mucho calor. Le hubiera gustado traer la capa de Kagura, una que verdaderamente la abrigara. Se autoabrazó, aún con la mirada fija en las luciérnagas que zumbaban sobre el agua.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó el barítono a su lado.

Estuvo a punto de negarlo cuando sintió el peso de la capa del guerrero sobre sus hombros. Aun mirando al infinito, intentó disimular el sonrojo debido a que estaban compartiendo capa.

-Lo siento. Es cierto que hoy estuve ausente.-le dijo con un tono suave antes de rodear a la amazona con su brazo más cercano y darle calor.

Erza se sobresaltó de tan inesperado contacto y giró su mirada hacia el guerrero.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

El guerrero sacudió la cabeza, y volvió a hacer un amago de sonrisa a la amazona.

-Es mejor desviarnos del tema, es demasiado complicado.-Erza solo asintió, comprendiendo que Jellal no querría hablar más del asunto. Aun así, seguía sintiendo esa curiosidad de conocer la razón de la tristeza del guerrero.- Es precioso.

Jellal contemplaba el paisaje con una sonrisa que esta vez sí consiguió llegar a sus ojos. Erza se conformó con eso y siguió contemplando el paisaje, esta vez acompañada del calor que aquel abrazo le daba.

El guerrero, por su parte, había comprendido una cosa. Solo había una manera en la que, teniendo en cuenta que su hermana aún seguía viva, todos serían felices. Y eso conllevaba que Erza renunciaba a el cinturón, lo intercambiaban por la libertad de Wendy y todos huían a una ciudad lejana donde poder vivir en paz.

Jellal tenía esperanza en su plan, solo tenía que conseguir que la amazona tuviera unos sentimientos tan fuertes hacia él como para abandonar el poblado. Una vez viera factible irse del poblado para empezar una nueva vida con él, no le importaría dejar aquel cinturón en manos ajenas. Al fin y al cabo, era un objeto. O al menos eso pensaba él.

Más pronto de lo que esperaba descubriría que aquel cinturón no era un simple objeto para la amazona. Y que, aunque existiesen sentimientos, el honor y el orgullo de la amazona hacia su pueblo sería otro factor clave en tener en cuenta.

-¡Parad ya! ¡Habéis destruido mi rosal!- gimoteó Levy mientras ella y su amiga intentaban salvar las pocas flores que no habían sido pisoteadas por el grandullón de Gajeel.

-¡Ha sido él!-señaló al guerrero como si de una pelea de niños pequeños se tratase.

-¡Él fue quien cayó! ¡Yo hubiese mantenido el equilibrio!-dijo el pelirosa con la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando parar la sangre que manaba de su nariz a causa de un terrible puñetazo.

-¿Te gustaron mis puñetazos de hierro!

-¿Y los míos de fuego!

-¿Qué tienen de fuego!

-¡Pues que estoy ardiendo!

Y volvían a mantener una discusión absurda. Levy y Lucy, ya habiendo arreglado como pudieron aquel desastre, instaron a los hombres a volver a entrar en la casa, con la promesa de que no pelearían más.

-Pues he ganado yo.- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa bobalicona.

-La enana me paró, eso no cuenta. Ha quedado en pause.

-¡Gajeel!- se quejó la peliazul sonrojada por escuchar en público ese apelativo que solo compartían en privado. El hombre le besó la mejilla en modo de disculpa, provocando que la mujer quedase manchada de barro.

-¡Sí cuenta! Caíste.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, tú te has caído muchas veces.

-¡Bueno! ¡Ya!- cortó la rubia.- Será mejor que nos vayamos, Natsu debería irse a su hostal a ducharse y…- Recorrió las sucias y resquebrajadas ropas del hombre, para darse cuenta de la buena figura que guardaba el guerrero.

Se sonrojó al darse cuenta que todos la miraban extrañados por el silencio en el que se había sumido al contemplar al guerrero.

-Y Gajeel también.- la intentó salvar su amiga mientras señalaba a su marido que subiese las escaleras y se desvistiera.-Ahora te subiré el agua para darte el baño.

Tras despedirse de sus invitados y de jurarle al pelirosado que habría una segunda ronda entre ellos; subió las escaleras no sin antes pedirle a su esposa que no tardase y guiñarle un ojo.

-Bueno, creo que ahora sí que no podemos demorarnos mucho.- se rió la rubia al ver aquella escena y ver a su amiga tan sonrojada.

Levy miró a su amiga aún más avergonzada que antes, y dispuesta a devolverle aquella jugada, sonrió maliciosamente.

-Gracias por la comida.- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.- Y perdón por lo de aquel jarrón.

-Estaba deliciosa.- añadió la rubia ignorando el accidente con aquel jarrón. Aunque no pudo evitar reírse rememorándolo, y es que aunque había sido una velada rara se habían reído mucho de las tonterías que ambos hombres habían soltado. Y podía jurar por la risita que soltó Levy que ella pensaba igual.

-Gracias a vosotros, creo que hoy Gajeel dormirá más profundamente que Rogue.-sonrió Levy mientras les abría la puerta, y ellos abandonaban el hogar.- Y Lucy, espero que traigas más a tu novio, hacéis una genial pareja.

-Le-Levy…-Y ella ya había cerrado la puerta. Se giró hacia su acompañante que no parecía para nada afectado, o al menos no podía ver su rostro.-Va-vaya que m-male-enten-tendido.

Natsu solo miró al cielo.

-Parece que va a llover.- comenzó a andar en dirección a su posada. Al no escuchar los pasos de la amazona, se giró sobre sus pasos.- ¿Vamos?

-Si.- asintió Lucy, intentando bajar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Levy, al otro lado de la puerta, gimió. Su plan no había resultado efecto. Ella sabía perfectamente que no eran pareja, su amiga se lo había aclarado el día anterior justo después de preguntarle si podría traerlo consigo.

-Hacen una pareja tan adorable.- suspiró mientras recordaba las miradas que ambos habían compartido durante la cena.

-Enaaaaaana.- la llamó Gajeel desde la planta superior. Levy sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a llevar al agua para el baño de Gajeel.

"Y mío", pensó Levy sonrojada.

Entre las callejuelas oscuras de Argos, donde las peores sombras solían ganarse la vida de las maneras más sucias, se movía una capa blanca que contrastaba sobre el oscuro entorno.

A pesar de pasar por las calles más turbias y peligrosas, aquella silueta no parecía vacilar en sus pasos ni temer por su integridad en ningún momento. Aquella silueta sabía del poder de su apellido, y todos a su alrededor también lo sabían.

¿Quién se iba a meter en problemas con alguien que portase el símbolo de la casa Dreyar? Cualquiera que lo hiciese buscaba la muerte. Y, por eso, las sombras se mantenían en la pared, esperando a que la figura pasase de largo. Preguntándose qué traería a Makarov Dreyar por aquellas calles.

El anciano, quien acababa de salir de una neumonía que lo había dejado en cama durante varias semanas, todavía sentía cierto malestar. Sin embargo, la noticia de la esclava asesinada en la casa de Brain lo había sacado de la cama en cuanto su médico se lo permitió; aunque eso último no lo había llegado a cumplir del todo. Aunque sus huesos doliesen a cada zancada que daba, y el frío se le calase muy hondo hasta casi no sentir algunas articulaciones. El patriarca de la casa Dreyar necesitaba conocer por sí mismo sobre la identidad de la fallecida. Solo de pensar que se podría tratar de la pequeña hermana de Jellal, le hacía sentir cada vez menos aprecio a la vida.

"Una vida tan joven no puede acabar de esta manera", pensaba muy serio hacia sus adentros. Recordaba haber intentado ayudar a Jellal, dialogando con Brain sobre la posibilidad de comprarle esa esclava y así darle libertad por él mismo. Sin embargo, el comerciante parecía disfrutar del poder que el poseer a esa niña le otorgaba. Y es que a Brain le encantaba el poder.

Al fin, casi sin respiración y sintiendo un inmenso dolor por todo su cuerpo, llegó a la imponente casa silenciosa.

Bajo la luz de la noche, se asemejaba a un panteón. Tan blanca e impenetrable. Sin luces ni vida dentro. Todo quieto y en silencio, a excepción de algo.

Un viejo olmo que había colindante por la derecha de la casa, bailaba al compás del viento. Lo que para Makarov era una mancha blanca, levitaba cercano a él y lo acompañaba en aquel siniestro baile. Makarov se acercó hacia él, no muy seguro de lo que sus cataratas avanzadas le permitían ver.

Sin embargo, sus peores sospechas fueron cumplidas cuando contempló el rostro desfigurado que poco a poco fue tomando forma en aquella mancha.

Sin aliento y con lágrimas en los ojos, Makarov reconoció el cadáver que colgaba sobre aquel viejo olmo.

* * *

 _Bueno, y quien ha muerto se revelará en el siguiente capítulo xDD (Hagan sus suposiciones) Me siento como George R. R. Martin, matando personajes como si nada JAJAJJAJAJAJA_

 _Me voy a contestar ahora vuestros reviews ^^_

 _ **Beln Heartphilia** : Brain no es muy buena persona que digamos... Y en este capítulo, también se ha lucido xDD ¡Me alegro que te guste Amazonas *^*!_

 _ **DanaLovesOhana:** Sisi, Laxus se imaginó lo que quiso cuando vio a la amazona en el armario, que le vamos a hacer... Todo es culpa de las hormonas jajajajajja Pues si, la pareja de Mira y Laxus es muy explosiva. Quería reflejar en este capítulo como ambos trataban de superar al otro e imponerse, supongo que lo perfecto es que ambos se respeten e igualen, pero dudo que Laxus este aun preparado para aceptar a una mujer como su semejante. jajajajajaja Erza ha tenido una "primer cita" inolvidable, totalmente jajajajaj No hay mejor manera de describirlo._

 _Has pensado lo mismo que Jellal en este capítulo JAJAJAJJA En realidad, que Jellal le explique la situación a Erza y que ella le ceda el cinturón, es una opción. Pero no sé si con el pasado traumático de Erza con lo que respecta a su padre y a ese cinturón, sería capaz de aceptar. Todo se verá, porque aún no se sabe si quiera si Wendy está viva. xDD_

 _Si, decidí que sería muy cruel si dejaba a Wendy con su primer periodo y sin escapar en ese capítulo, por eso lo inicie y acabé con Wendy :'3_

 _Laxus es muy paciente con Natsu jajajaja Y Lucy también necesita serlo si quiere acercarse de verdad al guerrero xDD_

 _ **AmeliaCipri** : El camino es difícil si, y más teniendo cada uno un pasado traumático junto con un obstáculo que superar. Pero bueno, poco a poco todo irá volviendo a su lugar._

 _En serio, no sabes el coraje no haber podido actualizar antes T-T La universidad me lo ha hecho imposible :'( Pero en fin, finalmente soy libre de exámenes y tengo más tiempo para invertir en la escritura :') ¡Gracias por comentar *^*!_

 _ **Florecita1008JG** : ¡Muchas gracias! *^* Me alegra saber que te gusta como se están desarrollando, porque a veces me parece que voy muy lento. Sin embargo, con unas personalidades tan singulares y unos pasados tan duros, como vaya tan rápido sería absurdo jajajajaj (Aunque a Jellal se precipitó mucho en su imaginación al conocer a Erza jaajjajaja) ¡Saludos!_

 _ **lady-werempire** : Esa es una opción para el desenlace, si. jajajajajaj ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!_

 _ **nekonekodesu 3** : Lo siento por tardar tanto T^T Y si, gracias, me salieron bastante bien, no me puedo quejar. El sacrificar mis 24 horas del día durante tanto tiempo, a valido la pena :') JAJAJAJA Ahora yo no podré evitar imaginarme el caballo con la cara de Charle xDDDDDDD ¡Me alegro mucho de que te guste Amazonas *^* ! Y espero no defraudarte con los demás capítulos ^^U_

 _ **KisaYunna** : Espero que te gustase este capítulo ^^ Habrá más Jerza *^* Van avanzando poco a poco jajajaj ¡Me alegro de que te guste la historia! :3_

 _ **giselamoon** : (Cap 6) Pues si, Erza necesita que le expliquen de que va eso de ligar. Y Mirajane esta más que dispuesta a aclarselo de nuevo JAJAJAJAJ ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y espero tener continuación en breves *^* !_

 _Y aquí se acaban. ¡Muchas gracias por las reviews, animan mucho a continuar escribiendo *^*! Dicho esto, me voy corriendo a leer los fics que tengo atrasados :3_

 _Me despido de vosotros y... ¡Nos leemos!~_


	14. Capítulo 13 - Los siete Dragones

_¡Muy buenas!~_

 _Comienzo el capítulo, dando un AVISO IMPORTANTE. Y es que he de pedir disculpas porque, no sé si os disteis cuenta, pero la recompensa de los guerreros era ser elevados a capitanes y que uno de ellos consiguiese la mano de la princesa (pudiendo tener así acceso directo a la realeza donde poder abolir la esclavitud *EJEM* JELLAL *EJEM*). Si bien en un principio, nombre a la princesa como Ultear, me equivoqué. No es Ultear, es Hisui. Y pido disculpas de nuevo por el lío que haya podido formar D: Soy un poco (bastante) desastre a veces... u_u_

 _Espero no haber causado muchos problemas . Y si encontráis algún error, os animo a decírmelo ^^_

 _Además, miles de gracias a **Sabastu** por darse cuenta y comentármelo *^*_

 _Dicho esto, ¡os dejo con el capítulo! Que por cierto, estará mayormente centrado en la historia que envuelve a Natsu._

 _Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertencen, son de Mashima. :3_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 – Los siete Dragones**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que mandaron aquella carta al anciano Makarov. Y si bien sabían que, en tan poco tiempo, era imposible que recibiesen respuesta; no pudieron evitar sentir un rayo de esperanza al ser notificados que un hombre buscaba a Natsu Dragneel para entregarle correspondencia urgente.

La idea de que el anciano les hubiese hecho el favor de darles la noticia mucho antes de recibir la carta era algo que no querían descartar. Sin embargo, el remitente no era el viejo Dreyar.

-¿Por qué te manda una carta Mavis?- preguntó Gray, confundido.

Natsu, solo se limitó a excusarse para poder volver a su habitación en soledad y así leer que le había escrito su cuñada con tanta urgencia.

Todos lo miraron extrañados, pero decidieron dejar al muchacho largarse. Ellos confiaban en que, si era importante, el pelirosado no dudaría en contárselo.

Mientras tanto, el joven miraba la carta con el entrecejo fruncido. No había sabido sobre su hermano desde hace mucho tiempo. Con tristeza, rememoraba el día en que se marchó de su vida, huyendo a las profundidades del bosque. Pocas habían sido las ocasiones en las que se habían vuelto a encontrar, y ninguna había resultado ser grata.

Decidido, abrió la carta y leyó por encima lo que su cuñada le había escrito aceleradamente. En cuanto topó con cierta palabra, el papel se hizo una bola en su puño. Y esa palabra no era otra cosa que un nombre: " _Acnologia_ ".

El nombre del hombre que había arruinado su vida.

* * *

Hace cuarenta años, una guerra contra los judíos estalló en las fronteras del territorio griego. De aquel violento encuentro del que hubo muchos fallecidos a los que llorar, salieron seis grandes figuras. Los denominados "Dragones". Estos seis generales fueron los que llevaron el imperio griego a la victoria.

Estas figuras fueron agasajadas con grandes recompensas y convertidas en potentes figuras, siendo tratados como mismísimos reyes. Sin embargo, no todos los dragones decidieron continuar ese camino lleno de lujos y cenas con el Rey. Igneel Dragneel tenía dos hijos esperándolo en Argos, y no estaba dispuesto a someterlos a una vida llena de excentricidades y falsedades. Su intención no era otra que llevarse su respectiva parte de la recompensa y aislarse con sus hijos en algún lugar perdido del mundo donde poder vivir en paz. Quería ser feliz durante sus últimos años de vida junto a ellos, y poder lamerse las heridas psíquicas y físicas que le había causado la guerra.

Por el lado contrario, Acnologia Black, el general dragón más joven del grupo, prefirió continuar la vida de la Corte. Le encantaba la fama y ser reconocido por el que antes lo miraba por encima del hombro. Pero, aunque hubiese ascendido vertiginosamente de la pobreza a la nobleza, seguía habiendo muchas personas que no dudaban en mirarlo como un simple general que solo esperó a que los demás hiciesen todo el trabajo, mientras él jugaba con una espada de madera como el niño que todos creían que era.

De fiesta en fiesta, miraba de reojo a sus demás compañeros. Ellos recibían muchos más méritos que él. Enojado, había escuchado la multitud de canciones en las que relataban las hazañas de los dragones. Canciones en las que muchas veces lo obviaban. Y cuando no lo hacían, solían hacer comentarios satíricos sobre su edad. ¡Pero él había luchado al igual que todos los demás dragones! ¡Y puede que hasta más ya que su juventud le había dado toda la energía que de los demás flaqueaba!

Pero así había pasado los años, escuchando alabanzas a los demás, escuchando como su reconocimiento se quedaba en la sombra.

Sin embargo, había algo que reconcomía a Acnologia aún más que el poco reconocimiento que le otorgaban. Y era aquel viejo. Ese anciano que se había escondido en el bosque con sus dos hijitos. Él, que había dado la espalda a todas las alabanzas, como un signo de desprecio hacia la alta nobleza. Pero aquellos estúpidos ricos no dudaban en alabarlo como el que más. Sus estrategias con el fuego siempre era un tema que florecía en cada cena aun habiendo pasado ya años de la guerra. La manera en la que derribaba a los enemigos, según ellos parecía que volaba sobre ellos lanzándoles un rugido mortal. Tonterías. Tonterías que le habían apodado con un apodo que el joven dragón no soportaba. Que le hacía rechinar los dientes. Que le hacía hincar las uñas sobre la silla. Que le hacía querer gritar contra todos los presentes. "El Rey de los Dragones"

Él debía de ser "El Rey de los Dragones". Había derribado los mismos o puede que más contrincantes que Igneel. Sin embargo, el anciano había recibido todos los méritos que a él le habían negado. Cada vez que se abría aquel tema de conversación, su mente desconectaba, buscando un plan que comenzó a bordar con extrema precaución. Era el plan que lo situaría con el gran título que tanto ansiaba.

Se marchó a una pequeña cabaña lejana a toda civilización, donde había pasado muchos años de su infancia junto a su padre, ya fallecido. Tras años de entrenamientos donde no tuvo compañía alguna, más que la de su enferma mente que se envenenaba más con el paso de los años, dio inicio a su plan.

Matar a la mayoría de dragones le fue muy sencillo, pues la mayoría de ellos habían engordado y perdido su fuerza física tras tantos años de vicios. Otros no fueron tan fáciles, pero su entrenamiento le permitió alzarse con la victoria.

A su alrededor, la gente, no podía creer que hubiese alguien capaz de matar a tantos dragones. Suponiendo a estos como unas personas fuertes e invencibles, tal y como las canciones relataban. Sin embargo, ya solo quedaban dos.

El plan era sencillo. Acnologia mataría a Igneel. Luego se encargaría de matar a un general cualquiera y hacerlo culpable de todos los asesinatos. Cuando todos vieran que el general había podido con todos, hasta con el que hacían llamar "El Rey de los Dragones", menos con él; no podrían obviar su fuerza. Se alzaría con el título que tanto ansiaba.

Dando una inesperada visita a su viejo amigo Igneel a primeras horas de la mañana, lo acorraló en un paraje cercano a la cabaña donde aún sus dos hijos: Zeref y Natsu, dormían. Era fuerte, eso Acnologia nunca lo podría negar. Sin embargo, algunas heridas aún no habían acabado de cerrarse. Y el joven dragón sabía de sobra donde se hallaban estas.

Igneel, abatido, cayó al suelo. Mirando al cielo, dio un suspiro, dispuesto a recibir la muerte que debió recibir en el campo de batalla junto a tantos hombres que la padecieron allí. Sin embargo, un ruido a su espalda lo hizo girar su rostro hacia la maleza. Acnologia, entretenido, no lo había escuchado, pues la felicidad que le producía tener el que había sido su enemigo durante tantos años bajo sus pies lo había hechizado. Sonriendo ampliamente, colocó su hacha para dar el golpe final.

Igneel movió los labios temblorosos, pero sin producir ruido alguno. Él sabía que el pequeño pelirrosa que lo observaba en la maleza con lágrimas en los ojos, lo había entendido. Antes de que la hoja cayera sobre su padre, comenzó a correr teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno. Cerrando los ojos muy fuertes cuando escuchó la hoja del hacha caer.

Despertó a su hermano, lo instó a vestirse, cogió varias cosas indispensables y las metió en una vieja bolsa. Hizo esto sin responder a las miles de preguntas que su confuso hermano le hacía. Y a su vez, lo hizo tan rápido, que cuando Acnologia volvió a la casa para dar fin a la vida de aquellos dos críos que solo lo estorbarían, ya no estaban.

El rumor estalló. En todos lados se hablaba de la muerte del Rey de los Dragones. En Argos, varios nobles le describieron el escenario atroz con el que los soldados habían encontrado el cadáver del viejo general, cortado en pedazos y luego devorado por lobos. Seguramente, si no fuese porque el asesino había colocado su cabeza en alto de un árbol, no lo habrían podido reconocer.

Todos le instaban a tener cuidado, pues el asesino podría aparecer en cualquier momento y tratar de llevárselo como hizo con sus demás compañeros. Sonriente, les afirmaba que nadie podría con él, pues él era el dragón más fuerte.

Cuando los rumores se hubieron calmado, y sin noticias alguna de los huérfanos que daban por muertos. Decidió proseguir con su plan, asesinando al primer general con el que pudo quedar a solas. Dio la voz de alarma, con una sonrisa lobuna.

Todos parecieron respirar tranquilos tras dar por finalizada la vida de aquel asesino en serie. Acnologia sonreía satisfecho de que su plan funcionara tan bien, y ansiaba el momento en el que el pueblo le coronara como el nuevo Rey Dragón.

Las canciones con alabanzas comenzaron a llegar semanas después. Y cuando cada vez eran más exaltadas, permitiendo a Acnologia comenzar a saborear el dulce momento; un nuevo rumor sacudió la corte. Los hijos de Igneel Dragneel habían viajado desde la cabaña donde habían asesinado a su padre, escapando con gracia de las zarpas del asesino hasta Argos. Allí el anciano Makarov Dreyar les había prometido hogar y algo de comer siempre que trabajasen justo como su nieto hacía. El pequeño de ambos, Natsu, quien había llevado la iniciativa en todo momento, había comenzado aquel mismo día su carrera como guerrero. Dando un ejemplo de fuerza gigante. Todos, impresionados por el joven, lo habían apodado como "El pequeño Rey Dragón"

Al poco tiempo, la fama del joven cayó y nuevas hazañas de diferentes lugares hicieron que centenares de canciones se dispersaran por las calles. Sin embargo, la furia de Acnologia permaneció. Y con una única palabra en mente volvió a su cabaña. " _Venganza_ "

* * *

-¿Cómo es posible?-preguntaba la albina boquiabierta.

-Juvia tampoco lo puede creer.

Boquiabiertas, ambas miraban la escena que sus otras dos hermanas tenían montado en el cuarto de Lucy.

Y es que hoy, nada más levantarse, Erza no se había abalanzado sobre ellas exigiéndoles un entrenamiento extremo para empezar la mañana bien. No, esa no había sido una mañana normal, pues la pelirroja les había hecho una pregunta que había descolocado a la menor y la mayor de las hermanas. Por el contrario, había ilusionado a la rubia quien sonriente la había arrastrado a su habitación.

-¿Y por qué el rojo no combina con el rosa?- preguntaba la reina muy confundida mientras sostenía la falda roja con aquella blusa rosa bebé.

-Porque esos colores se matan, Erza.- le explicaba la rubia por decimocuarta vez, arrebatándole el conjunto de las manos.

-¿S-se matan? ¿Pelean?- preguntaba aún más confundida.

-Es una expresión…

-Eso explica por qué peleo tanto con el pelirosado ese… Natsu…- comentó la pelirroja inversa en sus pensamientos mientras la rubia se sentía muy ignorada.

-¡El color de pelo no tiene nada que ver!- exclamó Lucy moviendo sus manos en señal de exasperación.

-¡Eso es Lucy!- se levantó agitada, tirando la ropa amontonada en la cama al suelo, y la señalo.- ¡Es el pelo! ¡Tengo que hacerme algo en el pelo!

-Juvia cree que Erza tiene el pelo perfecto.- añadió Juvia mientras se sentaba en una silla, cercana a sus hermanas.

Mirajane recogió la ropa que la pelirroja había tirado al suelo y la comenzó a doblar, aún sin creerse aquel momento.

-¡Pero Juvia! –Se volvió la amazona con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.- Tú siempre llevas peinados nuevos… Un día rizado, otro ondulado, otro liso… ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Se llama humedad y hace con el pelo de Juvia lo que quiere.- respondió la joven amazona.

-¡No te desvíes del tema!- la llamó la rubia antes de que su hermana respondieran. Tenía un interés particular en que la conversación volviese a su tema favorito: la moda.- Esta falda azul combina con esta blusa beis. ¿Lo entiendes?

Erza miró el azul durante varios momento y se sonrojó. ¿Por qué todo lo que tenía un dichoso azul oscuro le tenía que recordar a él? Y por si no fuera poco, siempre conseguía que una sonrisa tonta se le estampara en su cara.

Fue entonces cuando Mirajane decidió hacer su entrada estelar.

-¿Sonrojada?- se acercó con una sonrisa con la que todas sus hermanas adivinaron sus intenciones. La rubia suspiró rendida. " _La próxima vez la traigo a ella nada más_ ", pensó mientras doblaba su ropa y comenzaba a guardarla en su sitio.- ¿Pensando en llegar hasta el final esta noche?

-¿Hasta el final?- preguntó la peliescarlata, desviando la mirada hacia su hermana que aún la contemplaba sonriente.

-Bueno, llevamos ya más de dos semanas en época de apareamiento. Sabes lo que toca, ¿no? O te tengo que volv…

-¡Oh!- interrumpió la pelirroja, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- ¿Y si llegamos a eso!

-¿En serio estas dispuesta?- preguntó Lucy, parando su tarea. Y es que quien le iba a decir que su hermana, tan reacia al contacto con hombre alguno, estaba dispuesta a llegar a la última fase de apareamiento. Al fin.

-¡Bien!- exclamó la albina victoriosa, pues comenzaba a ver salir los frutos tras tan arduo esfuerzo en convertir a su hermana asexual en una… chica dispuesta a mantener relaciones sexuales con un casi desconocido guerrero.

-¡Juvia quiere también llegar al…!

-¡LUCY!- cortó la peliescarlata que con las manos aún en su cabeza, miró a la rubia con urgencia. Erza se acercó en pocas zancadas a ella y la apartó de su camino para comenzar a rebuscar en ciertos cajones.- ¿Qué clase de ropa interior me tengo que poner!

-¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí! –preguntaba la rubia sonrojada.- En todo caso, deberías preguntarle a Miraja… ¡No cojas eso Erza!

Se abalanzó hacia su hermana que observaba con los ojos como platos su " _se suponía que bien escondida_ " ropa interior. Tras quitársela de las manos, la volvió a esconder en su sitio. Ya pensaría donde esconderla en otra ocasión.

-Lu-lucy, ¿Desde cuándo te pones eso?-preguntaba la amazona mientras su hermana cerraba el cajón y fruncía el ceño por la invasión de su privacidad.- ¡Yo quiero uno de esos!

La rubia iba a protestar cuando la albina la interrumpió:

-El truco es no llevar ropa interior.

La peliescarlata y la rubia se quedaron boquiabiertas mirándola. Un silencio se había instaurado en aquel círculo, interrumpido por la hasta ahora silenciosa Juvia.

-¡Juvia se apunta eso!

-¡Tú no te apuntas nada!- la regañó Erza aun sin perder el sonrojo que su imaginación le había proporcionado. Juvia hizo una mueca de disgusto.- Te revisaré que llevas ropa interior antes de irnos.

-Luuuucy, deja a Juvia uno de tus conjuntos.- suplicó la menor de todas, con un mohín de tristeza.

La rubia exhaló intentando contener el enfado.

-Juvia, cariño, estos consejos te serán útiles. Pero en el futuro.

-¡Pero…!- la menor iba a protestar cuando la reina amazona agarró del brazo a la mayor.

-Oye, Mirajane, ¿y cómo sé que un hombre me está dando la señal de que quiere…? Ya sabes, eso.

La albina, feliz de que su hermana se sintiera más curiosa sobre ese tema, asintió. En su mente ya tenía nuevas trazas de un magnífico plan que esta vez no tenía probabilidad de fallo. Puede que con el anterior no hubiese contado con el factor "primera borrachera". Pero este sí tenía sentido.

-Será mejor que esto te lo diga en secreto.- le dijo la albina, animándola a salir de la habitación.-Ya sabes, para que nuestras hermanas menores no sepan cual es la clave para iniciar el… acto.

Erza asintió seriamente, comprendiendo que no podía mancillar la inocencia de sus dos hermanas, y salió de la habitación, dejándolas sin entender muy bien la situación. Juvia no le dio importancia al brillo extraño de los ojos de Mirajane. Sin embargo, Lucy intuyó que algo rondaba por la cabeza de la albina.

Y mucha razón tenía Lucy, pues cuando ambas hermanas mayores estuvieron en soledad en el cuarto de la mayor…

-El truco, Er-chan, es que un hombre está preparado cuando te echa un brazo por encima mientras estáis sentados.

-¡Eso lo hizo hace unos días!- exclamó la peliescarlata formando una perfecta " _O_ " con la boca.

Pues claro que lo sabía, había sido la misma Juvia quien los había visto y había corrido hacia su hermana mayor para relatarle con todo lujo de detalles el momento.

-Eso significa que quiere mantener relaciones sexuales contigo.

La peliroja miró a todos lados, muy centrada en sus pensamientos, con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se sentía una estúpida pues habían pasado cuatro días desde que Jellal le había dado la " _señal_ ". Y no había sido la única ocasión. Había habido varias ocasiones en las que sentados en los tejados cercanos a la plaza, habían permanecido en silencio abrazados. Sí, él le estaba dando señales claras de que estaba dispuesto a dar un paso más. Y ella de mientras, quieta, sin captar nada. Sin lugar a duda, era una completa inexperta en estos temas.

Su semblante cambió por completo cuando un pequeño recuerdo se le vino en mente. Uno de los muchos que atesoraba de su difunta madre.

-¿No sabes qué hacer?

-Bueno… Me acuerdo de una vez que mamá nos dijo que debíamos esperar a que fuese el hombre quien nos invitase a su habitación para mantener relaciones. Es una manera de aceptar que en caso de que sean niños, ellos se harían responsables.- miró a su hermana, buscando su aprobación, pues se suponía que Mirajane mantenía recuerdos más vividos de aquellos momentos debido a su edad.

La albina se sorprendió por la memoria de su hermana. Pensaba que ella era la única en tener recuerdos exactos de su madre, pues sus demás hermanas eran muy niñas cuando recibieron aquellas lecciones. Si bien aquellas palabras eran ciertas, y esa era la manera idónea para realizar el apareamiento, no era la adecuada para Erza. Se había mantenido alerta, los había observado desde muy cerca. Ella no captaba ninguna indirecta pícara por parte del peliazul, y menos aún las devolvía. Él, no viendo respuesta alguna de la pelirroja, optaba por no dar paso alguno. Era demasiado el riesgo de que huyese.

Iban tan lentos. A veces le entraban ganas de sacudir a ambos y de encerrarlos en una habitación para que copularan de una vez. Sin embargo, cuando esa sensación la invadía, se relajaba y se decía: " _Mirajane, has conseguido encontrarle una pareja optima que la atraiga y que le guste. Podrás conseguir que copulen, pero has de tener paciencia_ ".

Y no iba a dejar que pasara la época de apareamiento. No. Cuanto antes se quedara en estado, mejor.

-Vaya, te acuerdas de algo, pero creo que estas un poco confundida.- Erza la miró expectante, y se sentó al lado de su hermana, dispuesta a recibir explicaciones.- Verás…

* * *

Blue Pegasus estaba a rebosar. Se escuchaba las voces y la música hasta el final de aquella oscura calle adornada por el brillo de los charcos que la lluvia había dejado. Había refrescado, y un viento gélido chocaba contras las ventanas de las viviendas colindantes al local que permanecían apagadas y en silencio. Sin embargo, dentro del local, la calidez abrazaba a todos los clientes. Y no solo era por el alcohol que corría por las venas de todos los presentes… Aunque eso también había ayudado.

No. El calor sobre todo lo daban todas aquellas muchachas que se ganaban la vida de una manera muy poco honrada para muchos, humilde para otros. Pero al menos, ellas podrían presumir que no pasaban hambre ni frío como mendigos.

Las risas, la música y las voces estridentes de algunos clientes chocaban en el aire mientras Bob miraba a sus chicas, sonriente desde la barra, al travesti le gustaba que el negocio fuese seguro para ellas. A diferencia de muchos, él aprovecharse de aquellas muchachas que por falta de dinero eran capaces de llegar a venderse. No.

Querido como era, Bob no había podido evitar coger cariño por todas las muchachas que trabajaban en su local. Las mimaba. Las escuchaba. Y las consolaba cuando algún cliente se sobrepasaba con ellas en la cama. Por supuesto, eso no quedaba impune.

Aun sonriente, aplaudió cuando su trabajadora estrella, Jenny, acabó su número estelar en el que bailaba al son de las notas de Hibiki al piano. Ambos, saludaron al público antes de bajar y comenzar a hablar con ciertos clientes. Bob se incorporó con la intención de dar un paseo para comprobar la satisfacción de sus clientes cuando dos golpecitos le hicieron pararse.

Ichiya, con su singular brillo y su salvaje melena naranja, hizo una reverencia a su jefe y le pidió que lo acompañase.

Acabaron pasando por las cocinas, donde Bob echó varias miradas pícaras al nuevo cocinero que había entrado a trabajar esa misma mañana. Se limitó a postergar aquellas fantasías que le surgían en su mente, para poder así concentrarse en la figura que se encontraba en la puerta de la trastienda.

En una capa mojada, una figura de baja estatura temblaba debajo de su capucha. Un mechón azul que goteaba a causa de la lluvia que horas antes había abatido a toda la ciudad era lo único que se veía de la misteriosa figura. Bob saludó cortésmente, esperando poder así recibir señal alguna y conocer la identidad.

-Se llama Wendy Marvell, viene en nombre de su madre, Obaba, buscando refugio.

* * *

-Juvia no entiende porqué Gray-sama no quiere bailar.- decía la peliazul entre pucheros.

-No es lo mío, Juvia.- le volvió a decir el peliazabache mientras se apoyaba en la barra, bebiendo de su vaso un largo trago.

-Pero Juvia se aburre aquí…- suspiró la peliazul mientras se sentaba cercana a su acompañante, y apoyaba su barbilla en la palma de la mano.

El guerrero se revolvió incomodo en su asiento, no sabiendo muy bien como tratar con aquella mujer.

-Pues ve a bailar tú.

-¡No es divertido sin Gray-sama!

-Yo no pienso bailar, Juvia…

-Vale, un trato, Juvia deja de pedirte salir a bailar si abrazas a Juvia.- abrió los brazos, esperando recibir al hombre semidesnudo que la miró varios segundos en aquella postura sin inmutarse.

-No voy a abrazarte

-Pero, ¿porqué!- exclamó la joven amazona, bajando los brazos.

-¿Viste como dejó Erza a Natsu por tropezar y tocar a Lucy sin querer? ¿Viste cómo nos vigilaba aquella noche en el lago?- preguntó moviendo las manos exageradamente.

-¡Pero Erza no está aquí!

-¿Y qué?- se acercó a la amazona lentamente, mirando antes a su alrededor.- A veces creo que puede aparecer de cualquier lado, y que en todo momento nos vigila.

-¡Gray-sama está paranoico! Sabe que Erza no puede entrar en la plaza, esta abarrotada de gente.

-Pero, ¿y si nos está observando desde un tejado?-oteó los tejados en busca de una llama escarlata.

-Erza esta con Jellal teniendo una cita romántica. Los tejados no son un sitio romántico.

-Que un tejado sea romántico para esa mujer no me extrañaría, es muy rara…

-Es la hermana de Juvia…

-¡Perdón!

-¡Gray-sama! ¡Vamos a bailar!- le pidió tirando de su mano. Este ni se inmutó negando.

-Que no.

-¡Juvia dejará de pedirle salir a bailar!- volvió a abrir los brazos para recibir al pelinegro.

Este suspiró y tras dar otro sorbo, abrazó a la mujer que lo estrujó entre sus brazos segundos después.

-¡Lo voy a matar!- exclamaba una peliescarlata desde un tejado colindante a la plaza, mirando como la pareja se fundía en un abrazo. Jellal a su lado, no pudo evitar reírse de la reacción de la amazona.-Primero le cortaré su miembro viril para colgarlo en algún árbol cercano al pueblo, así no se acercara ningún hombre a mis hermanas.-dijo totalmente seria.- Luego…

Jellal dejó de reír.

* * *

Laxus permanecía sentado en su cama, con los brazos cruzados, y la mirada perdida en el suelo. Quería continuar con su faceta de pasota. Aquello no iba a acabar con la paciencia que con tantos años había adquirido gracias a su queridísimo padre.

Si, había decidido traer a Mirajane a su habitación para poder acabar lo que días atrás habían interrumpido. Sin embargo, existía algo que desencajaba en su plan. Y ese algo, era Natsu.

-¡Oe, Mirajane, ¿Cómo era ese movimiento de cuchillo?!

La albina rió mientras volvía a mover la navaja en frente del pelirosa que miraba muy atento.

-Oye, Natsu, creo que deberíamos irnos.- le decía la rubia que a diferencia de su amigo, entendía perfectamente la situación.

-¿Qué! ¡No!- Natsu movió la mano pidiendo silencio.- ¡Quiero luchar contigo, Mirajane!

-No creo que sea el sitio adecuado, Natsu.- le respondió la albina dulcemente.

-¿Qué! ¿Porqué! Si es por no querer destrozar algo, tranquila, esto ya está hecho una pocilga de por sí.

Una vena en la frente de Laxus se infló.

La albina rió y negó.

-No, es solo que no quiero que Lucy se aburra mientras nos ve luchar.

-Bueno, piensa que si te dejamos a solas con este rubio silencioso y aburrido, la que se aburrirá serás tú.

Dos venas en la frente de Laxus se inflaron.

-No creas, me lo paso bien.- dijo tras reírse la albina.

-¿A ti te habla! ¡A veces yo creo que es mudo! ¡Sino fuera porque ronca como el que más…!

Tres venas en la frente de Laxus explotaron.

-¿Pero qué haces hablando tú de mi manera de dormir si antes de que tu cabeza llegue a la almohada ya te has dormido!- se levantó de la cama, y abriendo la puerta antes, echó fuera al pelirrosa.-¡Vete a gritar a otro lado!- una vez hubo acabado con su amigo, se giró hacia Lucy y con toda la caballerosidad que le quedaba, se despidió tras decir:- Espero verte pronto, Lucy.

Tras cerrar la puerta y dejar a la albina reír tranquila, se sonrieron y ambos pensaron: " _Al fin solos._ "

* * *

Makarov había visto crecer a aquellos muchachos hasta verlos partir como hombres hacia misiones peligrosas. Aún no podía creer como había conseguido alimentar a aquellas criaturas en tiempos tan intempestivos. Tras la supuesta muerte de su hijo en la batalla, había dejado a un huérfano y a un anciano sin sustento posible. Con todo el dolor de sus ya magullados huesos, había vuelto a trabajar como todo miembro de la casa Dreyar había hecho: matón. Desde muchas generaciones atrás, los Dreyar eran conocidos por su complexión, la cual todos los herederos poseían. Grandes como armarios y fuertes como robles, habían protagonizado trabajos heroicos y otros no tan humildes. Sin embargo, aunque la fama la habían conseguido tras tantos años trabajando, nunca habían ostentado un puesto en la exquisita nobleza.

Aun no siendo tan grande, ni ya tan fuerte y veloz; consiguió el dinero suficiente para mantener a su nieto, a un joven peliazabache que compró en el mercado de esclavo y a dos hermanos del asesinado Rey Dragón.

¿Y por qué lo hizo? Se podía decir que Makarov, aun no heredando la grandeza de la complexión Dreyar como así hizo su nieto, heredó un corazón gigante. No quería ni imaginar que le habría pasado a aquellos niños si no los hubiese acogido.

Con paciencia, los educó.

Sin embargo, una tarde recibieron la noticia de que su hijo, Ivan Dreyar, estaba vivo. Y tras años de cautiverio, volvía a casa.

Fue una bienvenida incómoda, su hijo nunca fue alguien fácil de tratar. Su insistencia en obtener un alto cargo en la corte no le permitía disfrutar de los pocos detalles que aquellas vidas les otorgaban. Furioso de no haber sido premiado por sus años de cautiverio, se permitió desahogarse con su hijo adolescente, Laxus. Este, aun comenzando ya a servir como soldado y tener algo de práctica en el mundo de la lucha, dejó que su padre le propinase palizas, insultos y "lecciones" que se clavarían en la memoria de Laxus como cicatrices de por vida.

Makarov se dedicaba a observar impotente como el alma pura de su nieto se ennegrecía con cada paliza. Pero a su vez, una pequeña llama de esperanza se encendía cuando lo oía reír con sus compañeros que el mismo denotaba como hermano. Sin pensar que algún día, formaría un equipo con ellos mismos.

Pero en todo ramo de flores, hay una flor marchita. Y ese era Zeref. Apartado del resto, se dedicaba a observar la naturaleza en silencio. Ignorando a sus amigos y hermano que le instaban que lo acompañasen en el juego. Si, él era un alma solitaria. Siempre inverso en sus pensamientos. Siempre perdiéndose en el bosque, lugar que le recordaba a su fallecido padre, y preocupando al viejo Makarov. No le extrañó a el anciano que llegase el día en que desapareciera para siempre entre aquellos árboles.

-No debe de preocuparse, al chaval le gusta la naturaleza, justo como a mí. Será mi pupilo de ahora en adelante.- le había dicho un hombre de tez blanca y una sonrisa siniestra.

Zeref sonriente afirmaba conocerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, dado que en la mayoría de sus paseos se encontraban para conversar.

-Está bien…- había aceptado Makarov aun dudando de la integridad de aquel hombre. Después se giró hacia su hijo y le indicó que debería hacer en caso de que quisiese volver a casa. Tras asentir varias veces, Makarov lo abrazó y lo dejó marcharse.- ¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba?

El aludido le sonrió antes de contestarle.

-Acnologia Black.

Mientras el hombre se marchaba tras el joven, algo en el estómago le decía a Makarov que algo iba mal. " _Me suena ese nombre_ ", pensaba intrigado.

* * *

Dos golpes en la puerta, hicieron que la niña peliazul diera un respingo en la cama. Se cubrió con las sábanas y esperó a que quien sea que estuviese llamando, entrase.

-Hola.- saludó Bob mientras entraba con una bandeja que portaba un tazón de sopa humeante junto con un vaso de agua.- Deberías cenar, parece que no lo has hecho en días.

La muchacha solo asintió y agradeció por el alimento. Mientras devoraba la sopa junto con un trozo de pan, se sentó al lado de la muchacha y la miró con dulzura, como si de su propia hija se tratase.

-Parece que lo has tenido que pasar muy mal desde la muerte de tu madre…

Wendy dejó de comer y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Había escuchado la noticia de un comerciante que lo había mencionado mientras hacía negocios con un anciano granjero. Ella había llorado todo lo que le quedaba de trayecto, haciendo que la mayoría de sus lágrimas se perdiesen con las gotas de lluvia.

-Tranquila, todo está bien.- había colocado una mano en su brazo para reconfortarla, pero lo retiró en cuanto sintió que la niña se encogía desconfiada.- Sería necesario que te quedases aquí durante varios días, puede que hasta semanas. Me han comunicado que se acerca un gran vendaval, y no conviene que una niña como tú vague por los caminos oscuros con este tiempo…

-No quisiera ser una mole…

-¡No es una petición! Es una imposición.- le cortó a la niña.- Además, estoy segura que aquí te sentirás cómoda. Hasta tenemos una niña de tu edad, seguro que te llevas bien con ella.

Wendy arrugó la nariz, aun teniendo pocos años y habiendo salido poco de la mansión de Brain, conocía perfectamente a que se dedicaban aquellas muchachas. Bob se carcajeó, llevándose una mano a los labios y manchándose la palma de su propio carmín.

-No, cariño, Chelia no trabaja de esa manera. Se dedica a servir bebidas, nada más. – y luego le giñó el ojo.- Bueno, por ahora descansa y mañana te presentaré varias personas. Seguro que les caerás a todos genial.

Tras despedirse de la niña, llevándose la bandeja con el, abandonó la habitación. Wendy, aún inquieta por todo lo acontecido, no podía conciliar el sueño, por lo que decidió investigar.

Encontró así, un pequeño librito que acumulaba una ligera capa de polvo. Ella había aprendido a leer antes de ser tomada como esclava. Por las mañanas, su madre les enseñaba a su hermano y a ella, como leer y escribir, dado que ella había formado parte de una familia noble en su niñez.

Con la torpeza que muchos años sin lectura le había ocasionado, abrió la primera página, observando el dibujo de un caballo alado. En el pie de la página estaba escrito: " _Pegaso_ ".

" _Perseo, hijo de Zeus, decapitó a la Gorgoña, también conocida como Medusa. De la sangre que manó de su cabeza, salió este ser. Inmortal e indomable, se ganó el cariño de los dioses y diosas que lo alimentaban y cuidaban._

 _Muchos intentaron domar al caballo alado, más ninguno consiguió el objetivo._

 _Sin embargo, Belerofonte no se dio tan por vencido y tras ver que le era imposible, le pidió a la diosa Atenea una brida de oro para poder domarlo, cosa que hizo y pronto se convirtieron en uña y carne, consiguiendo matar a un enemigo tan importante y peligroso como la Quimera, la bestia de tres cabezas._

 _Pasado el tiempo, Belerofonte se volvió muy orgulloso y se paseaba por la ciudad montado en el caballo, diciendo que él podía subir al Olimpo montado en Pegaso. Un día se atrevió a subir, y Zeus, no muy contento de la visita, mandó a un insecto para picar a Pegaso. Cuando lo hizo, Pegaso se agitó violentamente, tirando a Belerofonte al suelo desde el Olimpo, dejándolo impedido. Así fue como el corcel pudo escapar de él._

 _Finalmente, Zeus nombró a Pegaso portador del rayo y el trueno, dos de los símbolos más importantes de su poder, pero además le ordenó ser el encargado de conducir el carro de Aurora y también le convirtió en una constelación compuesta por cuatro estrellas brillantes._ "

Wendy dejó el libro en su sitio, aun pensando en la historia. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó que Pegaso iba hacia ella para llevarla muy lejos. Tanto, que podría vivir de nuevo junto a su madre, su padre y su hermano. Un sitio donde pudiera ir a visitar a Obaba todos los días. Donde nadie quisiera someterla.

* * *

 _Bueno, y aquí concluye. Advertencia, en el próximo habrá lemon *txan* *txan*_

 _Y efectivamente quien murió fue Obaba. :'( Brain tenía que reivindicar quien tenía el poder entre sus esclavos, y pues... Lo hizo de la manera más sádica T-T_

 _Me paso a responder a vuestros comentarios *^*_

 _ **giselamoon** : Acertaste! Lucy también piensa que Natsu es muy sensual uwu Espero que te gustase la continuación! ^^_

 _ **Florecita1008JG** : A Wendy le toca aún vivir unas cuantas aventuras más ^^ Siempre protegida por su familia o aislada en la casa de Brain, ahora es su momento de explorar. Si, es cierto que en estos capítulos hay pocas escenas de las parejas, porque el tema de Wendy está paralelo a la escena de Argos. Además de que en este, una gran parte trata la historia de Natsu. Pero a partir del siguiente tengo planeado que haya más escenas entre parejas ^^ Aunque, en este capítulo, lo que más hubo es Gruvia. ewe_

 _ **DanaLovesOhana** : Yo sigo esperando a Jellal en el manga :'( Dicen que el 474 y el 475 vienen juntos ahora, espero que Mashima no nos haga esperar más y Crime Socière salga en estos T^T ¡Acertaste! No soy tan malvada como para matar a Wendy, y más siendo un personaje que da tanto juego *^* ¡Espero que te gustase la continuación! :)_

 _ **lady-werempire** : AJAJAJAJA Bueno, eso se verá más adelante. Aunque realmente, hay varios finales para ese mito. Uno de ellos es que mata a la amazona y le lleva el cinturón; y el otro es que se convierte en su amante, le roba el cinturón y se lo lleva al Rey para casarse con la princesa. Aunque en este último también se dice que la amazona vuelve a por el cinturón, y la mata. En todas acaban muertas. xDD_

 _ **Neylare** : No es Wendy xDD Es un personaje que daba demasiado juego para matarla. Además de que no soy tan malvada como para matar a un personaje tan adorable ;/; Y aprovechando que te puedo responder por aquí dado que eres guest, te respondo a tu comentario de Lealtad ^^ Pues no había pensado en la posibilidad de hacer un especial, pero si se me ocurre, lo avisaré por aquí :3_

 _ **Sabastu** : ¡Gracias por leerte el fic y tan rápido! *^* He leído todos tus comentarios y me alegra saber que te gustó la historia :) Además de que gracias a ti, he podido corregir unos cuantos errores :'3 Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo y si ves algún fallo, no dudes en comentarlo. Y coincido totalmente contigo en tu opinión sobre GRRM jajajajaja Pero aunque sea un sádico, escribe demasiado bien ;/; Juego de Tronos es uno de esos libros que no puedes dejar de leer una vez que empiezas, justamente lo mismo que me pasó con la Saga el Ocho. ¡Nos leemos! ^^_

 _Bueno, con esto acabo el capítulo ¡Espero volver dentro de dos semanas con uno nuevo! Y no haberos liado mucho con lo de la princesa, dado que no es un personaje que haya tratado (¡TODAVÍA! *risa malvada*). Ya hice los cambios respectivos, para que los futuros lectores no se vean afectados. ^^_

 _Suerte con vuestros exámenes, trabajos, etc..._

 _¡Nos leemos!~_


	15. Capítulo 14 - Solo sexo

_¡Muy buenas! *^* Lo sé, ese título queda muy ¡PAM! JUJUJU_

 _Pero bueno, en este capítulo se van a tocar todas las parejas, así que relax, sentaros y disfrutad ^^_

 _Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Mashima, el mismo que ha sacado a Jellal al fin y... ¡muy sensualmente! ¡AISH! *^* Al fin :')_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 14 – Solo sexo**_

Erza miró al cielo y negó para sus adentros. No podría cumplir con los consejos de Mirajane aquella noche, pues su deber de hermana era prioritario al de amante. Al momento se sonrojó, aun siendo únicamente pensamiento, no podía evitar avergonzarse al pensar en Jellal como su amante.

Se volvió hacia su acompañante, que permanecía mirándola en silencio, y volvió para sentarse a su lado, justo en la misma posición en la que minutos antes habían estado.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lugar?

Erza no escuchó la pregunta, pues aún inmersa en sus pensamientos, había derivado en un tema demasiado importante como prestar atención a su alrededor. Y es que aun habiéndole asegurado Mirajane aquella misma mañana muchas veces que el guerrero no buscaba una simple amistad, sentía esa inseguridad a ser rechazada. ¿Y si todo al final era un malentendido? Sacudió varias veces la cabeza. Si él estaba aquí compartiendo tanto tiempo con ella, y sabiendo que conllevaban los encuentros en la semana de apareamiento, debía de ser porque era consciente de la situación.

Una situación que a la peliescarlata no sabía descifrar y mucho menos controlar.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Jellal divertido, observando como los mohines de Erza reflejaban el vívido monólogo que tenía lugar en su cabeza.

-¿Qué?- preguntó esta, finalizando sus reflexiones y mirando confundida a su acompañante.

-Te preguntaba si querías ir a otro lado, quizá podríamos...

-Ah, no.-lo interrumpió.- Tengo un deber que cumplir hacia mi hermana.

Erza cruzó sus brazos y asintió solemnemente, aún con la mirada fija en la pareja que en la plaza se habían separado al fin. Para la paz de la reina Amazona.

-Pero, es tu hermana... Y además, Gray no le haría daño alguno, puedes estar tranquila.

-No es porque le pueda hacer daño, Jellal.- se giró hacia el guerrero y como si fuera algo muy lógico añadió.- Si tu amigo se atreviera a hacerle algo a Juvia, podría dejarlo estéril de por vida de una patada.

-¿Entonces?- inquirió el peliazul aguantando la carcajada que le había ocasionado aquel comentario.

-No quiero que se quede embarazada.

-Pero, ella no sería la primera amazona que se quedase embarazada joven... Además os tiene a vosotras, podríais criar a la niña, ¿no?

-No es eso...- Erza se mordió el labio, afligida que algunos de los recuerdos más tristes que guardaba con ella, floreciesen de nuevo. Y es que el dolor causado había sido solo un poco más de un año atrás.- ¿Sabes que si es varón es el padre biológico quien debe de hacerse cargo del bebe?- preguntó la amazona, recibiendo un asentimiento del guerrero.- Yo... No sé si ella podría soportarlo. Mira... Sabes que Mira expira fuerza y confianza en sí misma; sin embargo, estuvimos a punto de perderla.-se giró entristecida hacia Jellal.- No sé si Juvia sería capaz. Ella es demasiado sentimental y aún demasiado niña como para sobrellevar aquello. No la quiero perder, ni quiero volver a vivir lo que tuvimos que pasar con Mirajane.

-Nunca lo había visto de esa manera...- respondió el peliazul durante un lapso de silencio.

Jellal siempre había visto a las amazonas como unas figuras femeninas llenas de fuerza y espíritu inquebrantable. Pero aun siendo fuertes, eran madres ¿y a qué madre no le dolía dejar a sus hijos atrás? Él mismo había visto el dolor que su madre tuvo que vivir al separarse de su hermanita Wendy. Al momento, se sintió un estúpido por haber sido tan insensible. Justo cuando planteaba disculparse por su comentario deshumanizado, la peliescarlata se le adelantó.

-No sé mucho de ti.

-¿Qué quieres saber de mí?- preguntó, cauteloso, manteniendo intacta su característica aura de tranquilidad.

La amazona se encogió de hombros, y se giró hacia el guerrero.

-¿De dónde vienes? ¿En qué trabajas? ¿Qué te hizo ven...?

-Esas son muchas preguntas.- interrumpió el peliazul que había identificado con antelación cuál iba a ser esa última. La amazona sonrió y esperó animada a que él comenzara, no adivinando la verdadera causa de su interrupción.- Nací y vivo en la ciudad de Argos. Mi padre era un guerrero, uno no muy reconocido, pero ganaba lo suficiente como para mantener a nuestra familia. Seguí sus pasos y hoy en día soy un guerrero.

-¿No tienes hermanos?- preguntó Erza no muy satisfecha de no haber recibido los suficientes detalles.

-Una hermana, Wendy.- respondió mientras una pequeña sonrisa, empujada por el recuerdo de su hermana, se dibujaba en su rostro.- Es más pequeña que yo. Y muy tímida, tanto que solía esconderse detrás de mí cuando alguien desconocido comenzaba a hablarle en alguno de nuestros paseos.

-¿Qué es de ella ahora?

Jellal se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en la manera correcta de contestar aquella pregunta a una amazona. Una pregunta que tocaría el tema de la esclavitud.

-Es complicado.- se aclaró la garganta, mientras Erza, confundida, esperaba.- Mi familia atravesó malos momentos económicos tras la muerte de mi padre en la guerra. Acabamos endeudados, y a mí no me daban el suficiente dinero en mi trabajo como para mantener una familia de tres. Fue entonces cuando mi madre decidió vender a mi hermana como esclava y así poder pagar todas las deudas...

-¿Cómo una madre puede...!- exclamó Erza aterrada, echándose hacia atrás.

Jellal levantó las manos para tranquilizarla.

-No te equivoques, mi madre tomó esto como último recurso. En un principio quiso venderse ella misma, pero no daban el dinero suficiente para que mi hermana y yo nos mantuviésemos durante los años que necesitaba para poder llegar a tener un sueldo más elevado. Hasta llegó a prostituirse para ello.- arrugó la nariz, rememorando aquellas noches llenas de ruidos que aún notaba demasiado cercanas- Pero nunca era suficiente. La deuda siempre iba a más. Y si no conseguíamos el dinero en breves, los tres acabaríamos como esclavos.

Erza negó en silencio, aún sin creer que vender a una hija pudiese ser la mejor opción. La amazona pensaba que hasta la misma muerte era preferible.

-Fue devastador, nuestra familia había quedado rota para siempre. Y mi madre... Mi madre no tardó en irse a causa de una epidemia que devastó a más de la mitad de la población de Argos. –suspiró mientras el guerrero se restregaba la frente. La amazona se sintió mal por él. Había reaccionado cruelmente hacia el guerrero que solo demostraba arrepentimiento y dolor ante todos los hechos. Con inseguridad de no saber si hacia lo correcto, le agarró la mano que reposaba en su rodilla y la apretó. Jellal se giró hacia ella y le mostró una sonrisa triste.- Me sentía impotente. Yo era el hombre de la familia, y debía de haber sido yo quien pagase el resto de la deuda y la mantuviese.- Erza arrugó la nariz, gesto que fue ignorado por el peliazul.- Sin embargo, no me daban más dinero. Podía trabajar durante 24 horas seguidas que seguiría recibiendo la misma miseria de siempre. El truco siempre está en los contactos. No puedes llegar más alto en la carrera de guerrero si no eres hijo o amigo de alguien reconocido. Eso fue lo que no le permitió a mi padre ascender, y eso era lo que estaba destinado que a mí me ocurriera. Aun así, lo intenté. Trabajé hasta que me obligaban a volver a casa y descansar; sin embargo, mi casa no se me antojaba un hogar como años atrás. Nadie me esperaba allí, solo había recuerdos que no me dejaban dormir más de cuatro horas como máximo. Así pasé muchos años de mi vida. Hasta que el viejo Makarov me encontró en uno de esos turnos interminables en los que gastaba mi vida. Él fue quien me apoyó y me brindó contactos para comenzar a ascender. Tras años en los que ahorré todo el dinero que me ganaba, conseguí el suficiente como para ir a recuperar mi hermana.

Las palabras de Jellal se ahogaron en ese punto, en el que los recuerdos de aquella fría tarde de enero en la que perdió toda la esperanza que tenía de recuperar la libertad de Wendy.

-¿La rescataste?

Un silencio afirmaron las peores sospechas de la amazona.

-No puedes dejar a tu hermana, no debes perder la esperanza.- le dijo, intentando transmitirle fuerza al guerrero.

Reflejándose en los ojos castaños de la amazona, sintió su comprensión. Le daban la calidez que lo animaba a ser fuerte y seguir peleando por su hermana. Sin embargo, lo que la amazona no sabía era que él ya había encontrado la forma de liberarla, y que esta estaba en sus manos.

Jellal se llenó de esperanza. Al ver que la peliescarlata había simpatizado con su situación, se sintió más feliz. La posibilidad de que la amazona le cediera su cinturón aumentó para el guerrero, por lo que decidió seguir preparando el terreno

-Bueno, aún no la he perdido, investigué nuevas maneras para librarla de la esclavitud.

-¿Y qué descubriste?- preguntó Erza esperanzada.

-Necesito más poder, el suficiente como para poder estar por encima de aquel hombre.

La amazona, no muy convencida de que el poder fuera la solución, meditó durante varios segundos la situación.

-¿Y por qué no la ayudas a escapar? Aquí podríamos protegerla.- respondió con un deje de emoción por tener al guerrero cerca de ella. Con su familia en su poblado, ¿qué obligación iba a separarlo de ella?

-Es más complicado que eso, ellos sabrían que algo tuve que ver con el suceso y rastrearían mis pasos hasta topar con mi hermana. Sin tener en cuenta lo difícil que sería escapar sin ser cogidos.

-Ya...- musitó entristecida. Jellal se sintió mal de haber destruido la ilusión de la amazona de aquella manera.

En un principio, se había impresionado del carácter aniñado que escondía Erza, mostrando momentos tan dulces como aquel. Y sí, eran aquellos momentos en los que el peliazul no podía evitar sonreír enternecido. Se llevó la mano de la amazona a los labios y la besó con suavidad, ganándose un sonrojo de su acompañante.

-Daré todo lo necesario para recuperar a mi hermana, si hace falta, la misma corona del Rey.- bromeaba el peliazul.

-¿Corona?

-El Rey lleva diademas de oro, así es como se les reconoce.

-¿No lo conocen sus ciudadanos?-preguntó confundida.

Jellal se rió.

-Es distinto, un Rey normalmente no se dejan ver por sus súbditos.

-Es raro.- Erza arrugó su nariz.- Yo conozco a todas las amazonas, y me sería muy raro gobernar a personas que ni siquiera conozco. ¿Cómo sabe el Rey de vuestras necesidades?

-No las sabe.- contestó el peliazul, encogiéndose de hombros.- Viven en una burbuja de oro llena de lujos, separada del vulgo de ciudadanos que mueren de hambre a diario.

-Entre esto y la esclavitud... No haces más que darme razones por las que huir de aquel lugar.

El peliazul se rió mientras acariciaba la mano de la peliescarlata.

-Oye, ya que se fueron Gray y Juvia, podríamos ir a dar una vuelta.

-¿Se fueron!- La amazona se levantó de un salto y oteó la plaza en busca de su hermana y aquel exhibicionista.-¡Tenemos que buscarlos!

* * *

-¿Los buscamos dando un paseo?

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no deberías haberle dicho eso a tu hermana!-exclamó el rubio. Oficialmente, por segunda vez en la noche, había vuelto a acabar con su paciencia.

-¿Porqué! Que una mujer decida cuando mantener relaciones sexuales con un hombre y no al revés, no debería ser un problema.

-Debe de ser el hombre quien decida si acostarse con la mujer o no.-respondió a la albina que lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Y por qué!

-Porque si aceptas acostarte con ella, aceptas el hecho de que si sale varón, cargas con el bebé.- Mirajane guardó el dolor de aquellas palabras, le había quedado perfectamente claro aquello cuando tuvo que entregar a su pequeño.

-¡Bueno, si dices " _no_ " y no te acuestas con ella, no cargarías con esa obligación!- le respondió tras recuperarse.

-Vamos, ¿qué hombre se va a contener cuando le ponen enfrente a una mujer desnuda atractiva?

-¿Piensas en mi hermana como una mujer atractiva?- preguntó al momento, sonrojándose segundos después. Había dicho en alto una pregunta que hubiera preferido quedarse para ella misma.

-¿Celosa?- la tensión se había disipado al instante, una sonrisa traviesa asomaba por la comisura de los labios del guerrero.

-¡No te desvíes Dreyar!

-¡Eres tú la que se ha desviado!

-¡Es muy fácil lanzar la primera piedra!

-¿Pero qué dices...?

-¡Que comparas a los hombres como animales! Veis a una mujer desnuda y no os podéis contener. ¿Y si ella no quiere, la violáis?

-Desnuda y atractiva.- apuntó el rubio.

-¡Responde a mi pregunta!

-¿Cómo podría aparecer de la nada una mujer desnuda!

-¡Que respondas a mi pregunta!

-¡Es que no tiene sentido!

-Imagínatelo, es un hipotético caso.

-Supongo que no, no la violaría.- respondió con los ojos en blanco, aún sin imaginarse qué caso, por hipotético que fuera, le traería a una mujer desnuda.

-¡Pues entonces os podéis contener! No hay necesidad de que sea el hombre el que lleve a la mujer a la cama.

-En realidad, no va a ser Erza quien lleve a Jellal a la cama. Más bien soy yo, porque me estas pidiendo que encuentre la manera de que Jellal la lleve a su cuarto.

-¿Estás diciendo que tu llevarás a Jellal a la cama?-la albina, la cual no pudo evitar reírse de su propia ocurrencia, dejó que el rubio la fulminase con la mirada.- Perdón, perdón, me voy del tema. Tú piensa que Erza hará el resto. Y yo seré una amazona con un peso menos en la espalda.

-¿Y por qué no es mejor esperar a que el propio Jellal se la lleve a su habitación?- preguntó Laxus, intentado convencer a aquella diablesa que lo miraba apoyada contra la pared.

-¡Es que no se despegan de esos estúpidos tejados!

-¿Tejados?- Laxus levantó una ceja. A veces se preguntaba donde se metía aquella pareja, y resultaron esconderse en el único sitio en el que el guerrero nunca hubiera pensado buscar.

-Sí, tejados...

-Bueno, en serio, no debes de preocuparte. Llegará un momento en el que el propio Jellal la lleve a su cuarto.

-¡Es que van tan lento!

-¿Qué prisa hay!- preguntó exaltado, sin entender a aquella mujer de ojos azules que, furiosa, lo acribillaba a miradas intensas.

-Es por lo de que no quieres que una mujer lleve a un hombre a la cama, ¿verdad?- inquirió Mirajane, acercándose con pasos lentos hacia el rubio que, sentado en la cama, la observaba contonear sus caderas.

-No es por eso.

-Sí es por eso. Te voy a demostrar como sí es posible, Dreyar.

A Mirajane le bastó un movimiento ágil para llegar a donde el rubio la esperaba, empujándolo contra el duro colchón. El susodicho, aún sorprendido por la fuerza de la mujer que ahora trepaba por él, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que sus labios se juntaran con los de la amazona en un acalorado beso.

Ella, con necesidad, lamió el labio inferior del rubio pidiendo entrada. Sin demora, le concedió apertura y ambos unieron sus lenguas con una pasión que embriagó a ambos. Explorando con lentitud la cavidad del guerrero, y no quedándose este atrás, permanecieron durante varios minutos. El calor de sus alientos, las caricias mutuas y los gemidos que a veces escaparon de sus ya roncas gargantas, tendieron a subir la temperatura, provocando en ellos el mismo pensamiento: la ropa sobraba.

Mirajane comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del guerrero que se había convertido en un verdadero incordio para ambos. Y lo mismo hizo el rubio que buscaba a tientas los botones que mantenían esa dichosa falda que no le permitía poder acariciar aquellas sedosas e interminables piernas.

Luchando por apartar las prendas que se interponían entre ambos, fueron rodando por la cama, sin querer parar aquel beso que les robaba el aire y asfixiaba. Sus lenguas se acariciaban. Sus caricias se abrasaban. Tanto se perdieron en aquel beso que la rivalidad quedó aparte por un lapsus.

Un lapsus que duró el mismo tiempo en el que ambos, vestidos únicamente con su respectiva ropa interior, decidieron dar el siguiente paso.

Laxus, acostumbrado a ser el dominante durante las relaciones sexuales, intentó tumbar a la amazona y así tener pleno control. Sin embargo, no tuvo efecto alguno en ella que, con un empujón, volvió a sentar a Laxus, haciendo que el beso acabase.

Tras mostrar una sonrisa seductora, la mano que minutos antes se había encargado de dibujar y acariciar el estómago de este, continuó bajando hasta llegar al miembro viril que palpitó sobre su palma. El rubio tragó mientras sentía como la suave mano de Mirajane lo hacía estremecerse con un vaivén lento y sensual.

La amazona parecía disfrutar del control. Como si acabara de domar a un caballo salvaje, el orgullo la colmaba. Sin embargo, el guerrero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por aquella mujer con tanta facilidad.

Sus manos ascendieron por sus muslos lentamente, provocando varios estremecimientos a la mujer que lo desafiaba con la mirada mientras aceleraba el ritmo con el que lo masajeaba. Laxus, a sabiendas que no duraría mucho, llegó hasta el punto deseado donde una humedad lo animaba a pensar que aún había esperanza de ganar esa batalla. Con la sabiduría de alguien que había compartido varias veces lecho con una mujer, atinó con el hinchado punto que hizo a la albina gemir, desconcentrándola de su labor. La sonrisa que había crecido en el rostro de Laxus la animó continuar. Sin embargo, cada vez que el rubio decidía torturarla presionando ese punto, sus rodillas tendían a temblar. Sujetándose a él con la mano que le quedaba libre, prosiguió acelerando el ritmo.

El rubio, agarró a la mujer de la cadera antes de introducir dos dedos que hicieron suspirar a la albina. Y así, con miradas intensas, se declararon otro tipo de guerra.

Y para el desconsuelo de ambos, llegaron al climax a la vez.

Sudorosos y recuperando la respiración, permanecieron en silencio. Un silencio que fue cortado por un beso que inició la segunda ronda. Optaron esta vez por eliminar la ropa interior, quedando completamente desnudos, y completamente dispuestos a darlo todo. Laxus consiguió quedar encima de la amazona durante un breve instante, el cual aprovechó para entrar en ella, ganándose un gemido ronco.

Las uñas de la albina se clavaron en su espalda mientras el guerrero comenzaba a entrar y salir de ella. Con fuerza, rozando puntos demasiado sensibles. Rodaron, pudiendo ella llevar el ritmo, sintiéndose poderosa de nuevo. Volvieron a rodar y entre pieles resbaladizas, besos y gemidos, acabaron diciendo ambos nombres.

Sí, lo volvieron a hacer. Olvidaron aquello de lo que debían de demostrar al otro. En ese momento solo les importaba el movimiento en el que sus cuerpos friccionaban como uno. Cuando sus bocas se buscaban. Cuando todo se mezclaba.

Y entonces todo explotó.

Mirajane sintió como un calor enorme la invadía mientras el hombre que minutos había hecho que perdiese la razón, recuperaba el aliento. Era un tanto distinto al que había sentido con Sting entre sus brazos. Y eso la atemorizaba.

Laxus se sentía confuso. Entre los brazos de la amazona se sentía demasiado cómodo. Y como si encariñarse de la albina fuese un pecado, se separó de ella y se mantuvieron la mirada durante varios minutos.

Mirajane fue la que ingeniosamente se acercó al guerrero y rompió el silencio:

-¿Ves cómo tenía razón?- preguntó con la voz ronca.

El rubio, olvidándose de sus preocupaciones, se rió y volvió a besarla. Un beso que dio comienzo a la tercera ronda.

* * *

-Así que... ¿odias el invierno?

Lucy aprovechaba uno de los pocos momentos de tranquilidad que el pelirosado le otorgaba. Este, tumbado en el césped, contemplaba el cielo nocturno.

-Odio todo lo relacionado con el frío.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Cuando era pequeño, vivía en una cabaña en el bosque con mi padre y mi hermano. Cuando hacía mucho frío, mi padre nos obligaba a quedarnos en casa, cuidando de que el fuego permaneciese encendido. Era muy aburrido permanecer ahí quieto...

Lucy pensó que Igneel debía de ser una figura realmente imponente como para hacer que un niño tan alocado como Natsu permaneciese sosegado.

-¿Vivías en una cabaña?- preguntó interesada Lucy.

-Viví allí hasta que mi padre murió- respondió en un tono neutro.

-Oh, vaya, lo siento... ¿Y tu hermano?

Natsu sintió aflorar el odio hacia Acnologia en lo más profundo de su estómago. Tan solo el recuerdo de que aquel hombre seguía existiendo, lo ponía enfermo.

-Es complicado...-comenzó Natsu, recordando en el día en que su hermano decidió abandonarlo, sin ni siquiera despedirse. O el día que descubrió quien era su tutor Tomó una decisión incorrecta en su vida, y ahora las personas que lo queremos estamos sufriendo las consecuencias.

-Bueno, seguro que hay alguna solución...

" _Sí, la muerte de aquel malvado ser_ ", pensó Natsu " _Aunque el daño ya está hecho..._ ". Sin darse cuenta que llevaba varios segundos en silencio, prefirió desviar el tema a uno un tanto distinto.

-Le he hablado de ti.- se incorporó al instante, ofreciéndole una mano a la rubia para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

-¿A tu hermano!

-¿Qué? No.- negó entre risas.- Aunque prácticamente lo defino como mi propio hermano.

-Explícate mejor, Natsu.

-Vamos a ir a que lo conozcas.- contestó, ignorando a la rubia que, confundida, se dejaba arrastrar de nuevo.

Lucy, sonrojada y confundida, no pensaba precisamente en el hecho de que le pasaba por la cabeza a su alocado compañero. No, su pensamiento iba encabezado a que extrañamente la mano del pelirosado se le antojaba más caliente que de costumbre.

" _Hoy hace frío_ ", se repetía como excusa. Sin embargo, ella no era tan ingenua. Y conocía demasiado bien gracias a las tantas historias que había leído con Levy, aquellos síntomas. Historias que en su poblado eran tomadas como objeto de burlas, en aquel momento para Lucy cobraran sentido. En su mente volaban versos, pequeñas partes de historias donde dos amantes se declaraban, ¿era eso?

Y si lo era, ¿Qué pasaría?

Ella era amazona.

Él era un guerrero.

¿Podría quedarse en el pueblo Gargario y convertirse en su amante? No, él tenía familia que lo esperaba. Y ella no podría abandonar a sus hermanas ¿Estaban destinados a verse únicamente una vez al año? Definitivamente, esa le parecía la única solución...

" _¿Qué estás pensando Lucy? No saques conclusiones precipitadas cuando está demasiado claro que Natsu no siente nada hacia ti._ ", pensó negando con la cabeza. En realidad, no estaba segura si quiera si dentro de la lista de sentimientos de Natsu existiese uno reservado para ese tipo de amor...

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- exclamó el pelirosado.

Habían vuelto a la posada, solo que esta vez se habían adentrado por el extremo derecho, llegando a un edificio un tanto apartado del resto. Con la oscuridad, no se podía ver con detalle la edificación; sin embargo, se le antojaba de gran tamaño. Cuando el guerrero abrió el portón de madera, Lucy adivinó por el olor qué guardaba el lugar.

Tras saludar al hombre que debía vigilar el sitio, pero que estaba durmiendo hasta que ambos entraron, prosiguieron su camino. Le entrada daba a un pasillo enorme en el que había centenares de puertas cada una con su propia cerradura.

Casi llegando al final del que parecía un interminable pasillo, Natsu sacó una llave de su bolsillo y se apresuró a abrir la puerta que lo llevaría a su mejor amigo y casi hermano.

Cedió rápidamente, provocando un resoplido en el hasta entonces aburrido caballo que se levantó al ver aparecer a su animado amigo.

-¡Happy! Te presento a Lucy.- acarició su cabeza apremiante y a Lucy le extrañó que no se asustara del nivel alto de voz de Natsu.

" _Debe de estar acostumbrado_ ", pensó la amazona. Entró insegura en el cubículo, sin creerse que le diese tanta importancia a... un caballo. El guerrero quien parecía expectante a que la rubia le dijese algo a su amigo le acercó a su amigo.

-Etto... Hola...-dijo moviendo la mano mientras sentía la mirada del animal.

-Happy.- le recordó el guerrero con un guiño.

-Hola, Happy.- añadió la rubia con los ojos en blanco, luego se giró hacia Natsu- ¿Es a él a quien me querías presentar?

-¡Happy eso no se come!- se empezó a carcajear, ignorando a la amazona.

Lucy sintió un leve cosquilleo en su cuero cabelludo. Se giró para encontrarse que su coleta estaba siendo masticada por el caballo.

-¡Eh!- grito, haciendo que el caballo se apartase y replicase.

-Creo que le gustas.

* * *

-¡Juuuvia! Ten cuidado- el guerrero había agarrado a la amazona antes de que cayese dentro del oscuro pozo.

-Juvia lo tenía todo controlado.- respondió está colocándose la falda que se le había subido por su temeraria acción.

-Te estoy diciendo que allí abajo solo hay agua.

-¡Juvia ha escuchado un ruido!

-Es solo el agua...-luego, una idea maliciosa pasó por la mente del joven.- Además, ¿Sabes que hay historias de miedo sobre gente muriendo en los pozos atrapadas para siempre?- le preguntó Gray con media sonrisa, intentando asustar a la muchacha que lo observaba con sus grandes ojos azules atentamente.

-¡Gray-sama no tiene por qué tener miedo, Juvia está con él!- acto seguido lo abrazó.

El peliazabache suspiró, esas tácticas no funcionaban con la amazona por supuesto. Y aunque sus reacciones hacia su efusividad no eran otra cosa que frías, su mente sugería el apelativo " _adorable_ " para describir a la peliazul que ahora lo cogía de la mano y lo llevaban de vuelta por donde habían venido.

-Juvia, ¿no habíamos venido aquí porque la plaza estaba abarrotada y querías aire libre? Dime porqué volvemos...- preguntaba mientras era arrastrado.

-No, era porque Gray no hacía más que mirar a todos lados buscando a Erza-san.

-¡No estaba buscando a Erza...!

Juvia paró en seco y se giró hacia el guerrero que la miraba con sorpresa.

El rostro de la amazona, adornado a su alrededor por rizos azules, se acercó al del guerrero con un sonrojo.

-Buscaba a Erza-san, pero quedará entre Juvia y Gray-sama.- dijo con una sonrisa llena de dulzura.

Gray, ensimismado por la belleza que nunca se había parado a mirar, no se inmutó cuando las dos suaves manos de ella acoplaron sus mejillas en un gesto cariñoso.

Le habían advertido que la misión de Natsu, Laxus y él mismo sería de distracción únicamente. Y se prometió que no llegaría a más. Suficiente daño le harían a aquellas inocentes quitándoles un bien preciado, como para hacerles a su vez daño sentimental.

Sin embargo, incumplió su promesa en el momento en que bajó su rostro, buscando el de la muchacha que aún lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Ella de puntillas, se acercó a él dispuesta a recibirlo.

-Se avecina tormenta.- se escuchó una voz de fondo femenina, haciendo que ambos se apartasen, sonrojados.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó en respuesta otra masculina.

-Mis huesos lo sienten, querido.

La pareja eran dos ancianos que, con dificultad, caminaban cogidos de la mano. Dieron las buenas noches a la joven pareja que dejaron atrás, y volvieron a su conversación animada. Fue solo una sonrisa la que recibieron de aquella pareja; sin embargo, Gray vio reflejada en ella la verdadera felicidad. Aquella que el trabajo no le traería. Ni la venganza. Ni la soledad.

-Últimamente es muy difícil ver finales felices como ellos...- comentó Gray por lo bajo, llegando a ser oído únicamente por la amazona.

-¡Juvia quiere llegar a estar así con Gray-sama!

Sin embargo, con la mirada aún puesta en la silueta de aquellos ancianos, se dejó abrazar por Juvia sin rechistar. Siempre había sido una persona fría, ¿sería ese el calor necesitaba en la vida?

-¡Ehem!- tosió una voz a sus espaldas.

Sin girarse, sintió la mirada de cierta peliroja recorrerlo haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese su columna vertebral de arriba abajo.

* * *

Tras muchas indecisiones y marchas atrás, Wendy había decidido dejar su habitación atrás. Para su sorpresa, el burdel del que anoche rebosaba vida y calor se encontraba vacío. El silencio era interrumpido por el ruido de la escoba al arañar el suelo de madera y del escurrir de los trapos. Bajó las escaleras hacia el primer piso, cruzándose con varios hombres que salían de las habitaciones con las ropas revueltas y los ojos inyectados en sangre a causa del cansancio.

Sin necesidad de imaginarse qué le habría acontecido a aquellos hombres para hallarse en aquel estado resacoso, continuó su camino hacia el centro o como le gustaba llamar a Bob " _el corazón_ " del burdel.

Allí las sillas que anoche eran ocupadas por clientes, se hallaban encima de la mesa mientras una mujer de exuberantes curvas y un pelo rosa recogido en un semimoño, fregaba el suelo canturreando una cancioncilla. Ajena a que una niña la miraba desde su espalda, sin saber si interrumpir su actividad para preguntarle sobre el paradero de Obaba.

Prefirió buscar a alguien que no estuviese ocupado, por lo que pasó con cuidado de no pisar lo fregado, y viendo que el camino hacia la barra estaba vedado, se encaminó hacia el único lugar que le era posible aproximarse: el escenario.

Allí, un muchacho castaño claro apareció de la nada.

-Tú debes de ser la hija de Obaba.- le ofreció una sonrisa amable.

La muchacha iba a responder cuando fue interrumpida.

-*Snif* ¡Ese es el parfum de la juventud!- exclamó un pelinaranja que salió del fondo del escenario. Adoptó varias poses sin sentido, ganándose los aplausos del otro joven. " _Deberá de estar ensayando una obra..._ ", pensó Wendy asustada del comportamiento de aquel hombre menudo.

-H-hola.- solo atinó a responder la muchacha.

-Apartate de ella, Hibiki, ¿no ves que la asustas?- le dijo una rubia de ojos azules que llevaba consigo un cubo lleno de sábanas sucias.

-¡Ni se os ocurra pisar donde he fregado!- exclamó la pelirosada mujer que hasta ese momento había permanecido ajena al encuentro.

La rubia suspiró dispuesta a esperar, dejando el cubo encima del escenario, donde el pelinaranja continuaba haciendo poses extrañas. " _¿Soy la única que se extraña del comportamiento de este hombre?_ ", se preguntaba Wendy sin poder despegar la mirada de él.

-Yo soy Jenny, soy cantante junto a él, Hibiki.- señaló al compañero pelicastaño.- El del escenario es Ichiya, sirve bebidas.

-Men~

-Y la que está fregando es Sherry, es nuestra mejor bailarina.- acabó la rubia. Acto seguido, sin dejar que la niña respondiera, se giró hacia Hibiki.-Llévala con Chelia, debe de estar haciendo sus tareas matutinas y necesitará ayuda.- le ordenó la rubia a Hibiki, el cual sonreía ampliamente a la pequeña algo que se le antojo... extraño.

-Acompáñame, pequeña.- con un gesto ostentoso, le señaló hacia una puerta blanca que quedaba cercana a la larga barra de madera de cedro.

Wendy, sin decir ni una palabra más, puso camino hacia la puerta. Dejando atrás el inicio de una pelea en la que Sherry, la cual se encontraba ya acabando de fregar, descubría que su limpio y aún mojado suelo había sido mancillado por Ichiya. Y todo porque había caído del escenario, tras tropezar con el cubo de sábanas sucias, y en un intento de llegar al botiquín de medicamentos, había topado con suelo mojado.

" _Un final triste, morir a base de golpes de fregona_ ", pensó Wendy mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

La estancia en la que se encontraba era mucho más caliente, y luminosa. Se trataba de la cocina, la cual se antojaba antigua y gastada de tanto uso. Pero hubo algo que llamó más la atención de la niña, olía divinamente. Las tripas de Wendy rugieron notar el aroma que desprendían las ollas, recordándole a esta que no había tomado bocado desde hacía más de catorce horas.

Fue tal el ensimismamiento en aquel caldo burbujeante que invitaba a ser probado, que no notó la presencia de una niña que la contemplaba divertida en una mesa opuesta a la cocina. Allí, se ocupaba de pelar el saco de patatas que Bob le había encomendado.

-¿Wendy?

La aludida se giró asustada y se riñó por haberse dejado llevar. Sonrojada se inclinó en modo de saludo hacia aquella niña que al igual que Sherry, tenía un brillante pelo rosa recogido en dos coletas. Una sonrisa aniñada floreció en el rostro de la muchacha junto con una risilla aguda. Dejando el cuchillo y la patata aún lado, se secó las manos en el delantal.

-Mi nombre es Chelia, Obaba me dijo que me ayudarás con las tareas mientras te alojes aquí.- dijo con una sonrisa amable. Luego, buscó en una alacena cercana, donde sabía que encontraría lo que Wendy necesitaba para su labor.- Toma, necesitarás esto.

La peliazul se acomodó el delantal de flores y asintió a la que sería su jefa hasta que el tiempo le permitiese volver a emprender su camino. Le parecía mejor aquello que sentirse una aprovechada que se alojaría sin dar nada a cambio.

-No estés triste, no es un trabajo tan malo.-Wendy bajó la cabeza y con un cuchillo, comenzó a pelar patatas con Chelia.

Se dio cuenta que tenía razón, llevaba sin sonreír muchísimo tiempo, ¿cómo iba a sonreír cuando se encontraba tan lejos de su hogar? ¿Cuando la mujer a la que le debía su libertad había sido asesinada vilmente por su culpa?. ¿Cuando la única posibilidad de volver a reunirse con su hermano había desaparecido?. ¿Cuando había tantos hombres de Brain en su búsqueda?. ¿Cuando...

-Casi todos los que estamos aquí también tenemos un pasado duro.- había comenzado a decirle Chelia una vez que vio aflorar las lágrimas y la clasificaba como su nueva amiga.- Muchos nos toman como desafortunados por tener que trabajar en un burdel, algo que consideran indigno... Sin embargo, yo me considero muy suertuda por haber sido comprada por Bob.- Wendy se giró hacia la muchacha confundida. Esta, sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo, continuó trabajando.- Hace muchos años, vivía en un pueblecito del Norte con mi hermana, Sherry. Hubo una rebelión en mi pueblo y los ciudadanos nos alzamos con el poder. Sin embargo, un codicioso señor llamado Deliora no nos permitió vivir en paz y se hizo con el poder a base de muertes. Muchos de los niños que aconteció aquel enfrentamiento quedamos huérfanos, entre ellos mi hermana, Lyon, Gray...- pronunciaba los nombres aún a sabiendas que la persona que la escuchaba no tenía ni idea de quien se trataba. ¿Y por qué lo hacía? Para recordar. Chelia se prometía que llegaría el día en que se volvería a encontrar con ellos y los llamaría por su nombre, nunca se olvidaría de ellos. No después de todo lo que pasaron juntos.- En el mercado de esclavos, las mujeres son un objeto muy codiciado, y más cuando se trataba del pack de una joven adolescente como mi hermana y yo, una niña. Tuvimos suerte que Bob insistiese tanto en la puja. No quiero llegar a pensar en qué manos hubiésemos acabado si no fuera por él... Y ahora, soy libre, trabajo y tengo una familia enorme.- acabó con una sonrisa.

Wendy calló. Ella no pasó por la puja. Desde un principio, su madre había sabido en qué manos acabaría su hija, en las del hombre con el que tenía aquella gran deuda. Sin embargo, ella era consciente de lo que una puja conllevaba. A veces veía llegar a algún nuevo esclavo recién salido del mercado. Desnudos. Sucios. Con los ojos tristes y vacíos. Personas rotas.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, no dio respuesta a la muchacha, que se rió. Levantó la mirada hacia su acompañante, extrañada de que se riera justo cuando le acababa de contar semejante historia.

-Yo aquí contándote historias tan tristes, y tú mientras tanto muriéndote de hambre. Lo siento mucho.- " _Me han sonado las tripas de nuevo_ ", suspiró Wendy para sus adentros. Chelia dejó a un lado su tarea y fue a buscar un trozo de pan con el que poder saciar el hambre de la muchacha.- Toma, está recién hecho.

Aún caliente, Wendy lo cogió entre sus manos.

-Gracias.- contestó mientras devoraba el trozo. Luego miró de nuevo a la pelirosa que había vuelto a su tarea.

Nunca había tenido amigos aparte de Obaba. Y su relación había sido más fraternal que amistad. ¿Podría tener una niña tan rota y especial como ella una amiga? La miró de nuevo confusa.

-¿Sabes qué pasó con ellos?- Chelia la miró confundida.- De tus amigos, Gray y Lyon.

-De Gray sé que acabó en Argos, y de Lyon no sé nada...

* * *

-Solo ha sido sexo.- dijo en alto Laxus. Aunque en cierta manera, era para autoconvencerse. Sí, aquello no había podido ser real. La sensación que le producía tenerla entre sus brazos no podía llenarlo de felicidad. No podía perderse de aquella manera con alguien. No él.

Mirajane, sintiendo una punzada de dolor que prefirió ignorar, se apartó de él. Poniéndose de espaldas al guerrero y fingiendo indiferencia contestó:

-Pues claro que ha sido solo sexo, idiota.

* * *

 _En fin, aquí se acabó el capítulo de esta semana. ^^_

 _Antes de dejaros quería hacer una recomendación muy interesante. Se trata de la sensei de toda escritora Jerza (aunque también escribe sobre muchos otros ships de Fairy Tail), **Sabastu** . Ella además de ser quien se dio cuenta de mi error con Ultear, algo de lo que le estoy muy agradecida *^*, escribe muy bien. Demasiado bien *mirada intensa* jajajajajaja No, ya en serio, tiene fics que son geniales. Desde " **Mi Maid** ", donde Erza se convertirá en la criada de los Heartfilia y deberá tratar con el señor Fernandes (jojojojo). Hasta su fic " **Dulce Destino** " donde Erza es una reconocida actriz que se enfrenta al reto de aprender a cocinar, pidiendo ayuda a un cocinero peliazul que ya todos sabéis bien quien puede ser 7w7. Las situaciones cómicas y los momentos pícaros entre aquellos dos, unidos con un poco de Gale, te hacen esperar con ansias a que suba el siguiente capítulo. " **In den Schatten** " es un fic que se separa de los otros fics esta autora que escribe demasiado bien *vuelve a hacerle una mirada intensa* y que sin duda es mi favorito, o casi (¡hay tantos demasiados buenos! T-T). En este fic nos encontramos a Erza y Jellal esta vez como dos espías que se ven envueltos en unas situaciones muy arriesgadas donde sus vidas correrán mucho peligro. Podría también contaros sobre " **Baby & me**", " **Heterochromia Iridum** ", " **27 de Diciembre** ", " **El Chalet** ", " **Tatuaje** ", etc... Pero es mejor que os acerquéis a su cuenta y os leáis cada uno de sus fics y le dejéis comentarios para animarla a seguir escribiendo más y más fics *^*_

 _Y ya que estoy mencionando grandes escritoras y magníficos fics, es necesario que mencione a **DanaLovesOhana** *^* Su fic " **Crime Socière** " se desarrolla en una comisaría donde se investigan dos casos muy interesantes y que te mantendrán pegado al fic hasta que lo acabes. Además, el Jerza, el Gale, el Gruvia y el Lami son perfectos. Las historias que cuentan cada personaje, los lazos que los unen... Sin duda no es lo típico que uno se suele encontrar cuando lee fics, por eso mismo os recomiendo que os paséis a leerlo *^* Y también tengo que recomendar, por supuestísimo, un fic que me tiene completamente atrapada. Sí, el fic Jerza, " **El origen de los cazadores oscuros** " lo tiene todo. Humor. Sexo. Amor. Amistad. Dolor. Tristeza. Traición. Y sexo. Mucho sexo. ¿Os he mencionado que el sexo es importante? jajajajaja Vale, me he pasado. Como os iba diciendo, esta adaptación que la autora está haciendo, gira entorno al personaje de Jellal, un dios maldito que... No sé como decirlo sin dar spoilers, asi que es preferible que lo leáis por vosotros mismos *^* No os defraudara, os lo aseguro. Y si de paso le dejáis varios comentarios, animandola a que publique con la mayor rapidez posible, me hacéis un favor enorme *^*_

 _Ahora paso a responder vuestros_ _comentarios:3_

 _ **Sabastu** : canonicé la pareja Zervis... *^* Aunque tampoco están en una situación muy fácil, pero bueno... Están juntos xDD Gray después de este capítulo, oficialmente, se queda eunuco jajajajaja Al final no fue lemon Jerza debido a que Erza tenía cierto deber que cumplir hacia sus hermanas XD Pero bueno, a diferencia de ellos, Laxus y Mirajane aprovecharon la noche. x'D_

 _ **Giuly De Giuseppe** : Graciaas ^^ Espero que te guste la continuación :3_

 _ **AmeliaCipri** : no soy tan malvada como para matar a Wendy jajaja Aunque, puede que me entre la vena G.R.R. Martin y haga algo en su intento de llegar al pueblo de las amazonas... *risa malvada* Jellal sabe cuando tiene que callar y Gray sabe que siempre lo estarán observando jajajaja Aquí hay lemmon, je ewe Espero que te haya gustado la continuación *^* _

_**DanaLovesOhana** : Te he notado preocupada porque Wendy y Chelia trabajaran en el burdel como prostitutas JAJAJAJAJAJ Aunque en realidad, lo correcto hubiera sido poner a Chelia como prostituta ya que por aquel entonces, desde que se tiene el primer sangrado eres tratada como una mujer. Pero a ver, soy cruel con muchos personajes, pero tampoco quiero ser tan sádica. Pobrecilla :') Gray mostró sus dotes de bailarín profesional en el anime, solo si Juvia lo hubiera visto... JAJAJAJJA Me puedo imaginar perfectamente su reacción de fangirl histérica. xDD _

_**Florecita1008JG** : Este capítulo esta centrado en todos las parejas :33 Es hora de que demuestren que verdaderamente es la época de apareamiento e.e jajajajajaja Wendy se salvó, ahora solo le queda llegar a el pueblo de las amazonas sana y salva jujuju Por ahora Mirajane y Laxus se lo están pasando muy muuy muy bien 7w7_

 _Mucha suerte con vuestros exámenes, citas, trabajos, exposiciones, etc..._

 _Nos leemos_ ~


	16. Capítulo 15 - Dominante

_¡Muy buenas! Siento por no haber podido publicar en mi día T-T Pero estuve enferma ;/; Y bueno, a duras penas pude acabar este capítulo u_u No sé si el siguiente podrá ser subido en fechas porque debido a la enfermedad, me atrasé en el tema de los estudios y bueno... Tengo exámenes, prácticas y trabajos después de esta semana DD: En fin, estoy un poco... agobiada jajajaja Pero lo superaré *se da ánimos a si misma pero en verdad quiere llorar xDDDDDD* Intentaré publicar en fecha y sino, en días cercanos :3_

 _¡No me demoro más y os dejo el capítulo!~_

 _Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

 **Capítulo 15 Dominante**

Las gotas se estrellaban contra la hierba desnuda que formaba parte del silencioso paraje. Todo permanecía en la más intensa oscuridad, y solo los intermitentes relámpagos iluminaban aquel lugar que era reconocido como el reino independiente de las amazonas. Aquellas rústicas casas que ahora bailaban fantasmales con el viento y la lluvia, tenían por costumbre estar llenas de vida.

La estructura básica de la vivienda estaba conformada por troncos de árboles, cuyo grosor y longitud se seleccionan en el bosque que delineaba el poblado. Una obra que las amazonas habían estado perfeccionado durante el tiempo que llevaban viviendo en aquel páramo. El revestimiento y el suelo también eran de madera solo que para esta usaban troncos de menor diámetro.

Las mismas tablillas que en ese momento gemían mientras un gélido viento peleaba contra ellas. Algunas puertas habían cedido al viento y ahora se agitaban inquietas por tal intromisión. El ganado, aislado en una cabaña independiente, graznaba, mullía, berreaba...

Toda la villa, aparentemente sin vida, parecía un pueblo fantasmal si se recorrían sus improvisadas y ahora embarradas calles. Pero al llegar al epicentro, había una escena un tanto dispar, una casa que se antojaba mucho más grande que las demás, sobresalía del resto. Dentro, ni el viento ni la lluvia importaba. Y mucho menos el frío, ya que todas las amazonas se reunían alrededor de la rústica chimenea que había en el centro del salón. Esa era la casa de la Reina. Pensada para recibir a todas las amazonas, en casos como aquel.

Como en todas civilizaciones, en el poblado de las amazonas había ciertas costumbres como era esta, la de reunirse todas en la casa de la Reina durante los días de lluvia intensa.

Y os estaréis os estaréis preguntado, ¿por qué? Os contaré encantada el origen de dicha costumbre. Si nos remontamos a cuando estas mujeres eran nómadas que deambulaban de pueblo en pueblo, es lógico pensar que no tenían unas casas tan adaptadas a las situaciones meteorológicas como las que había por entonces, pues las estancias eran tan breves que no podían permitirse ese lujo Para ello, optaban por construir una única casa capaz de hacer frente a cualquier desastre natural. Además, la hacían lo suficientemente grande como para poder aguardar a todas las amazonas, y hasta al ganado si fuese necesario.

Aunque ese ya no fuese un problema actual, ¿por qué iban a dejar de pasar un rato tan agradable como el que compartían aquellos días?

-Según me dijeron ayer, el temporal va a tardar varios días en pasar...-comentó Ultear de mal humor, mientras bebía de su vaso de agua, aun sabiendo que solo las que estaban cerca de ella la escucharían. Sin embargo, viendo el panorama a su alrededor... Solo Lucy pareció escucharla.

Resopló, deseosa de que aquello acabase cuanto antes.

¿Os imagináis lo que es tener a cerca de veinte niñas " _asalvajadas_ ", que es como le gustaba decir a la peliazabache, en una misma habitación?

-Juvia no podrá aguantar tanto sin ver a su Gray-sama.- suspiró la muchacha mientras colocaba su cabeza tétricamente en el hombro de Lucy.

-Venga, Juvia, pero si estos días te encantaban...-intentó animarla Lucy con una media sonrisa. Al no ver respuesta alguna de su hermana menor, buscó apoyo en la mayor.- ¿Verdad, Mirajane?

La albina continuó mirando al fuego sin contestar. Suspiró. Estos días normalmente solían ser llenos de felicidad; sin embargo aquel día... Juvia parecía aburrida, cuando normalmente adoraba la lluvia, junto a todos aquellos festejos donde amazonas compartían historias, anécdotas, técnicas de lucha... Mirajane, por su parte, parecía ausente. Llevaba así desde aquella mañana... ¡Y ni siquiera volvió con sus hermanas la noche anterior que fueron al pueblo de los gargarios!

Por si fuera poco, Kagura tampoco parecía estar cómoda, siendo una amazona reciente, no conocía a nadie. E, incomóda, miraba a todos lados, intentado encontrar algún rostro conocido, cruzada de brazos entre Mirajane y Ultear. Esta última, parecía dispuesta a formar parte de aquel cuadro tan deprimente, pues aquellos momentos le ponían de mal humor. Primero, aquella humedad que le crispaba el cabello. Segundo, tanto ruido le daba dolor de cabeza. Tercero, su madre... Su madre se había emborrachado. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó cómo enseñaba a las demás amazonas como hacer un striptease al estilo Ur. Si, esa mujer tenía un fetiche con los striptease. Y al haber abandonado su perpetua seriedad por culpa del alcohol, se empeñaba en que su " _técnica de seducción profesional_ " les fuera útil a las demás amazonas cuando aquel temporal pasase y la época de apareamiento volviese.

-¡Ul! ¡Ven con mamá! ¡Muéstrales lo bien que te lo enseñé!- exclamaba la madre, haciendo que la peliazabache menor tuviera un ligero tic en la ceja de enfado.

Estuvo a punto de gritar algún que otro insulto hacia su madre, pero algo la detuvo.

A diferencia de las demás amazonas, su madre solo había podido tener una hija, ella. Por alguna razón, todos los hijos que tuvo su madre, o nacían muertos o eran varones. Apenada de entrar en la menopausia en breves, sospechaba que ella daría fin a la rama tan antigua de amazonas que formaba su familia ya que no había tenido hembra alguna. Sin embargo, ocurrió un milagro.

Como si los dioses hubiesen visto sus lágrimas, nació su hija. Ultear. Lágrima de Ur.

-Creo que tu madre necesita un poco de aire fresco...- susurró Polyuchka con seriedad mientras se acercaba al círculo de jóvenes, dispuesta a alejarse de tantas niñas que al igual que Ultear, se le antojaban irritantes.

Se volvió hacia la rubia, siendo la única que cruzó su mirada con la mujer.

-¿Y Erza?

-Etto...

* * *

Pisaba con fuerza por donde pisaba, haciendo que las suelas protestasen al resbalar contra el musgo resbaladizo.

Encima de ella, no había ningún manto de lluvia, ni siquiera atisbaba el cielo encapotado gris que ahora debía cubrir el cielo. Eran las ramas las que la protegían de la lluvia intensa que ahora amenazaba a la región.

Sentía calor por culpa de aquella humedad asfixiante. Notaba su piel debajo de la capa totalmente empapada de sudor.

Se preguntaba si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto. Ella debía de estar junto a sus hermanas, era su deber como Reina. Sin embargo, algo le había hecho colocarse su capa y salir en busca de cumplir su misión. Se sentía egoísta. Pero no encontraba qué otro momento podría ser mejor para aquello. En aquel momento no se debía preocupar por la virtud de sus otras hermanas, pues se encontraban a salvo en el poblado.

Dando pasos ligeros y gráciles, había llegado demasiado lejos como para dar marcha atrás. Entrecerró los ojos y se preguntó si su madre estaría orgullosa de ella, escapándose de su poblado para encontrarse con un hombre. ¿Lo habrá hecho ella alguna vez? ¿Las habría dejado durmiendo a ella y a sus hermanas mientras se encontraba con su amante? Ella conocía de la fama que tenía su madre Otrera respecto a los hombres, pero... Ella solo reconoció haberse acostado con un hombre fuera del periodo de apareamiento. Ares. Su padre. Un dios. El dios de la guerra.

Los músculos se le contraían solo con el mínimo recuerdo de aquel hombre. Aún podía recordar a la perfección su figura, su voz, su porte... ¿Vería correcto él su actitud? Él mismo aprovechó una situación similar con su madre para concebirla. Sin embargo, Erza sentía que en cualquier momento podría aparecer, reprocharle alguna que otra decisión que hubiese tomado incorrecta y ocasionarle una experiencia peor a la muerte. Justo como años atrás.

Estaba tiritando, quería dejar de pensar en su padre y en todas las emociones que le conllevaban tenerlo en mente. No le serviría de nada. No cuando iba a encontrarse con un hombre. Cuando la volvería a tocar un hombre.

El hecho de no tener experiencia en la cama, le hacía sentir débil. Totalmente expuesta a un hombre que ya conocía del arte del sexo y que probablemente estaba acostumbrado a dominar en la cama. Sin embargo, ¿estaba ella preparada para dejar a un hombre hacer con ella lo que quisiese? ¿Ser sumisa?

Las manos de su padre aparecieron en su mente. Cómo con un agarre la dejaba totalmente inmóvil. Tiritaba con más fuerza aún. ¿Por qué no había sentido aquellos miedos hasta aquel momento? Justo cuando estaba casi llegando a la posada e iba a cumplir su misión. No había sentido reparo alguno hasta entonces. Ella siempre había pensado en que mantener sexo con alguien no exige que haya alguien dominante, sino que ambos pueden ser partícipes. Pero, y si no es así. Y si ella, a diferencia que en lo que a batallar respecta, es totalmente nefasta para lo que el sexo implica.

" _El tomaría las riendas._ "

" _El dominaría la situación_."

" _Tu deberás dejar que él lo haga todo_."

Había dejado de andar, y ahora solo era una sombra que permanecía quieta en el silencio del bosque.

" _No me puedo dejar dominar por nadie._ "

" _Tu llevaras las riendas aunque no tengas experiencia_ "

" _Eres la Reina amazonas_ "

" _Has sobrevivido a la furia del dios de la guerra_ "

" _Nada te da miedo_ "

" _Yo soy quien decide si nos acostamos o no_ "

Se paró frente a la parte trasera de la posada y fijó la vista en el cristal. Ella era quien había acudido. Ella era quien iba a dar el paso, como le había enseñado Mirajane. Ella no dejaría que nadie tuviera, de nuevo, control sobre su vida.

* * *

Polyuchka miraba malhumorada a Lucy, como si fuese su culpa que su hermana se hubiese escapado del poblado. Esta, harta de aquella situación, prefirió sacudir a Juvia para que se incorporase y llamar a Kagura.

-Aquí es una tradición contar historias y anécdotas este día. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas algo ya que eres la nueva?- varias amazonas que antes permanecían disipadas, se acercaron, curiosas por la nueva integrante. Esta se sonrojó, siendo el centro de tantas atenciones.

-No sé si yo...

-¡Claro que sí!- la interrumpió. Luego exclamó los nombres de varias amazonas, animándolas a unirse al círculo, y aunque tardó más de media hora en congregar a todas las amazonas y acallarlas, consiguió lo que quería. Todas miraban a Kagura atentas.- Para quien no haya tenido el placer de conocerla aún, se trata de Kagura.

Todas comenzaron a presentarse a la vez, haciendo que la muchacha riese. ¿Se reía? ¿Ella podía reír con tanta normalidad? Un nudo en su estómago se contrajo, algo que tanto había aguardado. Y sin remediarlo, varias lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba, provocando la sorpresa en todas las amazonas.

-¡No os preocupéis! – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas mientras continuaba riéndose. Las amazonas aún la miraban con cara confundida, por lo que prefirió continuar con su nueva tarea.- Precisamente, yo no debería contar anécdotas, mi vida era muy... aburrida.-el veneno que expulsó en aquella última palabra fue únicamente reconocida por algunas amazonas como Ur quien a pesar de estar ebria, escuchaba con seriedad.- Pero tengo una historia preciosa que contaros...

 _Los antiguos decían que al principio, el ser humano era aún más semejante a un dios de lo que es ahora, ya que era hombre y mujer al mismo tiempo, uno solo. Sin embargo, esta condición los hizo anhelar estar en el cielo, con los demás dioses. Entonces comenzaron a escalar por las laderas del Monte Olimpo, tratando de invadir el terreno celeste de Zeus y los dioses._

 _Entonces Zeus se dio cuenta de que los seres humanos debían estar divididos, debía separar las dos partes integrales de aquellos hechos a su semejanza. Con su rayo fue partiendo uno a uno en dos pedazos, dividiendo el corazón y alma de los seres humanos por la mitad._

 _Desde ese entonces, cada hombre y mujer de este mundo busca y lucha por encontrar a su otra mitad, aquella de la que han sido separados desde antes de nacer, para volver a ser uno solo y volver a ser como dioses, latiendo con un mismo corazón y creciendo con una misma alma._

 _Esto nos lleva a una historia en particular. Dicen que hace mucho tiempo, existió una hermosa doncella, Psiquis. Ella era sin duda, la cosa más hermosa sobre la tierra, tanto así, que los hombres de todas las edades murmuraban: "Esa doncella es incluso más bella que la misma Afrodita"._

 _La diosa del amor y la belleza era muy voluble y caprichosa. Al escuchar las blasfemias en su contra, ideó un plan. Envió a su hijo, Eros, a que disparara una de sus flechas a la desdichada muchacha para que se enamorara de un asno. Pero la diosa no contaba, con que su joven y gallardo hijo se enamoraría de la doncella. Así que no hizo lo que su madre le había pedido._

 _Por el contrario, mandó al Eolo, dios del viento, para que la llevara a su palacio en el cielo, con Eros. Ahí ella disfrutaría de la comida más deliciosa, la más bella música y las cosas más exquisitas, siempre atendida por seres invisibles cuyo amo se tornaba invisible también, tratándola no como a una reina, sino como a una diosa. Sólo había una promesa: que ella nunca intentaría verlo cuando él durmiera por la noche. Eros no quería que ella lo amara por el hecho de ser un dios. La joven estaba muy feliz con su buen anfitrión y comenzó a enamorarse de él._

 _Pero Psiquis extrañaba a sus hermanas, así que fue llevada de nuevo a la tierra e invitó a sus hermanas a acompañarla al palacio celeste. Ahí, sus hermanas vieron las maravillas de las que gozaba y sintieron celos por su agraciada hermana. Entonces comenzaron a cuestionarla acerca de quién era el amo de ese palacio, "seguro es un horrible monstruo y por eso se torna invisible y no deja que lo veas mientras duerme en la noche"._

 _Insegura por las crueles acusaciones de sus hermanas, Psiquis se acercó esa noche al lecho de su amado con una lámpara de aceite y al acercarse vio la hermosa y resplandeciente figura de Eros, pero entonces, unas gotas del aceite caliente cayeron sobre el brazo del dios quien despertó al instante. Ella intentó disculparse, pero ya era tarde, Eros desapareció de su vista decepcionado porque ella no había podido cumplir su promesa._

 _Psiquis acudió al templo de Afrodita para pedirle ayuda. La diosa se apareció y le dijo que no se molestara en buscar a su hijo, que nunca más volvería a verlo. Pero Psiquis insistió, entonces la diosa le dijo que para curar Eros de su herida debía buscar la caja de belleza que Perséfone tenía en su poder._

 _Psiquis se encaminó al Inframundo, de donde nadie regresa. Por consejo de Zeus, padre de Eros, la joven llevaba dos monedas y dos panes. Colocó una moneda dentro de su boca para pagar al barquero, Caronte, que la llevaría del otro lado del río infernal. Una vez allí, Cerbero, el perro de tres cabezas, guardián de la puerta, le impidió el paso, pero con un pan, lo distrajo un instante y pudo continuar con su camino._

 _Finalmente, llegó al palacio de Hades, señor del inframundo, dios de los muertos. Perséfone, su reina, estaba sentada en un trono junto a él. Psiquis les suplicó que la ayudaran. El rey se mostró inclemente a sus peticiones, pero la reina, la vio con misericordia y le proporcionó lo que pedía. Tomó la caja de belleza y se la dio, pero con un aviso: "Por nada del mundo abras esta caja, deja de lado tu curiosidad"._

 _Psiquis retomó el camino de regreso. Dio el pan al perro infernal y la moneda al barquero. Siempre dudando, cuál era el contenido de la caja que le habían dado. Deseaba ver qué había en el interior. Entonces, su curiosidad la consumió y miró dentro. Cuando vio su reflejo en el agua, se dio cuenta de que ahora era anciana y marchita._

 _Se entristeció sobremanera, ni amor, ni belleza. Fue a dejar la caja de belleza al templo de Afrodita, quien estaba muy sorprendida de las proezas de la joven por obtener lo imposible. Curó el brazo quemado de Eros y le contó todo lo que Psiquis había tenido que pasar._

 _Entre culpable y enormemente feliz por ver el sacrificio que había hecho la doncella, Eros emprendió el vuelo, lleno de alegría y fue a buscar a la mujer que amaba. Psiquis estaba con sus hermanas, que se regocijaban de su desdicha. Entonces el dios la llamó, la abrazó y entonces su vejez desapareció y recuperó su belleza. Se miraron y se dieron un apasionado beso. Se casaron con la bendición de Afrodita y Zeus._

Desde entonces, ambos vuelan por el cielo, eternamente enamorados, recordando a todos que el amor lo vence todo, porque no hay otra fuerza que lo iguale y que el alma (psiquis) no puede vivir sin amor (eros).

Hubo un breve silencio en la sala.

-Queee bonito.- rompió el silencio una de las niñas.

* * *

Parecía que no iba a parar de llover, suspiró mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Wendy, cuando acabes de fregar esos vasos, acude a la barra. Ichiya necesita ayuda.- le dijo Chelia mientras entraba con una pila de platos sucios que amontonó cerca donde la peliazul se encontraba fregando.

-Claro.- contestó Wendy mientras aceleraba su ritmo. Aún le quedaban demasiadas jarras por limpiar, y quería ofrecer el máximo de ayuda posible a aquella gente que estaba siendo tan amable con ella.

-¿Por qué hay tanto jaleo esta noche?- preguntó Wendy mientras su amiga servía varios platos de sopa para los clientes.- ¿O es que ayer fue extraño?...

-Ah, no. La noticia de que la temporada de apareamiento de las amazonas ha comenzado voló por toda la región y ahora todos los solteros están de camino al pueblo de los gargarios...

-Pero, comenzó hace una semana... ¿tanto dura?- respondió haciendo memoria a varias conversaciones que había oído mientras limpiaba varias mesas.

-No es eso, es que... Con el temporal.- paró un momento para concentrar todas sus fuerzas en mover un barril de cerveza. Suspiró contenta cuando consiguió ponerlo de costado y poder así hacerlo rodar.- Con el temporal, lo han pausado, y cuando se retome la temporada de apareamiento, ellos ya podrán haber llegado al pueblo.

-¿Viajan con este temporal?- preguntó Wendy sorprendida.

-Lo que hacen los hombres desesperados por sexo gratis...

-Si ellos viajan, alguno podría llevarme al pueblo con él...

-Olvídate de eso, podrías caer enferma y a diferencia de ellos, tú no tienes suficiente dinero como para costearte un médico.- paró sobre sus pasos y la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.- Además, estás dispuesta a viajar a solas con un hombre que hace tal viaje por sexo.

Wendy suspiró y asintió. No había llegado tan lejos como para caer en las manos de algún violador.

Habiendo limpiado ya todas las jarras, agarró varios platos que Chelia ya había servido, y se apresuró para acudir en ayuda de Ichiya.

-Oye, Wendy, mañana que te parece si te vienes a mi cuarto. Puedo dejarte varios vestidos, y... Podemos hablar.

Wendy asintió sonriente antes de salir de la cocina.

El ruido, el olor a alcohol, las mujeres en corsé, los hombres con mejillas sonrojadas... Era increíble que ella se encontrara en estos ambientes. Si su difunta madre supiera... Seguramente se estuviera revolviendo en su tumba justo en aquellos momentos. Aquel no era lugar para su chiquitina.

-Ese parfum~ Wendy-chan, necesito que...

La frase de Ichiya quedó en silencio cuando la mirada de la aludida se cruzó con una figura encapuchada pero muy reconocible. Los platos que tenía en sus manos se cayeron, haciendo que varios clientes se giraran hacia ella. Temiendo ser descubierta por aquel hombre, se agachó debajo de la barra, bajo la mirada confusa del pelinaranja que se agachó para ayudar a la niña.

Poco tardó cada cliente en retomar sus propias tareas.

-Ichiya-san, no me encuentro bien, ¿podría irme a mi habitación?- dijo, anteponiéndose a su acompañante.

El hombre la miró durante varios segundos antes de asentir. Sus manos temblaron al quitarse el delantal y soltar su pelo, para poder cubrir su rostro. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se había cortado las manos con varios platos rotos.

Aguantó la respiración mientras salía de nuevo a la vista, sin ser percibida por nadie. Ni siquiera por él. Bajo aquella capucha de la que se adivinaban varios mechones albinos, sus ojos afilados tenían la mirada puesta en Sheryl. Cuanto más se acercaba, podía ver su rostro mejor y hubo algo que la extrañó por completo. Sonreía con ternura a la muchacha que bailaba para el público con gracia. Era una sonrisa que expresaba el amor, con una pizca de añoranza. Debía conocer a Sheryl. Y a Wendy le sorprendía que aquel hombre pudiese expresar amor. No. Ella lo conocía. Lo había visto llegar desnudo tras la puja de esclavos. Había observado en silencio como había perdido la humanidad bajo el mandato de Brain. Convirtiéndose en el perro de su señor, fiel y sucio. Muy sucio.

No conocía su nombre. Ellos no tenían nombre para su señor. Y tampoco habían intercambiado palabra alguna en todos los años que habían compartido hogar.

Pero ella sabía cómo actuaba.

Sintiendo una mirada fija, el hombre se giró hacia la niña que caminaba rápidamente hacia las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta. Le eran familiares aquellos andares torpes. Y aquel pelo, tan semejante al de la niña que había escapado de las manos de su señor. Estuvo a punto de levantarse para pararla, cuando un hombre joven, le pasó un brazo por encima y se la llevó con él.

Una prostituta un tanto joven, pensó mientras valoraba el cuerpo de niña.

Volviendo la vista al escenario, continuó observando el espectáculo de Sheryl, volviendo al descanso que se merecía antes de proseguir con su misión. Al fin y al cabo, Lyon Vastia tenía cosas que hacer mucho más importantes que perseguir a prostitutas.

* * *

La ventana cedió rápido, Erza entró en la estancia a oscuras con ligereza y justo en el mismo momento en el que el peliazul entró en su habitación.

-¿Erza?- preguntó sorprendido.

Tras un breve lapsus de confusión, se dio cuenta de lo mojada que estaba la amazona a causa de la lluvia y corrió en busca de una toalla que dejarle.

-¡Estas empapada! Vas a enfermar...

-Yo no enfermo.- contestó muy seria aun sintiéndose mareada mentalmente tras aquel monólogo tan intenso.

Jellal miró a la amazona sin poder creerse que hubiese venido hasta su habitación en un día de lluvia, cuando Loke les había asegurado que durante los días con aquel temporal permanecían en su poblado. Con esta, ya eran dos las razones por las que su día se tornaba feliz. Y es que aquel día habían recibido la noticia que su hermana no había sido asesinada, aunque se sentía un poco mal por no guardar respeto hacia la muerte de aquella mujer y permanecer triste. Makarov, según su carta, había calificado tal evento como " _Una muerte más sin sentido._ " Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse aliviado de que no fuese su hermanita. Había esperanza.

Le transmitiría aquella felicidad a la amazona que ahora lo observaba fijamente.

-Quítate la capa, está empapada.

Fue a llevar sus dos manos a los cordones que sujetaban la capa para ayudarla cuando la amazona lo paró.

-¡No!- exclamó agarrándole las manos, sonando más dura de lo que debía. Sintiéndose mal por aquella reacción, acarició los nudillos de las manos del guerrero y con una voz más dulce añadió:- Yo me la quito.

Jellal solo asintió aún más extrañado por aquella actitud tan rara.

Una vez que la amazona se hubo deshecho de la capa, la estiró para que se secase. Aunque ahora no hubiese ni sol. Ni si quiera calor.

-Jellal...-lo llamó Erza con voz seductora. O al menos eso intentó.

Su hermana le había dicho que tenía que desnudarse. Solo era eso. Eso sería la señal. Ella decidiría cuando, pero le resultaba difícil delante de él.

No es que no tuviese confianza en su físico. Era más por el hecho de poder ser rechazada. Tenía demasiado orgullo, el cual podría ser pisoteado en segundos. " _¿Cómo puedo aparentar ser tan fuerte y tener tantos puntos débiles...?_ ".

Lentamente y con fuerza de voluntad, llevó sus manos a la parte delantera de su vestido, deshaciendo el lazo que cerraba el vestido justo en su escote. Sintió alivio al ver que el guerrero no huía, ni hacía aspavientos de horror. No estaba siendo rechazada.

El guerrero observaba a la amazona nerviosa, intentando averiguar los pensamientos de esta. Pero con la mirada en su escote, la mente le funcionaba más lento de lo normal. Entonces cayó. Averiguó lo estúpidamente maleducado que era.

-¡Claro! Lo siento, Erza, lo siento.- se giró hacia su cómoda y buscó entre sus cajones.

La peliescarlata se agarró el vestido que estuvo a punto de caer y miró estupefacta al peliazul. Algo había salido mal en sus planes. Se suponía que había caído en sus redes. Pero sin embargo, le decía lo siento. Significaba que no quería nada. Las señales no habían sido bien interpretadas. No quería nada. Cuando estaba a punto de colocarse de nuevo el lazo, la capa y huir; el guerrero se giró, tendiéndole una blusa y unos pantalones de hombre.

-Aquí tienes unas prendas secas y limpias, puede que te queden un poco grandes...-dijo aún nervioso por las vistas que tenía de la amazona. Le tendió la ropa, la cual cogió la peliescarlata rápidamente.- En cuanto te cambies, me llamas y hablamos. Estaré esperando en el pasillo. Pueden que te queden un poco grandes, espera creo que eso ya lo he... ¡Ay!- se golpeó contra uno de los cajones de la cómoda.-No lo había cerrado.- Sin apartar la mirada de la mujer que no había dicho nada aún, abrió la puerta y tras despedirse con una sonrisa nerviosa, desapareció.

La amazona parpadeó varias veces, y dejó el vestido caer por completo al suelo.

No había sido lo suficiente sugerente.

-¿Y ahora yo que hago?- preguntó, dejando la ropa en una mesilla que había cercana.- ¿Qué me aconsejaría Mirajane?

 _¡Se acabó! ¿Que os pareció?_

 _¿Creeréis que Erza hallará el verdadero camino sugerente que tanto se empeña en mostrarle Mirajane-senpai? (?) xDDDDDD En el siguiente capítulo lo averiguaremos D: Lo titularé: "El cajón contraataca" JAJAJAJAJ No, es broma. Tranquilidad. El cajón fue cerrado._

 _Ahora que me propongo a responder los comentarios he de pedir disculpas por no avisar que al eliminar el "Aviso" que publiqué por Diciembre, no podíais comentar los que comentasteis en el anterior capítulo :') Aun los problemas, agradezco que hallarais la manera de dejarme una review ya sea por mensaje privado o como anónimo ^^_

 _ **Kaya-Petroya** : Me alegro que te guste mi fic *^* La verdad es que la materia que envuelve al fic en si me encanta y es estar informándome para escribir sobre algo y descubrir algo nuevo que querer contaros en el siguiente capítulo *^* Y Nalu habrá jajaja De hecho, yo creo que desde un principio ha sido la pareja que más fácil ha tenido para conectar y bueno, los que tienen una base más sólida de los cuatro. No hay nada más que ver la confianza que tienen en cada una de las situaciones en las que se ven envueltos :3 ¡Espero que te guste la continuación! Saludos~_

 _ **DanaLovesOhana** : Erza intentó consolar al guerrero con un poco de amor pero... No le salió de la manera que ella tenía pensado que sería JAJAJAJAJ Primer intento, fallido xD Yo lo paso muy bien escribiendo las discusiones Mirajane/Laxus, porque... Siendo tan dispares da taaanto juego aajajajaj Supongo que tu también te sentirás así de cómoda cuando tratas con la pareja Mirajane/Laxus de Los Orígenes de los Cazadores Oscuros *^* Es curioso porque quité lo de moderar las reviews anónimas hace tiempo... Y ahora me hace moderar algunas reviews anónimas y otras se publicaron automáticamente, es muy raro xDD_

 _ **Sabastu** : Si... En realidad es que yo quité lo de moderar reviews hace tiempo y esta vez me hizo moderar algunas reviews pero otras se me publicaron automáticamente, fue extraño...Fanfiction se descolocó conmigo xDD Y si, fue que borré el "Aviso" que me parecía que estorbaba y... No tuve en cuenta el problemita que ocasionaba con las reviews D: Por otra parte, respecto a tu comentario, he decir que yo también quiero que mi hermana me busque tan buenos partidos como Mirajane a Erza, sep. jajajajaja Pues ha dado la casualidad de que ha coincidido con mi parte de la historia ;/; Es muy triste que se haya quedado sin magia para siempre T-T _

_**Florecita1008JG** : Si, es por culpa del "Aviso" ;/; Erza es sobreprotectora con Juvia, y Juvia es sobreprotectora con Gray... Y más cuando se trata de criaturas del pozo ajajajajajajajaj Pronto, pronto. Todo a su tiempo xDD Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo :3 _

_Antes de irme he de hacer una recomendación. Me hallo a las tres de la madrugada despierta por culpa de que no he podido parar hasta acabar de leerme el fic de DanaLovesOhana, " **Grand Chariot** ", y es que después de acabarlo he dicho: tienes que publicar el nuevo capítulo de Amazonas para recomendar a los lectores que lo lean *^* Y es que este fic es muy pero que muy original. En una ambientación futurista, relata como para instalarse en un nuevo planeta, Spriggan, deben de exterminar a sus habitantes. Y además, un suceso acaba con la "paz" de los humanos. Os animo que os acerquéis a leer este fic Jerza, Gruvia, Lami, Gale, Zervis... (*Yo como buena fan Jerza he de destacar la sensualidad de Jellal. MUY sensual. y MUY precoz. xDDDD*)_

 _Bueno, dicho esto me voy a dormir *^*_

 _¡Nos leemos!_ ~


	17. Capítulo 16 - La Tormenta

_Lo sé, entendería que me queráis matar ahora mismo. Siento mucho haber estado ausente casi tres meses pero... ¡ACABÉ LOS EXÁMENES! *^* Hoy, tras 5 horas de examen, soy libre. Y lo primero que he hecho no ha sido salir con mis amigos. No. Me aislé en mi habitación para preparar este capítulo. A mi defensa diré que este capítulo llevaba desde Mayo escrito, pero que mi amiga, la cual corrige los capítulos antes de subirlos, estaba de exámenes y tampoco pudo corregirlo. En fin... ¡Que ya estoy de vuelta! Y sé que tengo que responder a 351654 comentarios y leer 648646854 fics. Intentaré ponerme al día lo más pronto que pueda, pero si pasa el tiempo y no he leído/respondido vuestros comentarios, no dudéis en recordarmelo vía mensaje privado o comentario o como sea. Yo lo atenderé de inmediato. :3_

 _Que bien sabe la libertad..._

 _Y ahora necesitaba comentaros algo desde hace mucho tiempo..._

* _SI NO VAS AL DÍA CON FAIRY TAIL NO LEAS DESPUÉS DE ESTO_ *

 _QUE FUERTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. ¿Quien será Eileen? ¿Que relación tendrá con Erza? ¿Qué pasará con Gajeel y Zera? ¿Qué pasará con Zeref y Mavis? ¿No os estáis muriendo de la curiosidad como yo? TTT^TTT_

********YA******

 _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Mashima._

 _Aquí os dejo (por fin) con el capítulo ^^_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16 – La Tormenta**

Laxus paseó la mirada por la solitaria taberna donde varios borrachos yacían dormidos en la barra. El dueño, trataba despertarlos de diversas maneras no muy gentiles, mas no obtenía respuesta alguna.

El guerrero había bajado a por su cena, ya que su escasez de apetito había hecho que atrasara la hora de cenar hasta aquellas altas horas de la madrugada. Se sentía tan extraño y vacío. Siempre había pensado que, tras mantener relaciones sexuales con aquella amazona, su interés hacia la misma fallecería con tanto éxito como el de ella aumentaría. Sin embargo, ¿por qué había sucedido lo contrario? ¿Estaba él tomando su propia medicina?

Siempre las mujeres le habían rogado permanecer a su lado, que las tomara como esposas. Cosa que siempre había negado con desprecios y llegando a ciertos extremos, humillaciones. En su mente iban pasando las humillaciones o palizas que su madre había recibido de manos de su explosivo padre. Y es que, aun siendo pocos los recuerdos que él atesoraba de ella, la mayoría resultaban ser desagradables. No le extrañó que en uno de aquellos arrebatos que normalmente sufría su padre, ella falleciera.

Las mujeres le parecían tan débiles... Y justo como su padre le había enseñado de tan dura manera, tendía a repelerle todo lo que pudiese serlo. Mas ella era la fuerza. Ella era la única persona que llevaba en su cabeza desde que lo abandonó para volver a su poblado. Ella fue la que se marchó aclarándole en varias ocasiones que aquello no llegaba a ser más que un revolcón. Había sido la única mujer que lo había tratado como un simple juguete sexual. Y eso lo irritaba. ¡Ese era su papel en cada encuentro sexual!

Se aventuraba a imaginar que ocurriría en el hipotético caso que Ivan Dreyar conociera a Mirajane. No creía que algo bueno pudiese surgir de aquello. A veces, aquella imagen era reemplazada por otras nuevas, unas donde su padre ya no fuese un problema y quizá, y solo quizá, pudiese trabajar en esa milésima parte de su ser capaz de tener una relación estable. Pero rápidamente se desquitaba, aquello le parecían ensoñaciones propias de un adolescente y aquella etapa la había pasado hace tiempo. Digamos que en el mismo día que entró en la fase rebelde propia de esta etapa, Ivan hizo lo suyo para acabar con ella.

Y no es que no quisiera intentarlo, sino que sabía con seguridad que separar a la Mirajane de su tribu le parecía algo imposible. Y además, sería un imprevisto demasiado grave en su misión y que conllevaría a tener varias consecuencias. Misión que parecía ser algo que había quedado fuera de la conversación de los guerreros hace bastante tiempo.

¿Y por qué ninguno de ellos preguntaba cómo iban los avances? Esa era la costumbre. Siempre habían sido profesionales con respecto a todo lo relacionado con su trabajo, hasta el mismísmo y extrovertido Natsu estaba completamente atento a cualquier lucha de la que pudiera ser partícipe. Ponerse al día antes de acostarse solía ser una rutina durante las misiones. Sin embargo, últimamente algo raro estaba pasando... y no solo a él.

Caminaba silencioso por el oscuro pasillo cuando vislumbró una silueta cerca de la puerta de Jellal. Alarmado, se palmeó con la mano libre donde guardaba su puñal para poder defenderse del intruso. No tenía idea de quien podría querer algo de su amigo. Quizá podría ser uno de los hombres que aquella mañana habían buscado... O un simple ladrón.

La poca luz le dejaba entrever una figura alta y, aunque no tan robusta como él, musculada.

-Hola, Laxus- saludo un barítono desde la lejanía.

Le alegró escuchar la voz de su amigo y saber que no había peligro, ni para él ni para su sopa que humeante bailaba en el cazo.

-¿Por qué estas fuera?- preguntó mientras volvía a colocar su puñal en su sitio. Su amigo pareció pensar su respuesta antes de contestar.

-Erza está dentro.

Al principio, Laxus se puso muy nervioso. Recordó la última discusión antes de acabar en la cama con la albina, sabía perfectamente cuál era el plan de la peliescarlata. Y sobre todo, sus métodos.

Pero, si se suponía que se iba a quedar desnuda ante él, ¿qué le había hecho salir fuera? Intranquilo, se repitió varias veces que había probado la masculinidad de su amigo. Lo había visto compartir lecho con mujeres en varias ocasiones. No podría ser eso. No.

-¿Y qué?

-Bueno, es que tenía la ropa mojada y le estoy dejando que se cambie a unas secas.

Laxus se rió. Y entendió el porqué de la urgencia de Mirajane por ayudar a aquella pareja tan lenta. Al fin y al cabo, aquella mujer siempre solía tener la jodida razón.

Tras darle dos palmadas en el hombro, prosiguió su camino en dirección a la habitación de Natsu.

-¡Suerte!- le dijo mientras se alejaba.

-¿No me vas a preguntar porque está aquí?- preguntó el azulado que se masajeaba el hombro con una mueca.

-¿Para qué si ya lo sé?- preguntó aun riéndose mientras llamaba a la puerta del pelirosado.

El guerrero peliazul se quedó pensativo en la puerta, y observó cómo desaparecía dentro de la habitación de Natsu.

Olía a quemado, eso fue lo primero que captó Laxus al entrar en aquella habitación casi a oscuras.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?- suspiró Laxus mientras se hacía un hueco en una mesita apartada para poder comer a gusto entre tanta ropa tirada por el suelo. Cosa que al rubio no le importaba dado que él vivía justo en un desorden semejante.

Gray y Natsu permanecían en la cama jugando en una especie de tablero con circunferencias de madera, donde intentaban demostrar cuál de los dos era el mejor estratega. El pelirosa, concentrado en colocar su pieza en una posición que comprometiera a su contrincante, ignoró a su amigo.

-Natsu se enfadó por haber perdido,-comenzó a aclararle el peliazabache sin retirar la mirada de la partida.- tiró las piezas haciendo que una cayese en el fuego.- dijo señalando la pieza de manera, la cual ahora se hallaba negra, y la llama de la vela cercana a la cama.

-¡No muevas esa pieza exhibicionista!- se quejó el pelirosa que se vio interrumpido.

-No la hubiese movido si no hubieras formado aquel escándalo.

-Es porque hiciste trampa.

-Pruébalo.

-Lo que vas a probar es mi puño.

-Y tu culo, mi pie.

Laxus miró a su alrededor resoplando. No estaba Jellal para pararlos, cierto. Suspiró y se giró hacia sus compañeros.

-Oye Natsu,- ambos ya habían tirado el tablero al suelo y se encontraban forcejeando. Giraron sus cabezas para prestar atención a su amigo.

-¿Qienrv?- intentó decir Natsu con la palma de Gray en su boca, impidiéndole vocalizar correctamente.

-No nos contaste que había en esa carta que recibiste hace varios días.

Natsu se revolvió inquieto en su sitio. El peliazabache, captando el cambio de humor de su amigo, volvió a su posición inicial, liberándolo a su vez de aquel agarre.

-Bueno... -comenzó, indeciso al no saber cómo abarcar el tema que tanto había guardado para sí mismo.- No pensé en contároslo debido a que ya estabais bastante preocupados con lo de Wendy, pero ya que todo está solucionado... Debería...

-Natsu, ve al grano.- le instó Gray.

Este fulminó con la mirada a su amigo, antes de proseguir.

-La carta era de Mavis.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez Zeref...?- preguntó entre un suspiro Gray.

-Verás, resulta que esta vez se trata de algo bastante gordo, por lo cual me instó a acabar o abandonar esta misión y volver cuanto antes.

* * *

Erza Scarlet no tenía ni idea de técnicas de seducción.

De hecho, las pocas técnicas que sabía se las había enseñado su hermana mayor y su difunta madre. Sin embargo, esos pocos consejos los exprimiría al máximo.

Si el desnudo no fue eficaz, lo sería el segundo consejo que le dio su hermana.

Intentaba anudarse el cordón interior de los pantalones, porque prácticamente le quedaban el doble de grande. Y es que encima de que se sentía muy rara sin ropa interior, existía la posibilidad de que aquellos pantalones se cayesen en cualquier momento. Por todos los medios posibles intentaba que aquello no sucediese.

" _Un momento Erza, ¿no es eso lo que quieres?_ ", se preguntó tras finalizar un nudo extremadamente difícil que utilizaba para crear trampas de animales.

Con un suspiro de exasperación comenzó a deshacerlo con dificultad ya que, para su disgusto y orgullo, había hecho una gran labor. Y justo acababa de deshacer aquel nudo cuando dos golpes la instaron a darse prisa. Hizo uno improvisado, el más básico posible, y movió las caderas para comprobar la resistencia de este.

-¿Erza? ¿Acabaste?- preguntó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-No,- contestó automáticamente mientras daba una vuelta sobre sí, dándose por satisfecha- ¡SÍ SÍ!

-¿Puedo entrar?

Miró el nudo y miró la puerta. Según sus cálculos: aguantaría, lo suficiente como para llegar al acto. Y además, aquel hecho la aventuraría a ir más rápido seduciendo al guerrero.

-Sí

El peliazul entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y sonrió a la joven que lo observaba atentamente a los pies de la cama. Justo donde la había dejado minutos atrás. Varios truenos resonaron de fondo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Jellal tras un breve lapsus de tiempo en el que la mirada de la peliescarlata le hacía pensar que esperaba algo de él. Él estaba ansioso y curioso por saber el porqué de la visita de aquella amazona en un día como tal, y sobre todo el por qué Laxus lo sabía. Erza lo miró sin comprender y con una pizca de esperanza, " _¿acaso el finalmente se percató de mis intenciones?_ ", se preguntó.- Viniste porque necesitabas algo, ¿no?

Las mejillas de Erza se colorearon, rosadas, al momento, pero la estancia en penumbra no le dio la oportunidad de ser descubierta. Trastabilló entre palabras hasta dar con las adecuadas

-Necesitaba algo de ti...

Entonces, Jellal creyó encontrar la unión entre la amazona y Laxus.

-Lo sé, estaba esperando a que me lo comentaras.-Su rostro se tornó serio; sorprendiendo a la amazona que lo miró expectante.- Sé que el hecho de que muchas mujeres de este pueblo estén desapareciendo y que Lucy y Natsu atraparan a aquel hombre planeando secuestrar amazonas con aquel especie de somnífero, deben de estar estrechamente relacionados.- las pupilas de la amazona se dilataron de terror, era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre aquellas noticias. En un primer momento sintió enfado, por no haber sido informada aun siendo la líder. Luego vino la furia hacia aquellos hombres. Y, por último, el miedo.- Los habitantes se están movilizando para conseguir información, de hecho esta misma tarde estuvimos rastreando el pueblo en busca de algo sospechoso y de las mismas desaparecidas. Pero no hay ni rastro... Aun no así no pararemos hasta obtener algo nuevo.

Erza se quedó pensativa varios instantes.

-¿Qué sabéis sobre ellos?

-Pues lo único que sabemos con seguridad es lo que tu hermana y Natsu consiguieron sonsacar al hombre que capturaron. Intentaron averiguar más información, pero un soldado de Argos se lo llevó al poco tiempo... Todo lo demás son suposiciones. –al ver que le instaba a continuar informándola, prosiguió.- Por lo que Lucy y Natsu averiguaron, se trata de un grupo de hombres de los cuales uno fue capturado y el otro huyó. Utilizan una droga que es como un somnífero que hace caer inconsciente a la víctima. Por lo que pudieron escuchar, sus planes estaban enlazados con el contrabando de esclavos.

Erza apretó la mandíbula, meditando durante varios segundos. Ahora mismo su lado amazonas lo pedía despedazar a aquellos individuos; sin embargo, su paradero aún era desconocido. Por ahora.

-¿Estáis completamente seguros que no están en este poblado?

-Casi completamente, ayudamos a peinar la zona pero no hubo ni rastro.

La amazona meditó dando un pequeño paseo durante varios segundos, antes de volverse hacia el guerrero con seguridad y un movimiento brusco.

-Eso solo puede significar una cosa, sean quienes sean esos individuos se esconden en el bosque. Pero debe de ser una zona alejada de nuestro poblado porque si no habrían sido descubiertos por nosotras...

El guerrero, no la miraba con seriedad sino con sorpresa y nerviosismo. Confusa, tardó en percatarse que tenía frío en las piernas. Los pantalones habían caído y aunque la camisa tapara la zona más privada de su ser, su falta de ropa interior quedaba en evidencia.

Esperando respuesta alguna del peliazul, clavó su mirada en el hombre que mantenía sus ojos fijos en su rostro, obligándose a no mirar abajo. En un primer impulso quería taparse y huir de allí cuanto antes. Pero ella era Erza Scarlet, y aquello iba a superarlo. Ella nunca huía de un reto.

Juntó toda la valentía que por su sangre corría y acercó su cara a la del guerrero. Jellal, sorprendido por el movimiento, acunó su rostro en respuesta, acercándose a ella. Pero fue la amazona la que dio el primer paso y apretó sus labios contra los del peliazul. Sin experiencia y con nervios, experimentó lo que por tanto tiempo había querido hacer.

Tras romper el beso para recuperar el aire, a ambos se le escapó una sonrisa la cual se vio interrumpida por culpa de otro beso que los hizo caer sobre la cama.

* * *

Lyon había hecho un largo camino bajo la lluvia, pensando en diversas torturas que infligir a quienes tenían la culpa de que él hubiese tenido que hacer aquel viaje con tanta urgencia. Cansado, resfriado y con un mal humor acumulado desde el primer día que inició su camino; miraba bien el papel arrugado donde tenía las indicaciones para llegar a aquel lugar perdido de la mano de los dioses.

La humedad pegajosa. Los mosquitos. Los múltiples insectos que acudían a él en manada. Pero aun así no se iba a quejar, en su duro pasado tuvo que vivir experiencias peores. Aquella posición cómoda se la había ganado con mucha sangre y sudor.

Según aquel dibujo que ahora estaba un poco corrido, debía de estar a pocos pasos para llegar a su destino. Y cuando escuchó varios golpes a parte del ruido incesante de la lluvia, lo supo. Había llegado.

La choza estaba hecha una pocilga. El musgo se acumulaba en las tablas de madera, camuflándola a su alrededor. A simple vista, parecería una pequeña casa ya abandonada. Y así había sido como la habían encontrado en un principio. Sin embargo, ahora los insectos no eran los únicos que daban vida a aquella sucia vivienda.

Otros golpes hicieron temblar la casita que volvió a quedar en silencio segundos después. Cada vez que se acercaba más, podía atisbar otros ruidos muy familiares para él. Escuchó sollozos. Y muchos más gritos furiosos de sus subordinados.

-¡Que dejes de llorar, perra!

Un nuevo golpe sacudió la casita.

Suplicó a los dioses para que sus subordinados, novatos en la profesión de secuestradores, no estuviesen infligiendo heridas en los rostros de las muchachas. Aunque en su tiempo se lo hubiese dejado claro, tenía el miedo que algún golpe se les hubiese escapado. Sin embargo, una herida como aquella podría significar que las muchachas fuesen feas para la vista de los compradores. Y bien se sabía que la mayoría de las esclavas eran vendidas como objeto sexual. Su amo podría perder mucho dinero, y aquello le traería a él muchas consecuencias.

Entró en la casa con rabia en la mirada, haciendo que sus dos subordinados, Yuka y Toby, saltasen del susto, susurrando un saludo acompañado de una mirada de miedo. A su alrededor, todo seguía igual de asqueroso como lo había dejado meses atrás. Pero había algo nuevo en el sucio cuartillo del fondo donde tres mujeres acurrucadas y maniatadas, temblaban.

Ignorando las falsas adulaciones de sus subordinados quienes querían contentar a su superior, caminó hacia las muchachas que se encogieron aún más sobre el frío y húmedo suelo. Asustadas, mantenían la cabeza entre las rodillas; escondiendo su desnudez y buscando desaparecer de aquel lugar.

Con movimientos bruscos levantó los rostros de las mujeres para comprobar para su alivio que ningún golpe había afectado a los rasgos que pudiesen resultar atractivos de estas. Las heridas o moratones en cualquier otra parte podrían cubrirse, aunque era preferible la desnudez. Sin embargo, la cara...

Una vez hubo comprobado el estado de cada uno de sus productos, se giró hacia los subordinados, cerrando la puerta del cuartillo tras de sí.

-Mañana vendrán a recogerlas y llevárselas al Puerto de Nafplio, donde Cobra se las llevara a Egipto para ser vendidas.- se acercó a sus subordinados con tono amenazante.

-Lo entendemos, las tendremos preparadas para entonces.- ambos asintieron y continuaron esperando. Ambos sabían que lo peor estaba por llegar, pues habían fallado en su misión.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-preguntó aparentemente calmado.

-Patrullando, están camuflados como clientes de hostales, atentos al movimiento de las amazonas.

-¿Seréis capaces de atrapar al menos una?- preguntó mientras se frotaba las sienes.

-Sí, señor.- respondieron a la vez cabizbajo.

-¡Entonces porque me han mandado aquí?- preguntó cabreado.- ¡Sois unos inútiles!- comenzó a mover las palmas de las manos, exasperado.- ¿Cómo pudieron ser descubiertos dos hombres de una manera tan...?- miró con ira a los dos hombres que bajaron la mirada.- ¿Qué sois como mujeres cotilleando en la esquina?–él que tenía unas cejas enormes fue a responder cuando un severo Lyon le paró.- ¡Silencio! ¡En el pueblo no se menciona sobre nuestros planes! ¿Sabes todo los problemas que nos habéis ocasionado! ¡Hemos tenido que mover demasiados contactos para liberar a Tem! ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que podría pasar si el rey Hades se llegase a enterar sobre nuestras sucias maneras de encontrar esclavos!

Continuó desahogando la furia en sus cabizbajos subordinados que asentían sin parar.

-Quiero al menos a una hermana de sangre de la reina Amazonas. –finalizó fríamente.

* * *

Comenzaba a pillarle el truco a aquello de besar.

Había presenciado en varias ocasiones desde el tejado cómo muchas amazonas habían comenzado a besar a hombres, para luego desaparecer por algún callejón en su compañía.

Ella sabía que aquello era importante antes de proceder a introducir el aparato reproductor de él dentro de ella y así poder "regar la semilla", como solía decirle su madre. Aunque su hermana solía utilizar palabras un tanto más vastas.

Una nueva confianza florecía en su interior tras no haber sido rechazada por Jellal y notaba un ligero cosquilleo que aparecía por cada zona de su piel que era acariciada por las yemas de los dedos del guerrero. Una vez segura, Erza decidió dar un paso más y comenzar a explorar por su cuenta.

El peliazul había esperado pacientemente a que la amazona se relajase a pesar de que sus ganas de desnudarla y hacerla suya no hacían más que aumentar. Al ver como la amazona se sentía más desenvuelta, decidió aprovechar el momento para situarse encima de ella y poder así comenzar a besar su tierno y tan apetitoso cuello.

Erza, quien solo había llegado a tocar sus omoplatos, se quedó inmóvil de la sorpresa. No entendió el movimiento hasta que algo nuevo se aventuró en ella. Era una sensación completamente nueva. Y placentera. Tantas veces había tocado su cuello... ¿y por qué en ninguna se había sentido así?

Las manos de Jellal acariciaban sus desnudos muslos mientras la mujer dejaba escapar un suspiro de sus rosados e hinchados labios. Las manos de la amazona resbalaron por la ancha espalda del guerrero, agarrando la tela cuando el guerrero comenzó a bajar hacia su blusa.

No le gustó que parase, y se lo hizo saber al guerrero en una simple mirada. Este solo le sonrió y le dio un casto beso en los labios antes de incorporarse para deshacerse de su camisa.

La amazona contempló el torso del guerrero con detenimiento. Le agradó que no fuese tan musculado como su compañero Laxus, o como el mismo Ares. Aun así, con cada paso que daban, sentía que perdía cada vez más el control. Las manos de él demostraban ser expertas y decididas, sabían que puntos tocar y que hacer. Sin embargo, las suyas navegan a la deriva. O al menos eso pensaba ella, pues por más que lo acariciaba tal y como él hacía con ella, no escuchaba respuesta alguna. Y eso la estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa.

Angustiada y aportando más de la fuerza que debía, dio la vuelta al guerrero en la cama. Se situó sobre el peliazul, confundido por el empujón inesperado.

Erza le besó la barbilla y luego los pómulos, antes de volver a sus labios. Sin embargo, al tener que bajar hacia su boca, su entrepierna chocó con un bulto inesperado.

Ella sabía que debía estimular al hombre lo suficiente como para que su miembro estuviese preparado para copular. Por lo que volvió a repetir varias veces ese movimiento, apretando más la zona, ganándose un gruñido entre besos del guerrero. Jellal, agarró las nalgas con fuerza apretándola contra él. Notó lo que parecía ser su miembro, largo y duro, justo como lo describió su hermana Mirajane.

La amazona recuperó toda la confianza en segundos. Tras percatarse de lo sensible que era la zona para el guerrero, no dudó en repetir el movimiento varias veces, notando como la excitación crecía entre ambos.

Se incorporó, triunfante, y se dispuso a deshacerse de los pantalones del guerrero, pues había comprobado que estaba preparado. Y ella también se sentía preparada.

Él se incorporó para ayudarla y a su vez quitarle la última prenda que le faltaba para quedar completamente desnuda.

No era la primera vez que veía un miembro viril. Varias veces lo habían cortado a modo de amenaza para futuros visitantes. Sin embargo, aquel no era como aquellos trozos de carne frío y gris. Y eso la inquietaba y le daba curiosidad al mismo tiempo.

El guerrero, inmerso en las buenas vistas, la tumbó de nuevo bajo suya, dispuesto a explorar con detenimiento. Erza, por su parte, esperó el beso que nunca llegó, pues los labios del peliazul fueron a parar a uno de sus rosados pezones. Se estremeció ante la sensación que se extendió hacia su entrepierna. Gimió con sorpresa cuando sintió cómo un dedo tocaba su centro ahí abajo. Eran tantas las descargas eléctricas que le recorrían que por un momento olvidó todos sus problemas. Él había cambiado de pecho, y aunque su pulgar seguía masajeando su clítoris, el índice entraba y salía de ella. A él le encantaba oír como susurraba su nombre, y ver el rostro lleno de placer que ahora plasmaba la amazona.

Quería adorarla más, pero cuando comenzó a notar un temblor en las piernas de la peliescarlata, supo que el fin estaba cerca. Y así fue. Le temblaban tanto que no sabría si podría mantener el equilibrio si estuviese en pie. Y se sonrojó al pensar en los gemidos que había podido proferir inconscientemente antes.

-Erza, voy a entrar.- le susurró con palabras roncas el guerrero al oído. Y es que la hinchazón que se extendía por su miembro comenzaba a resultarle dolorosa. No podría aguantar mucho más.

Aquellas palabras trajeron a Erza del éxtasis a la realidad.

-¡Espera!- exclamó la amazona dando un empujón suave al guerrero para pararlo. Este la miró asustado. Esperaba no tener que quedarse a medias, no estando como estaba en ese momento...-Yo encima.

La miró confuso.

-¿No es tu primera vez? Puede doler... Yo podría...

-No, déjame.-le interrumpió muy segura.

Él obedeció, tumbándose sobre la cama y dejando a la amazona colocarse. Esta, aun teniendo las piernas un poco dormidas, consiguió colocarse y con seguridad, se introdujo el miembro en un solo movimiento. No era doloroso, más bien incómodo. Y en un sitio que hasta ese momento no le había hecho falta utilizar. Comenzó a cabalgar lentamente al peliazul, que la ayudaba a seguir el ritmo con las manos en sus caderas.

Sabía que él era el único que estaba disfrutando de aquello, pues con sus movimientos no llegaba a tocar el punto sensible que había dentro de ella. Jellal se incorporó, estando aún ella encima y la ayudó a entrar más, pudiendo así disfrutar ambos.

Se besaron sin perder el ritmo.

Se acariciaron sin perder el ritmo.

Se nombraron, aumentando el ritmo.

Se fundieron, aumentando aún más el ritmo.

Se abrazaron tirados en la cama, poniéndole fin a aquel ritmo.

Y finalmente se durmieron, soñando porque aquella tormenta no cesara para así poder permanecer juntos.

* * *

-¿Y cuándo pensabas decírnoslo!- preguntó Gray, exasperado porque su amigo no le hubiese dado importancia alguna a algo tan importante.-¡Esto hay que contárselo a Jellal!

-Deja a Jellal en paz por esta noche.- respondió Laxus meditando aún la historia de Natsu.-Así que según la carta de Mavis, Zeref está haciendo negocios con Zero... Pero, ¿Qué quiere querer un hombre como Zero de alguien como tu hermano?

-Un cruel traficante de esclavos de un antisocial camuflado en el bosque.- corrigió Gray con rabia en su voz.

-No lo sé, pero tiene mala pinta...

-¿Y desde cuando tu hermano tiene trato con Zero?-preguntó Laxus.

-Desde que todos nosotros comenzamos a cobrar fama y dinero. Zeref y Acnologia se han empecinado en ser más ricos y más famosos... Ese estúpido Acnologia... Viniendo de él, me puedo esperar cualquier negocio sucio para ganar una de las dos cosas.

-Y Zero le puede proporcionar ambas...-añadió Gray echándose hacia atrás para poder tumbarse completamente en la cama del pelirosado.

Natsu, quien no mantenía recuerdos muy claros de su estancia en el bosque, ni de mucho menos la noche en la que tuvo que huir con su hermano de aquel asesino; recordaba muchas de las anécdotas que su padre le había contado sobre su "joven amigo dragón". No era un hombre que jugase limpio. Su padre se lo había advertido. Y él lo había experimentado. Había conseguido que ambos hermanos, una vez inseparables, acabaran divididos. Y enfrentados.

Aún recordaba con dolor cada una de las múltiples acusaciones que había hecho su hermano contra él. Todas sin duda habían sido calumnias que el propio Acnologia había plantado en la ahora vacía cabeza de su hermano. Él no mató a su hijo, ¿cómo podría él matar a su sobrino? Él no maldijo a Mavis para que no pudiese conceder a más niños, si adoraba a la esposa de su hermano. Él no envenenó su ganado durante su visita. Y sobre todo, él no había matado a su padre.

Aquella acusación lo carcomía por dentro. Pero, llegaría algún día en el que podría demostrar su inocencia. Lo conseguiría. Y entonces, recuperaría a su hermano.

* * *

 _Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Y haber completado las expectativas lemon Erza-Jellal. u_u Dicho esto, me voy a leer todo lo que tengo atrasado. ^^U_

 _Responderé a las reviews vía mensaje privado porque tengo la b_ _andeja de entrada de mi correo un poco desastre. ^^U Sin embargo, los guest serán respondidos en el siguiente capítulo._

 _¡Nos leemos!~_


	18. Capítulo 17 - Emprendiendo el vuelo

_¡Muy buenas!~ ¡He vuelto! ^^ En el sitio donde estaba veraneando no tenía wifi con el que subir el capítulo, ni para leer, ni para nada... D: Pero bueno, volví :')_

 _Antes de empezar, quiero recomendar una nueva obra de Noalovegood , se llama "Reflejos" y es un fic muy corto y ameno. Y bueno, no quiero decir mucho para no spoilear, pero si te gusta la pareja Zervis o quieres probar a leer algún fic de esta pareja o te encantan los fics bien narrados, te animo a pasarte a leertelo._

 _Dicho esto, quiero solo agradecer a todos los que tenéis la paciencia de esperar las actualizaciones de mi fic que últimamente me resulta complicado publicar. ¡Pero no desisto! En breves, espero tener otro fic nuevo que llevo adelantado pero que quiero perfeccionar._

 _Tengo muchos fics y comentarios aún por leer y responder; pero prometo ponerme al día y responderos y leeros a todos. :)_

 _Finalmente, os dejo con el capítulo. Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenece, son de Mashima._

* * *

 **Capítulo 17 – Emprendiendo el vuelo**

Olía a tierra mojada.

Un silencio ensordecedor se extendía por aquel bosque tan verde, el cual se turnaba lúgubre aquel día especialmente para las amazonas. Pocas eran las que habían decidido salir del poblado después de las noticias, y aún menos teniendo cachorros y ancianas que proteger. Sin embargo, algunas jóvenes debían enfrentar una importante misión.

Su pie descalzo se estrelló contra un charco, lo que provocó que varias lagartijas huyesen a sus respectivos refugios. La tormenta había cesado hacía varias semanas, pero la lluvia no había traído tras si la calma que se pronosticaba en casi todos los cuentos de su niñez.

Sentía sus pies ateridos por el frío.

Miró de reojo a la rubia despampanante que con gracia apartaba las ramas dejando un camino tras de sí, no podía sentir más que admiración hacia ella.

Su entrenamiento apenas había comenzado, y aunque sus habilidades no llegaban aún a la altura de la mayoría de amazonas, sus profesoras habían pronosticado un futuro brillante para ella. Un futuro un tanto diferente al que se le había dictado desde pequeña.

Observó sus manos, apretaban el mango de un cuchillo que había afilado justo antes de salir. Días antes si se las hubiese mirado probablemente hubieran encontrado algún paño o escoba.

Y no podía hallarse más feliz de sentir frío en sus pies.

Desde pequeña hasta mujer adulta, cumpliendo con el futuro que su padre le había impuesto. Siendo doblegada, humillada, violada o golpeada bajo las manos de su marido, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de pensar en el futuro.

Llegaron a su destino, volvían al pueblo de los gargarios.

Esta sería su primera incursión en su pueblo de origen. A pesar de que hacía relativamente poco tiempo desde que había abandonado su " _hogar_ ", la situación de emergencia había empujado a aquella mujer, que aún lamía sus heridas, a volver a su pueblo.

-¿Es aquí?- le preguntó Lucy en un breve susurro que fue casi silenciado por el ruido de las hojas al ser arrastrado por el insistente y caprichoso viento.

Kagura miró la fachada de aquella casa mientras varios flashbacks le hacían asentir con su cabeza. ¿Cómo no iba a reconocer aquella casa? Era la morada del mejor amigo de su marido.

Lucy inspiró varias veces antes de llamar a la puerta.

Hubo varios gritos en el interior, instigando a alguien a recibir la visita, aunque no con buenas palabras. Kagura siseó en silencio, al descubrir que quien abría la puerta no era otra que la menuda mujer del señor de la casa. Cabizbaja, saludó a las mujeres y tembló de miedo al pensar en la cólera de su marido al ver quien resultaba ser la visita.

-¡Rose! –una voz grave y gruñona gritó desde el interior.- ¿Quién es!

-Tuvo que ser el viento.- respondió la mujer mientras se instaba a cerrar la puerta, con las pupilas dilatadas de terror.

Lucy, ágilmente, colocó el pie entre esta y el marco para que no se cerrase del todo.

-Necesitamos hablar con su marido.- pidió la amazona más joven, intentando ignorar el sentimiento de tristeza que le invadía al comprobar como la mujer caía cada vez más en la desesperación.

-Por favor, váyanse, hoy no está de muy buen humor.- les pidió en un susurro, con ojos suplicantes y llorosos.

-¡ROSE!

-Es importante.- dijo Kagura, entrando en el campo de visión de la ama de casa.

Rose se quedó paralizada al reconocer a la mujer. Sí, ella había sido la mujer que había escapado hacía varias semanas al lado de las amazonas. Aún en shock por el encuentro, una mano la empujó fuera del marco de la puerta, pillándola desprevenida y haciéndola estrellarse contra la pared opuesta.

Un señor obeso con las mejillas rosadas apareció y contempló a las dos muchachas de arriba abajo, parándose especialmente en Kagura.

-Hombre Kagura, ¿ya vienes para que te follen bien duro como una buena amazona?- se rió, poniéndose aún más rosado, dando claras muestras de embriaguez.

La aludida, que contemplaba con asco al hombre, apretó sus manos con furia y bajó la mirada; conteniéndose para sí misma. Se veía capaz de acabar con él, pero no iba a fallar en la misión que _ella_ le había encomendado. No iba a defraudarla.

Sin embargo, Lucy no consiguió la misma paciencia para reaccionar y se lanzó hacia el hombretón. Un olor a alcohol le provocó arcadas cuando se acercó para lanzarle un puñetazo que lo dejó contra el suelo.

-¿Quién te crees, pequeñaja?

La aludida se colocó de cuclillas y con un cuchillo comenzó a dibujar círculos sobre la grasa que se acumulaba en su cuello. Su mujer, al otro lado de la estancia, lloraba desconsolada mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

-Pues esta pequeñaja tiene varias preguntas para ti, y espero que estés dispuesto a responderlas.

Presionó levemente la hoja, provocando varios grititos ridículos, y un fino hilo escarlata resbaló hasta la camisa desbotonada.

-Si no tendremos que tomar medidas, ¿verdad, Kagura?

La aludida entró en la estancia, cerrando tras de sí y observando con una mezcla de repugnancia y orgullo, la escena. Cerró la puerta lentamente, disfrutando de la cara de terror.

-Por supuesto.

* * *

Arrastró sus pies una vez más en aquel suelo enfangado, prometiéndose a sí misma que la aldea de los gargarios no debía de estar muy lejos de donde ella se hallaba.

Aquel comerciante le había dejado dos pueblos antes de su destino y con las provisiones que le habían dado en el burdel, planeaba no tener problema alguno de hambre ni sed.

Pero aquello no estaba resultando ser tan fácil como se lo había relatado a sus amigos de Blue Pegasus antes de partir. Con lágrimas y promesas de volver, les aseguraba que no tardaría más de tres días en llegar a la aldea de las amazonas. Y que intentaría hacerles saber que había conseguido llegar al poblado de mujeres, sana y salva.

Pero las constantes caravanas le hacían esconderse entre árboles, o piedras, para no ser reconocida.

A causa de que el comerciante había tomado una ruta desconocida a la que Obaba le había dado, no tenía refugio alguno durante las noches frías. Su capa le otorgaba protección ante el frío, pero no contra los ladrones. Y la misma noche que había pernoctado por primera vez en una cueva, le habían robado las pocas provisiones que llevaba.

Sin agua.

Sin mapa.

Sin comida.

Sin otra cosa más que un camino que seguir.

Al segundo día había buscado recuerdos dulces en su subconsciente para sobrellevar aquel mal momento.

Al tercer día había llegado al primer pueblo que antecedía a los gargarios, pero a causa de su suciedad, no había sido bien tratada. Es más, solo logró que la arrastraran hacia las afueras con gritos como " _No queremos más niños mugrientos aquí_ ". Aunque al menos había conseguido que le dieran un poco de agua.

Al cuarto día sus suelas se habían desgastado lo suficiente como para dejar de ser útiles y tener que tirarlas.

Al quinto día sus pies sangraron y se infectaron tanto que anduvo la mitad de lo que hubiese hecho un día normal.

Al sexto día dejó de apartarse cuando un carromato pasaba a su lado.

Al séptimo día pensó que se había equivocado de camino.

Pero el octavo día, fue mucho peor. Ahí estaba él.

Arrinconada en un árbol, observó que el albino que anteriormente había encontrado en la taberna de Blue Pegasus hablaba con el dueño de un carromato que permanecía estacionado cerca de la calzada.

Tras intercambiar varias palabras que la muchacha no pudo llegar a escuchar, le tendió un saquito que el conductor aceptó sin dudar. Y tras hacerlo sonar y palpar su interior, se subió al carromato para continuar su camino mientras Lyon desaparecía por la espesa maleza que colindaba con el camino.

No pudo ver el contenido del móvil pues se hallaba tapado con una gran manta beis. Aun así, era grande, tan grande como para que varias personas cupiesen en él.

Le resultaba muy raro encontrarse por aquellos pasajes.

Aunque sus piernas temblaban, y sus pies habían dejado de ser la única zona de su cuerpo con heridas e infectada, siguió al albino buscando un poco de información que pudiese ser útil.

* * *

Gray se tensó mientras escuchaba a sus amigos hablar entre ellos.

Todos parecían llegar a la conclusión que debían acabar cuanto antes la misión, y a pesar de que aún tenían la fecha máxima de Hades un tanto lejana, la situación de Zeref los empujaba a apresurarse.

-¿Cómo lo harás?- preguntó un tanto tenso Laxus.

Jellal miraba un punto fijo en la pared.

-Podemos intentar razonar con ellas y que nos cedan el cinturón, todo podría acabar bien.

-Sí, claro.- farfulló con ironía Laxus. Conociendo la personalidad de Mirajane, seguramente lo hincharía a patadas como respuesta.

-Lucy es razonable, pero no creo que sea capaz de robarle a su hermana... En todo caso, intentaría convencerla de ello.

-Intenté sacarle cualquier tipo de información a Erza sobre el cinturón, pero se ve reacia a soltar algo... Además de que ahora...

Gray rechinó sus dientes como única respuesta.

Lo había temido desde el momento en que todos se reunieron por primera vez para conversar sobre sus respectivos encuentros.

Jellal, para la sorpresa del peliazabache, derrochaba una ternura que en muy pocas ocasiones había visto utilizar para hablar de alguien. Y no solo era por su manera de hablar, sino de actuar alrededor de la misma. Como si él mismo estuviese en un sistema solar donde la estrella era ella.

Y su hermana, aun siendo una preocupación para Jellal, no resultaba darle la misma descarga de motivación al guerrero. Sabía que el peliazul se culparía por eso. Al igual que lo había hecho con todo, pues él era un mártir.

Laxus, por otro lado, vivía en una encrucijada mental y emocional. Lo veía cada vez que la albina desaparecía del hostal, y minutos después el rubio aparecía con un semblante serio y una mente ausente.

Le apenaba que su amigo hubiese encontrado a alguien con quien pasar página de tan amarga vida de aquella manera. Sospechaba que aquello no iba a traer más que un corazón aún más hundido si se marchaban sin ella.

Natsu había sido sin duda el que más le había sorprendido. A pesar de estar pasando por un momento tan duro para él, había encontrado a alguien con quien reír y ser feliz. Algunas noches que el pelirosado acababa durmiendo misteriosamente en su cuarto, sin razón alguna, lo escuchaba farfullar en sueños el nombre de aquella rubia que tanto tiempo compartía con él.

Su amigo, que siempre había sido calificado como solterón perpetuo, parecía encaminarse hacia su primer enamoramiento. Y sin embargo, no presagiaba mejor final que para el resto de sus amigos.

Y él...

-Voy a darme una vuelta.- dijo mientras se encaminaba fuera de la habitación, dejando a sus amigos proseguir con la discusión.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. De estos que hacen que tu corazón se asfixia y te pide huir a un lugar lejano hasta que todo se solucionase. Necesitaba aire fresco urgentemente y aquel hostal olía a alcohol y sudor. Sabía que aquello iba a doler, para él y para sus amigos.

No iban a conseguir hacer entrar en razón a las amazonas.

No conseguirían la misión.

Probablemente acabarían con el corazón roto, la hermana de Jellal violada por Zero, Zeref fuera de sus cabales y... ¿quién sabe? Quizá Iván les tenía algo preparado cuando volviesen.

Sintió sus músculos relajarse al sentir el gélido viento lamerle su cara. Aquello lo devolvía a sus orígenes. Tiernos y felices recuerdos envueltos en un viento helado acompañado de risas y besos paternales.

Sentía la responsabilidad de acabar la misión por sus amigos. Al fin y al cabo, él era frío y lo podía conseguir.

Pero ella había sido tan insistente. Y tan bondadosa. Buena. Gentil. Amable. Cariñosa. Y lo había hecho feliz. Habían reído en alto, tanto que les había dolido el pecho. Habían hablado. De cosas que nunca se hubiese atrevido a contar a nadie.

¿Por qué una niña como ella, lo había hecho sentir el hombre más dichoso?

Casi se imaginó su contestación, reprochándole que no era una niña. Y que sus edades tampoco distaban tanto.

Sin embargo, aquello no estaba destinado a suceder.

-¿Gray-sama?- se giró en dirección de la voz y su corazón se encogió.

Y ahí estaba, bombeando calor. ¿Dónde quedó el frío? ¿Dónde quedaron aquellas murallas de hielo que construyó con tanto esmero durante su infancia? ¿Se resquebrajaban por una chiquilla que no serviría más que para calentar su cama varias noches antes de desaparecer?

-¿Qué haces aquí Juvia?

Intentó no enfocar esos dos ojos azules tan profundos que lo observaban atentamente. Ni tampoco quiso ver como sus labios carnosos le sonreían con una de esas sonrisas que le aceleraban el pulso.

Estaba tan perdido como sus amigos. O puede que más.

-Juvia quería visitar a Gray-sama tras cumplir su misión.

Misión, esa palabra le trajo un agrio recuerdo.

Bajó la mirada y observó el vacío durante varios minutos, antes de responder.

-Juvia, deberías dejar de visitarme.

-Juvi...

-Esto no tiene sentido, no soy tu amante ni lo seré jamás.-mirando el suelo, sin poder cruzar la mirada con aquellos ojos en los que tantas veces se había perdido estas últimas semanas.-. Será mejor que vuelvas con tus hermanas y te concentres en la búsqueda. –Se giró, volviendo a la puerta de entrada del hostal, no sin antes añadir.-Olvídame.

Le pitaban los oídos. Cruzó entre las personas que se aglomeraban en la taberna, sin fijarse en aquellos a los que empujaba y que caían al suelo medio borrachos.

Llegó a su habitación y con las luces apagadas se desvistió. Ya tumbado en la cama, descubrió una cosa. Por primera vez desde hacía años, sentía frío.

* * *

Wendy volvía sobre sus pasos, horrorizada por el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar.

Su corazón acelerado y la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, hacían que sus heridos y cansados pies fueran lo más rápido posible. Rezaba a todos los dioses que por tantos años habían apartado la vista de ella, poder salir de allí sin ser vista.

Probablemente, si la capturaban, la matarían.

O mucho peor, volvería a estar en las manos de su amo.

Escuchó chasquidos a su alrededor y vislumbró una figura por donde planeaba escapar, con lo que giró hacia la izquierda, sin saber si aquello sería eficaz.

Tenía que intentarlo.

Sus pulmones le escocían y se quejaban, al igual que sus músculos (que le) quemaban.

Sintió sus rodillas estar a punto de ceder cuando escuchó chasquidos aún más cerca. Se sentía incapaz de continuar huyendo, y junto a sus últimas esperanzas y aliento, alguna que otra lágrima se escapaba.

¿Por qué el destino se había encaprichado con ella de aquella manera tan descabellada?

* * *

Lucy no se sentía muy segura de su decisión de dejar a Kagura a solas con aquel hombre regordete, al cual había resultado bastante fácil sacar información.

Se limpió en la fuente los nudillos adornados con rastros de sangre seca y observó el agua serenamente.

Lo notaba. Algo extraño estaba pasando. Esta temporada de apareamiento había trastornado su entorno, lo había distorsionado de tal manera que no sabía si al final debería despedirse de todo lo que ella quería.

Su familia.

Suspiró mientras proseguía su camino a su siguiente destino, no sin antes cubrir su rostro. A pesar de que tener amazonas deambulando por las calles fuera de la época de apareamiento cada vez fuese más normal, ella prefería mantener la costumbre y pasar desapercibida. Y mucho más con lo que estaba pasando.

No habían conseguido mucha información acerca de la desaparición de las demás mujeres del poblado. Aquel hombretón solo les había escupido varios nombres, los cuales pertenecían a propios habitantes de aquel pueblo.

¿Significaría esto que deberían partir de aquel asentamiento?

Sus antecesoras lo habían hecho al ser atacadas por los ciudadanos del pueblo vecino, luego ellas debían de tomar la misma decisión si quisieran continuar independientes.

Sin embargo, esa no era una decisión que le perteneciera a Lucy, sino a Erza. Su hermana, la cual parecía extrañamente ausente y culpable a su vez. Le había intentado hacer entrar en razón y explicarle que aquello que acontecía escapaba de su responsabilidad, pero no servía de nada ya que la pelirroja solía responder sobre su deber como líder de proteger a las demás amazonas.

Por sus ojeras, adivinaba lo poco que había dormido. Y tampoco la había visto comer lo suficiente.

Intentaba buscar apoyo en su hermana Mirajane, o en su hermana Juvia. Sin embargo, ambas no parecían estar dentro de sus cabales.

¿Era aquello el fin?

No lo quería admitir, pero en el fondo tenía miedo.

-¿Lucy?- un barítono la sobresaltó.

Al girarse advirtió la figura de Jellal y sintió un rastro de tristeza en su interior. Al fin y al cabo, su hermana Erza había cortado por completo el lazo con el guerrero tras ver como la situación con las desapariciones cada vez era más grave.

-Hola, Jellal.- saludó la amazona, guardándose algunos mechones rubios que habían salido de la capucha y habían delatado su identidad.- ¿Necesitas algo?

-Bueno, Natsu te estaba buscando...-mantuvo la mirada esmeralda del guerrero, valorando los aros oscuros que se formaban bajo sus ojos.

-Sí, le pedí que recorriéramos el perímetro con Happy en busca de algo.- respondió amablemente, recibiendo una sonrisa rota del guerrero. Sabía qué iba a ser lo siguiente, sabía lo que iba a preguntar después de aquel silencio incómodo.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó este sabiendo que la amazona conocía perfectamente a quien se refería.

-Están desapareciendo amazonas, Jellal... No puede estar bien.-dijo cabizbaja y notó la ansiedad en el peliazul.

-¿Por qué no nos deja ayudaros? Nosotros... Tenemos experiencia en localizar enemigos, solo debe de ponerse en contacto conmigo.

-Sabes de sobra por qué no quiere trabajar contigo...

-Somos profesionales, sin distracciones...

-Las amazonas no creemos en que trabajar con hombres sea efectivo.- dijo en tono monótono, la frase que desde pequeña le habían inculcado.

-Pero a ti te ayuda Natsu...

-Yo... Yo tengo la mente un poco más abierta en ese sentido, pero Erza no puede. Es la Reina de las amazonas. Por favor, trata de entenderlo aun resultando incomprensible para ti.

Jellal solo asintió y tras despedirse de la amazona, desapareció por las calles a oscuras. Si ella no cedía, le daría razones para acudir a él.

* * *

Era demasiado lo que se estaba jugando.

El cinturón le pesaba y quemaba la cintura. A pesar de solo portar varios cuchillos recién afilados, se sentía como si estuviese atado a una piedra gigante invisible que le hacía poner todo su ser en cada movimiento.

Trataba de no pensar en sí misma. En la fatiga que sentía cada vez que veía algún alimento. En las noches en vela que pasaba por culpa de las pesadillas.

Había resultado ser una vergüenza de líder, y sabía que así pensaban las ancianas que acudían a recibirla esperando nuevas buenas.

Sin embargo, no habían conseguido nada. Todos se cubrían la espalda en el pueblo de los Gargarios. Por ello, había aumentado el número de amazonas en búsqueda de las desaparecidas. Y también había pedido a las amazonas que se dedicasen a interrogar a sospechosos que aumentaran la brutalidad de sus entrevistas.

Pero eso había resultado ser un arma de doble filo, ya que al enviar amazonas a interrogar sospechosos podían resultar secuestradas en cualquier punto del pueblo.

" _¿Cuan de fuerte es el enemigo para vencer a una amazona?_ ", se preguntaba mientras continuaba haciendo la guardia del perímetro pues en momentos como ese era muy importante cerciorarse que nadie se acercara a las niñas ni a las ancianas.

Con toda la atención que su agotada cabeza le permitía, escuchaba cualquier crujido, cualquier paso en falso, cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal.

Pero no había nada.

Los energúmenos que atacaban a las amazonas debían de estar interesados solo en las jóvenes y solas.

Suspiró entristecida. No quería dar por perdidas a las amazonas desaparecidas, pero si no conseguía acabar con aquella amenaza solo le quedaría una opción. Se deberían marchar. Volverían a ser nómadas.

Rozó la hebilla de su cinturón con índice y sintió una quemazón. Sin queja alguna contempló su dedo enrojecido. Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó. Un chasquido a la lejanía.

Con habilidad, corrió en la dirección de aquel ruido y suplicó a los dioses poder encontrar lo que sea que se estuviese moviendo por aquellos terrenos. Sintió un rayo de esperanza en su escondido corazón. Corrió más rápido que nunca. Se alejó en demasía del poblado.

Pero fue así como consiguió llegar a una figura que acurrucada en aquel claro del bosque, se sorbía las lágrimas.

-¿Juvia?- preguntó con desesperación.

-¿Erza? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó restregándose los ojos.

-Soy yo la que debería preguntarte eso...

-Es que Gray-Sama rechazó a Juvia.- gimió antes de volver a sollozar contra las palmas de su mano.

Erza se sentía incomoda. El tema de los guerreros era uno que había guardado en lo más profundo de su mente y que no esperaba tocar hasta que aquel asunto de las desapariciones se resolviese.

No quería tener que tratar con Jellal, el mero hecho de haber estado tonteando con él a la vez que algunas de sus hermanas desaparecía le hacía sentirse tremendamente culpable y aquel cinturón parecía estar a punto de asfixiarla.

Dejarlo atrás fue una obligación como líder, aunque debía admitir que le estaba costando más de lo acostumbrado. Y que en varias ocasiones había sentido la tentación de escaparse a los brazos de este.

Sin embargo, también era hermana de Juvia. Y debía de apoyarla en uno de sus arrebatos sentimentales que últimamente la estaban azotando con tanta fuerza.

-Le dijo a Juvia que no volviese jamás.- continuó, ante el silencio de su hermana.

-Juvia, ese guerrero no te merece, deberías olvidarte de él.- contestó con seriedad.

-Para Erza es fácil decirlo, no ha sentido esa necesidad de estar con otra persona...

Juvia continuó sollozando palabras doloridas a su hermana, sin embargo esta había desconectado. Ella sí había sentido esa necesidad, después de haber sentido aquella cima de sensaciones con él. Se había sentido completa, y la manera que había tenido de adorarla le había hecho olvidar los desprecios de su padre. Se había sentido en paz.

Pero esa Erza había quedado atrapada dentro, ahora era una nueva, distinta, la que debía actuar pues en aquella situación no había sitio para ella y los sentimientos que crecían en su interior.

No estaba destinada a vivir el amor con una pareja. Eso estaba tatuado en su destino, y ella ya lo había comprendido desde pequeña. Sin embargo, en el de su hermana aún no estaba escrito.

-...Estoy segura que no quiere nada conmigo porque sabe que lo nuestro es imposible, soy una amazona.

Ignorando su dolorido corazón, cortó a su hermana pequeña.

-Todas tenéis la posibilidad de decidir si continuar siendo una amazona o iniciar una nueva vida lejos del poblado. Si te vas, lo entenderé, espero que seas feliz y que te dé todo lo que te mereces.-tragó saliva en su garganta seca y añadió:- Espero que en la distancia recuerdes que aún tienes aquí a tus hermanas que siempre te querrán.

-Erza, Juvia no estaba diciendo que se va...

-Juvia, está claro donde se encuentra tu felicidad. No seas necia, él te quiere, pero está ciego para verlo. Solo pónselo un poco más fácil para que podáis estar juntos.

Juvia contempló la figura seria de su hermana, nublando su vista de lágrimas.

-Yo no puedo dejaros...

-No digas tonterías, nos veremos en el pueblo de los Gargarios de vez en cuando, ya no somos tan estrictas como anteriormente, ¿no?- preguntó con una sonrisa mientras varias lágrimas intentaban derramarse por su propio rostro.

-Pero, ¿y si os tenéis que ir por culpa de las desapariciones?

-No pienses en eso, tú solo trata de ser feliz.

-Er...

-Voy a continuar patrullando.- la interrumpió volviéndose sobre sus pasos.- Pase lo que pase, puedes contar con que estaré orgullosa de ti.

Juvia observó cómo desaparecía entre la maleza.

¿Tenía razón Erza? ¿Si abandonaba el poblado para unirse a Gray, este la aceptaría? Eso solo lo descubriría preguntándole a él mismo. Pero, ¿estaba dispuesta a abandonar a su familia por él?

Comenzó a llorar en silencio de nuevo.

Decidiese lo que decidiese, perdería algo que quería. Crearía un vacío en su pecho.

Un pajarillo captó su atención. En una rama, permanecía quieto y pacífico. Las plumas se convertían en un azabache en la oscuridad; sin embargo, sus ojos brillaban gracias a la luz de la luna. Sin darse cuenta, permaneció en silencio observando el pájaro durante media hora. Había conseguido tranquilizarse y se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para tomar una decisión que le cambiaría la vida.

Fue a levantarse, acabando así con la paz de aquel claro, cuando otro chasquido lo hizo por ella.

No pudo ni volverse antes de que un pañuelo apareciese en su rostro al que acompañaba un fuerte olor.

Y el pájaro azabache emprendiendo su vuelo fue lo último que vio.

* * *

 _Respondo a vuestros comentarios ^^_

 _ **Lirio negro** : Muchas gracias por comentar :) Sobre todo por tu sugerencia de cambiar la foto de Juvia! La verdad es que la imagen la hice muy pasada, con rapidez, porque hacer portadas precisamente no es mi fuerte... ¡Espero que te guste la nueva actualización!_

 _ **Sabastu** : Todos sabemos que Laxus acabará siendo el juguete sexual de Mirajane, en mi fic, en tus fics, en los fics de todo el mundo... ¡Y por supuesto en el manga de Mashima! jajajajajajaja Los pantalones vieron que la situación entre Jellal y Erza no avanzaba por lo que decidió actuar por su cuenta ewe jajajajaja Juvia va a tener que enfrentarse a serios problemas, si u_u ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! *^* ¡Tengo muchísimas ganas de ponerme a leer tus fics al fin! *O*_

 _ **lady-werempire** : Sii, ¡espero que te gustase el capítulo! ^^_

 _ **Ruka Jimotoraku** : A mi también me fascina la mitología *^* Pues si Juvia es tu personaje favorito, ahora te va a tocar sufrir un poquito D: Pero bueno, es una amazona, y sabe como defenderse. Precisamente, independiente para defenderse. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! :3_

 _ **Beln Heartphilia** : Estoy estudiando Ingeniería en Tecnologías Industriales, una carrera bastante alejada de las letras jajajaja Pero aún así, eso nunca ha quitado que me encante la lectura y la escritura. :) ¡Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :D_

 _ **DanaLovesOhana** : Algún día, que espero que sea cercano, conoceremos la identidad de Eileen y su conexión con Erza u_u Me muero de la curiosidad DD: Los pantalones vieron que era el momento de hacer algo para que ambos diesen un paso adelante, sep ewe jajajajajaja Si, Juvia corre peligro u_u Va a tener que mostrar sus genes amazonas y ser fuerte... JAJAJAJAJA Me alegro que te gustase ese comentario xDDD Intenté que no se perdiese esa mentalidad amazona, al fin y al cabo, es con eso con lo que ha crecido xDDDDDDD ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y leer! *^*_

 _ **Aly Zama** :Si bueno, he de admitir que Natsu no es precisamente de los personajes que mejor controlo xDDD Pero estoy intentando progresar con eso :') ¡Me alegro que lo demás te gustase y muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

 _Bueno, pues aquí lo dejo. Espero poder actualizar en breves :3 Y también ponerme al día con comentarios. jajaajajaja *se va haciendo la croqueta del estrés*_

 _*Vuelve brevemente* ¡En el siguiente habrá Nalu! *Se vuelve a ir*_

 _¡Nos leemos!~_


End file.
